Adjustment
by namelessfreak
Summary: My self-insert, another video game character, is starting to question her life and has to make a huge decision
1. Chapter 1

"All clear!"  
At the sound of the two words, everyone knows they can take a break from their daytime roles to do other stuff. To my pointy ears, they almost sound like music, as they mean that I get to focus on something other than the game I was programmed into. So, after those words have been called out, I walk out into Game Central Station. As I observe the other game characters passing by, I begin to think about my life again. I know technically, this game would be "my game", but I've never actually been the "hero", or a "star" in the case of the game I was programmed into. No, I wasn't a villain either, to clarify. In all the eighteen years of my life, I've been a background character, an unappreciated addition to the audience who cheered for the "stars" of the game.

Anyone in the audience could become a star for the day, provided he/she had musical and/or dancing abilities. Unfortunately though, the competition among people to become "stars" has always ridiculously tough and crowd fickle. The anthropomorphic animals of "my" game have been superficial, caring mostly about appearance, musical and/or dancing abilities, and other factors on status. Although a love for music and dancing is in my code, I've stood out in ways that would've prevented me from becoming a "star".

Just from my looks and fashion sense, there has always been someone who found me strange. I've worn glasses for most of my life and dark clothes with an unusual belt made of five broken ceramic pendants strung together by a ribbon. A little over a year ago, I have put on a pair of black translucent fairy wings, which have given me the ability to fly. Then, in this year, I decide I want to look mysterious, so I take a "power-up" that allows me to cover up almost all of my body with a black, skintight suit. As a tall female possum wearing all these, I've been called "four-eyes", "emo", and "freak". As mean as those names were, I wasn't about to let them stop me from expressing my individuality in my looks.

Also, I've never believed I had the personality to get out there and perform. Like I said, it's a cruel world in this game. Most of the others are bold and extroverted, but I'm the exact opposite. Heck, I'm so shy and quiet that in this year, I've tweaked my code to become mute. Hence, I've started carrying a notebook and a pencil with me everywhere I go. As I suspected, there were people who were rude or ignorant about my indefinite vow of silence, but I try to ignore them. From witnessing such meanness and with my hope for a better life, I've promised myself that I shall be kind and never bully anyone, especially for reasons involving appearance.

As these thoughts float around in my mind, I briefly leave to get food and water. As a bit of an outcast in "my" game, I lack a house, thus I sleep in Game Central Station, getting ready for another day of being ignored and, occasionally, insulted and watching someone perform. Little did I know what my curiosity and desire for something better would take me in the months to come...


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few months, from the rest of the summer and throughout the beginning of fall, I continue to go through the routine of eat, watch, eat, sleep. Of course, I also take breaks to maintain personal hygiene. As a music lover, I carry an ipod with earphones, which I use to record and listen to music I enjoy. At times, after the arcade closed for the rest of the day, I would stay briefly in the game to dance like crazy to the music transferred to my ipod. I liked it best when no one was looking, although someone does occasionally notice my dancing. As the shy, yet kooky, girl I am, it has felt a bit awkward to have, instead of be in, an audience. I've also watched briefly the action taking place in other games from the window of the console, taking peaks while watching the rock stars or dancers in "my" game during game hours. As much as I love having this much access to music, I've begun to want something more. I may be a possum girl, but I know I need more than just music, food, and good hygiene.

As I've been observing other games and their characters from the console of "my" game and in Game Central Station at the beginning and end of each day, I've grown more curious about environments in other games. Certain characters, in particular, have caught my attention. Lately, they happened to be a giant guy with spiky hair, enormous arms and hands, red-orange plaid shirt with a green one underneath, and dark red overalls; a very short guy with neatly-combed hair, blue cap and shirt and jeans, golden gloves and shoes, and a shining golden hammer; a small girl with black hair decorated with candy, wearing a green hoodie, brown skirt, green and white striped tights, and black shoes; and a tall, fierce woman with short, blonde hair and dark body armor. From my observations, I quickly figure out their roles and the games they came from. The first two are the villain and hero, respectively, of Fix-it-Felix Jr; the girl a misunderstood, aspiring racer from Sugar Rush; and the woman the leader of a troop of soldiers fighting against mutated creatures called cybugs from Hero's Duty. For two people who appear very pixelated onscreen, the wrecker and fixer look just as high-definition as the armored woman, outside their game. I'm not sure why, but observing them somehow makes my day more interesting. I would've liked to see what they and their lives are like outside game hours.


	3. Chapter 3

"All clear! The arcade's closed!"  
As soon as I hear this, I turn my head towards the consoles of nearby games. I pay particular attention to the characters in Fix-it-Felix Jr.  
"Quittin' time!" I hear the small handyman, whom I figure out is Felix, say.  
I watch, as Felix and several smaller people happily head back into their apartment and as the giant wrecker gets back up from the patch of mud he has been thrown into and walks to a large pile of bricks with a stump and other building parts. Those bricks and other building parts look uncomfortable to lie in, but I can see that the wrecker's used to it, by now. I smile in amusement, as I see him picking up a cherry in the Pacman game and then returning back to his own game. Glancing at the mostly empty surroundings in "my" game, I do something I never thought I'd do. I take my belongings and head to Game Central Station next morning.  
"Attention, the arcade will open in five minutes. Please report to your game."  
Even though it's being announced that the arcade is opening, I figure no one in "my" game would miss me, as I've been mostly ignored there. When I see someone in a bulky suit carrying a weapon, I automatically assume it's another Hero's Duty soldier, until he trips over a small orange creature with a tube-shaped nose. The creature makes some strange, indecipherable sounds.  
"Sorry, Q-bert. It's me, Ralph." said the guy, as he lifts the clear part of the helmet to reveal his face.  
Witnessing this, I am surprised, as I learn the wrecker and orange creature's names. The former looks almost unrecognizable in that armor, so I infer that he's trying to sneak into Hero's Duty. For a short while, I kill some time by listening to the music on my ipod, until suddenly, I notice what looks like a rocket flying around like crazy. I remove one of my earphones and hear muffled screaming from inside the flying object. Instinctively, I follow it. Hovering in the air, I see that Ralph has gotten inside that thing with a cybug. The colorful surroundings make it clear that I have entered Sugar Rush, and I get an urge to gnaw at one of those candy cane trees.  
"Sayonara, sucker!", exclaims Ralph, as the cybug is being shot out of the rocket-like thing and into a body of purple goo.  
He then turns around, and we both see the green letters that read "Sugar Rush". Suddenly, I hear music other than the stuff on my ipod, so I take my other earphone off, as well.  
"'Sugar Rush'?", Ralph says, "Uh no, this is that candy go-cart game over by the Whack-a-Mole. I gotta get outta here."  
I pick up a piece of candy cane from the knocked-down candy cane and suck on it, as Ralph starts panicking for a medal, apparently the necklace hanging from another candy cane tree.  
"Hi mister." greets a familiar little girl, as Ralph climbs the candy cane tree, "Hello."  
"Man, you scared me, kid." replies Ralph, "Uh, nearly soiled myself."  
"What's your name?" asks the little girl.  
"Uh Ralph, Wreck-it-Ralph." replies the wrecker.  
"You're not from here, are you?" asks the little girl.  
"No. Well, yeah. I mean, I mean not from right in this area. I'm just doing some work here."  
"What kind of work?"  
"Uh some routine candy tree-trimming. Uh, probably want to stand back. In fact, this whole area's technically closed while we're trimming."  
"Who's 'we'?"  
"Candy tree department."  
"Oh. Where is everybody else?"  
"Uh, it's just me today, uh…"  
"So you just meant like the royal week…"  
"Yep, that's right."  
"Hey, are you a hobo?"  
"No, I am not a hobo, but I am busy, okay? So, you go, go home."  
"What's that? Didn't hear you. Your breath is so bad it made my ears numb."  
"Listen, I'm trying to be nice."  
"I'm trying to be nice." the little girl mocks.  
"You're mimicking…" Ralph tries to say.  
"You're mimicking me."  
"Okay."  
"Okay."  
"That is rude, and this conversation is over."  
"And this conversation is over."  
"Uh, I wouldn't grab that branch, if I were you." the girl warns.  
"I'm from the candy tree department." replies Ralph, "I know…"  
"It's a double-stripe.", the girl continues, as Ralph yelps and falls.  
"Double-stripes break, a-doy." teases the girl, "Hey, why are your hands so freakishly big?"  
"Uh, I don't know." replies Ralph, "Why are you so freakishly annoying?"  
"Well, why are you so freakishly…" begins the girl, who suddenly notices the medal hanging from the top of the candy cane tree, "Sweet mother of monkey milk of gold coin!"  
"Don't even think about it, that is mine." says Ralph.  
"Race you for it!" retorts the girl, as she races up the tree.  
"Hey hey hey hey, I don't have to race for it. That's mine."  
I smile and silently laugh, as I overhear this conversation and see Ralph suddenly falling down the tree. If I still had my voice, I would've laughed out loud, as Ralph attempts to climb and reach for the medal.  
"Come back here!" says Ralph from below.  
"The winner!" exclaims the girl, as she claims the medal as her own.  
"Give it back! Give it! Give it!", exclaims Ralph, who reaches for the medal, "Ha!"  
"Whoa!" exclaims the girl, as the medal slips in and out of the wrecker's hand.  
"Double stripe." she adds, he bounces and falls down the candy tree, "Thank you."  
With that, the girl claims the medal and begins to saunters off.  
"Look, wait. Let me talk to you for one second.", says Ralph, hanging from a branch, "Okay, here's the thing. I, I'm not from the candy tree department."  
"Lying to a child." replies the girl, looking a bit hurt, "Shame on you, Ralph."  
"But I wasn't lying about the medal.", adds Ralph, "That is my medal. That's why I was climbing the tree. It's mine. It's…precious to me. That thing is what makes my ticket to a better life…"  
"Yeah, well, now it's my…" the girl begins, suddenly briefly covered partially by bluish pixels.  
"See you chump!" she says, sauntering off with the medal.  
"Come back here you! I will find you!", exclaims Ralph.  
"Double stripe." adds the girl.  
I giggle, as the branch disintegrates, and Ralph shouts and falls into the body of green goo below.

"Nowhere to hide!" adds Ralph.  
I'd try to help him up, or at least ask whether he's okay, but his sheer size and strength intimidate me. I follow the little girl to the race track and stand behind one of the boxes that the audience cheers from.  
"Citizens of Sugar Rush", announces a deep, gloomy voice, "All hail our rightful ruler, King Candy."  
"Just in time." says the girl, as she sneaks onto the race track.  
I turn and see that the source of the deep, gloomy voice is a small, spherical candy with floating hands and feet. From under the red covering, leaps out a short, cutesy-looking man in royal attire, making jingling sounds.  
"Hello, my loyal subjects! Ha ha!" he greets with a goofy expression, "Have some candy! Thank you for that stirring introduction, Sour Bill. And thank you to today's avatars. It was a wonderful day of racing. It was."  
"But now, the arcade is closed, so it's time to wipe the slate clean and right to decide our new roster!" he announces, "The first nine racers across that finish line will represent Sugar Rush as tomorrow's avatars!"  
"Race! Race! Race!" the audience cheers.  
"Okay, calm down." laughs King Candy, "Listen, this event is paid to play; we all know this. The fee to compete is one gold coin from your previous winnings, if you've ever won. I have. Let me go first!"  
I gnaw on a second candy cane, as I watch him and the other racers throw gold coins into a catapult and listen to the names of the participants being announced.  
"Sour Bill, who's that last one?" asks King Candy, putting on what appear to be goggles or sunglasses.  
As the name of the last racer is being announced, I finally learn the little girl's name.  
"Yippee, I'm in the race!" cheers the girl.  
"Vanellope?!", exclaims King Candy in shock.  
Everyone else discovers that she, a "glitch", has also signed up for the race. As the kind, understanding person I want to be, I feel bad for her, as the audience gasps and King Candy calls security. Suddenly, a green, candy-coated creature appears from a bed of lollipops.  
"You! Give me back my medal right now!" he shouts, pointing towards Vanellope.  
As he chases her, I feel amused and shocked at the same time. It may sound strange, but somehow, I wouldn't mind being chased by it, even though I ask myself the same question I hear King Candy asks about that thing. The creature knocks down several boxes that the audience sits in and some other structure, when suddenly, a giant cupcake crashes into it.  
"Come back here!", shouts the creature.  
I just have to join in on Vanellope's laughter at that moment. When she skips away, I continue laughing, as the donut cops smack the creature with their nightsticks.  
"Okay, folks. Calm down. Everything's all right. The monster's been caught. We'll repair all the damage. Don't worry, we will have our race before the arcade opens." chuckles King Candy.  
"And I'm in it.", Vanellope proudly adds, riding away in her cart.  
I feel positively for her, but frown in disapproval towards King Candy and the other racers for refusing to let her participate in the race. I follow, as the creature is carried into a large white castle. I guess I'm not too surprised when I see Ralph's face under the hardened green goo.  
"Milk my duds!" exclaims King Candy, "It's Wreck-it-Ralph?"  
"Yeah, who are you?" replies Ralph, "The guy that makes the donuts?"  
"Please no, I'm King Candy."  
"So, you're a fan of pink?"  
I chuckle, as I listen to the rest of their conversation. I could've sworn that Vanellope was just teasing about Ralph having bad breath, but apparently, I'm wrong. Ralph appears to have disappeared, after freeing himself from the rest of the green goop and the cupcake, until suddenly, I hear heavy breathing.  
"Chocolate! I hate chocolate!" says Ralph, as he leaps out of a body of melted chocolate.  
I want to laugh at him for saying that, as almost everyone I've encountered, so far, loved chocolate. Then again, I have to remember that even the most popular of sweets will have its share of haters. I continue to follow him, as he heads towards the other racers. Hovering in the air, I watch him watch them torment Vanellope. I have to agree with Ralph; it's totally not cool of them to make fun of her glitching and then destroy her cart. I think it's especially mean of that girl in pink to push Vanellope into the mud the way she did. For once, I'm actually glad Ralph scares those racers away.  
"What are you looking at?" asks an indignant Vanellope, heading towards her broken cart.  
"You're welcome, you rotten little thief." replies Ralph.  
"I'm not a thief; I just borrowed your stupid coin." claims Vanellope, "I was gonna give it back to you as soon as I won the race."  
"It's not a coin; it is a medal."  
"Coin, medal, whatever. Just go back to your own dumb game and win another one."  
"I can't. I didn't win it in my game. I won it in Hero's Duty."  
"Hero's Duty?" laughs Vanellope.  
"It's not that kind of 'doodie'." Ralph tries to explain.  
"I bet you're really gotta watch where you're stepping in a game called 'Hero's Duty'!" laughs Vanellope, still not getting it.  
Of course, I can understand what Ralph means, but I can't help but laugh at the fact that she mistakes the "duty" for fecal matter.  
"How dare you insult Hero's Duty, you little guttersnipe?!" Ralph exclaims, "I earned that medal! You better get it back for me, toot sweet sister!"  
"Well, unless you got a go-cart hidden in the back folds of your neck, I can't help you."  
I almost choke on my own saliva, as I laugh in amusement at Ralph's temper tantrum and the nickname Vanellope then gives him when he finishes.  
"He really needs to learn anger management." I think to myself.  
My amusement turns to excitement, as I listen to them making a deal and then follow them. Seeing the finished cart and Vanellope's reaction, I have to admit that for a guy who's good at breaking things, Ralph's not so bad at making them. If only King Candy didn't interrupt things. I follow the two, as they escape from him and security. I'm amazed at how the entrance formed by the two sugar-free lollypops lead to a place different from the scenery I see behind when looking in front of it.  
"So let me get this straight." asks Ralph, lying upside down, "You don't know how to drive."  
"No, not technically, but I just thought that…" begins Vanellope.  
"What did you think?" interrupts Ralph, "Oh, I'll just, I'll just magically win the race just because I really want to!"  
I squint and overhear their conversation, as I try to find my way in the darkness of the space around me. From the last few sentences and phrase, I begin to realize that they're more alike than they probably first thought, although Ralph isn't a glitch, and Vanellope's home actually looks quite comfortable. Suddenly, I hear a stomp, presumably from Ralph, and then an explosion. It becomes clear that the source is the combination of Mentos and the bubbling liquid of Diet Cola Hot Springs. The unfinished race track looks delicious, but I resist my urge to eat it. I smile in amazement at the sight of the race track that Ralph creates with his bare fists and excitedly watch Vanellope learn how to drive. I get high up in the air again, smiling at the little girl's enthusiasm.  
"Hurry, hurry, let's go! Time's a-wastin'!" exclaims Vanellope, "Come on, Ralph! This is it! This is really happening! I almost don't believe it. I mean, I have dreamt about it for so long, and now, and now I…"  
I briefly become nervous and slightly disgusted when she says that she might vomit, and possibly burp at the same time. If that were to happen, one of my biggest nightmares would've come true, as I'm somewhat of an emetophobic. Thankfully, though, these feelings pass when Vanellope switches the subject. I even giggle when Ralph calls her a "brat with dirty hair" and agree with him when he calls her an "adorable winner".  
"Oh wait! Hold on." says Vanellope, suddenly stopping her driving.  
"Where are you going?" asks a confused Ralph.  
"I forgot something." answers Vanellope, "I'll be right back."  
"Kids." says Ralph, amused, putting his hands on his hips.  
I munch on a nearby piece of candy, when suddenly, we both hear the rumble of an engine and a honk.  
"Ralph!" King Candy calls out, "There you are! Hello!"  
I grin in excitement and amusement, as Ralph chases the small king. It's comical how he uses the glasses to hit King Candy, yet it makes me a bit more fearful about approaching the wrecker, since I happen to wear glasses.  
"What do you want, Candy?" asks Ralph darkly, grabbing him by the coat.  
"Listen, I just want to talk to you." replies King Candy.  
"I'm not interested in anything you have to say." replies Ralph.  
"Well, how about this? Are you interested in this?" asks King Candy, showing Ralph the medal.  
"My medal." gasps Ralph, "How did you…"  
"It doesn't matter. It's yours! Go ahead and take it" laughs King Candy, "All I ask is that you hear me out…"  
That's when Ralph and I hear Candy's excuse for trying to exclude Vanellope from the race. As much as I want to disagree with what he's saying, I can see a legitimate truth behind it.  
"Very good, I'll you two some time alone." says King Candy, who then drives off.  
I have to sympathize with Ralph, as he faces a tough decision.  
"I'm back! Did you miss me?" asks Vanellope, as she returns.  
"Yeah, uh…" begins Ralph, hesitating, "Hey, can we talk for a second?"  
"Wait, first kneel down." says Vanellope.  
"What? No, no. We, we really need…" stammers Ralph.  
"Can you just do it?" asks Vanellope, looking a bit impatient.  
"Okay." replies Ralph, reluctantly kneeling down.  
"Now, close your eyes…" says Vanellope.  
"Vanellope…"  
"Shush! Close 'em!"  
"Okay, open 'em up!" says Vanellope, after she puts a necklace around the wrecker's neck.  
"To Stinkbrain. Gee, thanks." says Ralph.  
"Turn it over." explains Vanellope, "I made it for you, just in case we don't win, not that I think there's even a remote chance we're not gonna win."  
"Thanks, kid." replies Ralph, "Um, listen…"  
"Now, rise my royal chump!" says Vanellope, "I've got a date with destiny! Ralph, come on! Move your molasses."  
I watch intently, as Ralph attempts to casually convince the girl to drop out of the race, but fails. I begin to put on my earphones again, trying to distract myself a bit, as it pains me to see the argument and him destroying the cart. I don't know which one of them I feel more sympathy for. Even with my earphones on, sending music to my ears, I manage to hear "You really are a bad guy." from Vanellope, who then runs off, crying. I look on sadly towards the wrecker, as he leaves. I begin wandering around Sugar Rush for a bit, taking more sweets to eat later. It's only a short while, before I hear another conversation.  
"Hey cough drop." I hear a familiar deep voice, probably that of Ralph, say.  
"Huh?" another familiar, but gloomy, voice says.  
"Explain something to me." continues the deep, booming voice, "If Vanellope was never meant to exist, then why is her picture on the side of the game console?"  
"Uh…" replies the gloomy voice, possibly that of Sour Bill.  
"What's going on in this candy-coated hearted darkness?" questions whom I assume is Ralph.  
"Nothing" replies whom I assume is Sour Bill.  
"Talk."  
"No."  
"I'll lick you."  
"You wouldn't."  
I laugh, as I hear Ralph licking and sucking on Sour Bill in an attempt to get an explanation from him.  
"Okay, okay! I'll talk, I'll talk! Vanellope was a racer until King Candy tried to delete her code!" I hear Sour Bill explain.  
"Tried to delete her code?" I hear Ralph reply, "So, that's why she's a glitch! Why is he doing this to her?"  
"I don't know." I hear Sour Bill reply.  
"Suit yourself."  
I keep my earphones off again, as I overhear Sour Bill protesting and swearing that he doesn't know.  
"He literally locked up our memories, and I cannot remember. Nobody can!" I hear Sour Bill continue, "But I do know this. He'll do anything to keep her from racing because if she crosses the finish line, the game will reset, and she won't be a glitch anymore!"  
"Where is she now?" I hear Ralph ask.  
"In the Fungeon with Fix-it Felix."  
"Felix?"  
"I'm sorry, that's all I know! That's all I know! I swear! Now, please don't put me back in your filthy mouth again!" I hear Sour Bill cry.  
"Stick around." I hear Ralph say to him.  
"Yes, okay, I will. I will. Thank you."  
As I'm wandering around, I spot the armored woman from Hero's Duty, looking for something, presumably a cybug. Then, I suddenly hear another familiar male voice. Arriving at the source, I see that it's Felix, who's trapped in what must be the "fungeon".  
"Hello? Hello? Somebody? Anybody? Please let me out!" he cries out.  
I become amused again, as I watch Felix imitate Ralph and attempt to break out with his hammer, but in failure. He could've pulled the bars out with his hands, yet he chooses to use his hammer, a tool meant to fix things.  
"Oh, why do I fix everything I touch?" he exclaims in frustration.  
It appears that Felix would cry, until suddenly, I hear a loud crash in the prison.  
"Felix!" exclaims Ralph.  
"Ralph!" exclaims Felix, "I'm so glad to see you! Wait, no I'm not. What do you have to say for yourself? Wait, I don't want to hear it. I'm not talking to you."  
"Okay, don't talk. That's fine, but you have to fix this go-cart for me pronto." says Ralph.  
"I don't have to do boo." replies Felix, "Forgive my potty mouth. I'm just so, so cross with you! Do you have any idea what you put me through?! I ran hickledee pickledee all over creation looking for you…"  
This is, perhaps, the first time I hear Felix being upset and assertive, as I overhear him talking about what he went through here in Sugar Rush. It sounds a bit ironic that he claims Ralph doesn't know what it feels like to be rejected, treated like a criminal. I am pleased, though, when I hear a ringing sound after Ralph asks Felix again to fix the cart. Once again, I follow the wrecker and smile, as I witness him freeing Vanellope and calling himself depreciating names.  
"Okay, remember. You don't have to win" Ralph says to Vanellope, "Just cross that finish line, and you'll be a real racer."  
"I'm already a real racer, and I'm gonna win." replies Vanellope, who then races off, after Ralph and Felix get off of her cart.  
"Okay kid, let's finish this thing without any more surprises." says Ralph, as he and Felix watch the roster.  
Suddenly, the woman in armor punches Ralph in the face and knocks him down.  
"Oh, ow!" exclaims Ralph.  
"Hope you're happy, junk pile." says the woman, "This game is going down, and it's all your fault!"  
"My lady! You came back!" says Felix.  
"So this is the 'dynamite gal' you mention." I think.  
"Can it, Fix-it!" the woman interrupts, "That cybug you brought with you multiplied."  
"No, it died in the taffy swamp. Believe me" replies Ralph.  
Suddenly, a bunch of colorful-looking bugs emerge from the ground, and I hear the woman say something I can't decipher. Panic arises, as she tries to shoot at the cybugs.  
"Listen up people." she commands, "Head to Game Central Station now! Move it! Let's go! Let's go…"  
I fly over to see Vanellope's progress in the race, and it seems that she's getting ahead of even King Candy, until he suddenly appears and demands that she get off of his track. I have to agree; King Candy is being crazy for not sabotaging her chances of crossing the finish line. As they're fighting, I witness something totally shocking. It turns out that King Candy is actually a small pale, power-hungry racer named Turbo! I mean, what the heck?! I had no idea he could do that! Nonetheless, I turn back to Vanellope, who appears to be getting ahead again.  
"Bring it home, kid!" exclaims Ralph, "The finish line's wide open!"  
Just as Vanellope is getting close to the finish line, more and more cybugs pop out, causing her to crash off course. I would've liked her to finish the race, but getting everyone safe is still more important.  
"Ralph, it's not gonna work!" claims Vanellope.  
"We've gotta try." replies Ralph, "Kid!"  
"Ralph, I told you. I can't leave the game." states Vanellope.  
Just when it seems hopeless for the little girl and her game, the woman's last few words about the state of Sugar Rush gives the wrecker an idea, a bit of hope. I stay in the remains of the game to watch.  
"Beacon." he says, "Stay with Felix. Let me borrow that thing, lady."  
"Ralph!" exclaims Vanellope, "Where are you going?"  
"I got some wrecking to do!" he replies, heading off on the floating device, "I'll meet you at the finish line!"  
"No, wait!" exclaims Felix in protest.  
"Fix-it!" exclaims the woman, as she shoots, "Get behind me."  
I hear the sounds of punching coming from Diet Cola mountain, and then King Candy/Turbo's voice. When I fly over to the scene, I discover that he has been fused with a cybug, now much bigger than Ralph. I almost think that it's over for the wrecker, as he falls towards the Mentos-covered top of Diet Cola mountain. I'm a bit surprised that Felix knows Vanellope's name, as I don't remember witnessing any sort of introduction between them.  
"I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be than me." I hear Ralph announce, as he descends. That last part is, perhaps, the most important quote I've ever heard; I can't agree with it more. The explosion of soda from the mountain makes things look blurry, but the sounds of a racing car imply that Vanellope saves Ralph. The beacon created by this explosion attracts all the cybugs, including the King Candy/Turbo-fused one. I'm unsure whether they all die in it, but I soon turn around and see Ralph and Vanellope falling into a body of melted chocolate. I thought he hated chocolate, but I guess he's changed his mind about it, as I witness him and Vanellope playing in it.  
"Ha ha, you did it, Ralph!" cheers Felix, dancing in joy, "Oh, way to go, brother!"  
Felix laughs and leaps up to kiss the woman on the cheek. She gasps, and, surprisingly, kisses him on the lips. I'm pleasantly surprised to see how quickly she must've warmed up to the cute little fixer.  
"All fixed!" Felix proudly exclaims, after he fixes the finish line.  
"You ready for this?" asks Ralph, his hands on the back of Vanellope's cart.  
"Ready as I'll ever be." she replies.  
The cart rolls across the finish line, and we all witness a beautiful transformation of the little girl in it, and then of the whole game back to its original sweetness.  
"Now, I remember." says Sour Bill, "All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Princess Vanellope."  
Suddenly, the other racers also remember, and some of them start apologizing for their bullying. I have to laugh, when Vanellope says that she'd execute whomever was ever mean to her and those other racers start crying. The makeup running from one of the racer's eyes, Taffyta I assume, is comical to look at.  
"Well, so this is the real you." says Ralph, "Princess."  
"Ah, Ralph. What are you, nuts? Come on, this isn't me.", replies Vanellope, glitching out of the princess outfit, "This is me."  
"Look, the code may say I'm a princess," she explains, "But I know who I really am, Ralph. I'm a racer with the greatest superpower ever!"  
"I was here, I was there. I was glitching through the walls." she continues, glitching a few times, "I'm not giving that up."  
I assume that we video game characters are programmed to know basic things, but I'm pleasantly surprised to see how Vanellope appears to know a thing or two about different governments when she decides to be president of her game. I would've liked Ralph to stay with her in Sugar Rush, where he'd definitely be loved, but I respect his decision to return to his own game. I listen to them exchanging comically gross nicknames, before wandering off again. I stay for a while in the confection-filled game, although I'm not sure how long I'm going for.


	4. Chapter 4

For a couple weeks, I spend most of the day in Sugar Rush. From looking through the window of this game, I can see that "my" game is still very active, even after my departure. No one appears to miss me at all, so I know I'm never going back there again. Here, I almost get attention from racers and other residents of the game, but I'm too shy and nervous to let them see me, let alone interact with me. As a confection-filled game, the only source of food appears to be all the sweets I see around me. I love eating these things, but I also know that it's unhealthy for me to consume all this sugar and fat at once; plus, I like variety in my diet. So, when no one appears to be around, I sneak out of Sugar Rush into other games to pick up healthier foods and water. Along with eating and drinking, I wander around, occasionally glancing at what someone is up to.  
One day, though, my habit of avoiding other people begins to change. As I walk around, I notice a small girl, probably no bigger than Vanellope, scurrying by. She has white skin, pale pink hair, and yellow-green eyes and wears a pink and purple sweater with a T hanging from the color, blue-gray pants/tights, and black boots. She clings to an orange, apparently trying to escape from the police, who happen to be donuts.  
"Get back here, freak!" shouts one of the police officers.  
I watch, listening to music and wondering what she could've possibly done wrong. The girl then climbs up a candy cane tree in fear. I eat some Skittles and hear the pale-skinned girl scream, "Ah, monsters! Go away! Go away!" I quickly sneak behind a candy cane tree. As I watch, the donut cops throw rocks at the branch the girl is on, causing her to fall. Since I happened to be behind the same tree she climbed, her falling body collides with my head. I get knocked down, and she lands on my body.  
"Ow…that hurt." says the girl, rubbing her head.  
I remove one of my earphones and get my notebook and pencil.  
"That makes two of us." I write.  
"Oh, I am so sorry…" replies the girl, helping me up.  
"It's okay. Thanks." I write.  
I soon learn that she came from Turbo Time. I become surprised, as I'm pretty sure that's where Turbo, who's apparently her father, also came from.  
"If you know that my game is unplugged, do not be embarrassed for bringing it up." replies the girl, "I have long ago gotten over the loss of my world…my father however…I just can't forget."  
Having seen what happened to Turbo, I write, "You're not going to believe where he is now…"  
"What are you talking about, pretty miss?" replies the girl, "My father perished with my game."  
"I've seen him in this game, and he went under another identity." I write.  
"Where is he? May I see him…please, miss?" asks the girl, twirling happily on her toes and giving me large puppy eyes.  
I bite my lower lip and write, "He got eaten by a cybug."  
With that, the girl freezes up and begins to sniffle.  
"I'm afraid so." I write.  
She bawls, and I kneel down to console her.  
"I want my papa back!" she sobs.  
I pick her up in my arms, and she looks at me with her large eyes. I have to sympathize with her somewhat, even though the game I come from is still active. After all, I've never felt that I truly belonged in "my" game. Remembering the donut cops are still there, I carry her away from them. When they finally stop chasing her, the girl wiggles out of my arms and heads to Diet Cola mountain. I'm confused as to what her motive is, but I guess she thinks something important is in that mountain. The girl returns with Turbo's helmet and a note and asks that I read it. At first, I'm confused as to how she can tell what I'm "saying", if she can't read, but it becomes clearer when the girl explains that she can read minds. With that, I read the note, which says "I am sorry Streak. I don't think I'll ever be a good father to you. I just want you to know I am sorry and that no matter how insane I become, you will always be my trophy, win or lose." These words sound incredibly sweet from someone who became hungry for attention and glory, but it would've been better if that someone was here to learn from his mistakes. I spend a short while in her presence, before she walks away.  
A few more days later, I wander to the race track, eating food I brought I brought from another game. Suddenly, a black and white car heads in my direction, almost crashing into me. Surprised, I dodge behind a candy cane tree, and the car collides with another tree. I almost choke on my food, as I watch. In the car, I see a little boy with brown hair and blue striped glasses, most likely around Vanellope's age. He wears a black jacket with a white shirt, blue striped pants, and black shoes.  
"Whoa, Sugar Crash." the boy says.  
"Dang…" I mouth.  
"Did anyone get the license plate on that thing that hit me?" asks the boy, coming out a little dizzy, and then falling to the ground.  
I remove one of my earphones and shake my head no. I write, "Are you okay?"  
"Huh? What?" asks the boy.  
I offer my paw to help him up, and he thanks me. Instinctively, I write "You're welcome".  
"Huh? What's your name?" asks the boy.  
"It's Irene." I write.  
"I've never seen you before." replies the boy.  
"Yeah, I'm not from here." I write.  
Of course, this boy is surprised that I write, instead of talk, and is surprised that I used to have a voice that I later removed, but appears to be accepting.  
"Oh no! Not my ride!" exclaims the boy, turning to his car, "It was hard to bake it like this."  
"If only a certain someone was here now." I write, looking at the car with sympathy.  
"Who?" asks the boy.  
"Some cute little guy named Fix-it-Felix. He can fix almost anything with a golden hammer. I remember he fixed another racer's car." I write.  
"Well, hopefully I can fix this back home." replies the boy.  
"Good luck. So, what's your name?" I write.  
"Luke Oreaneal." he replies.  
"Cool. I like your glasses." I write, lifting my own slightly.  
"Now let's see." says Luke, as he figures out the source of the problem with his car.  
I kneel down to get a better look at the car.  
"Ah, here it is." says Luke, tweaking something about his car, so that it becomes new again.  
"Nice. People didn't make fun of you, did they?" I write.  
"They used to." Luke replies, "I'm part of an expansion to this game. And kind of a wiz at making new things. Vanellope saw that in me."  
"Cools. Do you, by any chance, happen to see a massive nine-footer around here with Vanellope, at times?" I write.  
"You mean the one she calls Stinkbrain?" Luke asks.  
"Yeah. I was wondering if you knew him." I write.  
"He stops by here every day right after the arcade closes to watch the race for tomorrow's roster." Luke replies, "Him and two other people."  
"Are the two people, by any chance, a cute little maintenance man and a tall woman in armor?" I write.  
"Yeah" he replies.  
"I thought so. How long have you been racing here?" I write.  
"Not long. Just two weeks." he says.  
"I see. Did anyone tell you about the guy who used to rule Sugar Rush?" I write, wondering whether Luke knows about King Candy/Turbo.  
"No." he replies.  
"I don't blame them." I write, "He's the reason why Vanellope was glitching."  
"Come again?" he asks, apparently confused and unaware of Vanellope's glitching.  
"Before you came here, Sugar Rush was ruled by a short man who went by the alias 'King Candy'." I write, "He messed with the coding to have Vanellope deleted and forgotten."  
"How terrible." he replies.  
"I know, right? Because of him, Vanellope almost didn't get to race." I write.  
"Really?" he asks.  
"Yeah. Ask Vanellope, or her friend." I write.  
"Alright." he says, climbing into his car, "You heading anywhere?"  
"Not really. I'm just exploring." I write.  
"I'll see you around then." he replies, driving off.  
I wave goodbye and later wander to the track where the official races take place. Standing beside one of the boxes the audience sits in, I spot Luke. As the race starts, I watch and dance to music on my earphones. I clap, as Luke slowly makes his way from eighth to first place. I follow the racers, as they reach a cake mountain.  
"Hey Irene!" greets Luke.  
I wave back at him, as I munch on something. He goes through a cannon and flies towards and across the finish line. I applaud for him and dance, happy to see him winning the race. I watch him celebrate, and then wander from Sugar Rush to Fix-it-Felix Jr.


	5. Chapter 5

When I arrive at Fix-it-Felix Jr., I smile at what I see, so far. The game's more beautiful from the inside than it looks from the window of other game consoles, and the neighborhood is very clean, aside from the pool of mud next to the building Felix lives in, where I've seen Ralph fall into. I spot the cute little fixer, himself, along with some of those short, plump people. Not feeling quite ready to approach and talk to them yet, I hide behind a tree. When those small people have leave, I sneak behind Felix and at his feet leave a note that says, "If you saw me in your game, and I freeze like a statue, as you approach, how would you react?". I wait for his reaction, standing still near him.  
"I would get scared." says Felix, when he sees the note and me.  
I wasn't quite expecting that reaction from him, so I leave him another note, which says, "I can understand; I am pretty dark. I don't mean to scare you, though." and then stand still again.  
"Which game are you from?" asks Felix.  
I slowly approach him and write "I'm a background character from a dancing game, DDR I think."  
I know that the game I was programmed into isn't actually DDR, but I guess I got confused between the two games, since they're rather similar.  
"I see...interesting!" replies Felix, "I love to dance"  
"Thanks. Music is everything to me, besides the color black." I write.  
"I see" he chuckles, "Nice"  
"Thanks. You're a cute little sweetheart, and your wife is a lucky woman to have you." I write.  
Even though I didn't actually see them getting married, I've somehow found out that Felix is married to the tall armored woman from Hero's Duty.  
"Heh, thank you" he chuckles.  
"You're so welcome, and this coming from a possum girl who likes black, skulls, crossbones, bats, and whatnot." I write, adjusting the pendant belt under my covering.  
After he chuckles in response, I ask Felix whether he has read the crossed out part of my message, and he says he did. I would've liked my style to speak for itself, but I mention how I'm a goth/punk girl, probably because I want to know whether Felix believes stereotypes about those who dress in such a dark style. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to mind. I take a deep breath and pat his capped head. Looking at his outfit, I come up with a new idea for a drawing.  
"It's a surprise." I write, messing with one of my earphones a bit.  
"Oh, ok" he replies.  
"I hope you'll like it, or at least not be frightened." I write.  
"I see" he says.  
"Wait, how did you know Vanellope's name?" I write, confused since I don't remember Felix and Vanellope being introduced to each other.  
"Hmm? I think I may have heard of her before." Felix replies.  
"Right. You know who you sort of remind me of?" I write.  
"Who?" asks Felix.  
I show him a picture of a smiling girl named Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and hang a chain from my belt.  
"Oh.." he replies, a bit surprised with my comparison.  
"Yeah, your cuteness is comparable to that of her." I write.  
"Thanks" he chuckles, flattered.  
"Again, you're so welcome." I write.  
Felix smiles in response.  
"As much as I support you two together, I'm surprised at how quickly your wife warmed up to you. She didn't seem to like you when you first met." I write.  
"Heh, well...she has her own heart too" replies Felix.  
I start snacking on something and write, "Yeah. You two compliment each other well, with your personalities...and your heights."  
"Thank you" he replies.  
"You're welcome. By the way, I love hearts, especially with crossbones." I write, mentioning another aspect of my goth/punk style.  
"Heh, nice" he says.  
"Thanks" I write, feeling a bit nervous.  
"You're welcome" he replies.  
I smile and somehow get my chain tangled with part of Felix's tool belt.  
"Oh! heh, careful!" Felix chuckles, untangling my chain from his belt.  
"Right." I write, chuckling nervously and pulling down the shirt under my covering. Felix chuckles and pats me on the arm, as I'm much taller than he is.  
"So, do you want to be friends?" I write.  
"Sure!" he happily replies.  
"I sure need some." I write.  
"Oh, okay" he says.  
I proceed to hug him, even though I'm afraid that Felix wouldn't like it. Thankfully, though, he assures me that he is fine with it, and we both hug. I begin to ask myself whether I should tell him my name and flap my wings. Then, I look curiously at his golden hammer. He stares at me in the same way, to which I reply that I was just checking out his hammer and that I think it's pretty cool.  
"Thank you! My father gave it to me" Felix replies.  
"You're welcome. Let me guess, your dad's name was also Felix, and he looked just like you?" I write, considering the fact that the little handyman's full name included the part Jr.  
"Yes" he says.  
"Cools!" I write.  
I look down at my broken pendants, underneath my covering, which Felix happily fixes with his hammer.  
"Thanks! By the way, I have a name, although I'm not sure whether I should tell you." I write.  
Part of me wants to tell Felix my name, while another part of me wants to keep it hidden, until someone asks for it.  
"You're welcome" Felix replies.  
When I finally do tell Felix my name, I admit that I used to dread it because I thought it was too strange. Now, though, I've grown to appreciate it.  
"Irene is a really beautiful name, miss" he says.  
"Aww, thanks, Felix!" I write, "You have a nice name too!"  
"You're welcome and thanks!" he says.  
I flap my wings, as we both hug. Later on that night, I ask Felix if I can stay here in the penthouse with him, to which he gladly says yes. I settle in well, happy to finally have a more permanent home. Nonetheless, I still visit other games to keep myself stimulated. Over the weeks, I see more and more characters from other games. The majority of the time, I can't understand what they're doing. Since I barely get noticed, I often believe in the notion that I'm unloved and invisible. Fortunately, though, I find some people who would like to be my friend, including Vanellope and Taffyta, the racer in pink who used to torment the former for her glitching. Not surprisingly, I also encounter Ralph, himself. I gasp in surprise when I finally come face-to-face with the misunderstood wrecker.  
"Yeah?" he asks.  
Looking up at him, I feel nervous, even though I'm almost as tall as he is. I take a gulp and wave my paw at him. His eyes glances to the side, and he lifts his shoulders, as he raises his large hand and gently wiggles two of his fingers to wave back at me. I smile nervously, as I mess with my earphones, one of which has been removed for me to be able to hear voices more clearly. Ralph smiles and kneels down, resting his arm on his leg and glancing at me with those brown eyes of his. He can tell I'm acting shy.  
"Hello?" he says, his eyebrows lifting slightly and blinking questionably, "I'm Ralph and you are?"  
I silently chuckle nervously and flip my notebook to a page that says, "I'm Irene".  
"Irene?" Ralph responds, squinting his eyes a bit as he reads it and then looking back at me, "Your name is very sweet. Nice to meet you."  
He brushes his hand through his spiky dark hair and smiles at me again. He then shifts his other hand close to me to shake hands with me, keeping his eyes on me.  
I nod and, remembering the stuff I've heard about him having dragon breath, put a plastic bag over my head, as I shake his hand. Ralph smirks a bit before standing up on his two large feet, causing the ground to rumble a bit.  
"You're not going to wreck me and my wings, are you?" I write, smiling nervously.  
"Nh. Well. Nah, I don't hit girls." he says, smirking, "Unless I get real angry."  
"Okay" I write, starting on the drawing I wanted to do.  
Ralph glances at what I'm drawing, which so far, are distinct outlines of him, myself, and Felix. He smirks a bit, probably thinking it's a good drawing. I smile awkwardly, nervous as to whether I'd get wrecked for the idea behind the drawing. He blinks at me and questions the meaning behind the picture, as he glances at it. He appears confused about one of the people I'm drawing, but realizes that it's Felix.  
"Thanks. I hope you both will like it when I finish it." I write.  
Ralph nods, standing once more. I smile and start munching on chips and dip. He then grins and turns, starting to walk.  
"Well, I'll see you around, kid." he says.  
"I'm a teenager, actually." I write.  
"Okay" he replies, glancing at my notebook and smirking, "Well, considering my age, it's appropriate. Can't wait to see the photo!"  
He waves and then leaves. From this conversation, I realize how paranoid I've been about him. He may be a wrecker with a temper, but I have to admit that he's actually adorable for a big guy and very friendly. Nonetheless, I wouldn't want to upset him, since I really don't like making anyone feel that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Even after making some new friends, I can't help but follow a certain group of game characters I see regularly. Usually, they are a helmeted racer in a red and white outfit, a pair of twins wearing a similar, but in blue and white, outfit, and several girls. Although the stuff they do confuse me, I usually wait for one of them to talk to, or at least notice, me, which happens only occasionally. I feel underappreciated not being talked to, but I try not to express that too much since I don't want to appear needy and desperate. I also hold hope that at least one of the friends I've just made would show up where I am, but it usually doesn't happen.

As the weeks pass, I begin seeing new characters, in addition to the group that I follow. The first one is a tall (but not as tall as I am) creature in mostly white and green, named Cosmic. From the appendages on his head, I assume he is part bug, although I may be wrong. The second one is another tall being named Soundwave. He looks somewhat similar to Cosmic, except much taller with more appendages or weapons. For some reason, I forget to ask what species they actually are and if they're even from the same game, although I talk with them separately for a bit. Later on in the month, I encounter a mysterious woman with a complicated personality carrying a tall staff hiding in the shadows. She's usually known as Whispt, but she also has separate components of her personality named Life and Death. I also learn that she is, or was, the villain of a game called Morality. I try to reassure Whispt that being a villain doesn't have to equal unhappiness and hate, referring to Ralph as an example, but it seems that she's too discouraged to find hope. Nonetheless, she appears to tolerate me and Soundwave to the point of wanting to be friends. On one day, Soundwave makes a few moves that appear amorous on me. I'm confused and unsettled by these gestures, wondering whether he's romantically attracted to me. Thankully, though, these feelings are brief, as Soundwave and Whispt interact more and more. It soon becomes clear that they're going out, especially when Soundwave decides to transport himself into a human body and change his name to Slayven. It's good to see Whispt enjoying his company, especially since she seemed too fearful to interact with anyone in the beginning. However, this leaves me feeling alone again.

Fortunately, though, I still manage to get some attention and company. Another pair of helmeted twins, similar to the ones I often see, except with square helmets and grouchier-looking expressions, also come around sometimes. They seem nice and actually interested in talking to me, especially Teddy; I just wish I have more opportunities to see them around. The day after my nineteenth birthday, I notice one of my new neighbors, namely a mustached Nicelander, whom I've heard is Gene. Having heard about him and having seen pictures of him before, I freeze up in his presence. He asks, in his nasal voice, "Is there a problem here?". Normally, I'd try to answer questions directed at me, but I feel too shy and anxious to respond to someone like him. Wandering in Game Central Station, I sometimes come across a certain helmeted short guy in white and red clothes. I'm almost certain it's Turbo, even though I still remember him flying into the diet cola lava beacon when he was a cybug over a month ago. Nonetheless, we become friendly acquaintances. On another day, I see Felix with a small blonde girl in yellow and green with one brown eye and one blue. She appears to be having fun with him, trying to give him a makeover. Seeing how amusing this is and remembering the time I drew the cute little fixer in dresses, I dare to give my input and even a suggestion. I later ask whether I can take part in giving Ralph a makeover with her, but I soon forget that I asked. Now, when I see the girl, whose name I learn is LeeAnn Lemone, I greet her, although I fail to carry out a conversation with her. The day after Christmas, I approach Ralph with a present and then hide behind the apartment building. I watch anxiously, as he slowly turns around looks down at the package at this feet. He hesitates to pick it up and appears confused as he checks out its contents, not that I can really blame him. When he gets shocked to find out that it's the red and white outfit I've drawn him in once, I walk away in awkwardness. With my chains and bracelet rattling, though, he hears it and realizes I'm nearby.  
"Irene?" he says, hearing the rattling and turning towards me.  
I tremble, as I think "Now, I've really done it. I've gone too far with my weirdness, and I'll be done for, dead..."  
"Irene, what's wrong?" he asks, blinking and chuckling.  
I "die" in embarrassment, as I tell the wrecker that I'm the one who has given him the red and white outfit. I seriously thought he'd look good as a "wrecking candy cane", but seeing his shocked reaction has made me feel bad for doing it. I fear that Ralph would crush me to bits in anger, but fortunately, he did no such thing.  
"Hey, don't be scared or anything" he says, blinking, "I-I'm just saying I'm not gonna wear a skirt, let alone look good in it."  
As the gender bending girl I am, I shrug my shoulders and write "I like to challenge that kind of idea, but in the end, it's your choice."  
"Well, I think you may draw it better than I'll actually look in it." he replies, grinning.  
"If you say so." I write, an amused expression on my hidden face.  
Once again, I see Sour Bill in Sugar Rush. I look at him and write "Um...hello?".  
"...hello?" he replies, turning around and looking curiously towards me, "And who might you be?"  
Like with Gene, I freeze up and fail to answer Sour Bill from feeling too nervous. However, this doesn't stop me from leaving the small sour ball a note that says "You have smiled before, right?".  
"...yes" I hear him reply, "Why do you ask?"  
I want to answer his question, yet my shyness and nervousness around some people are hindering me. Another individual who does interact with me is a certain cybug, apparently trying to protect his unborn offspring. Normally, I'd fear cybugs for their instincts to kill, eat, and multiply, but this particular cybug stands out. He is the separated mutated form of King Candy/Turbo, yet he doesn't seem to want to hurt, let alone kill, anyone or anything. Somehow, I come to want to help and befriend him, and he becomes affectionate towards me. One time, I even touch the creature's tail in curiosity, and he starts groaning and oozing white fluid. At first, I think he has answered "nature's call", but I soon figure out what that fluid actually is. That's when I really feel bad for coming in contact with his tail. Nonetheless, we remain friendly with each other, until the cybug seemingly stops visiting completely. Lonely and bored, I eventually decide to stop following that group so often and wander off to hang out with the people who'd definitely talk to me.


	7. Chapter 7

It is now New Year's Eve, and I'm doing my usual music listening and wandering. Suddenly, something catches my attention. In Game Central Station, I see flyers about an end-of-year party in Sugar Rush that will happen tonight, apparently hosted by Sour Bill. A few hours before the party is set to start, I nervously approach Sour Bill in his game.  
"It's just that I've never seen you smile before, and you usually seem depressed." I write, as a late response to his question from a couple days ago.  
I also write "As for the end-of-the-year party, am I welcome to attend?".  
"I only smile when there's a reason for me to...feel good, if you will." Sour Bill replies, "As for the party...who are you exactly? I must know before you're invited."  
"I was originally a background character in a dancing game in the arcade. I've never had a lot of friends, or anyone who talked to me much." I write.  
"Well then, I suppose you could attend. Be my guest." replies Sour Bill.  
"Thanks, Sour Bill." I write.  
"Don't mention it." he says.  
Later, I arrive at the party in my usual outfit, mostly hidden under my black covering. Instinctively, I head over to the food, but accidentally bump into Sour Bill with my shoe.  
"Ow!" he exclaims, rubbing his head and pouting, "Excuse you"  
I kneel down and write "My bad.", an awkward expression on my hidden face.  
"That's quite alright...I suppose." he replies.  
For a while, I enjoy the food and decor at the party. I want to talk to someone, but I'm feeling shy, as usual.  
"Excuse me, but are you alright?" Sour Bill asks, noticing me being socially awkward, "Why aren't you mingling like everyone else?"  
I bite my lip, as I write "Like I said, I'm really shy. I'm almost always afraid that no one wants to interact with me. I often don't know what to say to start a conversation."  
"I used to feel the same way, believe it or not. But you just have to take a deep breath and go for it. People here are friendly, you know." he replies.  
I write "Really? Maybe it's because of your seemingly gloomy expression, but I've thought that you didn't like people, at all."  
Sour Bill sighs and says "I get that a lot."  
"I see." I write, "I'm guessing you'd say we're wrong about that."  
"Yes" the small, sour green ball replies.  
"I thought so." I write, "It's amazing how your hands and feet float like that."  
"Really?" he says, "It's just how I'm programmed."  
"Yeah. In the game I came from, everyone had limbs. It was a very shallow world, there." I write.  
"Most of us have limbs here, but there are a few others with floating hands and feet like my own." replies Sour Bill.  
"Are they mostly round candy, like you are?" I write.  
"No. Not all of them." he explains, "Some of them actually resemble floating marshmallows."  
"Cools" I write.  
I then take a certain small, rectangular object, which my earphones are attached to, out of my pocket.  
"Um...What is that?" asks Sour Bill.  
"It's my ipod, which I used to store music to listen to." I write, "I carry it with me almost everywhere I go."  
"Ah, my friend Ms. Bing-Bing gave me one of those." he replies, "I'm surprised I didn't recognize it."  
I write "That's cool. Do you have trouble using yours?".  
"No, it's a very enjoyable device, if I do say so myself." replies Sour Bill.  
"Yeah, totally." I write, "Ipods are like small, portable personal radios."  
"Precisely. Though most of my royal advisor friends are unfamiliar with these devices, I decided to go ahead and take it along with me to the Royal Advisor's Expo last week." he says.  
"Nice." I write, "How do you use ear/headphones, though? I don't see any ears on you."  
"Oh, I don't have any ears, but I can still hear things." Sour Bill explains, "I place my headphones where my ears would be, and they, somehow stick."  
"That was some party, wasn't it?" I write, the party now over.  
"Yes, it was quite the event, wasn't it?" he replies, "I do hope you enjoyed yourself."  
"Yeah, it was pretty cool." I write, "I guess by now, you'd want to know my name."  
"I was just about to ask, believe it or not." replies Sour Bill.  
"Cools! Well, it's Irene." I write, smiling awkwardly "I don't feel comfortable introducing myself, unless if someone explicitly asks for my name."  
"What a lovely name." he replies, "So, how long are you planning on staying in Sugar Rush?"  
"Thanks." I write, "I don't know. This is the first game I've been to, ever since I decided to permanently move out of 'my' game."  
"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay, Irene, and if there is anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable, don't hesitate to ask." says Sour Bill.  
I flip my notebook to "Thanks, Sour Bill.", attempting to straighten my right wing, which has been drooping lately.  
"You're very welcome, Irene." he says, "If you need me, I'll be here, in the palace."  
When the small sour green ball leaves, I leave to take care of my personal hygiene. On my way back to Felix's game, I see a familiar blue, glowing security guard. After seeing him stop Ralph a few times, I've become curious as to how the glowing guy would react to seeing me. I walk by Surge, rattling sounds coming from my body as I move. He looks at me oddly, but then dismisses it. When I finish, I step out, just outside my door and see Gene in the hallway again. To answer his question from before, I take a gulp and leave him a note that says "Believe it or not, I thought you'd be disgusted towards someone like me." I watch, as he reads the note and faces in my direction.  
"We have a lot of different people in the arcade. You get used to odd appearances pretty quickly." he replies.  
This is an unexpected, yet relieving, surprise for me to hear from him. The next day, I set out to Sugar Rush. I hang out there for a while, long enough for me to be able to overhear some of the conversations Sour Bill has. As the curious possum girl I am, I want to ask him questions.  
"So, you have a puppy, Sour Bill?" I write.  
"Yes. His name is Brownie. He was given to me as a gift, not so long ago." he explains.  
"Cools. So, how has it been with him? Has he caused any trouble?" I write.  
Suddenly, Sour Bill weeps, but manages to answer me.  
"N-No trouble at all." he sniffles, "Brownie is very well-behaved."  
"Oh no, did you lose your job?" I write, worried for him.  
Sour Bill sniffles again and replies "Y-yes. I suppose I could go to Fix-It Felix Jr. and ask for a job."  
As a sympathetic girl, I feel bad for Sour Bill. I can't imagine why the adorable green sour ball would get fired. A bit later on, I see him in a better mood and looking more royal than usual. I approach him and put a tiara on him to see how he'd look.  
"This is all very kind of you, but I'm not meant to be a king." he replies, "I'm the majordome."  
"I know." I write, smiling in amusement, "I just did it for the sake of fashion."  
"Well, thank you then. But the crown that came with the spell works well enough." says Sour Bill.  
"Well, you're welcome." I write, still smiling.  
Sour Bill smiles slightly and sits on a throne. Later on, I see LeeAnn again.  
"Happy New Years, LeeAnn." I write towards her.  
"Happy New Years to you too!" she exclaims, hugging me.  
"I guess I should've introduced myself earlier, even though I'm not sure whether anyone would want to know my name and what game I came from." I write, smiling awkwardly.  
"It would be nice to know where you're from and what to call you." LeeAnn says, smiling.  
I have to admit that that is true, at least for people who would want anything to do with me.  
I write "I'm Irene. I was originally a background character in a game all about music and dancing."  
"Cool name, Irene." LeeAnn smiles, "May I ask why you're writing to me and not talking? I've always wondered about that..."  
Of course, I'm not surprised to hear this question, and I gladly answer the girl.  
"Thanks." I write, "I became mute over a year ago."  
"That's awful!" LeeAnn gasps, "I'm so sorry..."  
"Actually, it was one of the best things to happen to me, believe it or not." I write, "I'm pretty quiet to begin with."  
"You're tough!" LeeAnn replies, "I couldn't last one day without talking!"  
"Thanks. We all have different ways of communicating, don't we?" I write.  
"That's true..." LeeAnn shrugs and coughs, "So, uh, are you from DDR? You said you were from a dancing game."  
"The game's sort of like DDR, except that making music is a part of it too. I like to listen to music, but I'm not so interested in making it." I write.  
"Wow! That sounds like a really cool game! And I'm the same way; I like to listen and not create." LeeAnn smiles.  
"Yeah, I was surrounded by music every day." I write "I was pretty much invisible there, though."  
"It used to be the same for me back when King Candy reigned." LeeAnn explains, in response, "He isn't really fond of people basking in his spotlight...It kinda sucks, but it can be good at times, ya know?"  
I didn't know LeeAnn was a part of Sugar Rush back then, but I sympathize with her.  
"Yeah, I guess so." I write "I'm nervous to be the center of attention, even though I want people to interact with me."  
"Well, that can be tough." LeeAnn replies, "Are you a good dancer?"  
"I got a few compliments, but I'm not sure whether they were sincere." I write, "I only like to dance for fun, not for a living."  
"It's hard to know whether they are being sincere or not sometimes." she agrees, "And it would be easier to do it for fun. There's less pressure in it."  
"Yeah, totally. I'm more of an artistic girl, I think." I write, considering my love for drawing.  
"Ha! I'm not. I lost my imagination when Dell came along." she says, folding her arms.  
It's a surprise to find out that Lee's personality has been divided in two and that one half of it is in the form of a mischievous boy.  
"Really?" I write, "Is he your more imaginative side?"  
"He uses it for evil, but yes, you could say that..." she answers.  
"Yeah, I've seen some of the stuff he's said and done." I write, suddenly remembering my drawing of an interpretation of my whole personality, "If my personality was split in two, I think one of my halves would be like Dell, in some ways."  
"For your sake, I hope not. He gets me into a whole world of trouble! Seven days can't come any quicker!" LeeAnn replies.  
"So, what does Dell, your other half, look like?" I write.  
"Well, he has kinda spiky hair off to the side. He wears same kind of clothes the boy Sugar Rush racers do." she explains, "He has one brown eye and one blue eye like me. Also, he usually has this smug grin on his face that is REALLY annoying...That's basically Dell."  
"Ah, yes I see. Both of his eyes look blue in that one picture of him, though." I write, looking at a picture of him that LeeAnn shows me.  
"Oh, uh, ahem must be a problem with the camera?" LeeAnn replies in a way that sounds unsure.  
With this talk of eye color and the fact that I'm feeling comfortable enough around LeeAnn, I write "Oh, okay" and remove my eye cover to reveal pupils and dark brown irises.  
"Oh, wow. Your eyes look like chocolate!" she exclaims.  
"Thanks." I write, "When I was little, I thought my eyes were actually black."  
"Oh really? My right eye was pale blue for a while when I was a baby..." LeeAnn replies, "It didn't last."  
"Yeah. Really? That's cool. So, your irises are naturally different colors, right?" I write, intrigued by LeeAnn's mismatched irises.  
"I guess" she shrugs, "I was just programmed that way...What about you?"  
"Yeah, my eyes are naturally brown." I write, "I've been hiding them, along with the rest of my body for a while, though."  
"It's okay if you're shy..." she replies, "So how's your New Years?"  
"Yeah, I am shy." I write, "My New Years was fine; it carried out just like any other day of the year."  
"Mine was kind of the same way, except Dell wasn't there, which was relieving, yet sad." replies LeeAnn.  
I nod in understanding and eventually leave Sugar Rush to head for Felix's game again. The next day, I see a most thrilling sight in the penthouse. In the hallway, I see Felix in a long, pink dress. I glance in his direction, pleasantly surprised to see him in a dress without my involvement. Apparently, he has gotten a spell put on him again.  
"...Don't...ask..." Felix says, blushing.  
"All the same, you look lovely. Just because you're a guy doesn't mean you can't look good in a dress/skirt." I write, smiling.  
"Okay..." he replies, still blushing.  
I briefly step outside the game. Seeing Surge nearby and having overheard a conversation between him and Felix on Christmas, I leave him a note that says "What's this about you feeling like a low-life cop?"  
He picks up the note and reads it. Then, he sighs sadly, before grabbing a pen and writing down an answer.  
When I pick up the note, I read "I sometimes get depressed with all the hate put upon me for just doing my job to protect." written in response to my question. I approach the Surge and write "Really? Have you said anything particularly mean to anyone?".  
"Of course not..." the Surge replies, "I'm the nicest person anyone could meet. I'm never mean or say hateful things to anyone, unless they're the ones to do it first!"  
"Well, that's good." I write, "I really need some friends, so I guess I can start with you, as well."  
"I'd like that..." he smiles, "I don't have many friends around here!"  
I leave, then return later at the Surge's side.  
"Hey there. How are you?" I write, smiling.  
"I'm good." he replies, also smiling.  
"Good." I write, "So, how are things between you and Ralph? Does he still say he hates you?"  
He sighs and replies "Yeah...he still does."  
"Ouch. Maybe he's just annoyed with the fact that you check on him a lot." I write, trying to be emphatic towards both points of view, "Is there any particular reason why you seem to be especially suspicious of him?"  
"Not really..." he says, "I'm just doing my job, serving and protecting GCS. It's not just Ralph that gets hounded by me."  
With that said, I'm not sure what else to say. Later on, a helmeted preteen boy in a gray jacket, red belt, black decorated pants, and large shoes stumbles around in the hallway of the apartment and almost trips over a cart. Hearing his footsteps, I open the door to my part of the penthouse. I help him up when he trips on his heavy shoes and lands on his bottom. As we start chatting, we mention Felix and Ralph. Somehow, the boy manages to notice the former nearby, and I tell him that it is, indeed, Felix there. I suddenly hear footsteps and write "Huh, did I hear someone run?", and notice Felix gone. Since the fixer most likely hid out of embarrassment, the boy, whose name I learn is Johnny Hersheyson, tells me that he should greet him, explaining to me how he has large shoes and is taunted for a damaged cart. I agree, since I'd like for Felix to see how Johnny might understand his predicament. Johnny even suggests that we try to comfort Felix. With that, we both wander into his room, although I feel a bit awkward about entering without permission.  
"...h-hi!" stammers Felix, staring in embarrassment and covers as he can with both arms.  
"Come on, Felix, we won't laugh at you." says Johnny, "Trust me, I've been like you before."  
"Alright..." Felix says, staring at us, "Why do you both want to see me?"  
"My friend wanted you to see his cart and show you that he gets embarrassed all the time in his game." I write.  
"...Really?" Felix stares curiously.  
Johnny confirms it is, indeed, true, and the fixer slowly starts feeling less embarrassed with the dress on. Looking at Johnny's big ice cream shoes, I suggest that he eat them, if they're edible. To my amusement, he eats one of his shoes, revealing a bare foot underneath. A comparison to Ralph comes to mind, although Johnny's still wearing one shoe. I offer to help Johnny find another shoe, if he'd like, to which he replies that he'd appreciate it. Knowing late it has become now, I suggest for Johnny to spend the night in one of the spare rooms in the penthouse and Felix shows him to one room. Johnny happily accepts and offers for us to come watch his race. To this, we gladly accept. The next morning, after Johnny leaves for Sugar Rush, I pass by a certain mustached Nicelander in a hallway of the apartment, making rattling sounds with those chains and bracelet of mine.  
"Err...hello?" the Nicelander asks, "Who's there?"  
He steps forward, squinting. I suddenly hear his voice, so I turn around and remove one of my earphones. I bite my lip in nervousness, when I see that it's Gene.  
"Who are you? And what are you doing in here?" he asks, snippy, "Did you even tell anyone you were coming up here?"  
"I'm one of your new neighbors. Felix let me move in here." I write, wincing in fear.  
Gene's expression changes, and he replies "I see. And what game are you from?"  
"It's sort of like DDR, except that music's also a big part of it." I write, still nervous.  
"Were you just plugged in, then?" he asks, frowning slightly.  
I explain that actually, "my" game has been plugged in since the 1980s, although I've only been around since late 1993. He then lets me carry on. I step just outside the game and hear a familiar deep voice.  
"I guess nobody really does care for me." I hear.  
Seeing it's Surge, I leave him a note that says "Don't think that. I may not be the happiest person in the world, but I'd like to change that. I just need to get to know."  
I get no reply for that note, so I'm not sure whether he read it. Still, I go ahead and write "So, have you actually visited any games here?"  
"Well, I do occasionally visit the games to make sure they are running smoothly and keeping order to them." he responds.  
"I see. Well, have you ever thought about visiting just to spend time with someone?" I write, "It could help you make more friends."  
"I used to go visit Felix...but sadly" he sighs.  
I begin to speculate that something bad might've happened, but I put that thought aside to join Ralph and Felix, as they prepare for the day's gaming. While the game is being played, I watch the fixer and wrecker do their jobs, occasionally poking my head out from the window. After the last game ends, Johnny stops by and leads Ralph, Felix, and me to Sugar Rush, where we watch him race. From that point, we hang out together there, usually during the evening. Of course, I still take time to interact with other people.

One time, I peek into a game called The Grand Race, which is full of wolves. Curious, I leave a note that says "So, is your game about racing too?".  
"Yes. Dig sled racing, but with wolves." I hear, probably from a female wolf with a British accent.  
Clearly, someone has seen my note, but I'm not sure whether anyone has managed to see me, considering I'm hiding inside the entrance of the game. I don't really mean to, but I must've made another character feel like he/she is talking to nothing.

Later on that day, I approach the Surge, whom I decide to visit regularly now, to pick up where we left off on our conversation.  
"Well, why don't you visit him nowadays?" I write, in response to what he said previously.  
"I don't think Felix and I are on good terms sort of speak." he replies.  
"Why not? What happened between the two of you?" I write.  
"I don't exactly know really...it's something I've been asking myself a lot." he tries to explain, "Something that's been really depressing me, actually."  
"You have depression?" I write, "I'm sorry to hear that."  
"Yeah...somewhat." he says, "I try to not let it get to me, but when you're constantly being told that everyone here at this arcade hates you for just doing your job, it does take a toll on you."  
"Everyone?" I write, "Even Felix tells you that?"  
"No...it's mostly the bad guys...and some of those annoying little Sugar Rush brats" he replies.  
"Oh, I see." I write, putting a paw on your back, as I tremble from coldness.  
He smiles and says "Thank you...why are you cold?".  
I tell him that I probably didn't put on enough layers of clothing, which is most likely true. When I approach him again that same day, he greets me, smiling.  
"Hello again. So, is it true that Surge Protector is actually the title of your role as a security guard?" I write, "I thought it was your name."  
"It is. It's both my role and my name, although between you and me, my middle name is Bertram...Surge Bertram Protector." he explains.  
"That's cool. Well, my name's Irene, and I live in Felix's game." I write.  
"Nice to meet you, Irene!" he exclaims, "Niceland is a nice place to live...very quiet...well, apart from when Ralph goes on a wrecking spree, that is."  
To this, I chuckle, as I agree. It's rather late when I approach the Surge again.  
"Hello there!" he smiles, "Nice to finally have some company since everyone else is in bed...kinda lonely at night with nobody else around!"  
I wave enthusiastically at him and write "Yeah, I tend to stay up late, so I sometimes have the same issue." I soon get an urge to hug him.  
"Well, it's a part of my job...24 hours a day. 7 days a week, 365 days a year I protect this place...never know when we have hydro spikes kick in and cause damage to property." he explains.  
Somehow, he must've sensed that I wanted to give him a hug, as he asks, "Would you like a hug?".  
"I see. So, you don't get to take breaks that most people are able to have?" I write, "And sure, I'd like a hug. I figured you deserve one, for a change."  
"I take breaks on occasion, though I sometimes don't take them." he responds, hugging me, "Thank you...not many people give me hugs around here."  
"I see. I didn't get many hugs, either." I write, referring to my past, prior to when I moved out of "my" game.  
I then write briefly in a composition book, which serves as my diary.  
"Hmmmmm" he says, writing stuff down on his clipboard.  
When I finish, I stay by his side, smiling towards him. I write "What are you writing, out of curiosity?"  
"Oh...just records of the day's events. Nothing special." he smiles.  
"Oh, okay." I write. I suddenly think about whether to invite you over to Felix's game to stay in for the night, but put that thought aside to rejoin my friends in Sugar Rush. There, I suddenly notice Sour Bill, as I watch with Felix and Ralph a race that will determine the next roster.  
"Oh hello, Irene." he greets, "Here to watch the race, I presume."  
"Hey Sour Bill. Yes, yes I am." I write, paying particular attention to a certain racer and trembling from coldness.  
"Oh, Irene, you must be freezing; you're shivering like a dog." he says, giving me his blanket, "Is there a specific racer you're rooting for?"  
"Yeah, thanks. I'm rooting for my friend there." I write, pointing to a boy in a cookie-themed cart.  
"Ah, I see." he replies, "He must be one of those racers who were lost in the codes during Turbo's reign."  
"Actually, I think he was just added to the game, way after Turbo was revealed here, but then again, I don't know much about codes." I write.  
"Well, that may be possible, as well." he says, "Well, what's his name? I should introduce myself once the race is complete."  
"His name's Johnny Hersheyson." I write.  
"Well then, I hope Mr. Hersheyson is willing to meet me." he responds.  
"What's up?" asks Johnny, as he drives toward me, his trophy lying in his cart.  
"Someone wants to meet you." I write, pointing towards Sour Bill.  
Johnny observes him, before finally asking "What's your name?".  
"Ah, you must be Johnny. I am Sour Bill, the royal advisor to President Vanellope." the small, sour green ball introduces, bowing.  
"Pleased to meet ya." Johnny says, as he shakes Sour Bill's hand in a friendly way.  
"So, how long have you been in Sugar Rush?" asks Sour Bill, "I don't believe I've met you before."  
"I believe for only three weeks", Johnny says, "I'm rather new to these areas of the game."  
I write "Yeah, he's definitely a new guy."  
"Ah, a new arrival." Sour Bill replies, "Well then, have you been acquainted with other racers and citizens of the game?"  
Johnny tells that he does, indeed, know almost everyone in Sugar Rush, including the donut cops, Wynchel and Duncan.  
"I've been hearing some of the racers talking about somebody named King Candy." says Johnny, "Who is he, anyways?"  
"King Candy, you ask? Well...um...He was my boss...and the greatest threat this kingdom, and the entire arcade, has ever faced. You see, he was originally a character named Turbo who got two games unplugged out of smite. He then became King Candy and took over Sugar Rush." Sour Bill begins, "Luckily, a brute named Wreck-it-Ralph and the kingdom's true ruler, Vanellope, were able to defeat the king and save the arcade. Quite a story, isn't it?"  
"Indeed, it is." says Johnny, "How'd they stop him, though?"  
I smile, as I listen to this conversation.  
"Well, during their final battle, King Candy became a monstrous cy-bug." Sour Bill explains, "The only way to defeat him, was to have him fly into a light beacon. Ralph was able to make a beacon by erupting Diet Cola Mountain. The lava light drew King Candy in and vaporized him."  
"I've seen cy-bugs before, and those things are useless buggers." Johnny complains.  
"They are quite dangerous and pure evil." replies Sour Bill.  
"I've been told by a few of my friends all they know what to do is multiply, kill, and destroy." says Johnny.  
I nod in agreement, as I've heard this too.  
"It's true, those are their only motivations." agrees Sour Bill.  
The next morning, I hear that Gene is filling out questionnaires that ask what he thinks of people who choose to be involved. Anxious to see what he'd think of me, I decide to participate. When I get the results, I'm pleasantly surprised, guessing that maybe Gene doesn't really hate me, after all.  
He looks at me and asks "Is something wrong?"  
"To be honest, ever since I first heard of you, I thought you'd hate me." I write, beginning to explain one of the reasons why I get nervous around him.  
"Why is that?" he responds, "You're a perfectly nice lady."  
Technically, I'm still a teenager, but that is nice to hear, especially from Gene.  
"I guess it has to do with how you used to treat Ralph." I write, "I figured if you thought he was a monster, you'd think the same about me too. I'm very eccentric."  
"You've never done anything harmful, though" he replies, pausing and eyeing me, "...Right?"  
"Yeah, I was just a background character who loved to listen and dance to music." I write.  
"Well then, there you go." he replies.  
I've always believed Gene was a snooty, narrow-minded guy, but now, I'm starting to think he's probably nicer than he may seem. I step outside the game and briefly run into LeeAnn.  
"Hey there." I write.  
"Hiya!" she greets, cradling an egg in her arm and waving.  
"What kind of egg do you have there?" I write.  
"All I know is that it's some sort of Pokemon..." LeeAnn replies, stroking the egg, "I won't know what it really is for a while..."  
"So, it's yours to take care of?" I write.  
LeeAnn shrugs, "No one else came for it, so yeah...I named him Egbert."  
I smile and nod in understanding. We enjoy each other's company for a short while, before she leaves. Seeing no sign of a certain blue security guard, I wander around Game Central Station to kill time. In the distance, a brunette girl is sitting on top of a bench, strumming a tune out of her guitar. I take one of my earphones off to listen to the tune the girl's playing. The girl looks up, smiling. She makes a gesture to me to take a seat next to her, if I want to. I walk over to the girl and sit beside her. The girl smiles, still strumming the guitar, playing a certain song. I smile bashfully, clutching my notebook.  
"Like it?" the girl giggles, still strumming the notes out.  
I nod my head in reply, smiling. The girl smiles, playing the last few notes of the song before looking up.  
"My name's Arfle; what's yours" introduces the girl.  
"That's a cool name. I'm Irene." I write.  
Arfle smiles and says, "Irene...that's a nice name. I hope I'm not delving into a sensitive subject, but, how come you're writing what you want to say?"  
"It's okay. I'm mute." I write.  
"Oh! Okay. Sorry." Arfle apologizes.  
She smiles, pulling the guitar strap over her shoulder and sliding the guitar itself onto her back.  
"So, where are you from?" she asks.  
I write "I was from a game sort of like DDR, except that it also included music making."  
"Oh music, huh? That's nice." Arfle replies, "I've never really written my own music before.. maybe I should"  
She hesitates before continuing, "I came out of a game called Sburb. It's an insane game. The point's to create a universe."  
I write "Thanks. I've never been into creating music, though. I just like to listen and dance to it for fun. That sounds amazing. What kind of universes are created in your game?"  
"Well, that's funny really, about the universes...the universe we create is a frog. Literally." Arfle tries to explain, having a humorous tone in her voice.  
"A frog? So, do you all live in the animal's body?" I write, immediately getting a mental image of people living inside a giant frog.  
"Well, no one has been able to finish the game, but before the whole universe is created, we live inside this place called the Medium." explains Arfle, "There's a planet for each of the main characters, mine being called the Lord of Neon and Frogs."  
"Ah, okay." I write, "The characters in 'my' game had houses and lived in groups, according to who they hung out with. Since I was always alone, I had no home there, so I sort of lived in Game Central Station."  
"They...didn't like you?" Arfle asks, biting her lower lip, once again hoping she wasn't delving into a sensitive topic.  
Normally, I'd answer questions as soon as possible, but I suddenly have to leave, as the arcade's about to open. Later, as Felix, Ralph, Johnny, and I hang out in Sugar Rush, we meet a new friend of Johnny's, namely a small, dark-haired girl, who's a bit younger than he is, called Maria. The green-eyed girl is wearing a chocolate rose behind her left ear, a red jacket with Reese's cup cuffs and a blue shirt layered underneath, a brown pleated skirt, black decorated pants, and black flats. When I introduce myself to her, we become friends. With Johnny's help, I start learning more about Maria, including the fact that she's an energetic glitch, which explains why she hasn't visited Felix's game before. Apparently, she's even more energetic than Vanellope, whom Ralph believes is at least mature enough to run Sugar Rush. Somehow, though, he and Felix appear to have already known her. I find it cute that Maria is romantically interested in a racer named Rancis, although it makes her blush. From this point, Maria starts hanging out with us, amusing us with her glitching, incredible energy, and not-so-secret crush.


	8. Chapter 8

It's another weekday morning, and I'm hanging out, just outside my room in the penthouse. I walk down the hallway, and suddenly, I almost bump into someone, whom I immediately realize is Gene.  
"Careful!" he says, moving out of the way at the last second and turning purple as he does so.  
"Right", I write in response, suddenly feeling a bit awkward.  
"So, how have you been liking it here?", he asks, brushing off invisible lint as he speaks.  
"I've been loving it here. I have a more permanent home and friends, for a change. So, your full name is Nicelander Gene, right?" I write.  
"Yes, yes it is." he responds, smiling a bit and now fully yellow.  
"I thought so." I write in response.  
Of course, I have a name too, but it still makes me uncomfortable to say it, at times. Apparently, he naturally has to ask, as he says, "So, what is your name? I don't believe I've ever caught it."  
"It's Irene." I write, smiling awkwardly.  
"That's a very nice name." he compliments, then pauses and gains an orange tint.  
"Why do you seem so nervous?" he asks.  
"Thanks. Well, I've got two reasons. It still makes me uncomfortable to introduce myself sometimes. As for the second reason, though, you might get angry, if I told you." I explain in my writing.  
It sounds ridiculous, but last night, I vaguely remember a dream in which the building was flooding. I probably saw a few people partially submerged, among which included the mustached Nicelander. For some reason, he was wearing a skirt, which was apparently helping him float. His legs looked rather skinny, and I could see his underpants peeking out from underneath. Judging by his personality, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be happy to hear about such a thing, not at all.  
He turns bright orange and replies, "Er...all right then...?"  
"So, you love food too, huh?" I write.  
"Yes, I have a taste for well-made cuisine." he says.  
"Cools. I love food too." I write, smiling at the fact that we have something in common.  
I wait for a response from Gene, but he doesn't say anything else. I ask myself whether he's shocked at what I "said", but then put that thought aside. Since it is a weekday, it's not surprising that the arcade is mostly empty today, so I figure I can take a break and walk into Game Central Station. My chains and bracelet make those rattling sounds, as I arrive at the Surge's side.  
"Oh hey...how are you today?" he greets.  
"I'm fine. I think I even missed you." I write, smiling a bit awkwardly.  
"You did?" he asks, smiling back, "That's good...right now word's spreading that I'm kinda a depressing attention seeker...no wonder nobody wants to be around me"  
"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you earlier, but I couldn't find you at the time." I write, "Well, I can't blame you for wanting attention and love. You have feelings and thoughts, just like everyone else does, and I go through these emotions too. I do happen to be a bit angsty, though I don't attribute it to my goth/punk look."  
"Thanks!" he responds, smiling, "I never thought people could see me like that, though. I mean, it's hard for me to love myself when people don't love me for my job. People need to put themselves in my shoes when you're told constantly that everyone hates you when you're the one protecting them."  
"Yeah, empathy is key." I write, "What's this I hear about you being engaged? I didn't know you had a girlfriend."  
Because of this depression I've been hearing about from him, it sounds ironic to me that the Surge would have a special someone. Plus, I've come to be fond of him, for some reason.  
In response, he scratches his head, blushes profusely, and hesitates.  
"What's the trouble, exactly?" I write in concern, "You can tell me."  
"I'd rather not...actually." he responds, still blushing.  
I'm curious about what he's hiding, but I choose not to persist, as I don't like making anyone uncomfortable.  
"Well, whatever it is, I'd still like to be your best friend or something." I write.  
"Sure" he says, grinning, "I'd like that too!"  
Seeing Arfle nearby, I leave for a bit to greet her and finish the conversation we've started.  
"No, not really. No one really wanted to interact much with me, unfortunately." I write in response to her question earlier.  
"Ah, I see." she replies.  
She hesitates a bit and then asks "Hey, wanna head somewhere?"  
"Sure. Where?" I write.  
Arfle shrugs and smiles.  
"Anywhere. I usually explore other games and see who I meet. Although I've learned my lesson by going in there", she says, nodding her head at Hero's Duty.  
"Yeah, I'd visit most games, except those like Hero's Duty." I write in agreement, smiling, "I'd go in such intense games, only if I'm accompanied by a mature, experienced character."  
"Same. I haven't really met an experienced character before...except 2.0." she replies, "Haven't talked to him very much, though. We hardly know each other."  
Arfle stands up from the bench and asks "So, which one do you think we should head to?"  
"Hmm, what about Pacman?" I write.  
"Hmm..." Arfle smiles, "Sure. Haven't been there for a while."  
"Oh, and who's 2.0?" I write.  
"Turbo. He's from the newer version of Turbo Time." she explains, "They call him 2.0, so they won't get confused with the game jumper from a couple years ago."  
"Oh, I see. So, he looks just like the Turbo who disguised as King Candy, but he hasn't caused trouble like that, right?" I write.  
"Right! Though he's got the attitude and everything. They say he's married to his own car." she giggles.  
"I thought so", I write, chuckling, "Well, let's get going."  
"Right! Pacman!" she answers, turning and trying to point out the train for Pacman.  
"Ready?" she asks, turning back after spotting it.  
"Yep" I write, gladly boarding the train with her.  
Arfle smiles, as she leads the way to the seat.  
"Haven't been here for a long time..." she says.  
"I've never been in Pacman before, although I've heard that Bad-anon meetings are held there." I write.  
"Yeah. Sneaked in once, it was kinda funny to watch," she shrugs as the train starts moving.  
"I've seen Ralph taking a cherry from there a couple months ago." I write, chuckling.  
"Oh really? Must of taken it when everyone else was leaving." she laughs.  
"Yeah, I saw it from the window of 'my' game console." I write.  
"Heh", she chuckles, lying back against the seat and placing her hands behind her head, "So, you just left your game, and no one noticed?"  
"Yeah, I was practically invisible there, just one of the many replaceable background characters. I was hoping to change that by permanently moving out of there." I write.  
"Well, as long as the game didn't get unplugged..." she replies.  
The train stops, and we are now inside the Pacman game.  
"Yeah, 'my' game is still running; if it does get unplugged, it won't be because of me." I write, stepping out of the train.  
Arfle steps out of the train with me and adds, "It's so weird. All these other games have been worrying about getting unplugged, but in my game, it hasn't crossed our minds..."  
"Well, I guess some games are more popular than others. Plus, some have technical issues." I write.  
"...True, but it's still a very scary thought..." Arfle blinks and shakes her head, "Best not to think about it now; we've got a game to explore."  
I nod in agreement, starting to walk around in Pacman and checking to see Arfle is by my side. Arfle follows, looking around.  
"Oh, that's right, I remember getting lost in here, the stupid maze." she adds.  
"How did you find your way out?" I write.  
"Space powers and memory" she explains, looking around, "I remembered what the tunnel looked like, and I was able to transportalize back."  
"Cools. In Sugar Rush, I just found the exit when I saw other characters running toward it to escape from cybugs." I write.  
"You've been here for a while now, huh?" Arfle asks, turning and looking at the different paths, "Where to?"  
"Yeah, I guess you can say that. How about there?" I write, pointing to a path to the left of us, where Pacman is.  
She looks down the path and says "Sure. Let's go."  
I walk down that path with Arfle, wanting to get a closer look at the floating, yellow spherical head.  
"That's Pacman" Arfle explains, "His game's one of the oldest ones in the arcade."  
"Interesting. I wonder if he can talk, or even see us." I write, approaching him.  
"Not sure. He probably heard our whole conversation." Arfle replies, following.  
"I secretly hope so." I write, eyeing Pacman curiously.  
She shrugs, then waves at Pacman. I bite my lip in shyness, as I watch Pacman, who gives us a smile and a nod. I give a shy smile and wave my paw towards Pacman.  
"We're just, uhm, passing through..." Arfle smiles nervously, awaiting Pacman's response.  
Pacman nods, moving a bit out of the way to let us through. I walk a bit past Pacman and begin flying, but fall because of a droopy wing. Arfle follows, waving a goodbye at Pacman and then turning back to me, floating a bit.  
"Are you okay?" she asks.  
"Yeah. My wings are starting to move out of place again, though." I write.  
"Oh, can I help fix it?" she asks.  
"Sure, Arfle." I write.  
"Alright...uhhh" she says, placing a hand on the wing, "Let me know if it hurts."  
She adjusts it, fixing the wing back into place. I feel perfectly content, as Arfle fixes my broken wing. I realize that I forgot to mention to her that my wings weren't naturally part of my body, so I don't feel pain in them.  
"There", Arfle says, fixing the wing, "Much better?"  
"Yeah, thanks." I write, smiling.  
"So, you can fly, then?" she asks.  
"Normally, yes." I write, flapping my wings in an attempt to fly again.  
Arfle steps back a little bit, giving me some room to fly. I succeed in flying this time and look down towards Pacman.  
"You can see a lot from up there?" Arfle asks, laughing a bit.  
"Yeah, I guess so." I write.  
Arfle floats up next to me.  
"I can see a lot", she giggles.  
I look contentedly down towards Pacman and a certain orange ghost.  
"That orange ghost down there, I think his name's Clyde." she says, seeing the ghost too.  
"Yeah, I think I've seen him before." I write.  
"Really? From where?" Arfle asks curiously.  
"Pictures and in his game through the window of a game console." I write.  
"Oh, okay, got it." she replies, looking around, "Well, now that we're here, what should we do?"  
"I wonder if Pacman would let us ride on him." I think, smiling in amusement.  
"I don't know!" Arfle laughs, "Probably not, probably not very nice, y'know?"  
"Yeah, you've got a point. Let's check out the rest of this maze." I write.  
I fly back down a bit lower and accidentally come in contact with Clyde and another ghost. Arfle floats down behind me. I smile awkwardly towards Clyde and the other ghost. Arfle floats next to me, waving at Clyde and the other ghost, smiling nervously.  
"Sorry about that." she apologizes.  
I nod in agreement with Arfle, hoping the two ghosts aren't too annoyed. The two ghosts just shrug, floating away.  
"You alright?" Arfle asks me.  
"Yeah, I'm okay." I write, chuckling a bit.  
"Alright!" Arfle giggles, looking around the maze, "Where to next?"  
"Hmm, how about there?" I write, pointing to a path with yellow, round objects.  
"Hm...sure!" she replies, "Wonder what's down there..."  
"Awesome!" I write, smiling, as we walk down the chosen path.  
"Wonder what these are..." Arfle asks, looking over at the bright yellow disks as they walk.  
"Yeah. I wonder if they're Pacman's food." I write in agreement.  
"Might be. Must be boring eating the same food over and over again." she responds.  
"Yeah, totally. Variety is much better for a diet, especially a healthy one." I write.  
"Yeah..." she shrugs, looking around the path, "Doesn't seem to be much of interest here..."  
I curiously touch one of the yellow pellets nearby. They don't seem to do much at my touch.  
"Maybe you have to eat them?" Arfle shrugs.  
"Hmm, I hope I don't get sick." I write, then picking one up to eat.  
Arfle watches me and asks "What does it taste like?"  
Tasting the pellet, I write "Lemon, I think."  
"...That sounds...interesting." Arfle shrugs.  
I smile and curiously poke parts of the wall of the maze.  
"What are you doing?" Arfle asks in interest.  
"Oh, just feeling the wall. I wondered what this maze is made of." I write.  
"Maybe metal?" Arfle guesses, feeling the wall too, as it seems cool.  
"Hmm, could be." I write, glancing once again at Pacman.  
"This game seems a bit too simple. Y'know? Kinda want someting more exciting." she says.  
"Yeah, it does look pretty simple." I write in agreement.  
I suggest visiting Felix's game later on, to which Arfle accepts. She turns around and retraces our steps, and we both leave Pacman.  
"I used to sneak into Fix-it-Felix Jr. a lot. The apartment's so tall!" Arfle comments.  
My pupils dilate slightly in surprise, as I write "Really? No one has managed to see you there, yet?"  
"Unless I presented myself. I usually sneak into the apartments when no one's looking." she shrugs, "I do know Felix, though. He's really nice."  
I write "I see. Yeah, Felix is such a cute little sweetheart. He's the one who allowed me to move in with him." and then cough.  
Arfle jumps a little at the cough and asks "Are you okay?"  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I write, smiling.  
"Good, got me worried for a second there" Arfle laughs.  
I smile, as we head towards our destination. A little while later, we're back on the train to Game Central Station, Arfle leaning against the seat and her hands behind her head. I bob my head to the music playing from my earphones, as we ride the train. Arfle watches me, smiling to herself I as I bob my head. I even dance a bit from my seat, enjoying the music, as the train is going. Arfle laughs, then asks "What song are you listening to?"  
I lift one of my earphones and hold it to Arfle's ear. It happened that I'm listening to "Girl All the Bad Guys Want"-Bowling for Soup. Arfle smiles, enjoying the music as well, and I hold out my paw for a high five. Arfle high fives me back, her smile widening.  
"The things music does to a person. Amazing, right?" she comments.  
I put my paw down and write "Yeah, music's awesome. It's the soundtrack to life."  
Arfle laughs and responds "My brothers were big on trying to get me to play an instrument."  
"Really? I'm into listening to music, but not making it." I write.  
"Yeah, it helped a lot, though." she explains, "Once, a friend of mine was in need of dreaming on Derse again, and he couldn't, 'cause of something weird. I don't remember what. He asked me to play a song for him to go to sleep to."  
"Did it work?" I write.  
"Like magic!" she laughs, "Tom's a really big weirdo."  
I chuckle, glad that it worked. The train stops, and Arfle stands up. I stand up too and step out of the train. At this point, we part ways, planning to meet again and spend time together in Fix-it-Felix Jr. With the Surge in sight, I approach him once again.  
"So, what's that springy-looking thing on your head?" I write, elbowing him affectionately.  
"Oh...this is a filament...it sends electrons through it that keeps me going" he explains.  
"It looks cool." I write, feeling it in curiosity.  
"Be careful, you could get zapped unexpectedly." he adds, "Playing with that is like playing with a live wire!"  
"Oh my..." I write, retracting my paw.  
I'm surprised to hear that it may be dangerous, but I write "It still looks nice, though."  
I then adjust my skull bow.  
"Yeah...considering I'm made of electricity and am one with this strip here." he replies, "Thanks!"  
"Does this mean you can't change clothes?" I write.  
"Well, of course I can change clothes..." he replies, giggling a bit.  
"Oh, okay. That's good to know." I write, "Your laugh is cute."  
I then switch off part of my cover to reveal pupils and dark brown irises.  
The Surge blushes and says "Why, thank you! Gosh...you're pretty tall."  
"It isn't scaring you, though, is it?" I write.  
I'm actually proud to be tall, but I've heard of guys who are intimidated by girls who are taller than they are.  
"Oh no no no...I'm used to larger people than me...I work alongside them everyday." he answers, "I'm not scared!"  
"Good, good." I write.  
I smile shyly towards the lovely blue security guard, as I tend to be attracted to guys shorter than I am.  
He smiles back and asks "So...what are you up to tonight?"  
"Nothing much. I'm just hanging out with a new friend from Sugar Rush, along with my two friends from Fix-it-Felix Jr." I write.  
"Sweet...me I'm just sitting here...writing stuff down on my clipboard...also welcomed in a new...well sorta new sorta old comer back into the family as well.." he says, "His name is Bentley Bear...not sure if you've heard of him or not. He used to live here back in the 80's"  
"Really? That's interesting. Who is he?" I write.  
Even though 'my' game has been around since the 1980s, like certain other games I know, I didn't appear for a few more years. In fact, I've only been around since late 1993, which explains why I'd still be a teenager, even if I wasn't already programmed to look and act like one.  
"He's right over there next to Felix actually..." the Surge explains, "As a matter of fact, those two were once the best of friends before a tragedy befell them...goodness hard to believe it's been 15 years to that tragic day...I dread whenever a game suddenly gets unplugged, rather it's due to malfunctioning or just doesn't have the popularity behind it...it's still very tragic to see games come and go. It's quite the story if you'd like to hear it..."  
I sneeze into a tissue and write "Interesting. Yeah, getting unplugged is overwhelmingly bad. I'd like to hear the story."  
"Well, it all started in 1983, the beginning of summer actually. Mr. Litwak brought in a brand new game; at the time space games were all the rage, to which Fix-it-Felix Jr. was the only one taking the step BEYOND the average space shooter. When it was plugged in, GCS got a glimpse into the mystical world of Crystal Castles. The game was a maze game where you control Bentley Bear over there, collecting gems while avoiding enemies like Nasty Trees, Crystal balls, Gem eaters, ghosts, and a horrible wicked witch named Berthilda. It became just as popular as Fix-it-Felix Jr, maybe even MORE than Fix-it-Felix Jr. Kids lined up for miles just to play the role as Bentley." he begins.  
The Surge sighs and continues "Sadly however, the popularity began to drop when 1990 came around and newer games started piling in. Many of the space age shooters found themselves being the first to go. Space Invaders, Androids, Galaga 88 all found themselves unplugged and either sold for parts to collectors or just stored in the storage closet behind the arcade, never to be seen again. Lucky Fix-it-Felix Jr. and Bentley Bear still found themselves clinging to their popularity, although Felix was more popular than Bentley. By 1998 however, tragedy struck as Crystal Castles suddenly just got unplugged. Normally, I get notice of what games come and go days in advance. That way, I can keep up with what's here and what's not, but on this day, without warning, Bentley and his enemy pals found themselves...dead. Which is why nobody knows who he is. When a game gets unplugged, the tenants have time to rush out and become homeless here in GCS. They had no warning, nothing. Just zap, ban out of existence."  
He sniffles and adds "I guess 'cause this year marks the 30th anniversary of Crystal Castles, Litwak's giving the game a second chance."  
"Sorry if the story was a little long for you." he apologizes, taking a hanky and blowing his nose, "It still affects me deeply."  
I tell the Surge that the story wasn't too long for me, and that it's okay. Having seen pictures of him and looking at his hands right now, I write "So, you do wear gloves?"  
"That's right" he replies, "I wear gloves, although I don't know why that is, though."  
"I thought so. I don't normally wear gloves, except when I'm doing the dishes." I write, although my hands have been covered in the black "suit" I'm wearing.  
"Come to think of it, these gloves were given to me as a gift...from Felix, actually." he adds, "A long time ago...I've never taken them off since I got them!"  
"Cools. So, is it a coincidence that your clothes are blue, or do they automatically turn blue to match your body?" I write.  
"I think it's a coinkydink that my clothes are all blue, as well!" he replies, "I mean, after all, I am an officer; it's my uniform!"  
"I used to wear a lot of blue a few years ago, before I went goth. It was one of my top favorite colors at the time." I write.  
"Sweet...quite a few people wear blue" he responds, "Sonic is blue...Felix wears blue..blue jeans, blue shirt, blue cap...seems to be the color of choice."  
"Yeah, blue is a good color. I still wear some, believe it or not, but usually with black now." I write.  
I touch my heart-shaped pendant briefly, wondering whether to show the blue security guard the outfit I wear under my covering.  
"Man, it sure is boring around here tonight!" he nods, yawning.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I boring you?" I write, smiling awkwardly.  
"Oh no no no no, heaven's forbetsie no; of course you're not." he answers, "It's just that it's been a boring day that's all..."  
I smile in relief and then join friends in Sugar Rush.


	9. Chapter 9

It's another weekday, this time, a really busy one. Kids really seem to be in the mood for playing video games today, as one approaches to play Fix-it-Felix Jr. every few hours. As a permanent resident of Niceland, more or less, I stay inside the apartment building, much like the Nicelanders do, during game play. Occasionally, I poke my head out the window to get an even closer look at Felix and Ralph in action. While getting ready for another day of game play, I'm coughing like crazy in an attempt to clear my throat, which can probably be heard from nearby rooms.  
"What's going on now?" a nasal voice asks.  
I hear footsteps approaching my room, and there, I see Gene.  
"Are you okay?" he asks.  
"Yeah, it's typical for me." I write, not wanting to disgust him with details about mucus.  
"Er, maybe you should have that looked at, then." he suggests.  
"Right, I guess." I write, "So, what's this I hear about you being the top student?"  
"Oh, nothing." he answers, "I was just the highest ranking student in my school, is all. No big deal."  
"I see. I received a lot of good grades too, although I wasn't necessarily the top student." I write.  
Gene nods and adds "Good grades are always important."  
The quarter alert comes on, and we all get into our places. The game play routine goes on for many consecutive hours, until the arcade closes for the day. As I eat my dinner, I see a familiar wrecker in the building and smile. I carry my food with me, as I walk out of my room to greet him.  
"Hello. How have you been?" he asks, his head cracking against the ceiling as he speaks, causing him to wince.  
"I've been fine, Ralph. Your voice sounds different, though, a lot like Gene's." I write, as I eat.  
When I hear his response, I realize that this is actually Gene I'm talking to, as a magic spell has caused him and Ralph to switch bodies. I laugh in amusement and almost choke on the pasta I'm eating.  
"Gah!" he exclaims, hitting me on the back rather hard, probably due to the fact that he doesn't know his own new-found strength yet.  
"Um, thanks?" I write, rubbing my back from the soreness.  
"Err, sorry about that. I'm not used to being this strong" he apologizes, rubbing the back of his head.  
"I see. So, how does it feel being taller than me, for a change?" I write.  
"Odd. I keep wanting to kneel down to talk to you, because this just feels...wrong, somehow." he responds, frowning.  
"I see. It might sound weird, but sometimes, I feel kind of short." I write.  
"Really?" he replies in surprise, "You've never seemed that short."  
"Yeah. I feel slightly envious, when I come across those who are taller than I am, to be honest." I write.  
"I know the feeling", he mutters.  
A bit later on, I come across the familiar mustached Nicelander and start "talking" to him, to see if anything has changed.  
"By the way, you do look adorable in that princess dress." I write, referring to a cute picture I've just seen.  
It's immediately clear that the spell has worn off, when I hear that familiar nasal voice from the Nicelander.  
"Pardon?" he asks, confused.  
"Well, I saw a picture of Ralph putting a dress on you." I write.  
"Oh great. Please don't tell me those darn newspaper printers are at it again." he complains, crossing his arms.  
I'm not sure if that's the case, but it was probably drawn by someone who likes seeing guys in dresses as much as I do. The next morning, I stop by in Game Central Station and approach LeeAnn, whom I haven't seen in a while.  
"Hi, how are you?" I write.  
LeeAnn smiles and replies, "I'm feeling great! How have you been?"  
"I've been fine. I'm glad to see you back in the game world." I write, referencing the time I saw LeeAnn being poofed to the gamers' world.  
It's amazing and shocking what magic spells can do to us game characters. I even remember Felix went through a similar experience of being in the "real" world once before.  
"Me too. It was scary out there..." LeeAnn sighs, "But the real world has some good food!"  
I might've talked with her longer, but the quarter alert comes back on. I get into place in the apartment. Like yesterday, the day turns out busy, to the point where the game-playing doesn't end until the arcade closes. I take this time to visit the Surge.  
"Well, hello there!" he happily exclaims, "Nice to see you!"  
"Right back at you, girlfriend." I write, "So, how are you today?"  
"Girlfriend...oh my" he blushes and chuckles, "Some say I do have a feminine side to me"  
"Really? I just said it because I like to call any friend of mine that." I write.  
"Ahhhhhh, so what are you up to?" he asks.  
"Yeah, I'm a bit of a gender bender." I write, "Besides enjoying your company, just spending time with other friends in Sugar Rush."  
I then try to get a closer look at his eyes to see what color his irises are, to which he begins blushing.  
"Well...thanks!" he giggles.  
I smile, but accidentally get the tip of one of my wings lodged into his belt.  
"Oh...here, let me help you there!" he offers, carefully and gently removing the tip from his belt.  
I soon see him do some sort of questionnaire in which he indicates what he thinks of certain people. Of course, I decide to participate, so I insert my name for the fun of it. I thank the Surge, when I see that I'm along the lines of adorable and hot in his view, to which he replies with a "You're welcome!". I then start dancing at his side. He smiles and begins dancing too; I randomly twirl his arm, as I dance.  
"This is fun!" he comments, beaming in joy.  
"I know, right?" I write, twirling him around me.  
To my surprise, he pulls me close and looks deep into my eyes. I begin to believe that he may have a bit of a crush on me, as I might have for him, but I'm unsure. I tell him that if I were to spend a night with him, I'd dance like crazy and have a long, fun conversation with him, to which he enthusiastically replies would be fun.

The next day, overhearing Gene's conversations with others, I come up to his door, wanting to ask him a question.  
He opens the door and asks "Yes?".  
"Did you think I was going to be a troublemaker, just from looking at the way I'm dressed?" I write.  
I know Gene doesn't actually hate me, and I shouldn't care too much about what others think of me, but something about his personality makes me worried that he's judgmental.  
"Not really no." he answers.  
"That's good." I write "I've heard a lot of stuff being said about goths, a lot of mean stuff."  
"Goths...?" he asks, confused.  
"Um, you know? Wearing a lot of black, dark makeup, spikes, fishnets, etc.?" I write, "You've never seen a goth person before, have you?"  
"Oh, is _that_ what they're calling it now?" he asks.  
"Yeah, as far as I know." I write, "So, you are familiar with that image, right?"  
"Yes, quite a few characters have it nowadays." he replies.  
"Well, I was afraid you'd think I'm another depressed and/or violent character since I have that dark image." I write.  
"Eh, usually Programmers just put a random set of clothes on a character, as they don't know their personalities, so..." he responds, trailing off.  
"Actually, it was only a year or two ago that I decided to go for a goth/punk look, but I guess you have a point." I write.  
"Why did you go for that look, anyway?" he asks.  
"I thought it looked cool and, in some cases, cute. I felt more unique, more rebellious, if you will." I write.  
He nods and says, "Whatever makes you happy."  
"So, what kind of music do you like, or at least tolerate, the best?" I write.  
I put my paw to my left ear, which suddenly hurts right now.  
"Usually classical, though I have a soft spot for party music." he answers.  
In response, I tell him that I like music of many genres, including classical, and step outside Fix-it-Felix Jr. I wander over to The Grand Race again. A week ago, I was interested in attending a certain wolf's wedding, but it turned out I was too busy. Somehow, I manage to hear about her and her husband having pups, so I stop by briefly to see her and her family.  
"Hey there, how are you" she greets.  
I don't say much, as I smile at the newly-formed family.

Overhearing the Surge complaining about being bored, I try to approach him his left side, but I get no response. Suddenly, I hear another quarter alert for Felix's game, so I figure I'd be too busy to talk to him today, anyway. Nonetheless, this doesn't stop me from trying to see the blue security guard again the next day. This time, I look contentedly down towards him, hovering just above him. He must've sensed that he's being watched, as he looks up and greets me. I think I must be crazy for liking him so much, but he thanks me, anyways. I leave, then return to him during the evening. I wave at him, to which he replies with a "hello".  
"Hey there. How are you?" I write.  
"I'm good!" he exclaims.  
I smile, wanting to invite him to visit Sugar Rush with me, but I'm not sure about it since I don't want to interfere with his job.  
"I'm bored anyway...GCS is fine without me" he sighs and frowns, "Nobody bothers to come around to me anymore"  
"Well, in that case, why don't you come along with me?" I write.  
"I guess so..." he responds, although he doesn't follow me when I head to the confection-filled game.  
I figure that he must be too depressed to hang out with me tonight.

On the following day, though, I hear news that the Surge is feeling better now. After yet another busy day, I walk out of Fix-it-Felix Jr. to greet him and suddenly see two new security guards at the entrance.  
"Don't worry about them; they're here to protect you. A little incident happened earlier this evening, involving Felix. Some stranger in a cloak attacked Felix for answers, regarding Sarge Calhoun." he explains, "He was pretty banged up. We're still looking for the guy...whoever he is, so no worries. What's been happening?"  
"Yikes. I hope he's okay. I'd hate to meet someone like that. So, I guess you're busy tonight?" I write, shivering, even with a blanket around me.  
"Oh no...no no no...it finally died down." he explains, "I've got troops out there looking for this person, so I'm free to do whatever I want."  
"Why don't you come into my post where it's nice and warm?" he offers, "Would you like something to drink?"  
Shivering, I write "That's good. I'd love to."  
He leads me to his post and puts some hot water on.  
"I've got coffee, tea, or some hot chocolate somewhere around here..." he says.  
"Cools and thanks." I write, taking some hot chocolate.  
"You know, I'd still like to introduce you to some of my other friends in Sugar Rush." I write.  
"Well, why don't we go over there after we have our hot chocolate?" he suggests.  
"Sure thing." I write, as I drink my hot chocolate.  
I stop shivering, as my blanket and the drink warm me up, and I look lovingly towards him.  
"How is it?" he asks, "I made it extra chocolatey."  
"It's good." I write.

About 24 hours later, I arrive at the Surge's side, lip-syncing to a song I'm listening to.  
"So...wanna go to Sugar Rush?" he asks.  
I wait for the song playing to end and then write "Heck yes."  
I lead him to the sugar-coated game, excited and nervous to introduce him to the friends I have there. He grins, although he starts getting a sick feeling in his stomach, for some reason.  
I turn towards him and write "Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"  
"Oh no...no no...it's ok." he answers, "It's just that me and Sugar Rush...I haven't had the best of luck in here"  
"Oh, okay." I write, as I walk with him towards our destination.  
Somehow, I get an urge to hold his gloved hand. He smiles and just unconsciously takes my paw in his hand. I smile in silent joy, as he holds my covered paw, and as we walk towards Sugar Rush. I pray that things will go smoothly when we meet my friends. The blue security guard tries to keep his emotions in check, as we slowly approach the sugar-coated world. With a particular song playing on my ipod right now, I put one of my earphones in his ear, as I think it'd be fitting for this moment.  
"Hmmm, interesting..." he comments, smiling.  
I write "I'm glad you like it." and then flip my notebook to a page that says "So, what kind of music do you like, or at least tolerate, best?".  
"Mostly anything from the 60's up to the 80's...90's is too loud and today's music...BLECK don't get me started on that!" he answers.  
"I see. Well, I'm open to music from most genres." I write, "I'd listen to almost anything, from classical to rock."  
"Sweet!" he replies, smiling and secretly getting nervous.  
As soon as they're in sight, I quickly approach my friends, unknowingly moving way ahead of the Surge. Fortunately, though, he catches up with me, as he comes upon me and the friends I approached. He smiles and waves to Ralph and Felix, apparently trying hard to mend a sickening feeling in his stomach. I feel nervous that Ralph might get annoyed that I brought the Surge here, but fortunately, the wrecker says that he's fine, as long as the blue security guard doesn't ask him questions on who he is or what game he comes from. Johnny and Maria shake the Surge's hand when I introduce him to them. The latter then pokes him and hides behind Felix, giggling.  
"Hey...that tickles!" he exclaims, smiling in amusement.  
I explain to him how Maria's really energetic, putting my paw on his back the way best friends or romantic partners do, as she peeks her head out from behind Felix's legs and then walks towards him, looking up at him curiously with eyes as big as jawbreakers. I confirm to her that the blue security guard is the friend I've invited. To this, Maria replies "Ya veo" and grabs a nearby candy cane, poking him curiously.  
"That tickles..." he giggles.  
"Hahaha...stop that..." he laughs.  
Of course, this amuses me, as I smile in response. Inside Maria's house, most of us gather on the couch. I sit between Ralph and the Surge, so that parts of my body are touching them both. I usually didn't like sitting in tight places, but around my friends, I'd actually want some physical contact. At first, I'm somewhat upright, with my legs resting on the former's lap and my back touching the latter's chest. I soon get a bit dizzy, though, and collapse onto both their laps. Fortunately for me, they don't seem to mind that I'm lying down on their laps. I even twirl the Surge's arm a bit, as I listen to my music, and hold his tie with my index and middle fingers, much like a pair of scissors about to cut. As it gets closer to the time for the arcade to open, the Surge gets up. I also get up from the couch, but hide. Standing in front of a mirror, I uncover my face to check on it, when suddenly, I hear footsteps. Not feeling ready to show my actual face, I cover myself back up. It turns out that the Surge was curious as to where I went, to which I reply that I went to a mirror. It's not so much that I'm unconfident about my underlying features as I want to remain mysterious-looking. Anyways, Felix, Ralph, and I soon leave for our game and get back into our places, preparing for any coming players.


	10. Chapter 10

This isn't the last time that someone almost discovers me without my covering on, though. The game play routine goes on for a few hours in the morning. When the player finally walks away, we see it as an opportunity for another break. I come out of the apartment to check on Ralph, who has gotten the mud off of himself again and is now looking at the action in nearby games. Of course, I join him, until another quarter alert comes on. It appears to be a tough day for Felix, as he loses two lives in the process. We all know he'd regenerate here, but I'm pretty sure that getting injured still hurts the same. After he manages to win, I sneak around to see how Felix is doing, and we talk for a bit. Once again, I head to the nearest mirror I can find and uncover my face and part of my upper body. As I put on moisturizer, I hear footsteps behind me. Of course, I cover myself back up before anyone can see. This time, though, it's Felix who has approached me. I may be shy about showing what I look like beneath this covering, yet I can still admit that I have issues with my skin.

Frustrated from almost losing the game, Felix wonders whether Johnny has to deal with this kind of stuff too. That's when the three of us agree to visit him again; apparently, Johnny has dealt with this kind of thing too. A few translucent ghosts come into our sight. One of them's a female with a punk style named Medea, while the other two are twin males named Wilbur and Kevin. As we hang out, it becomes clear that Kevin's a prankster who has gone as far as throwing pies at people and wrecking a date between Johnny and his girlfriend. I have to admit that that's amusing to hear about, even though I wouldn't want to be the victim of such pranks. Fortunately, the jokester ghost doesn't throw a pie at me, although I do end up rinsing pie off of Ralph's face. Anyways, we enjoy each other's company, until the time comes for my neighbors and I to leave for our game again.

As I go through the usual game play routine again, something happens. For the fourth time, my wings snap off of my body. I'm disappointed that it has occured yet again, even though it does leave my back and lower body free. Anyways, several more hours of game play later, I meet up with Arfle and lead her into Fix-it-Felix Jr. Arfle walks next to me, glancing around mindlessly at the surrounding area. I briefly stop by the pile of bricks near the apartment, but then move on into the apartment, itself.  
"So, that pile of bricks is where the Wrecker, Ralph, lives?" she asks.  
"Yeah, at least that's where he used to live. I'm not sure whether he still sleeps in it or lives in an actual house at this point, though." I write.  
"Oh" Arfle shrugs, then looking at the apartment, "That place is huge! Not nearly as big as my house, though..."  
"Yeah. Really? You live in a mansion?" I write.  
"No, not a mansion. The house is just so tall, it looks like it holds up the sky!" she explains.  
I nod in understanding and write "Ah, I see."  
"Yup! So, we're heading inside the apartment?" she asks.  
I happily nod in reply and arrive with her at the apartment, hoping to find Felix on our way. Coincidentally, the cute little fixer is walking around the halls, so I wave enthusiastically at him, happy to see him, as usual.  
"Hey! Hello!" he smiles and waves back.  
Seeing how my wings are missing now, though, Felix becomes very surprised and concerned.  
"You okay, Irene?" he asks, staring at me, "...Something is wrong with you..."  
"Yeah, although my wings have snapped off of my back again." I write.  
"How did that happen?" he asks, concerned and staring.  
I tell him that it's because of typical wear and tear and the fact that my wings came from a costume shop. Arfle walks around the apartment to the front, looking to see if I'm following. I am still walking with Arfle, although I've started talking to Felix, as soon as I saw him here. Arfle waves at Felix, not really saying anything, but smiling. I adjust my belt, as it's feeling a little tight around my slightly protruding belly.  
"So, now that we're here, what are we gonna do?"  
"Hmm, would you like to watch a movie? I have quite a few DVDs." I write.  
"Sounds like fun! What movies do you got?" she replies.  
I lead Arfle into my room and show her my collection of DVDs, which includes several animated movies.  
"Ooooh! You've got Meet the Robinsons! I love that movie!" she exclaims.  
"Yeah, it's a great movie. I think I even saw it on the day it was first released in theaters." I write, smiling.  
"Amazing! Can we watch that?" she asks.  
"Yes, yes we can." I write, still smiling.  
"Yes!" Arfle exclaims, punching the air in excitement.  
I turn on the television, open the case, and insert the DVD into the player.  
"Would you like some snacks?" I write.  
"Sure!" Arfle says cheerfully.  
I get a bag of potato chips, as the movie begins to play. Arfle takes a few of the chips into her hand, eating them. I also pop a few chips into my mouth, as we watch the movie. I still couldn't believe Lewis started out as an orphan, even nearly six years after it was first released.  
"I once entered a science fair" Arfle says, as the scene starts playing, "I made third place."  
"Ooh, really? What did you make?" I write.  
"Something about salt water and density." she laughs, "I don't remember half of it. It was a while ago."  
"Oh, I see." I write, turning back to the movie.  
I remember that I was especially amused by Goob, for some reason. Coincidentally, Arfle also found him an interesting character, mainly because of how he grew up. I grin and give Arfle a high five, and she returns it, also grinning. I then smile in amusement at Bud's cheerful personality and backwards clothes.  
"So, who's your favorite character, most of all?" Arfle asks quietly, trying not to speak above the movie.  
"I guess it'd have to be Lewis, maybe even Goob." I write.  
"Yeah, Lewis is pretty cool", Arfle nods.  
I make a weirded-out kind of smile when the Bowler Hat guy reveals himself to be an older version of Goob, and Arfle giggles at my expression.  
I suddenly hear Gene's voice, along with those of two other people. I would've tried to find out what's going on, but this time, I don't, as I'm hanging out with someone, for a change.  
"Wow, how negative he's being." I write, in response to the Bowler Hat guy saying "They all hated me."  
"Yep, basic 'baddy' stuff. It's a bit cliche, don't ya think?" she replies.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Plus, those boys were trying to be nice to him." I write.  
I smile, as the Bowler Hat guy realizes his mistakes, and Cornelius talks to Lewis.  
"Yeah, that part kinda made me laugh", she smiles, turning back to the screen.  
The rest of the movie plays, and the credits start.  
"You don't mind if I let the credits play out, as well, do you?" I write.  
"Nah, I don't mind", she smiles, "I like this song, anyways."  
I smile and enjoy the music playing during the credits, drinking some limeade. Arfle reaches for the chips once again.  
"Nice movie, dontcha think?" she says through a mouthful.  
"Totally." I write, pressing stop and putting the DVD back in its case.  
"So, what now?" she asks.  
"Well, when I watch movies with anyone, I often discuss the movie watched for quite a bit." I write.  
"Yeah, maybe we can do that", Arfle shrugs, "I'm not one for discussing, though. Never could keep a good discussiong going."  
"Okay. I thought the movie was meaningful, as well as entertaining. I think there's another song that'd go with this movie." I write, smiling.  
"I think so too", Arfle smiles, "Which song do you think, though?"  
"'Come So Far' from the Hairspray movie" I write.  
"Oh", Arfle nods, smiling, "That's a good song."  
"I know, right? For some movies I love, such as Meet the Robinsons, I think of other songs to associate with some aspect of their plots and/or characters." I write.  
"Happens to me sometimes, too" Arfle laughs, "Sometimes, I'm watching a movie, and I just hum a random song that I think relates to one of the characters."  
I smile, as I write "Nice. So, what kind of music do you like?"  
Arfle sits there, looking up at the ceiling, as she thinks for a minute.  
"Any, I guess. I have a lot of favorite songs from different genres." she answers.  
"Cools! Me too. I may have a kind of goth/punk fashion sense, but my taste in music's more like a rainbow." I write.  
Arfle laughs and adds, "I got a lot of rainbows at my home. The grass is multicolored, it feels like you're walking through a painting."  
"Really? That's pretty interesting." I write, smiling.  
"Yep, and the other planets are just as strange" she sighs, smiling at those thoughts, "Amazing what Sburb comes up with."  
"So, you've had visitors before?" I write.  
"Yep! Several visitors. They usually pop up on accident, sometimes when the game glitches. Other times, I take people there, if they want me too." she explains.  
By now, it has gotten late, so we say goodbye, but plan to meet again later. Before meeting up with my neighbor friends and going to Sugar Rush, I head down to Game Central Station. I snap my fingers and let my chains and bracelet rattle, as I arrive at the Surge's side.  
"Hello there!" he greets.  
"Hey, your blue beautifulness" I write, smiling.  
He blushes, looking flattered. Like Felix, though, the blue security guard notices that my wings are now missing.  
"What happened to you?" he asks.  
"My wings have snapped off again." I write.  
"Awwwww, sorry to hear that..." he says, frowning.  
"Yeah, they were one of my favorite fashion accessories. Plus, they were the reason I could fly." I write.  
"Dang...what are you going to do now?" he asks.  
"I know, right? I'll probably replace them again, even though some people might say they just get in the way." I write.  
"Hmmmmmm, I don't think so." he replies.  
"Yeah, I don't think they're that much of a nuisance, either, although I have to be careful not to knock things over or get them stuck on something." I write.  
"Well, I hope you get your wings back, eventually." he says.  
"Yeah, me too." I write, holding his tie with my index and middle fingers like a pair of scissors, much like the way I did during the first time I visited Sugar Rush with him.  
He blushes and giggles, as he says "Oh my..."


	11. Chapter 11

The next couple of days are busy, at least for me. Even outside game play, I mostly stay in my place in the penthouse to catch up on all the interactions I've had, so far. For a shy girl, I have to admit that I've been interacting a lot with several people. Heck, it seems that my shyness is gradually fading away, as I'm becoming more open about my thoughts and feelings with others. In fact, when I meet up with Arfle in Fix-it-Felix Jr. again, I even ask whether she'd like to visit other characters with me.  
"Sure. You mean my game?" she asks.  
"Actually, I meant us visiting other characters here and in other games." I write.  
"Oh! Sorry, got confused." she replies.  
"It's okay. So, does that sound good?" I write.  
"Sounds good!" Arfle nods.  
"Awesome" I write.  
I start leading Arfle down the hallways of the apartment. On the way, we see a familiar-looking Nicelander in purplish clothes.  
"Hello!" Arfle waves at the Nicelander, as we walk past.  
I look down towards the Nicelander, but she appears unresponsive to us. Because of this, I decide that we should try greeting her again later and move onto another resident of the apartment.  
"Alright", Arfle nods, following me, "Who do you think we should visit?"  
Before I can answer her question, Arfle suddenly tells me she has to go somewhere. I understand and patiently look forward to her return. As I wait, I bob my head to music, watching Felix pass by in the hallways of the apartment.  
"Oh, hi, Irene!" he greets, waving at me and smiling.  
I wave at him, as I adjust my pendant belt again.  
"Glad to see that you're doing fine!" he smiles.  
"Yeah. Do you feel like visiting anyone right now?" I write.  
"Well, if you want..." he smiles.  
I walk with Felix in the hallways and suddenly spot a door left ajar. As the curious girl I am, I take a look inside. Felix stares at me, raising an eyebrow. I see Gene in some sort of a meeting, but then look away. A bit of chatter comes from the room, along with some quiet clapping.  
"Ooh, it looks like Gene's too busy to have company, right now." I write.  
"Hmm...Gene is usually busy...I guess.." he replies, staring at the room.  
"Why? You want to talk with him? You can always go and ask if he's busy or not." he smiles.  
"I just wanted to see how he's doing, but I guess that's already been answered, for now." I write.  
"Heh, it's okay." he smiles at me, "Go and say hi to him"  
I open the door a bit more and proceed to greet Gene.  
"Err, hello there. This...this isn't what it looks like." he says.  
I ask whether it's another magic spell, watching curiously, as he seems off.  
"Shwould have to be..." he mutters, before dissolving into a laughing fit.  
"Well, that's unexpected, isn't it?" I write towards Felix.  
"...Er-probably, he's under another magic spell...or maybe he really passed himself of drinks...heh.." he smiles nervously, "Better stay away while he's in that state..."  
"I guess so." I write.  
Still standing in his doorway, I look to see if Arfle's back yet. She walks back, smiling a bit. Felix smiles and waves at her.  
"Who's this Nicelander?" she asks, pointing at the apartment.  
"Hey Arfle. That's Gene, and he's apparently drunk now." I write, looking strangely at the mustached Nicelander.  
"Gene, go to bed. You're drunk." she says, as she looks down at him.  
"Hi again, Mr. Felix" Arfle smiles up the handyman, returning the wave.  
"Hello, how have you been?" he asks, smiling.  
"Pretty good" Arfle nods, "Slow progress back in Sburb, but it's all good. And you?"  
"All good, I guess...sometimes I'm a bit bored, but...all nice...as usual...doing my job and all, heh..." Felix responds.  
She smiles and says "That's good to hear. Stopped by to visit, also heard that Gene was getting a bit tipsy...?"  
"So, would you like to visit anyone else today?" I write.  
"Not sure, I don't know many people around here." she replies.  
"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later." I write.  
"Alright. See ya, Irene!" she says, leaving again.

A bit later on, I ask Felix whether he's still free to hang out tonight.  
"Sure I am!" he smiles at me.  
"Awesome! Let's go to Sugar Rush." I write.  
"Um, alright, let's go!" he nods.  
I walk with Felix out of the apartment, with Ralph also following us. Once we reach Game Central Station, I see the Surge and invite him along, as well.  
"Whoah, didn't know we would have some company!" he smiles, waving at Ralph and the Surge.  
This time, though, the Surge declines, explaining that he'll be staying in Game Central Station to protect it during a coming storm. He says that we'll go again some other time.  
"Sure thing." I write. I'll see you later." I write, smiling.  
"Have fun." he says.

The next morning, I pass by the same female Nicelander, but this time, without Arfle. The Nicelander almost doesn't see me, but waves when she does.  
"Hello dear! How are you?" she asks.  
I turn around and write "Hi. I'm fine." in reply.  
She is a bit surprised at the notebook, but takes it in stride.  
"That's good, dear." she says, smiling, "I'd offer you some pie, but I seem to be locked out of my apartment at the moment..."  
"Thanks. I'm one of your new neighbors. Really? That's too bad. I hope you'll manage to find your way in again." I write.  
"I hope so too, dear." she smiles, "But you're a new neighbor? That's wonderful, dear! You're always welcome to visit me anytime you feel like it, all right?"  
"Yeah, I've moved in a couple months ago, and thank you." I write, smiling.  
"No problem, dear! Now, I think I'll go try that key...thanks again for finding it!" she exclaims.

The next day, I hang out for it a bit in Game Central Station. I look into the entrance of Pacman, as if I'm about to enter. Eventually, a familiar floating creature comes out and stares at me. I bend over backwards and flap my arms slightly, as I see what looks like a floating orange head sticking out of a frilly dress. I adjust my glasses and squint my eyes, thinking the creature looks familiar. Unfortunately, though, he bites his lip and tries to hide himself behind something, apparently hating the dress and not wanting to be seen.  
"Hmm, that must be a shy new game character." I think.  
He whimpers and peeks out. I wave bashfully at the floating orange head, but suddenly, an orange gryphon takes its place. He looks over his new form and hides again.  
"Hmm, it must be a shapeshifter." I think, surprised by the sudden transformation.  
He hides under his wings, and I leave, confused.

On my way back to Fix-it-Felix Jr., I bump into another small, familiar orange creature. With the tube-shaped nose, round body, and small legs, it's most likely Q-bert, whom I've heard also lives in the game now. Q-bert's pupils spin around dizzily, as he topples over and lies there for a moment. He groans, but gets back up on his feet after a good facial shake. He makes those strange, indecipherable sounds to speak to me. I feel awkward, not saying much more than a hello. I then stop by at Felix's door to ask him a question.  
"It's true that Q-bert lives in this game too, right?" I write.  
"Yes, he does; he lives in front of us...next to Ralph.." he explains.  
"Cools! So, I've heard right! Coincidentally, I think I bumped into him earlier today." I write.  
"Oh, I see...Q-bert is really nice.." he smiles.  
"Awesome. So, he just stays inside the house during game play, just as the Nicelanders do, right?" I write.  
"Not really...he joins us when there's an extra bonus level." he explains.  
Knowing this, I begin to assume that Q-bert has become part of the game and, therefore, would be able to regenerate here. On our way to Sugar Rush, I approach and greet my favorite blue security guard.  
"Why, hello there! How are you this evening?" he greets.  
"Hey there. I'm fine." I write, taking notes for my interaction catching-up.  
"That's good!" he smiles.  
"And how are you today?" I write.  
"I'm good. I'm very good." he happily replies.


	12. Chapter 12

After another day of staying inside, I venture out of my room again and look to see if anyone's around right now. As usual, my friend/neighbor Felix is here.  
"Hello Irene!" he greets, waving at me.  
I greet Felix back and come down to Game Central Station to ask the Surge a question about something that has started to worry me.  
"This might sound like a weird question, but is it true that you don't like anyone hanging around in Game Central Station outside game hours?" I write.  
"That all depends on what that particular person is doing. If they're suspicious, then yes, I don't like them hanging around." he answers.  
I nod in understanding, feeling a bit worried. Before the Surge can respond, though, I leave with my two friends/neighbors for our usual nighttime Sugar Rush visit. There, I develop a craving for donuts, of course ones that aren't living cops. We explore the game for a bit, until the time comes for us all to go back to our own games.

Several hours later, after I've already left with my friends, we get a bit of a break. I take this time to return to Sugar Rush to look for some donuts to eat, when suddenly, I hear something. Even with my earphones on, I can tell that someone must be screaming. I wander to find out the source, and the screaming starts to weaken. I eventually come upon a pile of candy rubble and start lifting pieces off to see who's under it. The victim turns out to be a small, familiar orange ghost, who is almost unconscious, his side slick with blood and looking dizzy.  
"..wh..wha..?" he stammers.  
"Clyde?" I write, surprised to see him here.  
He tries to shake himself out of his daze and stammers "Y..yeah...".  
"I thought so. How did you get here?" I write.  
Seeing a cut on his body, I bare my paw and press on it in an attempt to stop it from bleeding any further, as I don't have any real bandages right now.  
"I..I w-was..e-exploring in Sugar Rush..." he whispers, trembling from blood loss.  
"Just as I was, huh?" I write, picking him up and carrying him to a lake.  
He nods and closes his eyes. I wash the cut on his body with the water from the lake and head for his game.  
"Come on, don't die on me!" I think, as I carry him.  
His eyes flutter open and shut, as he's struggling to stay alive. When we finally reach Pac-man, I set him down, hoping he'd regenerate. Fortunately, he does after a few moments. I breathe a sigh of relief that he's okay now. He shudders a little and frowns at the scar on his side.  
"It should fade soon, I think. I've received cuts like that before." I write.

I leave in time for the next quarter alert for Fix-it-Felix Jr. Back inside, I write stuff for a story about my new life. Even though I'm working on something, I feel a bit bored without company. Thus, I step out of Fix-it-Felix Jr. and sit on a bench in Game Central Station. With the note-taking and other writing I've been doing lately, I feel a bit like a gothic Surge Protector. I glance towards the entrance of Pac-man, and Clyde comes out humming to himself. Arfle walks past the bench I'm sitting on, mumbling to herself along the lines of "Terror", "Horror", "sleep", and "Frogs". She smiles as she looks me.  
"Hey Irene." she greets.  
I hear her voice and wave at her, still writing.  
"What are you working on over there?" she asks, sitting down next to me.  
"It's a story of my life, pretty much. It's sort of like a long diary, except I'm okay with people reading it, though." I write.  
"That's neat. I won't bug you about reading it, though." she replies.  
"Thanks. So, how are you today?" I write.  
"Pretty good, I guess", she shrugs, "Frogs and stuff. Complicated. You?"  
"I'm fine, although this series I'm working on has been taking me a lot of time." I write.  
Yeah, I know how it feels" Arfle smiles a bit, "I used to write stories all the time, y'know."  
"In addition to songs, right?" I write, assuming that Arfle has written a song before.  
Arfle laughs a bit and replies "Actually, I've never written my own music. I should try, though. Mainly, I just read music or pick up notes with my ears."  
"Ah, I see. I didn't normally write stories, but a couple months ago, I became interested in doing a story of the life I planned to lead after moving out of All Stars." I write.  
It seems strange that I'd suddenly remember the name of the game I came from, but now turns out to be a good time.  
"That's cool", she smiles.  
"Thanks. Writing personal stuff is actually kind of fun for me." I write.  
"Eh, my personal stuff is a bit...insane, you could say." she replies.  
"Really? Well, you still enjoy writing it, though, right?" I write.  
"Not my own personal stuff, kinda like, made up characters." she tries to explain.  
"Ah, so you write about your characters, but not about yourself, right?" I write.  
"Most of the time, right." she replies.  
I flip my notebook to a page that says "Ah, I see.", nodding in understanding.  
"So, would you like to visit my neighbors in Felix's game again?" I write.  
"Yeah, sure! I'm kinda bored at the moment, heh." she responds.  
"Super" I write, leading us both into the game.  
Arfle follows behind. We ride the train to Fix-it-Felix Jr., when suddenly, the train makes an unexpectedly abrupt stop.  
Arfle looks around and asks "What's going on?".  
I look down and see Gene wearing a princess dress and tied to the tracks. Even more surprising, he suddenly gets poofed free, out of the dress.  
Arfle looks down as well and ,before doing anything, says "What is this?".  
"I think he just went through another magic spell." I write, surprised.  
She shakes her head, trying to keep herself from laughing.  
"Those Anons..." she says.  
I nod in agreement, chuckling a bit. We might've hung out longer, if Arfle didn't need to leave now.

When I visit the Surge again, he notices me worried.  
"What's the matter?" he asks.  
Feeling nervous, I put my paw to my neck, as if I have a lump in my throat.  
"Well, before I settled into Felix's game, I used to sleep every night in Game Central Station." I write.  
"Hmmmmm, I'm surprised I hadn't seen you around before then..." he responds.  
"Yeah..." I write, my ears drooping in guilt.  
I mess with my belt a few times, as it's feeling tight around my protruding belly again.  
"Don't feel ashamed...everyone has hard times." he assures, hugging me.  
I hug him back and tear up.  
"You really do have a beautiful soul..." I write.  
He blushes and replies "Thank you! I always try my best".  
I flip my notebook to a page that says "You're totally welcome." and lay my paws on my belly, the way a pregnant woman might.  
"Are you ok?" he asks.  
"I think my stomach's been acting funny today." I write.  
All day, I've had to go to the bathroom frequently, for some reason. My stomach has been feeling weird, but I've tried to just deal with it.  
"Hmmm, maybe you should get that checked out..." he suggests.  
"Maybe, if it doesn't subside tomorrow." I write.  
"Yeah..." he agrees, feeling lightheaded.  
"Ooh, are you okay there?" I write, concerned.  
"Yeah...I just need to sit for a bit..." he replies, walking over to his post and sitting down.  
I nod in understanding and stand by his side, my arm around him.  
"Thanks!...I don't know what came over me just now" he says.  
"Really? You don't know what caused you to feel this way?" I write.  
"So much has happened to me today...first the update has messed up the entire Game Central Station system...then I found out a friend of mine is pregnant...oh my programmers..." he explains.  
"Well, I'm here for you. You feel like staying here tonight?" I write.  
"Yeah...I don't think I could go anywhere right now." he answers.  
I pat his back and turn my attention back to something I'm working on.  
He smiles and asks "So, what are you working on?".  
Since I've already answered this question for Arfle, I flip my notebook to the page that says "It's a story of my life, pretty much. It's sort of like a long diary, except I'm okay with people reading it."  
I also add "In other words, it's not really private."  
"Hmmmm, interesting!" he says.  
"Thanks." I write, smiling and posing the way I've seen the Surge do sometimes.  
He notices the pose and comments "good one", winking and pointing.  
"Why, thank you." I write, flattered.

In Sugar Rush, my friends and I resume our exploring. Near Diet Cola mountain, we spot a girl in pink clothes tending to a cart. Noting her short, blond hair and pink outfit, I immediately recognize her as Taffyta. Of course, she's happy to see me again, and I feel the same way. However, our time in Taffyta's presence is short, as we have to return to our games again to prepare for the next game play.


	13. Chapter 13

It's a Sunday, and the arcade's apparently closed. With this in mind, I take it that we're all free to do what we want all day. Instinctively, I look around for my two main friends/neighbors. When I don't see either of them in the penthouse, I look in Game Central Station. Coincidentally, Felix is sitting alone on a bench there. I walk over to the cute little fixer and greet him.  
"Hey! Hello Irene! Good morning or afternoon! Heh!" he smiles.  
"So, how are you?" I write.  
"I'm fine, and you?" he asks, still smiling.  
"Yeah, I'm fine too, although I think we don't spend enough time together as friends." I write.  
Although we spend time together every evening with Johnny and other Sugar Rush residents, Felix and I have hardly spent any time together, as the friends we are, during the daytime. Of course, I want to change that, even though I'm not always sure how.  
"Well, what would you like to do?" he asks.  
"How about a movie? I have quite a collection of some." I write.  
"Sounds good!" he replies.  
I smile and lead us to my room in the penthouse, and Felix follows me. Once there, I sift through my collection of DVDs, trying to decide which one to show today.  
"Um...I don't know which one you would like..." he says.  
I pull out a movie called Matilda, one of my all-time favorites.  
"Oh...that movie looks interesting.." Felix smiles.  
"Thanks, I think you'll like it." I write, then inserting the DVD into the player.  
"I hope so!" he smiles, grabbing a seat.  
I sit down beside Felix, as the movie begins to play. It opens with a baby girl being taken home by unenthusiastic parents.  
"Wow..this movie is..interesting.." he whispers, while watching it.  
"Yeah, the girl's really special, yet her parents don't appreciate her." I write, noting her intelligence and abilities with her eyes.  
"Wow...that's amazing.." he smiles, continuing watching it.  
As the movie plays, we get to the assembly scene in which a big boy called Bruce Bogtrotter is called up on stage about a cake issue.  
"Yeah, totally. I bet that would be one of Ralph's worst nightmares." I write, as the big boy is forced to a whole chocolate cake.  
Knowing how much the wrecker hated (or at least used to hate) chocolate, I can safely say that he wouldn't at all be thrilled to eat a whole chocolate cake in one sitting, let alone in front of an audience.  
"Oh my land-!" he exclaims, still watching it, "That's awful!"  
"I know, right? It's a surprise he didn't vomit. That Trunchbull..." I write, narrowing my eyes in disgust towards the tall, monstrous woman.  
"It's actually terrible!" he exclaims.  
Clearly, Felix is so much into the movie, finding its plot really interesting. I watch in nervousness, as Matilda and Miss Honey narrowly escape from the Trunchbull's house.  
"Oh my land! That girl and her teacher.." he says, covering his face with his hands.  
"Poor them!" he worries.  
I nod in agreement and put my paw on Felix's shoulder for comfort.  
"It's brave of Matilda to sneak around the Trunchbull's house to get her teacher's doll, isn't it?" I write, as the scene plays out.  
"Yeah...so much!" he replies, hugging me, "That woman is awful!"  
"Totally. She's a monster!" I write.  
I smile, though, when the kids drive her out by throwing stuff at her.  
"This movie is amazing..." he smiles.  
"I'm glad you like it; I think so too." I write, also smiling.  
"Yeah!" he smiles at me, "Thanks for showing it to me!"  
"It was my pleasure." I write, patting Felix on the back.  
"I have never watched movies at all in the past...but I've seen they're interesting.." he smiles.  
"Yeah, movies are awesome and even more fun to watch with friends." I write.  
"I know! Heh" Felix giggles a bit.

After we finish watching the movie, we go on our separate ways again. I head back to Game Central Station. I smile in greeting towards Clyde, wanting to talk to him.  
"Oh, hello!" the orange ghost greets.  
I wave towards him, still writing, and he floats over.  
"So, how are you now?" I write.  
"I'm alright..." he answers.  
I glance at his side to see how his scar has improved. We both see that it's still there.  
"That's good to know. Is that still bothering you?" I write, referring to his scar.  
"No..." he replies, "It's stopped hurting..."  
"Great. Well, I guess I should introduce myself right now." I write, smiling rather awkwardly.  
"Alright." he replies, nodding.  
I tell him my name and that I live in Fix-it-Felix Jr., implying that I have game-jumped. I would've liked us to talk more, but I guess Clyde suddenly has something else to do.

I later turn my attention to my favorite blue security guard.  
"Somehow, I've been feeling like you, at times." I write, as I've been carrying a strange mental image.  
"Oh really?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, it's weird..." I write.  
Some part of me wants to admit the whole thing on mind, while the other part is trying to hide it.  
"Hmmmmm...that is really weird, indeed!" he replies.  
"Yeah. Sometimes, I'm so weird that it freaks even myself out. I question whether there's really something wrong with me..." I write.  
"Yeah...speaking of wrong...have you gotten your stomach checked out, yet?" he asks, pointing to my stomach with a concerned look on his face.  
"My stomach's fine now. I doubt it was anything serious." I write, patting myself on the belly.  
"That's a relief...phew." he responds.  
"How about you? Are you feeling any better today?" I write.  
"I'm doing much better today...thanks for asking" he answers, "I also got our system up to date, as well...thank goodness"  
"That's great to hear." I write, smiling.  
I nod towards a patch on the sleeve of the Surge's shirt, as I flip to a sketch in my notebook. I've been working on a sketch of the blue security guard, and it's at this point where I can finally finish it. He looks at the sleeve before looking back at me. I add a finishing to the drawing and then close the notebook again.  
"So...uh...what did you draw just now?" he asks.  
I tell him that it's a surprise, as I'm not yet ready to show him.

Later that night, I proceed to meet up with my friends/neighbors, along with my Sugar Rush buddies. I've probably seen her before already, but for the first time, I get a proper introduction to Jubileena Bing-Bing, a Sugar Rush racer with red hair in pigtails and cherry-themed clothes. She seems to be a very nice girl, and we even listen to music together. I make plenty of rattling sounds with my chains and bracelets and snap my fingers, as we dance together, probably loud enough for Sour Bill to hear, wherever he's at. I'm a bit surprised that he doesn't approach us.


	14. Chapter 14

After another session of game play, I feel ready to reveal the sketch I finished yesterday and make my way over to the blue security guard.  
"Okay, I can show you what I just drew now." I write, smiling.  
"Yes please!" he exclaims, grinning.  
I flip my notebook to a page that has a sketch of him smiling and writing on his clipboard.  
"Awwww, it's very nice! Thank you very much!" he compliments.  
I'm about to "say" my usual "you're welcome", but it seems the Surge suddenly has to get back to his job. That's when I leave to meet up with my friends/neighbors and visit Sugar Rush with them.

We carry on with our fun from yesterday, and suddenly, I slip on the rainbow-colored path to the entrance of the game. It hurts falling like this, but my friends take it as a game, as they slide down with me. For most of the remainder of our time together here, I quietly rest on a gummy bear. Again, I sort of expect Sour Bill to come out and check what's going on, but I guess he's busy with his advisor duties.

"I'm glad you like it. You do deserve love, including in the form of pictures." I write, once again picking up where the Surge and I have left off.  
"Awwww, thank you so much!" he replies, hugging me, "Not many people do give me love as they do with the other characters!"  
I hug him back and give him a pat.  
"Yeah, I know how that feels. You definitely deserve more love than you've gotten." I write, "By the way, are you very busy tonight?" I write.  
"Not really...it's rather quiet tonight. Not really much to do." he responds.  
"In that case, would you like to visit friends with me tonight?" I write.  
"Sure...I'd like to!" he answers.  
I first head to Fix-it-Felix Jr. and start changing clothes, as I've accidentally spilled food on them earlier today. The Surge follows and waits outside the apartment. When I finish, I come back out with my usual T-shirt and denim miniskirt replaced a black T-shirt with pixelated versions of my friends/neighbors and a longer, flowing skirt. I expect to be visiting Sugar Rush again, but Ralph tells me that our friends will be visiting us here in Fix-it-Felix Jr., this time. With the Surge still waiting outside, I come down to tell him that we're staying here tonight.  
"You look very nice!" he compliments.  
"Thanks! You look nice too." I write.  
He blushes and replies "Why, thank you!".

I put my arm around the blue security guard, as we greet our guests. After everyone shows up, we all head inside the apartment and hang out in my room. I can agree with Johnny that it's nice to spend our time in Felix's game, instead of in Sugar Rush, for a change. With us in an actual home type of environment now, I would've liked us to watch a movie. Coincidentally, Johnny replies that he has a few skits which he and some of the other racers have filmed. He hasn't brought any today, but we still talk about them for a bit. I comment that Felix, Ralph, and I should probably do funny stuff together and film it. With that mental image still in my mind, I even think that I should also switch outfits and personalities with the Surge sometime, which Johnny says would make a good idea for a skit. He adds that we can possibly film it, once he has a camera and feels better. During this week, Johnny has apparently come down with some sort of a virus. A virus sounds seriously bad, but fortunately, it's more like a cold for him. Anyways, with most of us sit on the couch, I, like in Maria's house, lie down on some of the guys' laps and act kind of silly to make everyone laugh. It remains typical, until I move one of my paws rather close to someone. With the Surge sitting at the same end of the couch where my head is, I somehow get my fingers tangled with his belt loops. It sounds impossible, but lo and behold, my right paw now looks like one end of a cat's cradle. It earns quite a few laughs, and the Surge seems surprisingly okay with it. It's weird, but while some part of me would want to get untangled, the other part actually likes being tied to him.


	15. Chapter 15

From that night on, I remain literally attached to the blue security guard. Of course, we try to detach from each other, although we fail at each attempt. Normally, I would've tried cuttiing my way out, but in this case, it's a part of someone's clothing I'm tangled in, so it's out of the question. Our routines are, of course, disturbed by the entanglement, but it seems to help that the belt loops stretch enough to give us some distance and that the Surge doesn't appear too bothered about it.

At some point, as I work on my series, I suddenly see someone who looks like Gene, except with cat ears and a tail. I tilt my head in curiosity, thinking "Is that you?".  
The Nicelander-like creature flicks his tail and says that it's another magic spell, in case if I was wondering. At that moment, I see that it is, indeed, Gene. I nod in understanding, noting how cute he looks. Gene starts licking his hand before realizing what he's doing, causing him to quickly cough and fold his arms behind his back.  
"Let me guess, the spell also gives you cat instincts?" I write.  
"Well yes, but I can usually control them...once I realize what I'm doing, that is." he replies with an awkward cough. As cute as he looks as a cat-man, I can see why Gene feels awkward about being part feline.

At the end of the day, Johnny and some of my other Sugar Rush buddies arrive in Fix-it-Felix Jr., this time with a new friend, a short, teenage boy, probably around Felix's size. Seeing that we're both still tied together, Johnny finally untangles me and the blue security guard. As comical as it looked to be tied together, we're glad to finally be detached again. I may not have much of a job, but as a security guard, the Surge could've missed something important. As the new face introduces himself, I learn that the boy, named Sean O'Fitzgerald, is from another game and has settled in Sugar Rush as a cart mechanic. We relate to each other pretty well, as I've also moved from my "home game" and settled in another one. I tell how I used to be a bit of an outcast in the game I came from and how condescending and shallow almost everyone was there. Clearly, Sean can see that I stand out, even in "my" own game. It's at this point that I have a feeling he will also become one of my new friends. Since Johnny has brought some of the skits this time, we all head to my room in the penthouse to watch them. We have a fun time, as we watch brief clips of Johnny and some of the other Sugar Rush residents doing silly stuff. Oh god, these skits are so hilarious that I laugh hard at each one. I'm pleasantly surprised that Sour Bill has agreed to let Johnny throw him around, like a ball, to other people.

The next day, around the end of game hours, I'm writing another part of my series. While doing so, I glance at The Grand Race. The blue female wolf sees me and goes to hug me.  
"How are you?" she asks.  
"I'm fine. Digi, right?" I write.  
She goes toward Tapper's and asks whether I'd like to come down to the tavern game, offering to buy drinks.  
I accept and follow Digi to Tapper's; she orders a drink and meat, probably her usual.  
"Having food?" she asks me.  
"Yeah, I'll have some chips." I write, placing my order.  
My food comes, and we both enjoy our orders.  
"Pardon me." Digi burps and giggles.  
I smile in amusement and tell her that it's okay. I expect us to be talking for a bit afterwards, but we don't, as Digi apparently has to return to her own game now. She seems to be a very nice wolf; I should try to see her more often.

Back in the penthouse now, I look at nearby game consoles again and see something surprising. Near to the original Fix-it-Felix Jr., the one I'm living in, I see another cabinet of the game and, thus a certain familiar giant, who stares at me.  
"I...Uh...Can explain..." he hesitates.  
I squint my eyes and adjust my glasses, as I look at him, trying to make sure that what I'm seeing isn't too good to be true.  
"...Please don't unplug me" he says.  
I'm confused as to why he'd tell me that, especially since I probably don't have the power to unplug a game.  
"Why would I unplug you? It's not like you're doing anything wrong, are you?" I write.  
"O-Oh...Well, not really..." he squeaks, in a way that sounds as if he's lying.  
I take notes, as he speaks, and our conversation is suddenly over.

In an attempt to start another conversation with him, I leave the Surge a note, this time one that says "You almost always carry that clipboard and pen/pencil with you, just as I carry my notebook and pencil with me, right?".  
"Yup...I have to, so I can easily and quickly write down information of violators." I hear him reply.  
I write down my response, but hold my thought, as he becomes occupied again.

When they arrive in Fix-it-Felix Jr, I tell Johnny and the others about my weird experience. Ralph is surprised to know that there seems to be another him in this arcade. I am too, especially since this other one I just met appears unusually nervous and shy. Johnny comments that he is glad to see that he's in the American version of Sugar Rush, as well as in the British version. He even asks me whether this other Ralph also associates with Sugar Rush, but I'm not sure since I haven't asked him yet. With my brief experience with the alternate Ralph earlier, I begin to speculate that same characters from different versions of a game are actually separate individuals who simply share a lot of physical, and probably mental, traits. I even mention having heard of a Turbo from a newer version of Turbo Time. Having been attacked by Turbo before, Johnny fears that this Turbo I speak of may be the same guy, but I assure him that he's probably not. In fact, I remember Arfle told me that he's called 2.0, so that people don't confuse him with the game jumper who disguised as King Candy. I think I should meet this Turbo 2.0 someday, so that I can see for myself what he's like. Anyways, we watch some more skits that Johnny and some of the others have done, which are also hilarious. I randomly glance in the direction of another game and a certain turtle. For a few days, I've been looking curiously at a small, green turtle. It has a bored, unenthusiastic expression on its face, as if uninterested in having anything to do with anything. Somehow, it looks familiar, and I feel tempted to greet it, although I'm not sure whether I'd be welcome to do so. I put my thoughts about the turtle aside, though, as I hang out with my friends in the penthouse.

The next morning, I think I hear someone approaching me and saying hello, but when I try to get a look at the source, I don't see it. I come back out to finish up a conversation I started with my favorite blue security guard last night.  
"I thought so." I flip my notebook to, "I carry this notebook and pencil to communicate, and sometimes take notes with, in case if anyone's wondering."  
"Nice, nothing wrong with that!" he replies, smiling.  
"Thanks. No one in 'my' game could really understand why I'm so quiet." I write.  
Having witnessed a feminine pony accusing him of cheating on her, I also add "Oh, and I thought you were already taken."  
"I really don't know anymore what is going on here..." he replies, confused, "I've got someone now accusing me of cheating on them when I wasn't even going out with them to begin with, to my knowledge, that is..."  
"Actually, I meant before you were accused of cheating. I remember you're engaged, or something." I write.  
"Yeah...I am...although I haven't seen my 'lover' now for some time...so I really don't know WHAT the heck is going on." he explains.  
I feel a bit concerned and mention that I've always been single. I admit that I can't complain too much, though, since I haven't even been interested in guys for most of my teenage life.  
"Hmmmmmm" he responds, trying to get his mind off all this.  
Immediately, I feel stupid for what I just said and look away in shame. I feel totally embarrassed, as I assume I made the Surge uncomfortable.  
"It's ok...hey...don't feel ashamed, ok. There's nothing to be ashamed of" he assures me.  
I smile in relief, just in time for me to I hang out with friends in the penthouse.

The next morning, I see that same green turtle outside the apartment, looking towards my window. It might've been the one who tried to approach and greet me yesterday, so I wave bashfully towards it, pleasantly surprised that it'd come all the way here to greet me. The turtle seems embarrassed, as it says "Hmm...How are you , lady?".  
"Technically, I'm still a teenager, but yeah, I'm okay. So, what brings you here?" I write, coming out of the apartment.  
From hearing the turtle's voice I immediately assume that it's a male.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm terrible at talking to people. Well, I was just wondering..." he responds, "Could I spend time with you? I have the most boring life ever, and Felix gave me an advice to not be bored: try to have friends."  
"It's okay; I'm unconfident around people too. Of course you can spend time with me; I'm always glad to have someone who wants to be around me." I write, smiling.  
"Thank you so muuuuch." he replies, following me.  
The turtle looks up at my notebook and asks "What are you doing?".  
"Oh, I use this notebook mostly for communication." I write, taking notes on our conversation.  
"Aw. I thought you were drawing." he says, apparently disappointed.  
"Well, I do sketch in it sometimes. Would you like to see my drawings, so far?" I write.  
"Oh yes, why not?" he replies, "It will be cool, show me this."  
I flip my notebook to a few pages on which are sketches of Felix, Gene, and the Surge Protector, as I walk with him into Game Central Station and towards the blue security guard, himself.  
"It looks great...I wish I can draw like you." he compliments.  
"Oh...uh...Hey Glen" I hear from the Surge, who points to the turtle, "...that is Glen, right?"  
I turn towards the turtle to ask whether it's his name.  
"Thanks." I write, "So, your name's Glen?"  
"Yes, that's my name. What's yours?" he replies.  
I nod towards the Surge, in response to his question, and the blue security guard mistakenly thinks Glen was talking to him when he asked what my name is. To answer Glen's question, I flip my notebook to a page that says "I'm Irene."  
"What a cute name." he replies, trying to smile.  
"Thanks. Surprisingly, I get that kind of thing about my name a lot." I write.  
Like I said, I used to dread my name. Now, I'm starting to appreciate my name, although I still act modest about it.  
"Normal. That's a cute name." he says.  
"Actually, he was talking to me." I write towards the Surge.  
"Oh...oh...oops...sorry!" he replies, slightly embarrassed of his mistake.  
"It's okay. It's not always easy talking to someone, when that someone is accompanied by one or more others." I write, as I, myself, have had trouble talking to people in groups.  
"No, it's not...you see, I did have someone...in my life named Ted, and we 'were' going out together..." he begins, "It just happened suddenly...then some pony girl began accusing me of cheating on her, when I didn't even know I was going out with her. Then, she makes out with me, which Ted caught me doing and OH PROGRAMMERS..."  
He places his head in his hands and breaks down crying. I can bet Glen is surprised to hear all this, as he stands beside me.  
"I really don't know anymore what's going on..." he says, totally overwhelmed.  
"Ted's one of the Turbo twins, right? Oh man, that's really too bad." I write, putting my paw on his shoulder.  
"Yeah..." he confirms, lowering his head in shame.  
I take notes and rub his back in consolation. At the same time, I worry about having to deal with these kinds of things, myself, if someone could possibly even like me, that is. The blue security guard sighs, and I leave for a few minutes to use the bathroom. When I return at his side, I feel a bit sore.  
Noticing that I'm looking uncomfortable, he asks "Are you alright? You're looking very uncomfortable, there."  
Fortunately, though, the soreness passes, so I write "Yeah, I'm okay now."  
"Phew, that's good...you had me worried there for a sec" he replies.

I then leave in time in for another quarter alert from Fix-it-Felix Jr. On my way, I look to see whether Glen's still following me. Indeed, he is, walking as fast as he can.  
"So, what's your game about?" I ask him in writing.  
"Oh. It's about frogs that need to go to the other side of a road without being interrupted by other elements. Like me." he explains.  
"Ah, so you're the antagonist of your game?" I write.  
"I, in some ways, I am, yes..." he replies.  
The green turtle presumably returns to his own game, since I don't see him anywhere, as I return to Fix-it Felix Jr. Several hours pass before I and the other characters in the game get a break. I glance towards the "other" Ralph I met before, and our conversation resumes.  
I take notes, as he speaks, and write "Okay? You're another Ralph, right?".  
"Yes...I am! Actually." the giant confirms.  
"I thought so. Do you associate with Sugar Rush, just as the original you does?" I write.  
"Well, I know Vanellope, we haven't talked much lately, but we're friends!" he answers.  
"Cools! So, she knows there's at least two of you, huh? I wonder how we'd be able to tell you apart." I write.  
The alternate Ralph shrugs and says "I've been wondering that too. Many people confuse us..."  
"Well, maybe you can wear an accessory, one that the original you hasn't ever worn. I mean, anything to assert your individuality, really." I write.  
"Oh! I have never actually thought of that!" he squeaks, then ponders "But what?"  
As a teenage girl who likes to experiment with fashion a bit, I write "I don't know, a hat, tiara, necklace, bracelet, sash, etc.? Heck, you can even wear a tattoo, piercings, or go goth, if you want."  
"I think that's a bit too much" the alternate wrecker states, "Looking so different could get us unplugged."  
I tell him I mean that he can make himself stand out somewhat, yet otherwise resemble his other counterparts. Of course, I expect a response, but I don't get much. I try not to take it personally and get back in place for the last few hours of game play.

When I arrive at Game Central Station again, I lay my paw on the Surge's shoulder for a while, in an attempt to comfort him. Practically out of habit, I have to ask him about his plans (or lack thereof) for tonight.  
"So, are you busy tonight?" I write.  
"I...I don't know...why?" he replies.  
"I was going to invite you over to Felix's game to relax, but I can understand if you can't make it today." I write.  
"Yeah...I'll...I'll go." he hesitates.  
I smile and lead him into Fix-it-Felix Jr., hoping to cheer him up. He sighs, as he's taken to the port. When we reach the game, I lead him to the front of the apartment, where I expect some friends to arrive. The blue security guard waits patiently with me. We don't wait very long, as Ralph walks over toward the station, and a certain helmeted boy is behind him. Of course, I wave at them both.  
"There you are, I've been wondering where you've been" says Johnny, "DeMenta, Bing-Bing, O'Fitzgerald, and Henderson are waiting over at the apartment."  
"Really? Well, I'll be there!" I write.  
"This way." says Johnny, who runs towards the apartment to lead us to them.  
The blue security guard just stands there, watching everyone else rush over to the apartment. Of course, I lead him with me. Two of my other usual Sugar Rush friends and a new figure wave at us. The new figure introduces himself as Desmond Henderson, and I introduce both myself and the Surge to him. In response, Desmond tells us that his brother Miles has told him about the former. Despite the fact that he's the brother of a terrible gangster, he assures that he won't hurt anybody. I smile in relief, as I put my arm around the Surge in another attempt to comfort. Noticing this, Desmond asks what's wrong, so I tell him. The Surge just stands there, taking it all in, not saying a word and nods. For the rest of our night in the game together, I keep the blue security guard close to me, concerned for his well-being. He remains mostly silent, but does thank me for the comfort. I glance towards the console of a particular maze game again, namely Crystal Castles. Apparently, the bear, presumably Bentley, gets the feeling he's being watched again. At least this time, he's unoccupied at the moment. The bear carefully looks out of his window towards Fix-it-Felix Jr. and sees me looking back at him. He raises a paw to wave with a cute, adorable smile, and I wave bashfully towards him. The bear blushes and waves back; he even says something, even though I can't hear him through the screen. I should probably try to talk to this bear, sometime.


	16. Chapter 16

Once again, for a couple of days, I remain inside my room, until my friends/neighbors and Sugar Rush buddies come over for the evening. I would've liked to talk to people during the day too, but I've become too occupied with catching up on my interactions with people for my series. On the first of those two days, I finally emerge from my room and look randomly around for a certain blue security guard in Game Central Station. This time, though, he doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight, so I assume he's away and head back to Fix-it-Felix Jr. Then, on the second of the two days, I start hearing laughter, more than I usually expect. Every time I hear the name "Felix", I also hear the cute little fixer laughing hysterically, as if he's being tickled. Immediately, I assume it's another magic spell. I make a mental note not to say his name, although I write, not speak, it.

The next morning, I see something totally shocking from my window. In a hallway of the penthouse, lo and behold, is a familiar-looking, older bespectacled man with a black-and-white striped shirt. In addition, though, he appears to have a pair of small wings.  
"Oh no. No, I must be seeing things..." I think.  
He sighs and flitters his tiny wings, as he murmurs "H-hmm.."  
I begin to assume I must be seeing things, yet this doesn't stop me from trying to interact with him. He sighs and flitters his wings again. I gaze at those wings and give a confused look towards him, thinking "How could you have wings? You're a human, and not just any human. You're the arcade owner!". In response, he stammers that it's another magic spell. Of course. I'm still surprised to hear this, but I nod in understanding, as I take notes.  
"Is that also how you got here?" I write.  
"No..." he answers.  
I untangle my necklace "chains" again and write "So, how did you get here?".  
"Not quite sure...e-e-electrocution..." he stutters.  
"Oh my god. It's a wonder you're still alive. Are you okay?" I write.  
"Yeah..." he answers.  
I take notes, as I watch him. I ask in writing "So, do you need a place to stay, or something?".  
"I th-think I'm st-staying i-in Fix-it-Felix Jr. f-f-for n-now..." he stutters.  
"Good choice. It does feel like home here." I write, looking at my nails.  
It is true; heck, I actually live here. Of course, though, Litwak probably doesn't know that, or even the fact that I left 'my own' game.  
"H-hmm.." he mumbles.  
"Is there something wrong?" I write.  
"N-no..." he stutters.  
"In that case, if you'll excuse me..." I write, starting to walk out of the penthouse.

Ever since the Surge told me about his "love life" a few days ago, I've wondered whether thoughts about it are still stressing him out. Hence, I walk into game Central Station to pay him a visit. Initially, I don't see him anywhere, so I head back. I get back to my personal projects, while I wait. During breaks, I watch and listen to what's happening with some of my neighbors, especially Felix. At some point, I get a glimpse of Felix helping a girl who has apparently become mute communicate.  
"Heh yeah, indeed..." he says, spotting me.  
Several hours pass before I step back into Game Central Station to see whether the blue security guard's around. This time, I do find him, talking to other people. One of them is a cat-sized bug who happens to resemble a cybug-fused version of him. He appears at his side.  
"Hello" he greets, smiling and looking up at the Surge.  
The blue security guard looks down and replies "Hello...just what or who are you supposed to be?", surprised.  
"I'm a Surgebug. My name's Walter" the cybrid replies, holding out his hand to shake the Surge Protector's.  
"Hello there, Walter...nice to uh...meet you" the Surge replies, shaking the cybrid's hand.  
"Are you OK?" Walter asks, apparently able to sense the Surge's nervousness.  
"Yeah yeah...it's just that...I never seen a Surge 'Protector' like you before...that's all." the blue security guard replies.  
As I listen to their conversation, I jump in surprise at the sight of the Surge cybrid, who leaves before he has a chance to react to me. The Surge, himself, appears occupied, as he remains in his post doing stuff.  
"Oh sorry, I must've come at a bad time." I think, feeling awkward.  
"No no...it's ok" he says to me, putting down what he was doing.  
I lift an earphone out just in time to listen to his voice and turn around to greet him.  
"Hello, how are you doing? I saw you the other day and said hi, but I guess you didn't hear me." he says.  
"Yeah, I was looking to see if you were around yesterday, but since I didn't see you, I thought you were away. I couldn't hear much, either, beyond the music I was listening to." I write, smiling in an awkward way.  
"I was here...what are you listening to, anyway?" he replies.  
I hold the earphone I lifted off to his ear; a loud, computer-sounding song happened to be playing.  
"Hmmm, interesting!" he comments.  
"Thanks! I'm glad you like it. It almost always makes me want to dance like crazy." I write, briefly taking out my ipod to play another energetic song to dance to. The Surge nods in response. Having also overheard a conversation between him and Felix, I write "Ooh, you do graffiti?", smiling in excitement as I do so.  
"Yes, I do, actually!" he smiles, "How else does that beautiful artwork appear on the walls?"  
"Cools! I never knew you had a bit of a rebellious, artistic side!" I write, grinning.  
"Oh yeah...I do" he responds.  
"High five!" I write, reaching out my paw, "I think my friends are going to love this!"

Again, I lead him into Felix's game, which he seems to be used to now. As usual, when we reach the game, Ralph and my Sugar Rush buddies greet me. Johnny, pulling out a camera from his sweater, asks whether we'd all like to watch another skit, and of course, I say yes. On our way up to the penthouse, I look through Felix's window to see how he's doing now.  
"Hey, Irene!" Felix greets, smiling, "Hello!"  
"Hey there. So, are you still ticklish from the sound of your name?" I write, chuckling.  
"Er...I don't know...why do you ask?" he responds.  
"I was wondering how you're doing now." I write.  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking" he replies with a smile.  
As we go through our usual routine of heading into my room and watching the hilarious skit, I feel excited about the possibility of doing a skit with my friends, especially since I've had an idea for one.


	17. Chapter 17

Normally, most of us game characters would expect at least a few players visiting the arcade for another round of game play, but this time, the place remains empty. I take the chance to step just outside Fix-it-Felix Jr. There, I encounter what appears to be the same cybrid from last night. I blink and stare at him in response, instinctively fearful of most cybugs. Apparently, he recognizes my look of fear, as he reassures "Don't worry, I don't bite."  
"What's your name?" he asks, smiling and taking a step back.  
I begin to feel more comfortable, as I write in my notebook "I'm Irene. What about you?".  
"My name is Walter. Nice to meet you, Irene." he answers.  
"Nice. It's cool to meet you too. Is it a coincidence that you happen to resemble my friend Surge?" I write.  
"I don't think so..." he explains "I've been like this as long as I can remember, but a friend said the only reason I can be a cybrid is that at some point in my life, I got eaten by a cybug. So maybe I did...only it doesn't explain how I ended up in the players' world."  
"So, do you come from a game, or do you travel through power strips too?" he asks.  
"Okay. Well, being eaten by a cybug is the main way someone becomes a cybrid. I was originally from a game called All Stars, but I moved out of it. I'm not really needed or welcome there." I write.  
"Why?" he asks, pouting, "You're not mean. And if you don't live there, does that mean you permanently reside in GCS?"  
"Well, some of the characters from 'my' game were. Most simply ignored me, too focused on themselves or each other. I was pretty much an outcast, even in 'my' own game. No, I don't live here in Game Central Station. I settled into Fix-it-Felix Jr., with Felix's permission." I write.  
"That's good. I've heard Felix is really nice, but haven't visited his game, yet. How long have you lived there?" he replies.  
I tear up, as I write "Yeah, Felix is one of the sweetest people I've ever met; you should visit his game sometime. I've lived there for about two, maybe 3, months now, considering I moved in around November of last year."  
"Hey now" he says in comfort, climbing onto my shoulder and hugging me, "Don't cry. I'll go visit his game sometime, and maybe I will see you there too."  
"Thanks. You seem pretty sweet too." I write, smiling.  
"Thanks" he smiles, crawling off of me, before leaving.

I return back to my room in the apartment and look out my window to see whether Litwak's still hanging around in Fix-it-Felix Jr. The answer to my question is confirmed to be a yes, as he's sitting on a bench, sighing a bit. Curious, I step out to get closer towards him and try to feel his wings. He squeaks and fluffs out his wings, much to my surprise. I retract my paw from his wings, thinking "Sorry, I didn't know you wouldn't like that."  
"D-don't s-sneak up on m-m-me!" he stutters.  
I put my paws up in an apologetic way. I really didn't mean to scare the arcade owner, but I'm socially awkward, so I suck at approaching people sometimes. He simply sighs a bit and flutters his wings.  
"So, can you actually fly with your wings?" I write.  
"N-n-no, th-they're t-too s-small..." he stutters.  
Suddenly, Litwak believes I "own" him, so I decide to take advantage of it a bit. I take his arm in my paw and start walking us to Game Central Station. He smiles and walks with me. I look curiously at his belly, noticing that it appears bigger, rather swollen.  
"H-hmm..." he mumbles.  
"He must've gained weight (and abdominal fat) suddenly." I think, stopping by to see Felix.  
"H-hmm..." he hums a little.  
Soon, we stop by at Felix's room. Suddenly though, he pales, clapping a hand to his mouth. Clutching his stomach, the arcade owner pushes past me, as he scrambles somewhere. As soon as I hear sounds of vomiting, I press my earphones against my ears, mentally screaming in horror. Little did anyone know, I have a phobia with vomit/vomiting, so even sounds of it disgust me and send me in a panic. Felix walks as he can to me.  
"W-what happened?" he asks.  
I remove an earphone and write "I hear someone or something vomiting...", trembling slightly.  
"W-what? Where?" he worries, apparently not knowing well what's going on.  
"I'm not sure, but definitely in the penthouse." I write.  
Thankfully, the sounds stop, and I start calming down.  
"...Now, I'm worried.." he replies.  
I walk around in the hallways to find the source and look to see if Felix would follow me. Sure enough, he does. In a few minutes, I come upon a certain winged body crumpled on a bathroom floor, and it just so happens to the arcade owner, himself. He whimpers, holding his stomach and shaking.  
"W-What happened here?!" Felix exclaims, staring weakly, yet concerned.  
"I'm not sure, but I think this one was throwing up." I write, nudging Litwak with my shoe in an attempt to get his attention.  
"H-hnn..?" he whimpers.  
I attempt to pick the arcade owner up in my arms, despite the fact that I'm not very physically strong.  
"Poor thing. I should take care of you." I think.  
I then glance towards Felix for approval, to which he replies "Well...you can do whatever you want, Irene...as for me...I dunno if you know I got sick too.."  
The cute little fixer coughs.  
"I-I can't do more...I need to help Gene too...he got sick too.." he adds, shivering.  
"Oh my, I didn't know, until now. I hope you two get well soon." I write.  
"T-thank you.." he smiles weakly, "D-don't worry..."  
With that, Felix walks away. As I carry Litwak in my arms, I hear a whimper from him.  
"A-aahh..n-no..I..I'll b-b-be f-fine..d-don't worry a-about m-me..."  
I set the arcade owner down on a couch and take one more glance at him. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. As I walk away, I now assume this is why the arcade has been empty, and probably will remain so for a while.

With these two encounters I've just had, I tell Johnny and the other Sugar Rush racers who visit tonight. They're surprised, especially with the Litwak part. I really don't blame them; I'm just as surprised as they are.

The next morning, I walk around in the hallways of the penthouse. I almost bump into Litwak.  
"Woah!" he exclaims, stumbling.  
"Sorry. Do you need any help, there?" I write.  
"I'm alright..." he answers.  
I smile and carry on.

When I arrive at Game Central Station, I see Walter nearby.  
"So, what do you want to do now?" he asks, "I'm sure there's tons of stuff to do here in GCS."  
I try to think, taking notes as we interact.  
"So, what are you writing?" the small cybrid asks, looking at me with a curious look.  
I write a reply, but before I can show it, Walter apparently has to leave again. Once again, I remain alone, until the evening.

As I look around for a certain blue security guard and start heading back to Fix-it-Felix Jr., I hear a voice calling after me. I take off an earphone just in time; it's the Surge, who tells me that he can come over today. Instinctively, I lead him to the entrance of the game, and meet Johnny and some of the other Sugar Rush racers. As we walk in the hallways, I start thinking about my skit idea. I've been nervous as to how the Surge would react, but fortunately, he agrees to it and suggests he and I switch outfits before filming. As usual, I stop by Felix's room to see how he's doing now.  
"Hello, Irene" he greets, smiling, "How are you today?"  
"Hey Felix. I've been fine, and I was wondering how you are now." I write.  
"I'm better, thank you" he happily replies.  
"Good. So, you're not sick anymore, right?" I write.  
"Nope, I'm perfectly fine!" he answers.  
"That's awesome!" I write, patting him on the back and grinning.  
Felix smiles back.  
After we reach my room, I grip at my black covering. I've been nervous about taking my cover off where anyone can see me, yet I've also had a feeling I'd eventually be discovered without it on. So, for the first time ever, I remove the black covering, revealing my black skull-and-crossbones T shirt, splotchy blue long-sleeved shirt, blue denim miniskirt, black leggings, and black Converse sneakers. I first remove my accessories and start moving onto my clothes. As I strip down to my underwear, I glance to see whether the Surge has taken anything off yet. Sure enough, he has already taken his shirt, pants, and shoes off and is moving onto his gloves. I smile, complimenting his underpants. Johnny offers the Surge and I to even switch glasses, but I decline. I agree to swap my notebook and pencil for his clipboard and pen/pencil, though. We put on each other's clothes and accessories; my body takes on the characteristic blue glow. I struggle a bit with the necktie, but thankfully, Johnny helps me out. As a finishing touch, I put on a headband with a spiraling ornament that resembles the Surge's filament and hand the Surge my ipod and earphones for him to carry. During the whole changing process, I try to face away from everyone else, as I'm nervous most about showing my uncovered face. Of course, though, I put this feeling aside to be able to carry out the skit.

When filming begins, I start by taking notes on the surroundings, posing the way the Surge often does. With Johnny's suggestion, Ralph walks past me. I briefly stop him.  
"Step aside, sir. Random security check." I write on the clipboard.  
"You always stop me, Surge." comments Ralph.  
"I'm just a Surge Protector doing my job, sir." I write, "Where are you headed?"  
"Fix-it-Felix Jr." answers Ralph.  
"You bring any fruit with you?" I write.  
"Nope, no fruit." the wrecker answers, clearly hiding something behind his back and then walking offscreen.  
Not much later, the Surge, dressed in my goth/punk clothes, approaches me and greets me, carrying my ipod and earphones. Writing in my notebook, the formerly blue security guard attempts to start a conversation with me. I ask what him what he's listening to, to which he replies that that it's his usual music choices. He asks whether I'm busy right now and invites me over to a get-together at Felix's game. When I calmly answer yes in writing, we skip together, and the skit ends. This is, perhaps, one of the most fun things I've ever done with friends, even though I end up exposing one of my biggest secrets.

Remembering a new person I just saw on our way here, I suddenly ask about who he/she is. As if on cue, said person arrives, who turns out to be the winter-themed Sugar Rush racer, Adorabeezle Winterpop, whom Kevin is currently dating. As I talk to her, I attempt to cover up my face in shyness, even though I comfortably interact with Vanellope, Digi, and even the bear from Crystal Castles while still dressed as a security guard. All the same, Adorabeezle seems like a nice girl, who could become another friend of mine.


	18. Chapter 18

As a way to relax, I listen to some elegant classical music on my ipod. I try to dance like a ballerina and stumble, making rattling sounds. Clearly, Felix has heard the rattling, as I suddenly hear his voice.  
"...Irene?" he says, looking a bit uncomfortable.  
I wave at Felix when I see him. Seeing him look annoyed, though, I feel a bit awkward.  
"You okay?" he asks, looking at curiously.  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. It was just the music that made me want to move like that. You're not angry, are you?" I write, smiling awkwardly.  
"Oh, heh, no! No, I'm not! I couldn't be! Don't worry, it just took me by surprise!" he chuckles.  
I smile in relief, as I write "Oh, that's good."  
Suddenly, I notice that Felix's outfit is different, more like that of a princess.  
"I love that dress and tiara on you." I comment in writing.  
He chuckles and says that it's another magic spell.  
"So, you're not that embarrassed about wearing it, this time?" I write, noting his calmness.  
"Of course not! I love it!" he claims, smiling.  
As much as I enjoy seeing the cute little fixer in a dress and being happy about it, I wouldn't be surprised if he's actually indignant about it.

I randomly slip into Game Central Station and see Litwak wandering and stumbling on some strange-looking objects. Also walking here is a guy in overalls. I look at him curiously, thinking he looks familiar. Litwak bumps into him and squeaks.  
"O-oh, sorry!" he apologizes.  
I watch them both with interest, rattling my necklace "chains" and bracelet.  
"O-o-oh...i-it al-alright. I-I wasn't l-looking where I-I was g-going.." the guy in the overalls says as he glances at the arcade owner and jumps in surprise, "M-M-Mr. L-L-Litwak?!"  
"I know, right? I still can't believe he got here!" I think.  
"I..I'm sorry..Luigi..." the arcade owner apologizes, backing up a bit, "Wasn't looking where I was going either.."  
"H-How d-d-d-d-did y-you g-g-g-get here i-in G-Game C-Central S-Station?" stammers the other, presumably named Luigi.  
I snap my fingers to music, as I watch them.  
"Electrocuted.." Litwak answers.  
"W-Wow...th-that m-must've suck..." Luigi comments.  
"Yeah..." the arcade owner agrees.  
"A-Are y-you al-alright?" asks Luigi.  
"I'm fine..."  
"O-okay...'  
Litwak smiles in a shaky way.  
"H-How l-long h-have you b-been here?" asks Luigi.  
At this point, I know I won't be getting interaction from either of them, so I turn my attention away from them.

Since I'd like to finish up our conversation, I look around for Walter the cybrid. When I see him approaching, I flip through my notebook for the reply I wrote yesterday.  
"They're notes for something I've been working on. I never considered myself a writer, but a few months ago, I wanted to try writing some sort of story of my life." I show him.  
"That sounds cool" he smiles, "How much have you written so far?"  
"I've written a lot, so far. I started with the events from last summer, and I'm catching up to those from last weekend." I write.  
"Then, let's go on an adventure to add on to your story." he smiles and looks around, "Where do you think we should go?"  
I think Sugar Rush, at first, as it's where some of my friends live. Then, I think of Crystal Castles.  
"Alright then, let's get going." he replies, lightly pulling me from part of my covering.  
Somehow, Walter must've been able to read my thoughts, as he begins to lead the way towards Sugar Rush's trams. On the way, I see Arfle and stop to talk with her. Walter waits quietly by my side, clearly not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

Arfle's standing in the corner, covering herself with a blanket, apparently asking herself why she is here.  
"Hey Arfle. Are oold here?" I write, walking over to her.  
Arfle replies that she isn't and got hit with another magic spell.  
"I'm guessing it's totally embarrassing, in that case." I write.  
"Yep. You don't want to know what it is." she sighs, "But enough about that. How about you?"  
"I'm okay. I've seen two of the most unexpected things: the arcade owner himself in the game world and a small cybrid that resembles the Surge Protector..."  
"That's...interesting" Arfle says, "Mr. Litwak's in the game world? How'd he take it?"  
"He looked totally confused and shocked when I saw him. Plus, the guy had small wings..." I write.  
"Small wings? Weird." she says, raising an eyebrow, "And the cybug that looked like the Surge Protector?"  
"Well, a few days ago, I was coming here to greet the Surge, when suddenly, I saw a cybrid talking to him. He looked like a small, robotic version of the Surge. Of course, I was scared of the creature, but thankfully, he actually seemed pretty nice." I write.  
"That sounds..." Arfle hesitates, struggling to find the right word, "Anyways, did he tell you his name?"  
"Yeah. His name's Walter, apparently." I write.  
"Walter? Never heard of him" she shrugs.  
"So, how's it going in your game?" I write.  
"Slooooooooooooow" she sighs, "No progress!"  
"That's too bad. I hope it doesn't stay like that forever." I write.  
"Me too" she nods, "You wanna know who I met?"  
"Sure." I write, smiling.  
"I went exploring one day" she starts, "I found this blue police box, y'know, those really old ones? Apparently, it belonged to a man in a bowtie."  
There's a smile across her face, for some reason.  
"Cool. So, you're friends with him?" I write.  
"Yep" she smiles, "It turns out that blue box of his was actually a time machine. He took me to the future."  
"Amazing! What did you see there?" I write.  
"Flying cars, big cities-Did you know that by then, there's gonna be fifteen New York Cities?" she answers.  
"Whoa, I had no idea!" I write, surprised.  
"Me too!" she laughs, her mood brightening up, despite the magic spell, "It was amazing! The biggest mind blowing was that it was on another planet!"  
"What planet is it?" I write.  
"New Earth" she says, "And the city was New New York, but since it was the fifteenth New York, it's actually New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York."  
"Interesting. It sounds like a newer, possibly improved, version of Earth." I write, surprised and curious.  
"Man, it was!" she smiles, sighing at the memory of it, "I'm hoping to see him again soon."  
"That's good to hear.", as Walter appears from behind me.  
"Hello" Arfle waves at the Surge bug, "Is this him?"  
I nod in reply.  
"Hello, I'm Arfle" Arfle introduces herself to Walter.  
Suddenly, though, she has to leave now; Walter introduces himself to her. Then, he and I say our goodbyes to Arfle and start making our to Sugar Rush.  
"So, what game is she from?" he asks, as we make our way towards the trams.  
"She's from Sburb." I write, stepping on board the train.  
"I don't think I've heard of that game before." he says, as he boards the train and takes the seat next to me, "How old is it?"  
"I'm not sure, but I can ask her." I write.  
Suddenly, I realize it must be evening by now, as the train stops. With this is mind, I write "I know this is sudden, but why don't we stop by Sugar Rush tomorrow? I think my friends/neighbors are expecting me home by now, but I can take you with me, if you want."  
"Ok" he replies, getting off the train and offering to help me off.  
Apparently, Walter has to go for the night, as well, which is why I end up heading back to Fix-it-Felix Jr. without him.

The next day, I attempt to go see Walter, in hopes of taking a chance to visit Sugar Rush with him, but I don't see him for a while. He enters rather late.  
"Sorry about that; I had to find my son a babysitter." he explains.  
I'm about to write my response, but he leaves before I can finish.

I head back home and start drawing out a mental image I've had for a while. Realizing how much time I've taken starting, I approach Felix to see how he's doing now.  
"Hello, Irene!" he happily greets.  
"Heya, Felix." I write, looking down towards his body.  
"I'm back to myself, no worries." he says.  
Sure enough, the handyman is now in his normal outfit.  
"Cools. So, would you like to hang out?" I write.  
"Sure thing!" he happily answers.  
I smile and lead him to my room. On the way, I start lip-syncing to a song I'm listening to, and Felix gladly follows me. When we reach my room, I ask in writing "You like to draw, right?".  
"Yeah, I do!" he enthusiastically replies.  
"Awesome! Let's do that!" I write.  
"Alright!" he exclaims.  
I take out the drawing I just started working on and extra pencils and paper. Felix stares and smiles. I smile and get back to work on my drawing. I slide the extra pencils and paper over, which Felix grabs and uses to start drawing with. I glance briefly to see what he's drawing, which is the scenery we can see of the game from his window.  
"Wow, you're good. I'm not that great at drawing scenery." I write.  
"Thank you! I do what I know and can!" he responds, smiling and continuing to draw.  
I constantly erase my lines, as they're not coming out the way I want them to.  
"Hmm well, you just need practice" he says, smiling.  
I nod in agreement, especially since I haven't been drawing as much as I used to.  
"Well, neither do I. But it's always fun to draw! I can help you if want." he responds, smiling and showing me on a new sheet of paper how to start making scenery. I thank Felix, even though it's not scenery I'm drawing. I ask in writing "Calhoun knows about you artistic side, right?".  
"Yeah, she knows" he chuckles, "...I once had fun painting with her. It's relaxing."

The next day, I overhear Felix getting cast with another spell and then being harsh with those how talk to him. Not having much to talk to him about at the moment, I stay in my room. The dishes have been piling up, and the stove dirty, so I get to work on that. I make some loud footsteps and rattling and squeaking sounds, as I run back and forth. When I stop running, I become focused on doing the dishes, the music I'm listening to and sounds of dishes clattering and running water blocking out most other sounds. During some of the songs, I dance in front of the sink. When I finish up, I suddenly see Felix standing nearby. He must've been watching me for a bit.  
"Um...what are you doing?" he asks, smiling.  
"Hey Felix. I'm just doing some chores." I write.  
I'm still wearing yellow rubber gloves, taking a sponge out of the microwave. I then begin to clean the stove.  
"Oh, that's okay...heh, thank you for doing that for us..." he replies.  
Eventually, I finish and write "You're welcome. The dishes were piling up and that stove was totally filthy, so I figured I should take care of those."  
"Thank you! I really appreciate it, Irene!" he smiles.  
I smile back, as if to say "You're welcome".  
It seems that Felix's mean spell has worn off now. He probably has a few people to apologize to, though.

By this time, the Surge and I have already switched back to our own outfits, which is why I'm all covered up again when I come back out into Game Central Station. I suddenly hear a familiar voice directed at me. I wave bashfully towards the blue security guard when I see and hear him again. I lift one of my earphones out, wondering what he just said.  
He waves back and says "I asked why you're all covered up."  
Since I'm eating a lollipop, I hold it in my mouth with my jaws.  
"That's how I normally look. I only uncovered myself for the switch, since you obviously don't cover yourself up the way I do." I write.  
"Ahhhh, ok...so, how are you doing today?" he responds.  
"I'm doing okay; I just finished a couple chores. And of course, I missed you." I write, as a certain cybrid crawls towards me.  
"Awwww, I missed you too!" he replies, hugging me.  
I hug the Surge back and then talk for a bit with Walter.

Somehow, it surprises me that Walter has a son, as I finish up my reply to what he told me yesterday. Fortunately, he's here to answer me again.  
"Whoa, I didn't know you had kids or that you're dating/married." I write.  
He blushes a little, as he explains that he's not dating/married to Ralph and that a magic spell caused Ralph to lay eggs and splice his traits with Ralph's. He adds that he has yet to find a special someone and asks me how it's going.  
"Oh, okay. I don't see how the wrecker's normally able to lay eggs, being the species that he is. I'm doing okay." I write, assuming Walter's talking about the Ralph I know.  
"So, do you want to go to Sugar Rush, or do something else?" he asks.  
"Sure, I'd love to." I write.  
I then turn back towards the Surge and invite him to come along with us.  
"Sure...I'd love to!" he answers.  
I think it's a cool coincidence that I said the same thing when Walter asked me whether I wanted to come with him to Sugar Rush.  
"Alright then" Walter smiles, as we make our way toward Sugar Rush's tram, "Nice to see you tagging along, Surge. Are you on break?"  
Unfortunately, though, Walter has to leave again.  
"Awwww. Ok then, Cybrid...see ya later!" the Surge says, continuing heading to the confection-filled game.  
Our time together gets cut short, as the blue security guard apparently has something else to do.


	19. Chapter 19

For the most part, this Monday comes as another uneventful day. I work on yet another chapter of my series to catch up on events that have happened in my life. From time to time, I peek into Game Central Station to see whether any of my usual conversation buddies are around, but to no avail. As evening approaches, I make my way back into Felix's game. On my way, I catch sight of a tall, muscular guy with a mohawk and a skimpy red and yellow outfit. My hidden pupils dilate in surprise and slight fear, as I walk away. I may have heard a voice coming from the familiar-looking character, but I can't decipher what it says, due to my earphones. When I tell Ralph and my Sugar Rush visitors about this encounter, I learn that this muscular guy is most likely Zangief, a "bad guy" who happens to be a Bad-Anon member. This leads to another conversation about gangster Miles Henderson, whom Johnny thinks needs help from the Bad-Anon group. Apparently, the members are really villains by role, yet nice people outside game play. This'd make sense, considering I have positive relationships with two of said members, so far. I know I've never met him before (and wouldn't want to anytime soon), but I'm pretty sure Miles has no self-control and would terrify even most other "bad guys" with his criminal ways. I still can't believe he made such a big scene just because Kevin made an innocent mistake and thereby caused his fiancee to break up with him.

The beginning and middle of the next day goes by almost the same way as yesterday did, except that at one point, I let myself out to visit Sugar Rush. I look around for Sour Bill, and I find him from a distance. He appears to be busy writing something outside the castle. I assume he must be too busy to chat with friends, at the moment, so I turn away from him. I wander for a bit, munching on some sweets, until the evening arrives. On my way out, I come across another unexpected sight. This time, I see what looks like two Surge Protectors. I wonder whether my bespectacled eyes are tricking me, but it's clear that they're not, as one of them recognizes me. He explains that he's not the only one guarding the place and that the other's a new worker in training. I guess that would make sense, considering how big Game Central Station is. Still, I ask how I'd be able to tell all the Protectors apart. The Surge I know suggests that one of them wear an accessory, which, coincidentally, is what I would've suggested. With that, as we all hang out together in my room, I sift through my jewelry box and give the blue security guard my blue beaded, necklace. I add that he can also hang it from his belt, sort of like the way I dangle my necklace "chains" from my belt. He gladly takes my suggestion into consideration, but chooses to wear it around this neck for now.

I get a chance to interact with the new Surge, when I see him in Game Central Station the next morning. He excuses himself and zaps over to me.  
"Hello, welcome to Game Central!" he says with a smile.  
I lift off one of my earphones, since I barely manage to hear his voice.  
"Oh, I'm sorry" he says, smiling sheepishly, "Welcome to Game Central Station! Who are you?"  
"I'm a background character, and I live in Fix-it-Felix Jr." I write.  
"I haven't heard of that game." he says curiously, "What's it about?"  
Before I can answer, though, something else gets the glowing security guard occupied. I return back to the apartment in Fix-it-Felix Jr.

Now inside, I hear something from outside the apartment. I look out my window, as I do my nails. I see what looks like a cybrid in the distance, although I'm not sure if it really is one, since it suddenly disappears. Aside from the music playing on my ipod, there is a silence for a few minutes. Then, I hear something in my room, albeit just barely. I suddenly feel something jumping onto my back and covering my eyes, as I add the polish to my nails.  
"Guess who" a voice chimed.  
I chuckle at the sound of that familiar, deep, enthusiastic voice and try to lift whatever it is that's on me.  
"I hope you guessed correctly because I'm getting off your back now" the voice says.  
My eyes become uncovered and the creature crawls off.  
I chuckle and write "Walter?", before turning around to greet my unexpected guest, who jumps onto my lap.  
"You bet" he replies, hugging me, "I told you I would stop by. How have you been?"  
Walter lies down on my lap and begins to purr.  
I grin, mentally squealing in happiness, as I write "I've been fine. You won't believe what I saw last night."  
"What did you see?" he asks, smiling.  
"I saw two Surge Protectors on my way back to Fix-it-Felix Jr., one of whom is my friend." I write, my hidden pupils dilating in surprise.  
He looks up at me in surprise and says "You saw him too? Have you met yet? Because he is very nice".  
"Yeah. At first, I thought my eyes were tricking me. I think he tried to talk to me, but I couldn't hear him too well." I write, twirling my free earphone to imply the reason.  
Walter laughs a little, responding "I would have guessed. No offence, but if I didn't know you, I would think they were super-glued to your ears."  
I chuckle, as I suddenly excuse myself to take a bathroom break. He jumps off of my lap and settles back on the chair to wait, as I get up and leave. A few minutes later, I return, my necklace "chains" and metal bracelet rattling.  
He looks towards the rattling and asks "Now that you're back, what do you want to do?".  
"How about some TV time?" I write, "One of my favorite shows would be playing around now."  
"Sure" he replies, following me to the couch, "What's the name of the show?"  
I turn on the TV, and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends starts playing.  
"I love this show!" the cybrid comments.  
We sit there and watch a marathon of the show, until we fall asleep on the couch. When we eventually wake up, Walter presumably has to go home, so I wave goodbye.

The next day, it's Valentine's Day, or as some like to call it, Single Awareness Day. I take out my drawing of a black oozing heart I did about a year ago and make multiple copies. Carrying them all with me, I set out to give them to all the friends and acquaintances I've enjoyed being around. I start out with Felix.  
"Thank you so much, Irene!" he exclaims, hugging me, "Happy V-day for you too!"  
The cute little fixer then gives me a little bag of candy, which I happily accept.  
I then give copies to many others, adding notes and leaving them at the entrances of some games for some of them. Glen the turtle really likes the dark style I've put into it, even though he tells me it's the first time he's seen it. Unfortunately, though, other people in his game wouldn't believe him when he says he likes such a goth/punk style. It seems those characters believe strongly in stereotypes. It's too bad that Glen's the only one bored in his game; he asks me if I like where I came from. So, once again, I explain how I was originally from a game in which I've been mostly ignored, occasionally insulted, and ultimately left it. Not surprisingly, Glen is shocked and afraid that my game would be unplugged, so I add that I was just another replaceable character who would've been cast aside, anyway and that any reason "my" game would be unplugged for would have nothing to do with me leaving.  
The turtle gives me a suspicious glance and replies "I hope so."

Despite having had little interaction with him before, I give even the new Surge a Valentine, which he thanks me for.  
To answer his previous question, I write "It's a very popular game in the arcade, about a small handyman with the same name who fixes what a giant wrecker destroys. It's been plugged in since 1982, I believe."  
"You must be very proud" he smiles, "What's your name?"  
"Yeah, my two friends/neighbors, Felix and Ralph, are awesome and adorable. I'm Irene, a friend of your boss." I write.  
"Nice to meet you, Irene! You know my boss too? You must have a lot of friends." he replies, smiling.  
"Thanks, and yes. Your boss is sweet, beautiful, and underappreciated here. I sent him a Valentine too. And believe it or not, I do have quite a few friends." I write, smiling in a shy way.  
"Underappreicated?...Do you think that's why he's cranky today?" he asks, "I think you're being modest; you're too nice only to have a few friends."  
"Possibly, although I didn't get to talk to him, yet. I mean, he's gotten a lot of hate and disrespect from some of the game characters, especially the 'bad guys'. I'm probably one of the few people who actually do like and care about him. Well, I've always been pretty shy. Being a background character, I'm not very well-known, to put it nicely." I write.  
"Well, I guess now that makes two of us. Speaking of 'putting things nicely', I had a couple of characters to consider their behavior an early apology, or in one case, told me I had nothing to worry about since they hadn't done anything yet...What do they mean?" he says.  
"I think those characters are, or at least used to be, troublemakers and don't want you to check up on them." I write.  
"Oh..that explains a lot" he smiles, "As long as they're not hurting anyone, I'm ok with it. It gives me something to do!"  
The new guy zaps away before we can continue our conversation.

I wander into Sugar Rush, in hopes of finding a friend to talk to, and stumble into the wild lands of the game. Apparently, the rattling sounds from my necklace "chains" and metal bracelet don't go unnoticed, as they echo through the candy cane trees, whose branches twist in every given direction. There's a rustle of leaves and a thunk somewhere in the distance. I see some nearby laffy taffy squeak and retreat into the branches fearfully. I suddenly see what looks like a giant cybug version of Ralph in the distance, and Johnny and Maria come to my side. All three of us are totally surprised to find the creature. The cybug is collecting several ropes of laffy taffy, which were currently screaming their candy lungs out, but stops when he hears our footsteps approach. He reaches out behind himself with his tails, one of them brushing against Maria's head. The cybug slowly turns and looks right at us.  
"Uuuhh..." he says, "Sorry, this section of the woods is uh closed."  
We wonder whether the wrecker-like cybug is the Ralph we know, and Johnny suggests that he may be another one of the wrecker's counterparts. We take another look at the cybug, before running in fear towards the exit of Sugar Rush.  
The cybug panics and acts before thinking; he ties a laffy taffy in a makeshift lasso and throws it after us, surprisingly grabbing all three of us at once. He pulls hard and quick on the rope, pulling us together, then drags us back over.  
"Wait, don't go running off! I can explain this!" he exclaims.  
Unfortunately for the cybug, we fail to listen to him and escape, as Johnny and Maria are running in absolute terror, and I'm following them with both of my earphones in.  
"Oh, come on!" he complains, wheeling around us and bolting ahead, cutting us off, "Just hear me out!"  
"I can try getting us out of here" Maria shouts to me and Johnny, glitching off ahead, "I've never glitched with dos personas before, but we might as well try."  
"Hold on, I think he wants to tell us something." I write.  
He reaches his hands out and grabs Johnny and Maria, lowering himself down to eye level with me.  
"Yes, I am! Now how about you pull those plugs outta your ears so you can actually hear me?" he replies.  
"S-S-S-S-Si, senor" Maria stammers nervously, her legs trembling like mad.  
"We're ready, Sir" says Johnny, lowering his sword down as he tries defending himself.  
I take my other earphone off, as well as the one I've left off.  
The cybug takes a deep breath to calm down his nerves.  
"Alright, here's the deal; I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? I may look big and scary and mean, but underneath this big metal shell, I'm still Ralph-you know me, don't you? Wreck-it-Ralph? From Fix-it-Felix Jr.?" he explains.  
As we hear this, Johnny and Maria begin to calm down.  
"Yes, yes we do know Ralph. In fact, we're friends with him." I write.  
"So, are you another Ralph?" asks Johnny.  
"Yes, yes I am. Long story short, I was helping Vanellope regain her place in Sugar Rush again and got bugged in the process. But that doesn't mean I'm all cybug; I can be civil!" the cybug explains.  
We nod in understanding, although we're still nervous around the wrecker cybug.  
"It's nice to meet you, cybug Ralph, I guess." I write.  
The wrecker cybug puts Johnny and Maria down, waits to be sure they wouldn't take off, and then withdraws his hands.  
"A pleasure. I'd shake your hand, but uh, they're a little on the large side." he says.  
He wiggles his fingers, which individually are as large as Johnny and Maria are. I shake one of his fingers with my paw.  
"Now, if you'll excuse us. We were going somewhere." I write, to which my two friends nod in agreement, staying by my side.  
"Well, before you go, can you promise me just one thing? Please don't tell anyone I'm out here, would ya? 'Cause there are some folks that wouldn't take well to me being here in Sugar Rush, and what they don't know won't hurt 'em, right?" he asks.  
"Um, okay." I write, a bit surprised at the request.  
I start walking with Johnny and Maria.  
"Hang on, hang on! I don't think I like that 'um' there! Can I trust you not to tell a single soul?" he adds, barring the way with his hands, being unusually calm and kind about this, "Gotta be a definite yes or no!"  
"Yes." I write.  
My two friends agree in their own ways.  
"Good, I'll uh" he hesitates, still smiling, "I'll let you get back to your business, then."  
The cybrid trots back to a fallen tree and resumes collecting laffy taffy, his feet coated in fallen marshmallows.

This is such a surprising encounter that we would've told our favorite wrecker and fixer about it, had the cybrid not told us to keep it a secret. As we board the trolley for Fix-it-Felix Jr., we see a gunned figure walk past the entrance of the game. Johnny and Maria immediately recognize it as Miles Henderson. Thankfully, though, the gangster doesn't see us, and the trolley gets going just in time. Once inside the game, we hang out as usual with the Ralph we already know and love. I give the three Valentines, as well. Johnny has been dating Sugar Rush racer Candlehead for a while, but he tells us that for some reason, she didn't even talk to him today. I become concerned and advise him to try talking with her to find out what's going on. I do hope things go well for Johnny.


	20. Chapter 20

As I go on with my usual morning routine, I get an urge to lie down in a chair. I try to stay awake, but I become drowsy and fall asleep. This repeats for a short while, so I end up taking a few morning naps. Knowing I still have things to catch up on, and probably friends who'd want to see me today, I wake back up. I step into Game Central Station, still looking a bit tired.  
"Hi Irene!" greets a familiar enthusiastic voice, followed by zapping, "You look beat. What happened?"  
Seeing that it's the new Surge, I write "Hey there. I just woke up from a nap."  
"Oh" he smiles, "Have any adventures in dreamland?"  
"No, I didn't even have dreams." I write.  
I don't usually have dreams during naps, only during a full night's sleep. Even when I have dreams, though, I rarely ever remember any part of them.  
"You have a name now, right?" I write, having overheard a few other characters calling him something other than "Surge".  
"Oh" he says, a little embarrassed, then snaps out of it, "Yes, I do! My name is Steve! I was given the name by a little girl named Vanellope!"  
"Cools. I happen to be friends with a girl named Vanellope..." I write.  
"And you told me you only had a few friends." he smirks in a teasing way.  
"Well, yeah. It's just that I often forget I do have people who like and care about me when I'm kind of sad." I write.  
It's true. When I'm in one of my mildly depressed moods, my thoughts try to overshadow the happiness I get from being around friends and make me think I'm still a loner.  
"Well, you should never forget" he says in concern, "From what I've learned these past few days, friendship helps cure sadness."  
I smile in response.

Not long afterward, I see an announcement over a wedding about to take place. Although I've never really been fond of weddings, I choose to attend, knowing some of the people I've talked to would be there. When I arrive, though, hardly anyone manages to notice, let alone talk to, me. My depressed mood comes on again; I could've died, yet no one would've noticed. Plus, the wedding itself turns sad, as the two "grooms" apparently break up. This has to be one of the worst times for any couple to break up. I don't know why that angel waits until now to say he can't go on with this relationship. I briefly leave for a bathroom break, and when I come back, I see no one around. Thinking I must be totally useless, at this point, I finally decide to leave. The smile I had when I left Game Central Station disappears, when I return.

"What's wrong, Irene?" asks Steve.  
"Well, I attended a wedding in which a King Candy and an angel were going to get married, but apparently, they broke up afterwards. Not to mention, hardly anyone talked to me..." I write.  
"Well, that's sad to hear" he says sadly, "Why isn't anyone talking to you? You don't look like you've done anything wrong."  
"Totally. I'm not sure; maybe everyone was occupied with the wedding. I know I shouldn't think this, but when almost no one in a group interacts with me, I start believing I'm an invisible spectacle that no one likes." I write.  
"I like you" he replies, pulling me in for a hug, "And you're not an invisible spectacle that no one likes."  
My eyes begin to water, as Steve hugs me.  
"Thanks. I like you too; you're so sweet." I write.  
"You're a good person, Irene" he says, as he hands me a clean handkerchief from his pocket, "And don't you forget it, lil miss."  
I gladly accept the handkerchief and pat him on the back, smiling.  
"So, how did this marriage thing go about? I heard the boss announce it out, but I'm not sure what happened or what it is, for that matter." he asks.  
"I overheard the King Candy contemplating suicide and the angel admitting he was hiding the fact that he was ill." I write.  
"How does that even work?" he asks curiously.  
"I don't know, to be honest." I write, "I left when I didn't see anyone around anymore."  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that." he says, as he rubs my back, "I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."  
"Well, you're already making me feel better." I write, smiling.  
"How am I doing that?" he asks.  
"Well, you're talking to me, reassuring that you like me and that I'm a good person." I write, "It means a lot to me."  
"Well, it's nice to know that you're happy again" he says, as he playfully ruffles my hair.  
I smile, in a way that looks as if I"m about to blush.  
"I think I should stop before I charge your hair with static!" he laughs as he stops.  
I chuckle and then write "If you're made of electricity, how is it that I didn't get electrocuted from you hugging me?"  
"There was no friction, silly!" he laughs.  
Before I can "say" anything else, the new security guard zaps away, presumably to do something else. I watch to see whether the main Surge has received the Valentine I left for him yesterday. He walks over to see the note and reads it. I look to see how he reacts, and he looks shocked. His time here for the day is brief, though, as he leaves soon afterwards.

When Johnny and some of the other Sugar Rush racers arrive, I have to ask the former about the status of his relationship. Apparently, Johnny didn't even get to talk to his girlfriend today. It's too bad, yet I hold hope that this doesn't mean the end of their relationship.

"I see. That's good to know." I write, smiling, in response to what Steve told me yesterday, before he had to leave.  
"Watch" he says, beginning to rub his hands together.  
As he does this, sparks begin to emerge.  
"You know" he says, as he stops, "I don't think I've actually heard you speak before. Why is that?"  
"Cools. Well, I've become mute." I write.  
"How does that happen?" he asks.  
I don't get much of a chance to answer the question, though, as it seems we both have something else to do now.

I stop by in Sugar Rush, looking to see whether Vanellope or LeeAnn is around anywhere. Fortunately, the latter notices me and skips over to me.  
"Hey, Irene. How've ya been?" she greets.  
She suddenly leaves, though, presumably having to go somewhere for a while. When she returns several hours later, I get my response ready.  
"Hey LeeAnn. I've been okay. What about you?" I write.  
"Pretty good. Thanks for that Valentine's day thing. Oh, and I know this is late, and it isn't much, but here you go." LeeAnn says, pulling a small, chocolate heart from her pocket and offering it to me, "Happy late Valentine's Day!"  
"Great! You're very welcome, and thanks." I write, accepting the chocolate heart from her.  
By this time, I expect my usual guests to be arriving, so I have to cut our conversation short.  
"Well, I'll see you later." I write, smiling.  
"Alright, well, nice seeing you again!" LeeAnn waves, also smiling.  
I'm glad to see that she's okay with the briefness of our conversation. As much as I like having long conversations with friends, I can't always be there for them.

I've been curious about the status of Johnny's relationship, just as he has been, hoping it wasn't actually going downhill. Unfortunately for him, though, he tells us that Candlehead has just broken up with him, saying that they can still be friends. It is a bit sad to hear, but at least Johnny seems to have found a source of comfort in a friend, namely Sticky Wipplesnit. I may not have met her yet, but I can imagine what she looks like, as she is a recolored version of Minty Zaki, the racer with a large bow wearing green.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, to be able to have company while working, I step into Game Central Station and start writing. I know Felix and Gene are still around in the apartment, but it's too easy for me to isolate myself, as I tend to stay in my room when I do anything inside.  
"Hello and welcome back" Steve greets, smiling, "How are you, Irene?"  
When I hear his voice, I take off an earphone and write "Hey there, and thanks. I'm doing fine."  
"What you up to?" he asks.  
"Just catching up with all the stuff I've gone through." I write, posing the way I've seen Surge Protectors do when taking notes.  
"Looks like you've gone through a lot." he says, watching me curiously, "If you don't mind me asking, what have you gone through?"  
"Yeah, if you count everything you've said, done, and seen for the past few months. Basically, I left the game I was originally from, wandered in other games, moved into Fix-it-Felix Jr., and am interacting more and more with people..." I write.  
"That's a lot!" he says in amazement, "You must write really fast! Wish I can do that without not being able to read my own writing!"  
He laughs when he says that last bit.  
"Yeah, and being only a teenager while doing all that. Well, I try to set aside time each day to reflect on the events that have just happened, which is why I sometimes stay inside all day and barely talk to anyone." I write.  
"Oh, so that's why I don't see you so often!" he smiles, "So, where are you heading off to today, Miss Adventurer?"  
Because our conversation gets filled with interruptions from other things that get Steve's attention, I have to wait for his reply at times. My time here gets extended, so that it takes up almost the whole day, until evening.  
"I think I'll head back to Felix's game. It was nice to see you again." I write, smiling.  
"It was nice seeing you too!" he smiles, before heading to his port.

As I sit and continue working on my series, I hear footsteps coming in my direction.  
"Hello there" another familiar voice says, "How are you doing?"  
When I hear the voice, I look up and check whether it's the main Surge by seeing whether his necklace is still there.  
He looks down at this necklace.  
"Yup, I'm wearing it" he replies with a smile, "Thank you!"  
"You're totally welcome. It suits you, even though you're already wearing a tie." I write, smiling nervously.  
"Yeah!" he giggles nervously, "Uh...there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."  
I become nervous, as it's programmed in my backstory that lectures from authority figures in that past, especially during childhood, have caused me to be scared whenever someone wants to have a word with me.  
"Now, I must be in a lot of trouble..." I think, as I start trembling.  
"That uh...note you wrote on Valentine's Day...why do you think I don't like you back?" he asks.  
I write up my response, the explanation behind the fear I have for my feelings towards him, but not before the blue security guard has to leave for the night.

When Johnny and some other Sugar Rush racers arrive at Fix-it-Felix Jr., I notice that the former looks uncomfortable as he walks. He explains that he's had a bump and been feeling pain in his crotch area. Fortunately, his stomachache is apparently subsiding, so his appetite's improving. As we watch another hilarious skit, I notice Maria holding a new object. Apparently, her boyfriend has gotten her an ipod, which she really seems to be enjoying. I'm happy to see that Sour Bill and I aren't the only ones who own ipods. Suddenly, Maria starts tripping and falling, for some reason. I'm confused as to how this is happening to her, until Kevin starts snickering. Maria becomes angry and throws him out the window. When the ghost racer first attempts to get back inside, Maria shuts the window on him, getting his fingers jammed. He screams in pain, but manages to open the window and float back in. Maria scares him with her glare, totally furious. It now becomes clear that Kevin was pranking Maria by pressing a red button that says "hack" on it, just as the characters in the skit we just watched did. With all the pranks the ghost has been doing, I've had a feeling that he'd go too far at some point. It looks like he has done it now, as he now feels embarrassed and apologetic about it. Johnny and I hope that Maria will soon forgive Kevin for his prank. It's awkward when you have two or more friends who aren't getting along, and grudges aren't fun to keep. Johnny and I then start talking about our relationship statuses. The former has now developed a crush on Sticky, who's apparently more caring and understanding towards him than his ex-girlfriend was. I know I originally wanted him and I to be best friends, but I admit I've developed a crush on the main Surge. Neither Johnny and I are sure about our respective crushes' feelings towards us. As a teenager who's still unconfident about herself and greatly fears rejection, I start assuming the worst.


	22. Chapter 22

My morning routine carries out like normal, until after I brush my hair. Since I'm still not completely dressed yet, I quickly notice a stain that has suddenly formed on my underpants. As if the bump on my groin area isn't already bad enough, it's now oozing what appears to be pus and blood. I've thought it might be a pimple, but it seems I was wrong. It's totally appalling, as I think of what to do about it. Ultimately, I decide to cover it up with a couple Band-Aids. I seriously hope that my bump will at least stop oozing. I spend a good part of the day working some more on my series. I'm feeling glad, as I get closer and closer to today's events. By the time I finally decide to take a break, it's still early, a few hours before the evening. I decide to try visiting one of my neighbors, so I stop by Gene's place to see how he's doing.  
"Hello. How have you been?" Gene greets.  
"Hey there. I've been fine, albeit occupied with something I've been working on." I write.  
"And can I ask what that is, exactly?" he asks.  
"Just a story of my life. It's been taking me a while." I write.  
"I could imagine. The Nicelander in 7C's a writer-perhaps you could talk to him about it." he replies.  
I nod in agreement and write "Okay, that's cool."

Suddenly, a girl resembling Vanellope approaches me.  
"Hi. My name's Candi. What's yours?" she asks, smiling.  
I glance in surprise to see her. Usually, I'm the one who approaches people first, but this is a nice change. I take one of my earphones off to hear the girl better.  
"Hello. I'm Irene." I write.  
"Irene? That's a nice name." Candi replies, noticing that I'm writing.  
"Why are you writing instead of talking? Are you mute?" she asks.  
"Thanks. You have nice name too. Yes, yes I am." I write.  
Candi then remembers when she had a magic spell that made her mute and that I was happy Felix was helping her.  
"Oh yeah, that was I." I write, "I like to see how Felix interacts with others, sometimes."  
Candi nods, smiling.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you my full name. My last name is Von Schweetz, in case if you were wondering." she adds.  
"In that case, are you, by any chance, related to Vanellope?" I write.  
"I'm her sister, yes." she says.  
"Cools. How old are you, if I may ask?" I write.  
"I'm 16. The other racers used to make fun of me because I'm older." she replies.  
"That's too bad. You're programmed to be that age, or is it based on how long you actually existed?" I write.  
"I was programmed to be that age. And it's fine. The other racers haven't bothered me at all since Felix helped me." she says, "Oh, excuse me. I keep forgetting that I had a birthday this month. I'm actually 17."  
"That's cool. I was programmed to be a teenager too, and I'd still be one, if you added up all the years I existed." I write.  
"That short of a time, huh? I've been around for a little less than a month, so I'm new too." Candi responds.  
"Yeah. The game I was originally from may have beeen plugged in since the '80s, but I've only been around since almost Christmas of 1993." I write.  
"Oh, which game are you from?" Candi asks.  
"I was originally from All Starts; it's sort of like DDR, except also with singing." I write.  
"That's cool. Do you write any songs?" she asks.  
"No, I don't create music. I just listen, and sometimes dance, to them." I write.  
"Oh, well, that's cool too. What are you listening to right now?" she replies.  
I hold my free earphone to Candi's ear; the song playing at the moment, happens to be last song of a movie soundtrack.  
"That's a good song. What genres of music do you like?" she responds.  
"Yeah, it is. I listen to almost any genre of music." I write.  
Candi asks whether I'm a fan of techno and mentions something called Daft Punk.  
"I haven't listened to a lot of techno, but it sounds like a fun genre to listen to." I write.  
Candi then starts singing a song I know and love quietly, possibly without realizing it.  
"Ooh, I know that song!" I write.  
Candi becomes startled at first, probably because she she didn't realize she was singing.  
"You do? Did I sing well?" she asks, "I can never tell..."  
"Yeah. I love that song. Your singing was good." I write.  
"Thanks, I've never really thought that I sing well." she replies.  
"You're welcome. You like to sing, right?" I write.  
"Yeah, I really like to sing. I also like It's Time by Imagine Dragons." she responds.  
"I see. So, would you volunteer, if you were at karaoke?" I write.  
"Yeah, I would volunteer for karaoke, and I have." she explains, "One night, I was at Tapper's with Felix, and it was karaoke night. I sang two songs, one duet, one solo."  
"Cools. I bet you had a good time." I write, smiling.  
Our conversation appears to finish, as Candi leaves afterwards. I step outside Fix-it-Felix Jr. and lie down on a bench, waiting for someone else to approach me.

Considering what time it now is, Ralph, Johnny, and a few other Sugar Rush racers approach me and sit at nearby benches. I greet them as soon as I see them. Johnny's still walking with difficulty, but at least he has seen a doctor and knows that it's not too serious. After we watch another skit, I ask when we'd be able to film the baby idea I suggested. Wanting to stay in Felix's game, I choose for one of the doughnut cops to be invited here. With that, Lily briefly leaves, then returns in a cloud of smoke. When I hear that the doughnut cop's outside the apartment, I look out my window. Near the apartment, I see a familiar-looking round doughnut with limbs and police gear. I would've liked him inside with us, but it's not that big of a deal to me right now. As Johnny gets the camera ready and Maria gets into place, the other three Sugar Rush racers and I head off-screen. Ralph steps out of the room and shuts the door.

The skit begins with Maria sitting on the couch, holding a remote, with a baby doll next to her. Knocking on the door is heard, and she gets up to answer it. Standing in the doorway is the wrecker, himself.  
"Hey, you wanna hang out today?" he asks.  
"I would, but I've got to take care of this estupido baby for Mrs. Pondo's class." Maria replies, holding the baby doll.  
"Pfft, no you don't." Ralph scoffs, grabbing the baby doll and throwing it onto the ground.  
Immediately, the baby doll cries, much like a real baby does.  
"Jesuscrito, Ralph!" Maria exclaims, "Gah, I need to pass this assignment, or I'll fail the class!  
"It's a fake baby. What is it gonna do? Tell the teacher I just spiked it into the ground?" he says.  
"Uh yeah. This thing has sensors in it to tell when it's being neglected." Maria answers.  
"Well, sorry!" Ralph says sarcastically.  
They both sit down on the couch. The baby doll continues crying, as Maria cradles it.  
"Is that thing gonna stop crying?" asks Ralph.  
"Well, it's supposed to stop when you comfort it. It's what I'm doing." Maria replies, still cradling the baby.  
"Well, can you just like, take the batteries out, or something?" asks the wrecker, growing impatient.  
"There's no batteries" Maria begins, only to be cut off.  
"Just turn it off? There's no switch?" Ralph asks.  
"You have to comfort it." Maria says.  
As the baby doll continues to cry, the wrecker says "Just...Can you just tell it to shut up? Shut up, baby! Shut up!"  
Ralph attempts to grab the baby doll, and Maria bends away from, telling him to stop.  
"I'm out of here. This is annoying." Ralph says in frustration, getting up from the couch and leaving the room again.  
While this scene is being played I laugh hysterically, loving how the skit is coming out, so far. Johnny briefly stops filming to allow Maria to prepare for the next scene.

She sits on the floor and ruffles her hair to make it look messy. As she continues holding it, the baby doll eventually becomes silent.  
"You stopped crying? You stopped crying!" Maria exclaims, happily holding the baby doll in her arms.  
Immediately, there's another knock on the door, and Maria goes to answer it. Once again, Ralph is standing in the doorway.  
"Hey, hey the psychotic robo-baby stopped crying!" Ralph happily comments, "You wanna hang out?"  
"No can do. Ferdinand and I are gonna go to Chuck E. Cheese. We're gonna go play in the ball pit, aren't we? Yes, we are." replies Maria, talking to the baby doll and rocking it in her arms.  
"Wait, hold on, hold on. You gave that thing a name?" asks a surprised Ralph.  
Maria replies a yes.  
"Don't you think that's kind of a little" the wrecker begins.  
"Oh, Phineas and Ferb is on! It's Ferdinand's favorite show! See ya!" Maria suddenly says, shutting the door in Ralph's face.  
At this point, Johnny orders for the doughnut cop to be brought in. Maria falls asleep on the couch, still holding the baby doll, when suddenly, a third knock on the door is heard. The baby doll starts crying once again. When Maria peeks out the door, the doughnut cop is standing outside. She puts the doll away and opens the door.  
"Can I help you?" asks Maria.  
"Hi, I'm with Child Protective Services. We've had a few reports that a baby's been screaming all night. We just wanted to make sure everything's okay." says the doughnut cop.  
Maria says that everything's fine.  
"Then, you wouldn't mind if I had a look around?" he asks.  
Seeing the baby doll still crying, Maria responds "Uh, just second."  
She briefly closes the door, then opens it again. I feel excited, as the doughnut cop enters my room for the first time and does a fake inspection. He whistles, as he walks around. Noticing towel on the couch, he lifts it up, only to find out it's only a trick.  
"Darn it! Foiled again!" the doughnut cop shouts.  
At that moment, Maria starts running out the door with the baby doll.  
"You won't take my baby!" she shouts.  
Johnny then moves the camera outside to film the chase scene, and I follow him.  
"Stop, m'am!" the doughnut cop shouts, holding out his hand in a stop sign, "Your baby's in a dangerous environment!"  
As Maria runs, the doughnut cop begins chasing her, riding a scooter.  
"M'am, hand over the baby, and no one will get hurt." he says through a bullhorn.  
Maria throws the baby doll over a fence and climbs and jumps over it.  
"Playtime's over." says the doughnut cop, briefly stopping the scooter and taking out a gun.  
He leaves the scooter behind, jumps over that same fence, and resumes chasing Maria. The girl dodges some playground equipment that Adorabeezle and Jubileena had set up, while the doughnut cop gets caught in it.  
"Darn it! I'm trapped!" he exclaims.  
Maria glances back at the cop and starts walking. She breathes a few sighs of relief. As she walks, a ringtone is heard, and Maria answers her phone.  
"Hola?" she asks.  
"Hey, it's Ralph. Um, yeah, so I'm here at Chuck E. Cheese, and I was just wondering when you're gonna get here." says the caller.  
"Stop right there!" exclaims the doughnut cop, pointing his gun towards Maria and shooting.  
"Wait, what's that noise?" asks Ralph.  
"I'm busy right now!" says Maria, still on the run.  
"Are you watching Cars 2 without me?" asks Ralph.  
Before she has a chance to answer, Maria hangs up and puts her phone away. She runs all the way to East Niceland and into a house. At this point, I can't see much of what's happening, but I can still hear voices. A splash is soon heard.  
Maria becomes frantic and shouts the baby doll's name, possibly from dropping it into a pool.  
"Darn it!" exclaims the doughnut cop, "A fence!"  
From the sounds of it, it seems he struggles to get over the fence. Maria presumably manages to retrieve the baby doll.  
"Hand over the baby." the doughnut cop order, beginning to pull a trigger on the gun.  
A gunshot then goes off.  
"Darn it! A net!" shouts the cop.  
As Maria runs back into sight, Adorabeezle sets up a stool in her path off-screen. The girl bumps into it, dropping the baby doll and causing its head to break off of the body.  
"Out of my way!" the doughnut cop shouts, also running back into view and pushing Maria out of his way.  
He kneels down over the broken baby doll.  
"He's gone. Nooooo!" he shouts, spreading his arms out wide.  
I walk over towards Maria and the doughnut cop, making the characteristic rattling sounds with my necklace "chains" and metal bracelet.  
"Hey Maria. How's my favorite student doing?" I write.  
Hearing the rattling, Maria turns towards me and asks "Mrs. Pondo?".  
"Wait, is that the baby I gave you?" I write, referring to the baby doll on the ground.  
"Uh, si." she says nervously.  
I struggle to laugh, as I write "You failed the class!".  
Maria waits for me to walk off-screen, then yells "Noooo!".  
From the penthouse, I hear loud footsteps, as someone runs.  
"Chuck E. isn't real?" a deep, booming voice says, "Noooo!".  
As soon as I hear that, I know that it's from Ralph. I can't help but burst into laughter, as I listen. I agree with Johnny; this skit has come out brilliantly! It was totally fun to do!

Now, with the skit done, the baby doll and stool are put away. I glance towards the doughnut cop, hoping to be able to start a conversation with him. He walks over to me and asks what my name is.  
"I'm Irene. I definitely remember you, although I'm not sure what your name is." I write.  
He introduces himself as Duncan, one of the guards of Sugar Rush. I ask whether the taller doughnut I've seen with him is Wynchel, to which he confirms is true. Happy to have had a pleasurable start with one of the doughnut cops, I start dancing to some music from my ipod. I would've liked us all to spend time together and get to know Duncan better, but at this point, my guests have to return to Sugar Rush. It was fun while it lasted.


	23. Chapter 23

At this point, I now have only a few days' worth of events left to catch up with in my work. I get closer and closer to the present day until I come to yesterday's events; it feels great that I manage to do all this writing in one day. Even better, it's still daytime by the time I finish, so I can just relax and hang out with friends, for now. I glance through my window and see a familiar orange figure with a protruding nose. It immediately becomes clear that it's Q-bert, when I start hearing those characteristic garbled sounds. I take one of my earphones off to hear his voice better, and he makes a cheerful sound. Assuming he means to say hello, I wave bashfully towards Q-bert and come downstairs to greet him. He makes another cheerful sound, and I tilt my head in confusion. In response, Q-bert makes a questioning noise and sighs sadly.

"Sorry, I can't understand Q-bertese." I write, feeling awkward now.

The little orange guy seems nice, but the language barrier is making it incredibly difficult for us to communicate well.

Q-bert makes another sound and writes back "Yeah, it's a curse..."

I blink in surprise, as I see this.

"Wait, you can write too?" I write.

"So it seems" he writes.

"So, what were you trying to tell me earlier?" I write.

I arrive at Game Central Station and lie down on a bench, with my legs up and feet touching a wall. However, several hours pass, before any of my friends come by and notice.

"Hi!" Steve greets as he zaps over, "Still writing your adventures?"

I wave at him and write "Yes, yes I am."

"Anything new, or have you been writing all day?" he smirks.

I was excited to be able to talk to the new security guard without having stuff to write about, for a change, but he disappears before I can "say" anything else.

I return to the apartment and stop by to see my favorite cute little fixer.

"Irene? You okay?" Felix asks, staring at me.

I wave at him and write "Of course, I am. I was just occupied with something I've been working on."

"Oh..well, that's okay.." he smiles.

"So, how are you today?" I write.

"Pretty good, and you?" he replies.

"Great. I finally caught up with the stuff that's happened in my life, so far, up to yesterday's events." I write, smiling.

"Oh...really? H-how so?" he stares curiously.

"Yeah. I write them down, trying to do it as they happen." I write, "Why? It's not scaring you, is it?"

"No, I was just asking.." he smiles.

When Johnny and a few other Sugar Rush racers visit, this time, I decide that we should take a bit of a break from the skits and watch an actual movie. I sift through my DVD collection, and the helmeted racer already has a specific movie in mind. With that, we decide to watch the cars movie that was briefly mentioned in the skit we did yesterday. I, myself, haven't seen the movie in a long time, so it's more of a reason for me to agree with the choice. As we all watch, it's clear that Johnny loves the movie as much as, possibly even more than, I do. For the rest of our night, we comment frequently on the things we see. I would've liked at least one of the others to also contribute to the conversation regarding the movie, but I guess they're just not as passionate about it as Johnny and I are. We get to only the first half of the movie, before Johnny and the other racers have to return home.

The next day, I look forward to another time of relaxation. Once again, though, I fall asleep several times, while sitting at my desk. I'm not sure if it's that I didn't get enough sleep or I'm just bored. In addition, my head, and even my abdomen, start hurting. I find out that it's that time of the month for me again. Great. I sit just outside Felix's game on a bench and curl up into a ball.

"Why are you curling into a ball?" asks a familiar voice.

Seeing who it is, I'm glad to know that the main Surge still likes being around me, even after I admitted that secret.

"I'm getting over a headache, and I think it's that time of the month for me again." I write.

"Ahhhhh" he replies.

"You know what I'm talking about with the latter, right?" I write.

"Yup" he answers.

I'm a bit surprised and intrigued, but strangely, not so much embarrassed that the blue security guard is familiar with periods. I've always believed guys should never know about that kind of stuff, but I guess I'm comfortable enough around some that I can tell them almost anything.

In response to what I said to him the last time we talked, the main Surge explains that he's a flirt, finding some of the princesses pretty to look at, especially in some "areas" of interest. He admits that he can't help himself, despite being taken, and that he does like me. That's when I begin to see that I probably was correct to assume that he had feelings for me, especially when he pulled me close and looked into my eyes during that time we danced. Still, I wonder if I've heard right when he said he likes me, to which he replies that I did.

"You don't mean in the romantic kind of way, do you?" I write, trying to make sure.

The Surge blushes and hesitates in his response.

"If you don't like me that way, I understand. I'm pretty weird, even to look at." I write.

"I don't think you're weird." he says.

"You mean that?" I write.

"Of course" he answers.

"Well, thanks." I write, still sitting in a fetal position.

"You're welcome." he says.

The main Surge smiles, and I glance towards him, even though I feel dumb about liking him so much.

"I'm finally becoming interested in guys, and look where that led me." I think.

I remain in this bent position, since I'm also feeling cold. Unexpectedly, the blue security guard takes his jacket off and hands it over to me.

"Here you go" he says.

I take it and write "Thanks".

"No problem" he replies.

"So, anything new with you today?" I write.

"Not much, how about you?" he answers.

"Well, I fell asleep a few times and got that headache." I write.

"Oh..." he says

"Most Surge Protectors resemble you, right?" I write, wondering whether all such security guards look a certain way.

"Not sure...although I've only seen two..one being a bug and another that looks almost like me." he responds.

"Oh yeah, Walter and Steve." I write, "I don't know what I'd do, if I saw one with my kind of fashion sense."

Ever since I heard that there are possibly several Surge Protectors guarding the station, I've begun to think that one of them could be rebellious enough to go goth/punk. I scoot closer to the main Surge.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing. Why? Is it bothering you?" I write, smiling awkwardly.

"No no...it's ok" he answers.

I suddenly hide somewhere nearby to tend to my skin again.

"Where are you going?" I hear the main Surge ask.

Once again, I stand in front of a mirror, putting moisturizer on my underlying face. When I come back out shortly afterwards, I don't see him around now.

"He must've left, or something..." I think.

Anyways, my usual guests arrive and I lead them to my room. I play the DVD again, picking up where we last left off.

The next morning starts off painful for me with my cramps. I try to rest, waiting for the pain to subside. Not wanting to be alone all day, though, I still try to spend time with friends. I look through a window and see Felix looking upset. I worry that mysterious strangers are making him miserable again, but fortunately, I overhear him fighting back.

"I've taken care of it...don't worry, Irene!" he proudly says.

I smile as I write "That's awesome! I had a feeling you had some toughness."

"Of course! I guess it's the first time I take this out.." he giggles.

"Actually, I think I've seen this side of you once before, back when you got locked in the 'fungeon'." I write, referring back to what had happened a few months ago.

"Uh, heh...yeah, but...I-I wasn't that aggressive, heh.." he hesitantly replies.

"Yeah, I guess. All the same, you're awesome and don't deserve to be harassed." I write, smiling.

"Indeed! Thank you so much, Irene!" he replies, hugging me.

I hug Felix back and feel pain in my abdomen again.

"W-what's wrong with you?" he asks, worried.

When I "say" that it's "that time of the month" for me again, I get no response. I'm guessing the fixer is either unfamiliar with periods or is just shocked that I implicitly mentioned it. Later, I make my way outside Fix-it-Felix Jr. to possibly visit another friend or two. I see a certain brunette girl in black nearby, so I approach her. Arfle looks up to see me.

"Hey there!" she greets.

I wave at her and write "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has" she smiles, closing the book that was in her hands, "How have you been?"

"I've been okay. I've met a second Surge Protector." I write.

"There's another Surge Protector? How come I wasn't told this earlier?" she asks.

"I'm not sure. He's been here for only 10 days." I write.

"Oh, that'd make sense" she nods, "Hey, have you heard of the book called 'The Hobbit'?"

"Yeah, I've seen the first part of the movie trilogy version." I write.

It was quite an interesting movie I saw over a month ago, albeit a bit longer than I'm used to.

"I haven't seen any of it. That's why I'm starting now." she says.

She lifts the book, showing me her copy of "The Hobbit".

"So, how long has Sburb been plugged in?" I write, remembering the question Walter asked me.

"Plugged in?" she replies, "Oh, right! Sburb's not a game where it's 'plugged in'. I'm also the player, so..."

This conversation gets cut short, as Arfle suddenly has to leave, and it's almost time for my Sugar Rush buddies to visit.

I get some pizza and head to the entrance of Fix-it-Felix Jr. I stand there, munching on my food and watching one of the Surge Protectors. Suddenly, said security guard zaps in front of me.

"BOO!" he shouts.

I laugh in amusement, but immediately stop when he disappears on me again. I'm surprised, and a bit disappointed, but fortunately, the main Surge is still around at this time, in his post. I walk a bit closer to him. He doesn't appear to notice, as he writes something on his clipboard.

"He must be busy right now." I think.

I sit down on a bench since my cramps are still putting me in pain. The blue security guard seems to have sensed my presence now, as he looks over to where I'm sitting. I wave enthusiastically towards him.

Getting up and walking over to me, he says "Hey".

I smile awkwardly, wondering whether he's still confused as to why I hid yesterday.

"So..." he hesitates, scratching his head.

"I'm shy about showing my skin in public." I write.

"Ahh, is that why you went into hiding yesterday?" he asks.

"Yeah. I was putting moisturizer on." I write.

He sighs in relief.

"You didn't think I was running away from you, did you?" I write.

"I thought I said something wrong." he answers.

"No, it wasn't you, at all." I write. "I'm the one who should probably worry about saying or doing the wrong thing."

The main Surge nods in response.

"So, since you're made of electricity, can you physically zap someone or something?" I write.

"Yeah, I could." he replies.

"Nice. So, how did you know what I was talking about, when I said 'that time of the month'?" I write.

"Uh..." he hesitates.

"In that case, never mind." I write, smiling awkwardly again.

"Phew" he says in relief.

"So, have you worn any color other than blue, before we switched outfits?" I write.

"Not really...blue is the only thing I wear." he responds.

"It's your favorite color, isn't it?" I write.

"It sure is" he confirms.

"I thought so. Well, my favorite is black, as you can probably tell." I write.

By the time, I return to Fix-it-Felix Jr. again, I already have another idea for a skit. This time, I suggest having one of us pretend to feel sick and another to give the former soup and tell a story about a cat. As Maria pulls out a stuffed cat, Johnny and Jubileena volunteer for the roles, respectively. I proceed to step off-screen and watch.

The skit begins with Johnny sitting at the living room table, looking glum.

"Here, this should make you feel better." says Jubileena, placing a bowl of soup onto the table and sitting down.

"Thanks. I feel like bloody crap." replies Johnny, picking up the spoon.

"So, how'd you get sick, anyway?" asks Jubileena.

"I don't know." begins Johnny, beginning to eat the soup, "Well, the other day I was eating a biscuit, and then the President called. So, I picked it up like four minutes later and then I ate it. I just don't understand how it got me ill, though. It was well within the boundaries of the five-minute rule."

"No, it's the five-second rule." corrects Jubileena.

"No, no, it's-it's the five-minute rule. I looked it up on Wikipedia." says Johnny.

"What happened to your face?" he asks, noting the fake scratches on Jubileena's face.

"Oh, this?" replies the cherry-themed racer, pointing to the scratches, "Don't worry about it; it's nothing."

"But I told you what I wished for on my programming day." responds Johnny.

"Fine. So, I was playing with your cat." begins Jubileena, "Then, out of nowhere, he attacks my face."

The rest of us watch, as Jubileena plays with the stuffed cat, which is manipulated to make it look as if it hit her.

"And then he just went crazy on me." she adds.

Held by puppet strings, the stuffed cat is thrown towards the cherry-themed racer. It gets a knife attached to it to make it appear that it's holding the knife by itself. Jubileena grabs a spatula to defend herself and hits the stuffed cat with it. She puts it in the microwave, only to have it continue "attacking" her. She backs up onto the stove, near a pot of water. Finally, she forces the stuffed cat's head into the pot.

"When did that happen?" asks Johnny.

"I don't know, like ten minutes ago." replies Jubileena, sitting at the table again.

"Ten minutes ago?" Johnny asks in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't hear me out here." she answers.

"In that pot, right there?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah." says Jubileena.

"In that same soup that you gave me?" asks Johnny.

"Yeah, I don't really see what the problem-oh sh..." Jubileena says, as Johnny suddenly bends down and makes vomiting sounds.

I become nervous that he has vomited on my kitchen floor, but thankfully, they're only fake.

"Hmm" he says.

"What?" Jubileena asks.

"I actually feel better now." replies Johnny.

"Awesome! That means we can still see Disney on Ice!" says the cherry-themed racer.

"What?" Johnny asks in an incredulous way.

"I said that means we can still go see Disney on Ice?" says Jubileena.

"Oh, I thought you asked if I still like steamed rice." says an amused Johnny.

"Oh, what?" laughs Jubileena.

"Of course, I like steamed rice." chuckles Johnny, starting to eat from a bowl of rice.

They both continue laughing, until Johnny exclaims, with his mouth full, "Juby, the cat the cat the cat's right behind you!".

When she notices the stuffed cat with the knife on her shoulder, the cherry-themed racer screams, and the skit ends with another fake fight. Although I don't laugh nearly as much while the skit is being filmed, I still think it's funny, definitely enough to cheer me up.


	24. Chapter 24

Despite my previous attempts to visit him, I decide once again to try visiting Sour Bill. Hence, I venture into Sugar Rush and stop by a castle. I start picking up candy flowers that resemble dandelions. From time to time, I look up to check out the castle. As I look, I see a familiar round, green figure with a book near a window. The figure gets up and looks out of that window, spotting me.  
"Hello, my friend." he greets.  
Seeing that it's Sour Bill, I happily wave at him.  
"What brings you to Sugar Rush, this time?" he asks.  
"I guess I missed it here, since i haven't visited in a while." I write, "I was also curious about how you're doing."  
"Ah, well then, you're always welcomed here." he responds, "And as for me, I've been quite fine. No one has made an attempt to devour me in quite some time."  
"That's great! I'm guessing more and more people are knowing that you're not supposed to be eaten." I write, smiling.  
"Thankfully, it seems so." he says, "How have you been lately?"  
"I've been okay, although I haven't been talking to people as often as I used to, from being occupied with something." I write.  
"That's understandable." he replies, "It happens to me very often, you know."  
"Oh yeah, I remember trying to visit you a few times when you were busy." I write.  
"Yes, and I apologize for those said visits." responds the sour candy ball, "But, a sour ball's work is never done."  
Now that I think about it, we both seem to have the fact of being too busy to interact with friends in common, although my series is more for fun and from a desire to keep record of events in my life, while Sour Bill's work is probably from his obligations as a royal advisor.  
"I wonder, are there any parties coming up soon?" I write, beginning to assume that maybe I'd be able to talk to Sour Bill more during a party, like I was at the New Year's one.  
"As of right now, no. There are no special events planned at the moment." he answers.  
"Oh, okay." I write, starting to eat one of the dandelion-like candies I picked up.  
"You know, those flowers are meant for royal decoration." he tells me, "They're not meant to be eaten, I'm afraid."  
"Oh, you mean they're not actually edible?" I write, now wondering whether to spit out the candy I've taken a bite out of.  
"No, no everything's edible here, but these flowers are off-limits for eating." he explains.  
"Oh, I see." I write, smiling awkwardly, "Well, apparently, I was programmed to like dandelions and pick them, since that's what I've been doing when I see them."  
It's true; I almost never failed to pick up dandelions when I saw them poking out of the ground. I can't seem to resist taking and blowing them.  
"Ah, well, you can't mess with the program, so...enjoy the dandelions." he replies.  
I smile and pat Sour Bill on the head, in response.  
"Yes, well, you're welcome." he says.  
I hang out in the confection-filled game for a while, enjoying the (literally) sweet scenery and the sweets I decide to snack on.

When I leave, I pass through Game Central Station, seeing a certain blue security guard on my way.  
"Hi" Steve laughs, as he zaps over.  
"I hope you enjoyed my last scare?" he asks as he wiggles a brow.  
"That was funny, right there." I write, chuckling, "So,how are you, my second favorite blue security guard?"  
Suddenly, Steve begins to blush intensely.  
"Ho..How am I second?" he says in a very worried voice.  
Dang. Note to self: Be careful how you use "second" when describing people.  
"Whoa, there; I just meant 'other'." I write, not wanting to offend him, "You're the second Surge Protector I've met, and both of you are my favorites."  
"I-I'm sorry" he chuckles nervously.  
"M-must have gotten carried away." he says as he tries to avoid eye contact with me.  
"Uh...Nice pencil." he suddenly compliments, smiling stupidly.  
I chuckle and write "Yours or mine?".  
"Yours, not mine because saying mine would be silly!" he laughs nervously.  
"Y-you look pretty today." he stutters.  
"Well, thanks!" I write, smiling, "You're beautiful too."  
"What are you doing to me?..." he asks as he forces a laugh, "Because whatever it is...it's not funny."  
I'm rather taken aback that Steve, or really anyone for that matter, would react that way to a compliment, although most people don't know that I have a slight crush on Surge Protectors.  
"I was just trying to compliment you." I write, smiling nervously.  
"Well, you're making me feel funny..." he responds, burying his face into his hands, "Oh circuits, what are you doing?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I write.  
"I..I'm not upset..." he tries to explain, looking up at me with his face still red, "Confused."  
"With what? With me?" I write.  
"Yes...I feel funny inside" he says as he looks at me, "It feels nice, but...too nice. I feel all fluttery around you. It's so odd I don't understand."  
"So, you fear and admire me at the same time?" I write.  
"I don't fear you...just nervous around you. These feelings are alien to me...What is admire?" he responds.  
"To admire is to have a positive opinion about someone (or something) because of a quality you have/want (often beauty) or something that said person has done." I explain in writing.  
"Look, as much as I would love figuring this out...I've got to go!" he says, zapping away.  
That was totally weird. I think I might know what's going on with Steve, but I want to find out for sure when I see him next time.

When I return to the main apartment in Fix-it-Felix Jr., I pass by two of my neighbors to see how they're doing. Right now, Gene looks messed up, as if he took drugs, slumped over a chair. I look at him in a confused way and wonder what happened and whether he's okay. Fortunately, he starts coming down off his high, if only a little.  
"I-I think so...?" he stutters, a hand over his chest. I look sympathetically towards him, presuming it's another situation he was forced into, as I continue walking. I glance through Felix's window to see whether he's home.  
"...hello, Irene.." he greets, waving.  
"So, how are you today?" I ask in writing.  
"Not so good, Irene...I have an awful headache, but hopefully, it will be off soon!"  
"That's too bad. What happened to make you feel this way?" I write.  
"I'm not sure! The whole day, I've seen many others feeling bad too..It's strange and scary.." he tries to explain.  
This sounds very concerning, and I hope Felix will feel better soon. Despite his pain, the cute little fixer decides to spend time with me and the Sugar Rush guests. As we both come downstairs, we meet another new racer, along with some of our usual guests. She pushes two of the other racers out of the way and approaches to greet me. The girl, whose name I learn is Avril JaffaTaff, seems bold in an intimidating way, but appears to be okay with me. For our next skit, we choose to go with one of Johnny's ideas, namely the one in which two of us deal with food coming from an Easy-Bake oven. This time, Johnny and Adorabeezle volunteer to be those two people; Avril is picked to be the police officer. I could've have taken a role in the skit idea, but I decide to let Felix have it since he hasn't been in any of our skits yet. Once we get that taken care of, we proceed to carry out the skit. We begin with the Easy-Bake oven and a plate of cupcakes on a kitchen counter, Adorabeezle holding one.  
"So, Winterpop, uh, can you explain why we have all this food here on the counter?" asks Johnny in an incredulous way.  
"Uh, ever since I found this little toy oven on our doorstep, we've just been getting food randomly appearing here in the morning." responds Adorabeezle, "It's kind of freaking me out."  
"Yeah, so that's why I've taken the liberty of setting up a few cameras around the house, so hopefully, we can find this ghost, or whatever's doing this." says Johnny.  
I feel tempted to take and eat one of the cupcakes, as I watch. Filming briefly stops, and as if some force has read my thoughts, we are all free to have the rest of the cupcakes. I share the leftover dandelion-like candies I've picked up earlier today. As filming resumes, I watch to see where Johnny and Adorabeezle would sleep. The former asks whether I have a bedroom they can use, to which I reply yes. After all, it is pretty much an actual home I live in.  
"All right, man, I'm going to bed." says Adorabeezle, walking down the hallway to my bedroom.  
"Wait, we gotta sleep in my room." says Johnny.  
"What?" asks the winter-themed racer, not sounding impressed.  
"I couldn't afford enough cameras for both of our rooms." he responds.  
Adorabeezle sighs and reluctantly lies on my bed, beside Johnny.  
"We're cutting this part out, right?" she asks.  
"Yeah, whatever. Just go to sleep." he says.  
The two toss and turn for a while, and Johnny gets into a funny position.  
"Come on, Sticky. Just one kiss." he says in his sleep, his arms reaching for Adorabeezle, who freaks out.  
Suddenly, the Easy-Bake oven turns on, and Adorabeezle gets up with her eyes closed.  
"Winterpop. Winterpop, wake up." says Johnny.  
When this fails to wake her up, he resorts to pinching her nose.  
"I'm drowning! I'm drowning! I'm drowning!" Adorabeezle exclaims, "Dude, what the heck?"  
"Dude, you gotta check this out." says Johnny, "Look, I was looking over the footage from last night."  
"Right." says the winter-themed racer.  
"Watch what you do." he adds, pointing to a screen showing Adorabeezle getting up.  
"Well, what the frick?" she exclaims in disbelief.  
"Yeah." says Johnny.  
"The frick?! I'm so frickin' scared right now!" she exclaims.  
"Yeah." the helmeted racer repeats.  
"Look at me, I'm just" she begins, suddenly sniffing something in the air, "What is that incredible smell?"  
"Oh my frick." she says, eyeing a plate of tacos on the counter.  
"You made a whole plate of tacos?" Johnny asks incredulously.  
"No, I don't even know how to make tacos." Adorabeezle answers, "Dude, we gotta find out who's been making these delicious treats."  
She takes a couple tacos, handing one to Johnny.  
"All right, fine. I'll just go set up a few more cameras, then." he replies, taking and eating the taco.  
"Wait, I thought you said we couldn't afford more cameras." replies Adorabeezle, "You know, that's why I've been sleeping in your room the whole time, right?"  
"Mmm, mmm, these are really good tacos." Johnny comments, ignoring her question.

At some point, we choose to take a break from the skit. I randomly glance towards Crystal Castles and the bear in it again. This time, the bear is sitting on one of the platforms, taking in gems. He looks up to see me looking at him and waves with a cute smile on his face.  
"That must be Bentley." I think, waving back at the bear.  
The bear looks at me curiously, probably thinking something. I take notes, as we interact, posing sort of like the way the Surge Protector does. The bear gets up and makes his way out of his game, probably to Game Central Station. I head towards Game Central Station, hoping to see a certain blue security guard. When I find him, the main Surge is sitting in his post, writing stuff. I stand just a few feet away from him, in the entrance of Fix-it-Felix Jr. He appears to be talking to himself, sighing. Then, he places his clipboard down and walks out of his post to see me standing at Fix-it-Felix Jr.  
"Why, hello there, beautiful!" he greets, "How are you doing on a quiet night?"  
I wave at him and write "I'm doing okay, even though I still have cramps."  
"Oh...that's too bad. I hope they get over soon." replies the Surge.  
The bear then approaches, waving with a smile.  
"So, are you the Bentley Bear whom this beautiful one has told me about?" I write, pointing to the Surge.  
"Indeed, I am!" the bear answers with a smirk.  
"I had a feeling." I write, nodding.  
"Hey Surge!" Bentley waves at the blue security guard.  
The Surge only nods in response, presumably not feeling like talking to him today.  
"Were you, by any chance, trying to come over and meet me?" I write towards Bentley.  
"Yes, I was...so, you sure like to write" the bear answers.  
"Yeah, it's my way of communication, 'talking', if you will." I write.  
Feeling another wave of pain in my abdomen, I put my paw over my belly.  
"Ooooo, are you ok?" Bentley asks with concern.  
"Yeah, it's supposed to happen for me and most other girls every month, or so." I write.  
"Ooooohhh, it's one of those things. Ok, well..., I best be off...see ya" Bentley says, waving.  
I wave goodbye, hoping I didn't scare Bentley off by implicitly mentioning my period.  
"He'll be fine...so, what do you want to do? I'm free for the night!" the Surge asks.  
"Good. Well, I'd invite you over to Felix's game." I write, "We even have another skit idea and have you in mind for one of the roles."  
"Alrighty" replies the blue security guard.  
With that, I return to my room in the apartment with him, and the rest of us resume the skit for a short while, until Johnny, Maria, and the other Sugar Rush guests have to return home.


	25. Chapter 25

Having seen previews about a particular movie and remembering that it has already been released, I venture out into a theater near Game Central Station. I've been there a few times before to watch other movies I've been excited about, but I doubt any of my friends know about this place. They probably don't know it even exists. Initially, I've believed that most zombies are evil creatures, since they're basically the walking dead. They've always been disturbing to me. Over time, though, I've come to accept them, especially since some of the game characters are programmed to be that way and aren't that bad outside game play. As I enjoy the movie, I begin to have a mental image. I try to imagine one of the zombie characters in the arcade falling for a fully-living human character. It may just be a movie I watch, but I believe it's possible for that kind of thing to happen in the actual arcade.

When I return from the movies, I look around for any of the people I usually talk to, starting with Game Central Station. Not seeing anyone familiar around, I stop by Sugar Rush. While hanging out in there, I glance towards another game, namely Hero's Duty. I see Calhoun there, but I'm not sure whether she sees me. It's not long before I find Taffyta. We talk for a while, and one of the Turbo twins shows up. Judging by his cranky expression, thin eyebrows, and short gloves and boots, I can tell it's Ted. He doesn't appear to remember me, not that I can really blame him. After all, I am a strange-looking background character, and we haven't interacted much. As soon as Taffyta notices him, they talk together, in that teasing kind of way. I remain mostly silent, although I agree when the pink-clad racer asks to see what Ted looks like without his helmet. He tries to avoid the question, but eventually lifts his helmet to reveal a partially bald, round head with short, black hair on one side. It's an unusual look, but I somehow agree when Taffyta says it suits him. As I watch like a bystander, I begin to wonder whether I'm just a nuisance and should leave now. Thankfully, though, these feelings are only temporary, as Taffyta still attempts to interact with me, even asking me about my hair. I gladly show her how long and wavy my hair is, of course without removing my facial cover. As the socially awkward girl I am, though, I don't have much suggestions for what we can do together, so I leave shortly afterwards.

Heading back to Fix-it-Felix Jr., I find the main Surge and my usual evening friends. I was sort of hoping we can proceed with the toy-airplane skit tonight, but we only have enough time to finish up the Easy-Bake oven skit, in which Felix makes his debut, albeit in a small role. The skit definitely makes me feel hungry for the food being used, and it probably makes some of my friends hungry too.

The next day, I'm busy drawing and doing another chapter of my ongoing series. Once again, I don't interact much with others for most of the day, although I still watch what I can see. It seems magic spells and mysterious strangers just won't leave Felix and Gene alone. Evening comes around, and along with my usual friends, I see a familiar blond, peanut butter-themed racer. Immediately, I can see that it's Rancis Fluggerbutter, Maria's fiance and likely one of Johnny's friends. I'm a bit surprised he doesn't ask for my name after introducing himself, but I let it go. I was expecting Adorabeezle to also be here with us, especially since she has a role in one of our skit ideas, but unfortunately, I get news that she's not feeling very well today. Thankfully, though, Johnny volunteers to take on her role. In my room, we proceed with the toy airplane skit.  
"The year was 2013, and I was doing my chores as usual." says Maria off-screen.  
Ralph is kneeling down on the floor, wiping.  
"Mama, when are we gonna get the freakin' mop fixed?" he shouts to the camera.  
"Ralph! Ralph!" exclaims Jubileena, running towards the wrecker and carrying a toy airplane in her hand, "Look at this toy airplane that the President got me for my programming day!"  
"Let's go fly it!" exclaims Ralph.  
With that, they run off together and head outside the apartment. Once they reach a certain area, Ralph throws the plane in the air, while Jubileena holds the control. Rancis makes airplane sounds as the toy plane flies around.  
"This plane is awesome." Ralph comments.  
"It gets awesomer. It can even take aerial photos." adds Jubileena.  
"No way" replies the wrecker.  
Meanwhile, back inside, the main Surge and Johnny prepare for their roles, namely the guy who finds the airplane and the "dead" victim, respectively. From behind a fence, a British scream is heard.  
"Dude, fly the plane over there and take some pictures." suggests Ralph, pointing towards the window it flew into.  
"Yeah, someone's totally getting murdered right now." chuckles Jubileena, flying the plane behind that fence.  
"Okay, that should be enough pictures. Bring it back." says Ralph.  
The airplane flies straight into the wrecker's face, and the cherry-themed racer picks it up.  
"Let's see who the murder victim is today." says Jubileena in an excited way.  
"I hope it's Turbo." comments Ralph.  
"Nope." answers the cherry-themed racer, showing the wrecker the photo, presumably of Johnny and the main Surge.  
"Darn!" replies Ralph in a disappointed way.  
"No, don't hit me with a shovel! You'll ruin my pretty helmet!" mocks Jubileena.  
I laugh, as I watch this from one of my windows. The two laugh as well, while they check out the pictures.  
"Uh, did he just?" begins Ralph, pointing to a picture.  
"No, no, let's just move on to the next picture." replies Jubileena, pressing a button to see another photo.  
Suddenly, the main Surge stands behind the cherry-themed racer and wrecker, looking unimpressed. When the two scream and run off in fear, he picks up the toy airplane and control.  
"We've gotta get that plane back." says Jubileena, pointing towards the blue security guard.  
With that, they begin to follow the main Surge, hiding when he turns around. Ralph wheels Jubileena in a trash can, which they use to hide behind and in, respectively.  
"All right, let's go." says Jubileena, when they both reach the f"ront of my door.  
"Okay, let's do this." says Ralph.  
"Okay, you gonna go?" asks Jubileena.  
"It's your plane. You go first!" says Ralph.  
"Fine. You know what, I'll go first." volunteers the cherry-themed racer, about the open the door.  
"No, no, no, no. I wanna go first, just in case he comes up from behind us with a knife, you'll get stabbed." Ralph says, suddenly changing his mind.  
"Wait, I don't wanna be the one that gets stabbed." responds Jubileena.  
"Too bad." replies the wrecker, opening the door.  
"Wait" says the cherry-themed racer, as they both come inside.  
"Who's there?" asks the main Surge in a demanding way.  
"Housekeeping?" lies Jubileena in a high-pitched voice.  
"Oh, okay. Great! Well, I've gotta take a crap right now, so go ahead and clean up in the living room. Oh, and you'll gonna probably need to clean this toilet after I'm done with it. Ha ha, I'm just kidding." says the Surge, off-screen.  
"Si, signore" says Jubileena in that high-pitched voice.  
I burst into laughter when I hear that from the blue security guard, as I've never pegged him to be someone who uses that kind of language.  
"Wait a minute!" interrupts the Surge, "You need to check out my new toy airplane that's sitting on the coffee table! It's freakin' sweet! It can, like take pictures and fly around; I'll just show it to you after I'm done. You're gonna be so impressed!"  
"Si, si, signore!" replies Jubileena.  
"I didn't know you could speak Irish." comments Ralph, obviously confusing the language Jubileena has spoken with another one.  
"Come on" Jubileena whispers, picking up the plane and control and noticing the wrecker going in another direction, "Ralph, what are you doing? We've got the plane. Let's go. What are you doing?"  
Ralph opens a different door and steps outside.  
"Sweet!" he says, "I've never seen a real-life dead person before."  
"Quick, Jubileena, take a picture of me with this dead guy." he adds, kneeling down next to Johnny's "dead" body.  
"No way, man. That's disgusting." answers Jubileena.  
"Fine, I'll just do it myself." replies Ralph, taking out a phone and proceeding to photograph himself with Johnny.  
Suddenly, Johnny groans and reaches out to Ralph with his arm. Ralph screams, as the picture is being taken, and knocks him down.  
"Why'd you do that?" asks Jubileena.  
"He was a zombie!" Ralph responds, pointing to Johnny, "I just saved our lives."  
"Oh my god. Thanks man." Jubileena says, suddenly hearing a flush, "Let's get outta here."  
The cherry-themed racer and wrecker safely manage to get out and run off outside again. Filming is briefly stopped, as Jubileena asks me whether I have any glasses or grey wigs for her and Ralph to wear during the rest of the skit. I only have a pair of sunglasses, but thankfully, Rancis happens to have brought a few wigs with him. Apparently, his roommate, Gloyd, is a crossdresser, much to my joy. With that, Jubileena and Ralph put on said accessories, as filming resumes.  
"And so, we just ran and ran, until we got back to that field. And then we flew that plane for three more hours. So, after a while, Ralph and I got tired and bored and decided to go out and pick up some prostitutes." Jubileena explains to Maria, "And that's the story of how I met your grandfather."  
The skit ends with Maria sitting there, stunned at what she hears. I'm bursting in laughter, joy to see how great the skit has turned out. I'm especially amused with the Surge's role, commenting on how it brought out his "sass". For our next skit, Johnny suggests doing a sort of food battle. As soon as I hear the two words together in that sentence, I immediately worry about a food fight and a mess happening in the apartment, but fortunately, it's actually a battle with food-based weapons. He assures me that a mess won't be made in the process, much to my relief.


	26. Chapter 26

Morning and afternoon during the next two days are rather mundane for me, as I sit in my room alone to catch up on more stuff. On the morning of the first one, I stop by inside the entrance of Fix-it-Felix Jr. I see my favorite blue accessorized security guard, if only for a little bit. I would've liked to stay by his side, but it seems he's too busy to have company, right now. Anyways, as I glance outside one of my windows to watch what's going on with my neighbors, I notice a strange, glitching girl forcing Gene to do stuff. Somehow, Felix gets pulled into her nonsense. I tremble in shock and nervousness, as I witness them fighting the aggressive girl off.  
"It's okay, Irene..." Felix pants, "I think...it's all back to normality..."  
He gasps for air as he adds, "This...was...so...intense..."  
"Yeah, it definitely looked like that. Gosh, she should be banned from your game..." I write.  
"W-well, it's gone..forever..I guess..." he sighs in relief.  
"I hope so." I write, coming out of my room to pat Felix in consolation.  
"I hope so too." he replies, smiling and hugging me.  
"So, how have you been today?" asks Felix, "Been around Game Central at all?"  
"I'm okay. I've been in Game Central Station briefly, but returned to write more stuff." I write.  
"Perhaps the rest of our guests will be showing up, and we can see how Ralph's doing." says Felix.  
I nod, starting to look around the hallways and out the window.  
"Looks like they're arriving now" says Felix, noticing a familiar blond-haired figure wearing a peanut butter cup outside of the window, along with some of the others.  
"Yes, yes they are." I write.  
"Let's go and see them, shall we?" asks Felix, as he walks towards the exit of the apartment.  
I dance my way downstairs, or at least try to. Felix leaves the apartment and spots Johnny and Rancis helping Jubileena and Maria off of the trolley and Avril getting off easily on her own. I wave at the five racers.  
"Heya, mates!" calls Johnny, waving his hand towards us as he walks over, "What's been going on?"  
"Not much with me, but apparently, Felix and Gene were fighting off some girl who wanted to make trouble." I answer in writing.  
"Never really thought Gene had it in him to fight somebody physically" chuckles Johnny, "I finished editing those three skits about the killer cat, the Easy Bake oven, and the toy aeroplane."  
"Yeah, the situation really pushed him, apparently." I write, "That's great!"  
I dance a bit to release some energy.  
"Perhaps we can go into the apartment now, eh?" asks Ralph, patting Avril on the shoulder and instantly regretting it, as she throws her fist up.  
"Yep." I write, starting to walk inside.  
"I would also be careful around that girl with the gun, she's got an attitude" says Ralph, as he follows along.  
"Yeah, she's pretty tough, not unlike Calhoun." I write.  
I haven't actually met her, but I've heard quite a bit about Calhoun, Felix's wife. I know that she's a very strong, no-nonsense woman.  
"I'm surprised she didn't come from a shooting game, let alone end up in my game" says Rancis, putting an arm around Maria.  
"We're all different in a way, I guess." I write, as I walk.  
"I've been thinking of an idea for a skit most recently" says Rancis, walking into the apartment.  
"What is it?" I ask in writing.  
"I was thinking one of us was showing up late for somebody's birthday party or programming day" says Rancis.  
"Ooh, okay. Who'd play whom?" I write.  
"Well, Fluggerbutter had the idea, so perhaps, he can play the guy who has the birthday party" says Johnny, "And perhaps, me and DeMenta could take on a role."  
I nod in understanding, plopping onto the couch.  
"Perhaps, we can let Fluggerbutter choose who he wants to have show up in the video as the one attending to his party, probably" says Johnny, getting on the couch beside Jubileena.  
"Yeah..." I write, thinking.  
"What are you thinking about, by any chance?" asks Johnny, turning his head over.  
"I was just thinking about all the roles in this idea." I write.  
"I'm sure that we can brainstorm some ideas, probably" says Ralph, "We'll just need to figure out who's who."  
"Okay, so who will be the one attending the birthday party?" I ask in writing.  
"I can probably do that, facil" says Maria, raising a hand.  
"Cools. So, who wants to be the one who accidentally gets run over?" I write, chuckling.  
"I could volunteer for that when I'm not filming" says Johnny, raising his right hand.  
"All right, let's get rolling." I write.  
Johnny pulls out his camera, and Jubileena steps outside the room and closes the door as filming is started. I step into the hallway, in front of my bedroom. Maria begins playing an electric guitar, as Jubileena knocks on the door.  
"Maria, are you still here" she calls.  
"Cierra la boca, Juby! I'm about to do the solo!" Maria says.  
"Aren't you supposed to be at your husband's programming day party?" asks Jubileena.  
"Si, but that's not until tres en punto!" says Maria.  
I watch, smiling. Maria then looks at a clock nearby reading "3:18", and she immediately grabs something wrapped up and runs off. I chuckle in slight amusement. Maria then leaves the apartment and jumps into her kart, conveniently nearby. She drives off in it, as the others prepare for Rancis' scene. I wrap myself in a sweater and blanket, as I'm feeling cold now. Johnny then films Rancis, who is wearing a party hat, surrounded by birthday decorations, looking bored. He moves outside to see Maria swerve her kart sharply around a corner. I turn towards a window and chuckle at the sight of Maria almost getting into an accident. Maria then drives up towards Avril, who is driving her own kart.  
"Whoa, that punk's getting on my arse!" says Avril, as Maria races past her.  
I simply chuckle in amusement. Maria then swerves her kart violently around again and shouts "Oh, fudge!", as her kart bumps into something. She gets out to see what it is.  
"Oh Dios mio, Sparks?" she says, putting her hand to her forehead.  
I squint at what Maria has likely run over, but can see only a simple shape, from where I am. Filming then starts inside the apartment as Rancis looks at a magazine and Maria walks in.  
"iFeliz cumpleanos!" she says.  
"Hey, you made it!" says Rancis, as Maria places a cake in front of him, "...what's with the three's?"  
I see what looks like Hello Kittys on the cake and feel tempted to eat it.  
"That's all the store had" says Maria, "Just add them up to get your age, al menos."  
"So, I'm twelve years old?" asks Rancis.  
"Just blow out the velas" says Maria.  
I chuckle again. Rancis whispers something and blows out the candles.  
"So, what did you wish for?" asks Maria.  
"Oh, nothing girl" shrugs Rancis.  
"Come on, tell me" says Maria, "Come on."  
"A wife, why do you care?" asks Rancis, as Ralph slaps his forehead at Rancis' wish.  
I'm about to laugh in response, but Johnny and the four other racers have to go home now.

On the second of the two days, I come out of my room and glance through Gene's window to see how he's doing. He blinks and looks over.  
"And why are you spying on me, exactly?" he asks, looking annoyed.  
I put my paws up in an apologetic way and start walking away, seeing that he looks fine.  
"All I'm saying is, you could simply knock and ask how I was doing..." he says.  
"Right. I've heard you're protective over your personal space." I write.  
"I suppose that's one way to put it, yes." he replies.  
"I can't say I blame you." I write, "I mean, I've been very private and wanted to be alone a lot of the time. I don't think I want to stay alone for the rest of my life, though."  
"Well, yes, I don't think anyone would much enjoy that." he agrees.  
Back in my room, I overhear rude comments being directed towards Felix and Gene. I've been hearing that things are being thrown around, most likely a dead mouse and eggs. I wave at Felix when he comes into view through a window. He sighs and waves at me, looking very angry.  
"Oh no, is someone annoying you again?" I write.  
"Yeah...sure someone is..." he answers.  
I look to see who it is that's tormenting Felix, and he sighs. I glare towards the culprit, a cutesy-looking girl.  
"Hi!" she greets.  
"What do you think you're doing, throwing stuff at my neighbors like that?" I write.  
"I'm being evil. Duh." she answers.  
"It's one thing if you're the antagonist in your game, but we don't appreciate you harassing anyone, especially outside game play." I write.  
"Well, I can't very well be the antagonist in my game, can I? I'm a side-kick." she shoots back, "So, I will be my own villain. And ya can't do nuttin' about it."  
The girl folds her arms and sticks out her tongue.  
"Well, you just did. Besides, you'll totally get in trouble for what you did." I write.  
"No, because who's gonna do anything to something as cute as me? No one." she argues, "Besides, it's all Ralph's fault for giving me the idea to throw the mouse at blue-bells."  
I roll my eyes and give off an unimpressed chuckle, as I write "Yeah, right. I don't believe you, and I'm pretty sure neither Felix nor Gene do."  
I could've said something like "Yeah, we're not that stupid", but I don't really want to cause any drama with a pointless argument. Nonetheless, I simply glare at the girl when she says "Go die." Sheesh, who does she think she is? The animal part of me wants to wreck her, bite her with my sharp teeth.  
"You can ban people from the apartment, even from the game, right?" I ask in writing, approaching Gene again.  
"I can, but that doesn't mean they'll listen." he answers.  
"Well, being literally forced out should make her listen..." I write.  
"Well, that's not exactly easy to do. I can't keep hiring Ralph to come every time someone pesters me." he responds.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Dang, we really need to get rid of her..." I write.  
"She'll leave eventually. Trust me, they all do at some point." he assures me.  
"I hope so. She's just lucky she's not in a Sugar Rush castle right now, if you know what I mean." I write.  
Gene smirks, as he says "The...'fungeon' would be overloaded if the police actually arrested anyone here."  
From that statement, I'm guessing that there's a lot of bad people who come to this game. As the girl finally leaves, I kneel beside Felix and put an arm around him in consolation, still glaring in her direction.  
"Thank you, Irene..." he smiles at me, "I'm a bit better..don't worry...but be careful. I have the feeling she will be back...and she'll try something else...or at least that's the feeling I got...she scares me a bit...I did nothing to her, and she just came like that...hmm.."  
"Good. I don't blame you. I can't believe she dared torment you and Gene." I write. "If and when she returns here, she'll wish she hadn't."  
"...I know...I'm prepared if she returns.." he replies, narrowing his eyes.  
"I got help from a really close friend.." he adds, smiling widely.  
"Who, if I may ask?" I write.  
"Can't say...I might tell you in private, but I can't say...I don't want anyone to go against my 'friend'..." he smiles.  
I nod in understanding and take a few deep breaths to calm down.

Along with my usual guests, there is a new racer who visits Fix-it-Felix Jr., namely a girl named Torvald Batterbutter. From her resemblance to Minty Zaki, I can tell that she's a yellow recolored version of her. Apparently, she's an artistic girl who talks more with pictures than her voice. Johnny warns me that Torvald can be confusing at times. Anyways, my friends finish up the birthday skit from last night, redoing the part in which Maria arrives. The presents she gives to Rancis are really hilarious.  
"Is this the- no way!" says Rancis in amazement, "This is the- this is the two-plaid diamond structure, for extra durability! I've seen this thing hold up five wet gobstoppers before!"  
"Eso no es todo" says Maria.  
"Another present?" asks Rancis eagerly.  
"IOU1KAT" says Rancis, looking at a piece of paper, "Maria, what is this?"  
"Oh you know, just in case something happened to Sparks" Maria says nervously.  
"Something happened to Sparks?!" shouts Rancis.  
"No" chuckles Maria.  
"Maria, tell me what happened to Sparks!" orders RAncis.  
I chuckle and suddenly sneeze.  
"Bein, I'll show you" says Maria, leading Rancis out of the apartment, "Bein, before you see it, I just want you to know it was an accident. I was pulling up to your casa, and he jumped out of nowhere, and I had no time to stop, and I just- So sorry, amor."  
I look out a window in the direction Maria and Rancis are going.  
"Girl, that's not my cat" says Rancis, pointing to a helmet.  
"No lo es?" asks Maria.  
"No, that's just Johnny" says Rancis, chuckling, "Now who wants some cake?"  
Rancis then runs off chuckling, and Maria looks down at the helmet lying on the ground. The skit ends, as Johnny turns off his camera.  
"That was amusing. So, can we eat the cake?" I write.  
"Claro que puedes" says Maria, grabbing a knife and fork and walking over to the cake to cut it.  
"I'll take that as a yes." I write, walking over towards the cake.  
"She said of course we can" says Rancis, nodding as he walks over to the table.  
"I thought so." I write, sneezing again and cutting myself a slice.  
"Bless you, mate" says Johnny, holding out a plate as Maria serves him a slice.  
I flip my notebook to a page that says "Thanks" and write "You want some?" towards the other Sugar Rush racers and Felix. Torvald draws something on a piece of paper and holds it up to the rest of us.  
"I can't tell if that's a si or a no" says Maria, scratching her head in confusion.  
Seeing that it's a picture of a hungry person that the she has drawn, I write "Okay, I'll take that as a yes." and hand Torvald a plate.  
"I told you she was a little confusing" Johnny whispers, as Torvald takes a slice and eats it.  
"We'll be glad to take a piece" says Felix, as Jubileena nods in agreement.  
"Yes, I'm beginning to see how so." I write, "Awesome, guys."  
Maria hands a slice of cake to Rancis, the latter's cheeks going red as she leaves a peck on his cheek and gives a slice to Jubileena.  
"I also have plenty of lemonade and soda, in case if anyone's thirsty." I write.  
"Nothing happened, you guys" Rancis says, as Jubileena giggles at him.  
"I'll go with some lemonade, probably" says Johnny, as he eats his slice of cake.  
I chuckle at what Rancis says and take out a bottle of lemonade from the refrigerator and a cup for Johnny.  
"Perhaps we can watch one of the skits I completed a few days ago while we eat" says Johnny, "We've got the aeroplane one, the killer cat, and the fake baby one."  
"Great! Let's watch them." I write.  
"Here's the DVD" says Johnny, pulling a case from his sweater, opening it, and walking into the living room with it.  
Jubileena and Felix get onto the couch, and Rancis and Maria snuggle close together, as Johnny puts the DVD into the player and jumps onto the couch with the others. I'm still munching on my slice, as the DVD plays.  
"Nice to see these two are watching" says Johnny, chuckling as he points his finger towards Rancis and Maria, who are mainly paying attention to each other.  
I chuckle at the practically-married couple, trying not to think of my own crush. Johnny turns back towards the television, as it shows Maria defending a fake baby from Ralph, who was trying to grab it from her. I turn my attention back to the screen and laugh, as I watch Ralph struggling to keep his temper again.  
"I thought I would add this skit before the others, since it pretty much came along first" says Johnny, watching as Ralph, on the television, got up and left.  
"I see. Oh, Ralph..." I write, laughing.  
"If Maria actually does get children, I wonder if Ralph would lower his temper about it or not" chuckles Felix.  
"I hope so. I mean, if he can handle Vanellope, he should eventually get used to other children." I write.  
"And if she does have children, then I'm not responsible" says Rancis, chuckling nervously as he pulls his shirt collar.  
"We believe you" says Torvald, "Not."  
"I don't know if I'll ever have kids." I write, chuckling and jokingly thinking of a mental image of me and my crush with kids.  
"I don't really know if I would have children or not" says Johnny, "But I would wish those two well if they do."  
"But I won't be involved!" says Rancis nervously.  
I turn back to the television, and my guests return back home.


	27. Chapter 27

This day starts off pretty much the same way, in that I'm still writing most of the time. At this point, I have only events from those two previous days to catch up on. I know it's only two very recent days, but it takes me a while to remember all the stuff that has happened in a given period of time sometimes. To keep myself from getting too isolated, I step just outside Fix-it-Felix Jr. while I'm still writing, like a security guard taking notes. I manage to hear footsteps and a familiar female voice behind me.  
"Whatcha writing there, Irene?" the voice asks.  
I take an earphone off, as I turn around to meet the source.  
"Hey Arfle. I'm just working on another chapter of my series." I write.  
"Oh, you mean that life story you were writing recently? Or is it something new?" she asks.  
"This is part of the same story I was writing before." I write.  
"Oh, okay!" she replies, glancing at the writing, presumably reading only a few lines, "Looks like you've came pretty far. What chapter are you on?"  
I think for a moment to remember and write "This will be my 26th."  
"Twenty-sixth? You must be great at writing!" she laughs, "Maybe when you're done, you can let me read the whole thing?"  
"Yeah. Well, I try to tell everything accurately and have correct spelling and grammar. Heck, you can read my story almost anytime, even while it's in progress." I write.  
To be honest, I'm not sure if this series will ever really be done anytime soon, at least while I'm still here and writing.  
"Well, anytime works for me. When I used to write stories, I let people read while I was working." she replies.  
I would've written something else in response, but I become too occupied with finishing the chapter to continue the conversation. I also start drawing out another one of my several mental images.

"What'cha doin', kid?" calls a familiar, deep, booming voice, as someone walks over, "What's up?"  
I look up to see that it's Ralph and remove an earphone.  
"Hey there. I'm just writing stuff, as usual." I write.  
"I overheard from Felix that some of the Sugar Rush racers just got here" says Ralph, "And I just passed by to see how you were doing."  
I nod in understanding and start heading inside the game. Ralph walks into the game, as well, and we come across Rancis, Johnny, Jubileena, and Torvald getting off of the trolley. The former helps Maria off. I wave at the five racers when I see them.  
"What's up, mates?" says Johnny, rubbing his forehead as he walks over towards us, "We just got here."  
"Nothing much, I guess." I write, struggling to breathe from my nose.  
"I've been getting headaches or something" says Johnny, "But it isn't too serious, I believe."  
"So, they didn't interfere with your racing, right?" I write, my eyes watering from irritation.  
"No, of course, it didn't" says Johnny, "It didn't get worse until more recently, though."  
"I see..." I write, sniffling.  
"You've been getting a cold or anything?" asks Johnny, "I've been noticing you sniffling a lot."  
"Possibly. My nose has been feeling congested, lately." I write.  
"I'm sure most of the other racers that followed along are doing fine" says Johnny, "Except for DeMenta, she's been somewhat dizzy and sore lately."  
I turn towards Maria to see how she's doing.  
"She'll be fine, I'm sure" says Rancis, who has an arm around Maria, trying to help her stay upright, "I'm sure it's nothing."  
"If you say so." I write, heading to the apartment.  
Johnny follows on towards the apartment, the others following close behind. When we reach my room, I plop down onto the couch and wrap myself in a blanket.  
"Perhaps we can resume watching those skits again" says Johnny, pulling a case out from his sweater when he gets onto the couch.  
I sneeze into a tissue, and my eyes water. I nod in agreement, sniffling.  
"Bless you, by the way" says Johnny, pulling out a DVD and putting it into a player.  
"Thanks" I flip my notebook to.  
"Welcome" says Johnny, jumping back onto the couch as the DVD plays.  
I lean on Ralph's side, as I watch, using him like a pillow. Johnny rests beside us and watches the television, as it resumes the skit we were previously watching last night.  
"Normally, I'm scared of your temper, but here, it's kind of funny." I comment in writing towards the wrecker.  
"You know, after one adventure me and the housemates were involved in, I've been thinking of another skit idea" says Rancis, nuzzling up beside Maria.  
"Do tell..." I write, giving an interested look.  
"Basically, one of us gets hooked onto a first-person shooting game when they temporarily move into somebody's place, and two of us try playing pranks on them to make them leave" says Rancis, "Same thing me and Maria did to get Kevin the fudge out of our house once."  
"Sounds funny. So, what are all the roles?" I write.  
"If we can get Kevin to come with us sometime, he can be the guy who's addicted to Call of Duty" says Rancis, "And perhaps me and Maria can be the two trying to get him out."  
"Okay. Speaking of Kevin, how is he?" I write.  
"Since the lair was rebuilt, he's been doing well" says Johnny, "He moved back in safe and sound...after the married couple kicked him out of their house, that is."  
I nod in understanding towards Johnny and write "You're not still angry with him, are you?" towards Maria.  
"No" says Maria, shaking her head.  
"They got over it after a while, just like we said what would happen" says Johnny.  
"Awesome!" I write, toying with Ralph's shoulder strap.  
"My idea from the skit is actually something that occurred in Sugar Rush, actually, that's where I got the idea from" says Rancis.  
"I see." I write, chuckling.  
"Yeah, you see, Kevin had to move in with them after the lair was burnt to a crisp, pissed them off with his obsession for Call of Duty, and they tricked him to the point where they wanted him to leave" chuckles Johnny.  
I continue chuckling, as I start heading to the bathroom.  
"We promise we won't actually burn down the apartment, though, during filming; we'll leave that to the computer effects" calls Rancis, chuckling more.  
I chuckle in response and then wash up. I accidentally come out of the bathroom, not wearing much more than my underwear, and bump my knee into a wastebasket.  
"Ouch, you alright there, mate?" asks Johnny, looking over in the direction of the bathroom.  
I look towards Johnny and nod, a bit embarrassed that he has seen me half-naked.  
"Don't be too nervous, though, about it; I'm sure somebody's done it before" says Johnny, "I'm pretty sure most of us have made that mistake."  
I chuckle and cover myself up with a blanket.  
"Speaking of Kevin by the way, here he is" says Johnny, noticing the door opening and a certain ghost panting as he runs into the room.  
"Hey Kevin..." I write, wondering why the ghost has waited until now to show up.  
"I tried to follow after you guys at Game Central" Kevin says to the Sugar Rush racers, "but I kinda got distracted."  
"Figured that out as much" Rancis mutters under his breath.  
"With what?" I write, chuckling.  
"Well, I nearly got lost along the way; plus they were having some really good sales on cookies down in Game Central, and I didn't know how to refuse" says Kevin.  
"You didn't get stopped by any security guard, did you?" I write, trying to teasing him as I chuckle.  
"I might have, I forgot" says Kevin, scratching his head.  
"Well, it's good you're here; we had a few ideas" says Rancis.  
"And it's based on something you did, apparently." I write.  
"Is it based off of the time I got with Adorabeezle?" asks Kevin eagerly.  
"No, it's about the time me and my wife kicked your arse out of our house" says Rancis, "You know, THAT time."  
I chuckle and turn towards Torvald to see how she's doing. Torvald draws something on a piece of paper, then raises her head up and looks around to see what's going on. I smile, wrapper myself up tighter with my blanket.  
"So, what's this skit idea again? I forgot it" says Kevin, as Rancis and Maria groan and slap the palm of their hands onto their foreheads at him.  
"I think it's that one of us get addicted to a game, and said person gets kicked out because of it." I respond in writing.  
"Like that one time we did it to you, Kevin" says Rancis.  
"Oh right" says Kevin, "I can be in it, easy".  
"And I'm guessing you two will be the ones to kick him out?" I write towards Rancis and Maria.  
"Yep, just like what happened in Sugar Rush" says Rancis.  
"Si, what he said" chuckles Maria.  
"Well, okay then." I reply in writing, chuckling.  
"I'm ready to begin the skit now, if everybody else is" says Johnny, pulling a camera out from his sweater.  
I nod and step off-screen. The skit begins with Rancis, stripped down from his sweater and hat, putting his shirt on, as Maria comes in.  
"Amor, Kevin has got to" she says, Every time I wanna use the TV, his culo estupido is playing Call of Duty."  
"Love, I know; I thought this was going to be a temporary thing until he got a job" says Rancis.  
"We can always kill him" shrugs Maria.  
"No, he's a part of the game; Medea would be pissed" says Rancis.  
"Well, I'm out of ideas" says Maria.  
"Oh, what if we troll him, really really hard until he never wants to play here again?" asks Rancis, getting an idea.  
I giggle in amusement and excitement.  
"iEres un genio!" says Maria, "Let's go!"  
"Sure, just let me finish..getting...dressed..." says Rancis, looking down at a pair of underwear with hearts on it.  
"Oh - uh, right, I won't rush you too rapido" says Maria, leaving the room.  
I have to grin at the peanut butter-themed racer's underpants. Filming then starts in the living room, where Kevin has set up an Xbox.  
"Aw, pwned your little stupid butt!" says the ghost, "Ah, boom shockalocka!"  
"Hey Kevin, that could be the President calling you back" says Rancis on the phone.  
"Who cares? I'm collecting the unemployment money!" says Kevin, "Thank you government, for paying me to play Call of Duty!"  
I chuckle as I watch.  
"Hola Kevin, I think that might be Adorabeezle trying to call you" says Maria.  
"Who cares? She was a five out of ten at best" scoffs Kevin, "Oh, pwned again!"  
"Hey, uh, Medea was supposed to be calling you, right?" asks Rancis.  
"Fudge off, Medea, I'm pwning noobs!" Kevin yells at his phone, "Goddammit, you made me get killed, Medea! I hate you, and I wish you were never programmed! Gah!"  
Kevin then tosses his phone down in mock-frustration.  
I continue laughing, amused by how comical it's all looking.  
"This game sucks" says Torvald as Kevin plays Call of Duty.  
"Whatever" he scoffs.  
"Why do you even play this?" asks Torvald.  
"Cause" shrugs Kevin.  
"All you do is kill people" says Torvald.  
"A-And all you do is be a glitch! Leave! Leave now and never come back!" Kevin shouts at Torvald, as she walks away.  
I chuckle, as I scratch my forehead.  
"Yeah!" Rancis, Maria, and Torvald all say, and the three high-five as Kevin leaves to use his laptop.  
"My paladin's totally hitting level eighty today" he says, "The fudge? Who changed my paladin into a fudging girl?!" he shouts, slamming his fist down on the table.  
I laugh, as I think "The prankster has been pranked."  
Kevin then plays Call of Duty again.  
"Well, how about you douche canoes quit using the NoobTube!" he says.  
"Hola amor, is this the router for our internet by any chance?" says Maria, showing Rancis something.  
"Why, I do believe it is" says Rancis.  
"Smashing!" says Maria, as she throws it to the ground.  
I giggle, excited to see Maria and Rancis wreck the device. Rancis and Maria raise their feet and kick the router. The latter hands the former Johnny's sword, which he uses to smash the device.  
"Smashing, literally!" I think.  
"Okay, butt-baskets" says Kevin, "If you keep touching each other's crotches and capture the bravo base, then maybe we'll...wait- what the- no, no-"  
I simply laugh in amusement. Kevin then screams at the television as the internet goes out.  
"Hola, Kevin" says Maria, "I felt bad about the sudden disappearance of your Xbox, so I got you a Wii! Look, you can play tennis!"  
I tone down my laughing, as I watch. Maria then stifles her laughter as Kevin plays Wii Sports.  
"What the fudge is this kindergarten bullcrap?!" he shouts.  
"I think it's working" Maria says to Rancis, "He's way too insecure of his masculinity to play a game like THAT!"  
"Oh, what the hell?" says Rancis.  
"Die, die die!" shouts Kevin, "Oh, this is awesome! I could play this forever!"  
I smile in a weirded-out kind of way, wondering how Kevin got the Wii to play a game like Call of Duty.  
"FUDGE!" yells Maria, noticing her trick on Kevin has backfired when he turned a simple tennis game into bloody warfare.  
She and Rancis move onto the next plan, and I start giggling.  
"Got you guys covered with my AC-130!" says Kevin as Maria and Rancis set up a barrel with a match, "Take that, you little twits!"  
He suddenly smells something and shouts "Oh-oh fudge! Guys, guys there's a fire! Help, there's a fire! No I can't take the headquarters! There's a fudging fire! My foot! Help, my foot's on fire!"  
I laugh nervously, hoping that's not real fire.  
"Don't worry about a thing" says Johnny, pulling a candle out from the bin, "It's just a candle flame, that's all."  
"Okay, then." I write.  
Filming then begins outside the apartment.  
"iSi! Our troll's successful!" says Maria, "Maybe now we can actually use the TV."  
"But...our...apartment" says Rancis, pointing to the tall building.  
"Whatever, at least we can still play in my kart" says Maria.  
I smile in amusement, thankful that the apartment's not burning down for real. Maria then opens the door to her vehicle, where, lo and behold, Kevin is playing Call of Duty.  
"Hey, close the fudging door! You're letting all the light in!" he says.  
"Now can we kill him?" asks Maria.  
"Yup" says Rancis.  
The practically married couple pull out two metal poles and toss them in the kart.  
I chuckle, as I think "Kevin's definitely going to get it."  
Johnny stops filming when the skit finally ends, and Kevin slowly gets out of Maria's kart, not hurt by the objects Rancis and Maria have thrown at him.  
"Looks like the pranks just got turned round on old Kevin" says Johnny, "He thought he was a prankster, until this husband and wife came along."  
"Yeah, that was funny right there!" I write, laughing.  
"And that's how it was pretty much portrayed in Sugar Rush" says Rancis, "Except Gloyd and Adorabeezle were there, and the house actually DID burn down."  
"Whoa, seriously? I wonder how angry they were." I write, chuckling.  
"Well, Gloyd helped us with a few of the pranks, and since Adorabeezle isn't here, we had to use her in her place" says Rancis, pointing over to the somewhat-crazed artistic racer nearby.  
Seeing that he's referring to Torvald, I nod in understanding, chuckling.  
"And then we had to move off elsewhere until our house was fixed" says Rancis, "That was one sky-high fire, that one."  
"Wow..." I write, amazed.  
I would've asked more questions about Rancis and Maria's actual predicament, but once again, the time has come for my guests to leave and head back home.


	28. Chapter 28

After another morning of writing and some drawing, I start walking out of my room and the apartment. Suddenly, I see a ghost that resembles Gene.  
"Whoa, are you dead or something?" I think, surprised at the sight.  
"Unfortunately" the ghost replies, rolling his eyes.  
"It's another magic spell, right?" I ask in writing.  
Knowing that characters always regenerate or disappear completely when they die, it's almost clear to me that becoming a ghost isn't normal for most.  
"I'm assuming so, yes." he answers.

I step out of Fix-it-Felix Jr. and start heading to Sugar Rush. While I'm still in the entrance, I find a strangely familiar sight. From a distance, I spot a certain helmeted, gray-skinned guy in a white and red outfit. I wonder whether I'm seeing things, but the character disappears, before I can find out for sure. Once again, I look around for friends to talk to. Today, Arfle's sitting on a bench next to the entrance of Sugar Rush, playing a slow tune on her guitar. I walk a bit closer to her, as I hear the tune, which is also a sad one. She doesn't falter as she plays it, not noticing me, since her eyes are closed. As she continues to strum, her eyes begin to water, and she begins crying. She probably didn't hear me walk up to her. Still near her, I think of walking away, since Arfle appears to be occupied right now. At the same time, though, I can see that she doesn't look very happy. She doesn't dare open her eyes, but she makes a movement with her head, possibly as if to tell me "You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Knowing what time it is now and not sure what else to do, I write a note that says "Well, if you need me, I'll be in Felix's game." Arfle sighs and stops the song.  
"I'm scared, Irene." she says, "I'm so, so, so scared."  
"Scared? Of what?" I write, amazed at how she manages to sense my presence with her eyes closed.  
She opens her eyes to read what I wrote.  
"My parents are dead. My brothers are missing. I'm scared of what happens to us next." she says.  
"Oh my. So, are you left to take care of yourself now?" I write, worried.  
Arfle nods, sniffling a bit.  
"When my friends, from the Medium, aren't visiting, I have just myself." she replies.  
"How did your parents die?" I ask in writing.  
"They went shopping together one day, in a grocery market." she begins, her voice starting to crack, "Then, there was this mysterious meteor. It came from nowhere, and no one saw it coming. My brothers used to say that they died holding hands, but I don't know, because they weren't there to see it happen."  
"In that case, how did you find out your parents died? And when did this death happen?" I ask in writing.  
"Their death was a few days my meteor crashed." she says, "My brothers raised me, and I was three years old when they told me."  
"So, you've never seen your parents?" I write.  
At some point during our conversation, I hear another familiar voice.  
"What's up?" the voice calls, just as Johnny walks over to us, "I was just on my way to Felix's game."  
"Hey Johnny." I write, "I'll join you guys soon."  
"Alright, I'll be over near the plug to Felix's game, come on you lot" Johnny says.  
Following behind him are Rancis, Jubileena, a new figure, and Maria.  
I nod in understanding and turn back to Arfle. The question apparently makes her choke, and she shakes her head.  
"It wasn't until when Jenny finished with the ectobiology. She tried to take the best picture she could of the screen, while she could see my parents." she adds.  
"Who's Jenny?" I write.  
"She's a friend from the Medium" she answers quickly, "Our Maid of Rage."  
"Okay. So, what are you going to do now?" I write, concerned about how Arfle plans to handle the situation.  
"I don't know!" she almost yells, bringing her voice down, "I don't know. I'm absolutely scared, and I don't know what to do."

When Arfle leaves for the night, I join Johnny and the others towards Fix-it-Felix Jr. Johnny gets the others situated on the trolley, along with the main Surge, and waves when he sees me approaching. I wave back at them, as I get onto the trolley beside the blue security guard.  
"The others are situated on, so I might as well get in" says Johnny, jumping into the train, "What's been happening?"  
"Apparently, one of my friends, the girl I was talking to earlier, is in a difficult situation. Her parents are dead, and her brothers missing." I write.  
"How did her parents die? Did they get killed outside of their game or something?" asks Johnny, "Either way, that's saddening to hear at the same time."  
"According to her, they died in a meteor crash, probably outside their game. And yes, yes it is." I write.  
"I feel sorry for her" says Johnny, "I just hope everything works out alright with her."  
"You and me both." I write, my fingers now touching the blue security guard's gloved hand.  
"Not much has been happening in your game; if anything, it's been plain" says Johnny, "Although I did finish editing the programming day skit and the skit where those two try to kick out Kevin."  
"Okay. I've come up with a few ideas." I write.  
"Really? What are your ideas?" asks Johnny, the train beginning to slowing down as it approaches Fix-it-Felix Jr.  
I step off the train and write "Well, there's one in which one of us gets a fake job as a model, and another one of us gets jealous and runs away. In another idea, two of us start believing there's a ghost haunting us."  
"Those sound like some good ideas; maybe we can film them while we're here" says Johnny, getting off the train.  
"Great! So, who wants to play who for the model skit?" I write towards the others, as I lead them into the apartment.  
"He can be the one who gets the model job" says Johnny, looking over towards Rancis, "He's got the skills."  
I turn towards Rancis and nod in agreement. Seeing the new figure, I suddenly wonder who it is.  
"Well, I'll be up for it, of course" says Rancis, holding hands with the figure between him and Maria.  
"And how are you?" I write towards the blue security guard, when we reach my doorway.  
"I've been doing fine, although I haven't really been that busy in Game Central, lately, so I thought I'd tag along with you guys" says the Surge as he walks into the room.  
I smile and write "Well I've kind of missed you, although it hasn't been that long."  
"Hopefully, I might be around more often whenever I get the chance" says the Surge.  
"Maybe I can be the photographer in the model skit." I write, smiling in excitement.  
"We'll be glad to have you in the skit; besides, you thought of the idea" says Johnny.  
"True thing" says Rancis.  
"True. So, who'd like to be one who gets jealous and runs away?" I write, giggling.  
"Well, perhaps, either me or Surge could take on that role" says Johnny, "I'm sure we could include the Surge in somewhere."  
Instantly, I'm intrigued at the idea, and I turn towards the blue security guard.  
"Would you like to take on that role?" I ask in writing, looking at him in that checking-you-out kind of way.  
"Of course I would; I'd be glad to appear" says the Surge Protector.  
"Looks like we've found our guy, then" says Johnny.  
"Well, that leaves us with the person who gets a can thrown at." I write, winking.  
"I can take on that role" says Johnny, "And perhaps, we can put DeMenta in somewhere."  
"Awesome! I can't wait to get started!" I write, grinning.  
"We can get started now; I've got the camera" says Johnny, pulling the camera out from his sweater.  
"I hope you won't mind borrowing some of my clothes for your role." I write towards the Surge, as the skit is about to begin.  
Suddenly, I remember something and write "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about a role. There's also the 'model' whom the jealous one talks to..."  
"I'm sure one of us can fit in for that role" says Johnny, "We'll find out when we get to that part."  
I nod in understanding, waiting for the Surge's response to my statement.  
"Sure, I can borrow some of your clothes, probably to make me look 'homeless' or something when my role expands" says the Surge, "Now, let's get filming, shall we?"  
In response, I mentally beam in absolute joy and excitement. As soon as the main Surge agreed to take on the role of the jealous one in this skit, I just started imagining him wearing something more feminine, for some reason. On the outside, though, I try to cover up these feelings with a nervous laugh, stepping off-screen. The skit begins with Rancis opening a mailbox, enthusiastically pulling out some papers and reading something, and the Surge getting a phone call.  
"Rancis, what's up bro?" he asks.  
"Surge, I got accepted!" says Rancis on the phone, "Blazing Bodies Model Agency! Surge, I'm gonna be a model!"  
I watch this, before going into my room to pick out the clothes for the blue security guard to borrow.  
"Oh...that's cool, when are you going to start?" asks the Surge, pretending to be upset about it, but at the same time, happy for Rancis.  
"Tomorrow!" says Rancis.  
I poke my head out to see that and go back to picking out clothes.  
"Man, I can't believe you're leaving today" says the Surge as he and Rancis sit down at a table.  
"I know, man, it's gonna be awesome" says Rancis.  
"Yeah" says the Surge, getting an idea, "I'll be back."  
I settle on my black tank top with buttons, splotchy camouflage skirt, dark blue leggings, and hoodie, just in time for the Surge to walk over towards me and ask whether I got the outfit ready yet. I nod nervously, trembling, as I hold the clothes in my arms.  
"These'll do perfect" says the Surge, taking off some of his own clothes, putting on the ones I've picked out, and walking back into the living room for filming again.  
"Wow, you look...hot, there." I think, smiling in a goofy way.  
The Surge sets a boombox on a table and plays some music on it, walking through the kitchen and thrusting his head up. The filament on his head blows somewhat.  
"What are you doing?" asks Rancis.  
"I'm just practicing for the catwalk, you know" says the Surge, "Want anything to drink?"  
"Uh, can I get some water?" asks Rancis in a weirded-out kind of way.  
I grin, trembling in excitement and nervousness. The Surge plays the boombox again and walks towards the counter, snatching a glass and turning the faucet on. He sets the glass down on the table and humorously pours water on Rancis' jacket. I give off a slight chuckle, still trembling.  
"Oh my god, I'm loving this too much..." I think.  
"So, you think you can refer me to Blazing Bodies?" asks the Surge.  
"I don't know, man. I mean, I just got in. I don't know if I can make those kind of requests yet, you know" says Rancis.  
"Fine" says the Surge, sitting down and pulling the boombox closer to him.  
"Oh man, this is getting really good..." I think.  
The Surge plays the boombox, which Rancis turns off.  
"Bertram, you're just not cut out to be a model" he says, "I mean, look at you, man."  
"I wanted to be a model my entire life, and you're just gonna take my dreams, and crush them, and take a dump on them, and light them on fire, and throw them out the window" says the Surge, "I hate you, Rancis Fluggerbutter!"  
The blue security guard then runs off, pretending to cry. Just as I'm about to calm down from all this sensory overload, I end up chuckling and trembling. The Surge runs into my bedroom, slamming the door and continuing to pretend crying.  
"Is everything alright in there?" asks Rancis.  
"Yeah, everything's fine, except my world is falling apart!" says the Surge in a childish way, "Just leave! Leave and never come back!"  
I laugh in a nervous way, as I watch. The Surge then runs out of the bedroom, but not before pulling a picture off of the wall and running towards the kitchen.  
"He tried making dinner ayer por la noche, and he burnt the chicken" Maria says to her cell phone, as the Surge runs by, "Bertram, what are you doing?"  
"I don't belong in this gaming world anymore" says the Surge, "I'm running away, and I'm never coming back!"  
He then runs out the door.  
"Oh, Dios mio, he's moving out" says Maria, "Si, I know, it's about time."  
I didn't expect that anyone would call the Surge by his middle name, as he once said it was between him and me, but I guess some people have heard about it in passing. I try to relax by lying down; I can't stop grinning at how comical and rebellious the blue security guard is looking here. It's sensory overload for me. As the Surge runs out of the apartment, I try to watch the action outside, although I can't see much from the position my body is in. Knowing I'm involved in this skit too, I start preparing for my role by going over the lines and actions in my head. When I look through my window again, there's another laughable sight. Maria holds the camera as she takes pictures of Johnny and the Surge. When the the former of the photographed subjects refuses to give the latter anything, the security guard tosses an empty soup can at him, which gets a reaction. I chuckle, as I mentally review my lines. Filming is then stopped, as all my guests have to return home for the rest of the night.


	29. Chapter 29

After what Arfle has told me yesterday about her situation, I come back out into Game Central Station to see how she's doing now. Today, she's in the exact same spot as yesterday, near the gate to Sugar Rush. Instead, though, she's lying on her back and staring at the ceiling, her mind probably cluttered with thoughts, before she notices me. I sit beside her and put my head back, as my neck is hurting. Suddenly, I also sneeze.  
"Bless you" Arfle says absentmindedly.  
For a moment, she doesn't say anything, until suddenly, she announces "I died today. Thank god it was neither Heroic nor Just, or I wouldn't have come back."  
"Thanks. You mean you died inside your game, but then regenerated?" I write.  
"Sorta, this God Tier stuff is confusing." Arfle sighs as she tries to explain, "As the player, when I die, I die permanently, unless I Ascend to God Tier. Then, I can't die, unless Heroic or Just."  
"What exactly is the Heroic or Just?" I write, a bit confused.  
"Well, if I die Heroic, it means I either died because a corrupted character killed me, or that I died for the greater good." she starts to explain, "If I die Just, it means that I became a corrupted player, and another player at my status killed me, or that I became corrupted and died in an accident."  
I nod, as I begin to understand.  
"So, in your case, you ascended to God Tier?" I write.  
"Yeah" she nods, "It's basically like being a god there are certain ways you can die. That's how I have spacey powers."  
"That sounds cool. So, you can regenerate, even outside your game?" I write.  
"Yep" she smiles, sitting straight up, "One of the joys of being a player of Sburb."  
"Nice. That sort of reminds me of the arcade owner's situation." I write, "I mean, I've heard that he can regenerate if he dies, due to the fact that he's like god here."  
"Well, I don't know about that" she says, shrugging.  
Then, she leans forward, elbows on her knees and adds "I don't remember dying feeling like that. I mean, the way it did today."  
"How did it feel? Painful?" I ask in writing.  
"An unexpected stab through the chest? Yeah, pretty much" she shrugs, "It wasn't that part, though. It was the part between the death and the regenerating."  
"Okay. So, how did the transition feel?" I write.  
"Weird. Tingly almost. I remember, after the strike, seeing all black, like when I Ascended, only instead of a flash of light to bring me back, there was this...fall. Like, I guess falling back into my own body. It's weird and hard to explain."

I nod in response and watch, as Arfle leaves for the night. I then start looking around for someone else to talk to, hopefully the main Surge Protector, any of my Sugar Rush guests, or my friends/neighbors from Fix-it-Felix Jr. As I wait for someone to approach me, I work on my series and drawing, people-watching from time to time. Taffyta stomps angrily around through Game Central Station, not minding anyone around her and looking directly at something. She stomps up to it and knocks multiple times. I'm not sure whether she's trying to get someone's attention or just release some anger. It could be both. After a while, though, her arm gets tired, and she gives up the effort, losing some anger along the way. She sighs, a bit agitated and sits down on the ground against it, looking around at everyone and everything that she sees. Ted and Teddy are walking around Game Central Station, sitting down, and talking about whatever comes to mind. Teddy glances over at Sugar Rush. Ted looks over at his brother, then gives a sigh.  
"There's nothing t' do here. Wanna go into a game?" he asks.  
Teddy seems glad to hear that his twin has an idea on what to do. Giving a nod, he stands up. Ted then does the same and shows his brother a specific game. I don't know what it's called, but it's apparently a western-themed one. Ted suddenly notices Taffyta sitting down near a counter. A smile comes across his face when he sees that it's her.  
"Hey, meet me at the western park, okay? I'll be right there." he says.  
Teddy gives a nod in understanding. Turning around, he begins to walk near the game's door. As for Ted, he walks in another direction, right to where Taffyta is. Once he's near her, he leans against the wall, looking down at the girl with a wide, open-mouthed smile, showing his messed-up teeth.  
"Hey Taff, how's it goin'?&" he asks.  
Meanwhile, a girl with a long dress and staff perks her head up, looking around and listening from multiple directions. She gets up cautiously and begins to wander around, tripping over smaller characters and sometimes bumping into people. She then gives up and sits against the wall, pouting and feeling helpless. I continue hanging around here. As I wait for someone to come and approach me, I start drawing again, posing like the Surge Protector. Even though I'm not dressed like him, this time, I'm thinking I'm starting to look like him a bit. Taffyta sighs, a bit annoyed and not sure who's by her, until she takes up the effort of looking up at Ted, whom she seems to know quite well.  
Smiling just a little, she looks down to his feet and answers with a low, monotonous tone "Hey Ted..."  
When Ted sees the girl looking up at him with more of a forced smile, his smile starts to fade away to concerned look. He glances over to where Teddy's going to, but stays to check in with the girl. He sits down next to her, then gives her a soft nudge.  
"What seems t' be on your mind?" he asks.  
"Racing, and the races" she answers plainly and bluntly, gripping her hand into a fist and hitting the ground a bit.  
She then stands up quickly and kicks the wall beside them and lets out an angry noise, like a grunt. Apparently, she's in a terrible mood and doesn't want to tell Ted about it. She sighs after her outburst and sits back down in her spot, ducking her head a bit down on her knees.  
"I'm sorry, Ted..." she mumbles quietly.  
A second female comes out and notices the girl in the long dress on the ground and upset. "Agitha?" the upset girl asks in surprise.  
"Yeah. You ready to go back now?" replies the other female.  
The girl in the dress looks up and grins, as she answers "No way! But I can't see a thing, you know! I want you to help me around Game Central."  
That's when I realize that the girl is probably disabled from blindness, and not simply clumsy. As a girl who relies mostly on sight for communication, I know I can't be much help for her. The other female, whom I assume is named Agitha, looks down at her companion.  
"You do know I-" Agitha begins.  
"Have better things to do? Yeah, yeah, heard it a million times. Now, help me around!" the disabled girl commands with a grin.  
Agitha sighs, facepalms, and helps the disabled girl up.  
"Where does the mage aim to head today" she asks in a monotone voice, but with a small smile.  
"Anywhere but here, that's where. Oh, and our game, of course." the disabled girl answers.  
Agitha looks around at all the different games, probably wondering where to go.  
"Oh, hey! I hear familiar footsteps!" the disabled girl cheers, "C'mon Agitha, help me out!"  
The disabled girl then leads, with Agitha keeping her from bumping into things. She then notices Teddy heading to the western game he and his brother have spoken of. Agitha rolls her eyes for some reason.  
"Excuse me!" the disabled girl chirps, tapping on Teddy's shoulder, "May I ask who you are?"  
"Racing? Well, I bet ya had a great ti-" Ted begins, but stops when Taffyta starts to show how she's really feeling right now.  
When he notices her sitting down with her face between her knees, he puts a hand on her back, giving her a pat.  
"It's fine; ya don't seem all that good, though." Ted says, taking his hand off of her and then setting it in his lap, ";Umm- if you don't mind me askin', why are you so- flustered?"  
Teddy goes over to the western game, looking up at the title with a big smile. I can assume he's excited for the adventure he'll have there. After waiting a while, though, he looks over to where he has left Ted to see him sitting next to Tafftya.  
"C'mooon Ted" he mutters under his breath.  
Teddy turns around to look back over at the game, but then feels a tap. He looks around to see the curious, disabled girl.  
"...um...yes?" he asks, shrugging, "The name's Teddy."  
Tafftya stays silent for a while, then quickly shoots her head up, glaring at Ted.  
"I don't seem all that good? Are you calling me a loser? And Ted, I do mind! It's nothing that concerns you anyway!" she shouts.  
With that, she shoots back up, continuing to glare at him. She appears as if she's about to stomp off, but catches herself and looks over towards Sugar Rush. She starts tearing up and looks back toward Ted, a bit sad.  
"Oh gumballs, Ted... I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry..." she apologizes, feeling bad for the harsh things she has just said.  
"Teddy, huh..." the disabled girl says with interest, as Agitha rolls her eyes.  
"She probably-" Agitha begins to comment.  
"Oh! Didn't I enter your game? Uh...It was um&... TurboTime, right? I was the one who walked in, a bit uninvited...Though it's really cool there!" the disabled girl says, bouncing on her heels with a smile and not quite facing him.  
Agitha glares at her disabled companion, apparently for doing something she isn't supposed to. She quickly drops the look, though, choosing instead to give a raised eyebrow at someone eyeing her sword.  
"What are you up to, Teddy?" the disabled girl asks.  
Ted jumps slightly from Taffyta yelling at him.  
"What! I-" he says, becoming silent.  
He takes a deep breath, trying not to get worked up over Taffyta making an outburst towards him.  
"I never called ya a loser, Taffyta; that didn't come outta my mouth..." he says in a low tone, clenching his teeth together.  
Ted looks as if he might explode from frustration, but when he suddenly notices Taffyta tearing up, he reaches over to her and wipes the tear off of her cheek with his thumb.  
"I'm sorry, Taffyta; I should of-been more..." he pauses, "I- should of made a more kind approach."  
He gives her a closed smile, then takes his hand away from her face.  
"And it's fine- you did nothin' wrong. If ya don't want to talk about it, then that's okay." he assures her.  
I'm almost tempted to approach Taffyta, but I'm still occupied in my drawing, and I can see that she's deep in conversation with Ted. Hence, I continue standing alone there.  
"No no no, Ted, you have nothing to be sorry about... I'm the one who should be sorry. And I am, I really am..." Taffyta says, sitting down by him and wiping her cheek and eyes.  
She then remains silent, presumably because she doesn't know what else to say without getting snappy again. Ted glances over at the gates of the western game, seeing his brother still waiting.  
"I got it- how 'bout we go n' check out the new game. Me and my brother's were goin' there anyways. We'll be glad to have someone else t' tag along with us." he offers, getting an idea.  
Ted stands up, ready to walk over to the game, but waits for an answer from Taffyta before doing so.

Eventually, I get bored from the loneliness and start heading back to Fix-it-Felix Jr., trying to study the lines for my role in the skit.  
"What are you doing?" asks a voice, as the main Surge Protector walks over, "Heading back to Fix-it-Felix Jr., are you?"  
I turn around, removing an earphone.  
"Yes, yes I am." I write.  
"I'm ready to resume the skit; here come the others" says the Surge, noticing Johnny, Rancis, Maria, the other figure from last night, Jubileena, and Adorabeezle walk over.  
I turn around to wave at the six others.  
"Hey, guys!" calls Johnny, as he walks over, "What's up? We were just on our way."  
"Nothing much, really." I write.  
"It's been eventful in our game, by a lot" says Johnny, boarding the train and helping the others in.  
"Really? How so?" I ask in writing.  
"Some colonel from Hero's Duty came into our game, and my god, he was a fudging pain in the arse" says Johnny, "Orders come before common sense to him."  
"Seriously? He just showed up in your game and started ordering you, like he was your leader?" I write, shocked.  
"Yeah, and then his orders went to disaster later last night" says Rancis, "And by disaster, I mean destructive chaos."  
"Why did he choose your game, in particular?&" I write, confused.  
"We had to send off some explosives to another military-like game in Game Central, and because it was military-related, he came over" says Rancis.  
"How and why did you get involved with explosives?" I write.  
"Another game wanted to experiment to see if cherry bombs made good explosives, and since most of us usually lounge around during after hours, we decided to do some work" says Adorabeezle, "We do work sometimes."  
"So, you help out other games after hours sometimes?" I write.  
"Yeah, sometimes we do" says Johnny, "Although last night was just disastrous with that colonel there."  
I nod in understanding, as I try to rest my sore back.  
"I'm pretty sure you had a safe evening, last night" says Johnny as he gets comfortable.  
"Yeah. It took me a while to relax, though..." I write.  
"That's a good thing" says Johnny, "Most of us were either covered in soot, or had dealt with a huge fire, last night."  
"Yikes. Did Vanellope know about this?" I ask in writing.  
"She was at her castle last night when it happened, but she knew about it eventually" says Johnny.  
"How did she react?" I write.  
"She made sure that stupid colonel got kicked out, plain and simple" says Rancis, "Some of us were involved in the fire, like me, some of the GhostRacers, Johnny, and her."  
He then points towards the figure near Maria. I turn towards the figure and look curiously at her.  
"Have you two met, by the way?" asks Johnny, looking over towards the figure.  
"No, I don't think so." I write.  
"Well, I'm sure you two could meet now" says Johnny, as the figure looks up and waves her hand.  
I wave bashfully at her.  
"Hi" says the girl, waving her hand and reaching it out, "What's your name?"  
"It's Irene. Are you from Sugar Rush?" I write.  
"Yes, I am" says the girl, "My name is Amy."  
"Are you also a racer?" I write, noticing how the girl is significantly shorter than the other kids with us now.  
"No, I've only been around for just a while now" says Amy, "I'm just a background character, for now."  
"I see. I've always been a background character too, rather invisible." I write.  
"I've only been around probably a week or a few days" says Amy, "Although most of the others know me."  
"Including Vanellope, Sour Bill, the donut cops, etc.?" I write.  
"I know Vanellope, but I haven't really seen those three yet" says Amy, "I've yet to meet them."  
"Okay. So, you're friends with most of the people you do know?" I write.  
"Yeah, I get along with most of them" says Amy, "I also live with my parents and Gloyd too."  
"Your parents? You mean Maria and Rancis" I write.  
"You mean these two?" asks Amy, looking towards Rancis and Maria nearby, "Yeah."  
I nod in understanding, my hidden pupils and irises dilated. I may not know Amy's or the racers' exact ages, but it surprises me that the little girl sees Maria and Rancis as her parents. She may be younger than them, but they're probably only old enough to be her older siblings, considering they're only preteens. As I tilt my head towards the blue security guard's shoulder, my choker pendant slides and comes in contact with his necklace. I lift my head back up and feel something tugging at my choker.  
"Looks like we're here" says Johnny, watching the train stop at Fix-it-Felix Jr. as he gets off, "Come on, you lot."  
I begin stepping off the train, but still feel something tugging at my choker. I look and see some familiar blue beads.  
"Looks like my necklace got stuck" says the Surge, trying to get them untangled, "We might need to sort out this situation, probably."  
I chuckle nervously, as I nod in agreement. This time, I untangle the beads from my choker pendant, without much difficulty.  
"Now that we're here, we can resume the skit" says Johnny, pulling his camera out.  
I nod in agreement, as we head back inside. I proceed to take out the outfit I previously lent to the Surge. Suddenly, I also sneeze, unfortunately without a tissue, this time. The blue security guard puts on the outfit again, and filming begins outside. From what I can see, he tosses a soup can at Johnny, who goes over to him and knocks him onto the ground. Off-screen, Amy says "Bless you", for which I thank her.  
"Amy" says the Surge, grabbing said child nearby, "I failed you!"  
"You have not failed me, my child" says Amy, "You have simply lost connection."  
"But your father said I would never be a model" says the Surge.  
"To give up on modeling is to give up on hope" says Amy, "Follow your dreams, and you will find your true meaning in life."  
I can't help but chuckle at how atypical it seems for the blue security guard to say and feel the things he's acting out right now.  
"You're right, Amy" says the Surge, "I won't let anybody get in the way of my dreams."  
He then runs off with Amy, but not before he picked up the empty soup can he has tossed at Johnny. Seeing that my role is coming up soon, I head to the living room with my digital camera. I start dancing around while pretending to photograph Rancis multiple times. The Surge walks down the hallway towards the room and walks in when he hears music playing and some noises.  
"Rancis?" he asks.  
"What are you doing here?" asks the peanut butter- themed racer.  
I stop dancing and pick up my notebook.  
"You know this guy?" I write.  
"I used to" responds Rancis.  
"He's like the essence of human life." I write, feeling the bottom edge of the Surge's face, "Just look at him. So, do you want to be a model, or what?"  
"This is gonna be so awesome, Bertam; we get to be models together!" says Rancis eagerly towards the Surge.  
The sight of the blue security guard in my clothing is still stunning (in a good way) for me, but at least this time, I'm feeling more relaxed. Johnny holds the camera as he films, while the others watch off-screen to see what would happen.  
"Oh no, hon. If he wants to be a model, I won't need you anymore." I write, turning towards the Surge and struggling not to laugh, "So, what do you say? Take the modeling gig, or just be with your stupid friend?"  
The Surge and Rancis stare at each other in complete silence, the former shaking his head towards the blue security guard as filming stops. I step off-screen, gazing happily at the Surge.  
"That was brilliant, mates" says Johnny, raising his thumb in approval, "This was probably one of my favorite skits to do, besides the aeroplane and killer cat."  
"Me too." I write, still gazing at the blue security guard.  
"Aside from the soup on your face, you're looking...hot." I think, mentally blushing.  
"This certainly was interesting to do after last night's events" says Amy, "I mean, I was involved in a huge explosion and fire."  
Turning towards Amy, I write "Ouch. It's a good thing it happened in your game..."  
"It's a good thing the others kept the fire under control; otherwise it could have spread through the game" says Amy.  
"I know, and next time for the sake of both me and your mom, please stop sacrificing yourself, dear" mutters Rancis.  
My pupils and irises pop into view, dilated.  
"Yeah, she pretty much jumped into the situation and nearly killed herself taking a fuel tanker away from the fire when it caught in flames" says Rancis, "And she did that, I nearly regenerated in shock."  
"Oh my god. Seriously?" I write, shocked to hear that.  
"Yes, and she made sure she got it clear from that place" says Rancis, "It gave me and Maria the creeps. She didn't return for hours afterwards."  
"Wow, she sounds brave and/or daring..." I write.


	30. Chapter 30

Once again, I'm inside the entrance of Fix-it-Felix Jr., leaning against the wall and writing. I could've sworn the main Surge has greeted me once today, but he disappears before I can be sure.  
"What's up?" calls a voice, just as said security guard appears nearby, "What are you doing?"  
"Hey there. Just writing, as usual. I should stop trying to do it in the dark..." I write, smiling awkwardly.  
"I don't see the problem with writing in the dark; I guess some people just prefer it that way" says the Surge, "I'm sure the rest will be here."  
"Well, I used to be told in my backstory that it'd worsen my eyesight." I write, shrugging my shoulders.  
In my backstory, my family used to tell me I shouldn't sit, let alone read or write, in the dark, since they claim it'd only worsen my eyesight. I can understand that my eyes would have a harder time working in the dark, but I don't really see how it'd make my already imperfect eyesight worse. The Surge says I'd be fine, and I simply shrug my shoulders and adjust my glasses. I smile towards him, perhaps more nervously than I'd like anyone to know.  
"Looks like the others are coming" says the Surge, noticing Johnny walk over with Rancis, Maria, Amy, Adorabeezle, and Jubileena nearby.  
I pause from my writing to turn towards the group arriving and wave at them. Suddenly, though, I feel a pain in my forehead.  
"What's up, mates?" asks Johnny as he walks over towards us, "We were just on our way."  
"Nothing much, aside from a possible headache." I write.  
"We were pretty lucky today; I mean, no more Colonel Digit in our game!" says Johnny, "And good riddance too."  
"Good, good. You guys celebrated, didn't you?" I write.  
"Of course, we did" says Rancis, "I'm hoping to never see that man again. His antics led to disaster in the first place."  
"You've seen him sneaking into Sugar Rush, haven't you?" I write towards the blue security guard.  
"Well, I saw either Felix or Sean take him back to Hero's Duty yesterday after the incident" says the Surge, "I haven't seen him try to sneak back in, though. From what I heard, the accident traumatized him."  
"The accident?" I write.  
"The fire that his antics started" explains Rancis, "That accident."  
I mouth an "Oh...", nodding in understanding.  
"I'm hoping to never see that military twerp again" says Rancis, "This whole mishap started because orders apparently come before common sense, and not to mention, my daughter was nearly blown sky-high. I just want to punch is face for it."  
I listen, even with my head now on my hands, sort of in a facepalm position.  
"And now that's why you should never mess with Amy when her father is around, or you're fudged" mutters Johnny, "Shall we head onto Felix's game then?"  
"Yeah, I was going to go in, anyway." I write.  
"Brilliant, let's head on in then" says Johnny, leading the rest of us in.  
I follow Johnny and step on board the train, sitting beside the Surge and putting my head down in a "face wall" position.  
"Still got a headache, am I right?" asks Johnny, "Perhaps you should take some medicine when we get to Felix's game."  
"Yeah, probably." I write.  
"I've been getting a headache too since yesterday" says Amy, "Mom's been giving me medicine, though."  
"You have?" I write towards Maria.  
"Si" answers Maria, nodding, "I assume she got headaches after the explosion knocked her out."  
"I see. You wouldn't happen to have some with you, would you?" I write.  
"I've got some right here, tienen algunos if you need it" says Maria, pulling out some medicine from her jacket and handing it over.  
"Great. Thanks." I write, accepting the medicine, "I'd need to take them with water, right?"  
"De nada" says Maria, "It's chewable Tylenol pills; you don't really need it."  
"That's even better!" I write, popping the pills into my mouth.  
I lean a bit towards the Surge to rest on him, but retract before my body can come in contact.  
"Perhaps we can do that skit about us seeing the 'ghost' when we get to Felix's game" says Johnny, getting out his camera.  
"Yep. So, who wants to be whom?" I write, walking into the apartment.  
"I can be the one who pretends that the apartment is haunted" says Rancis.  
"And either me or the Surge could take on the role of the one who thinks it isn't" says Johnny.  
"I think you should take on that role." I write towards Johnny.  
"Now we just need a role for the guy that turns out to be the ghost" says Johnny.  
"I was thinking Kevin, originally, but you can play that part too." I write, turning towards the Surge.  
"Well, we could always bring over Kevin; who knows, he might be on his way and get lost again" chuckles the Surge.  
I laugh in a way that'd make me snort, if I still had my voice.  
"If he doesn't come, though, would you be willing to take the role?" I ask in writing.  
"Sure, I would; I'd be happy to" says the Surge, "Now, let's get to filming, shall we?"  
I nod, putting a paw to my forehead and feeling hot, possibly from a fever. The skit begins with Rancis sitting on the floor near the doorway, looking at a watch on his wrist. He opens the door when he hears a rapping to see Johnny standing there.  
"Hey mate, what's up?" asks Johnny, being grabbed by Rancis and pushed against the wall.  
"Johnny!" he says.  
"What?" asks the helmeted racer.  
"There's a ghost in my house!" says Rancis in a panicky way.  
I turn my attention towards the two racers, smiling.  
"Mate, get off me" mutters Johnny, moving Rancis' arms off his shoulders, "Oh yeah, nice watch gay-wob."  
"Thanks man, it's Mikey" says Rancis, showing the medieval racer his watch.  
As Johnny drops his bags, an eerie voice sounds.  
"See? I told you there was a ghost" says Rancis.  
I chuckle, as I resume my writing.  
"Fluggerbutter, I'm getting really tired of these childish games" says Johnny, "We're men, and men don't get scared of little noises! Now, let's do some manly stuff! You with me or not?"  
"Yeah, let's do some manly stuff!" says Rancis.  
The two racers go "Yeah!" as they clench their fists. I simply chuckle, thinking it's comical when guys make those kinds of gestures.  
"Is your person Joe?" Johnny asks Rancis as the two play a game.  
"No" answers Rancis.  
"Bugger!" says Johnny.  
"Is your person a woman?" asks Rancis as Johnny looks at a card, "Yes or no?"  
Another eerie moan sounds out again.  
"I thought we weren't going to play those childish games anymore" says Johnny.  
"It was the ghost!" protests Rancis.  
"I don't want to hear any more about you and your bloody ghost!" says Johnny, "And yes, my person is a woman! I hate this game!"  
Johnny then runs off, as Rancis laughs.  
"It was Alfred, wasn't it?" he laughs.  
I chuckle, putting my head down in an attempt to relieve the pain. Johnny and Rancis then get into their sleeping bags, and some of the lights are turned off.  
"Johnny" says Rancis.  
"What?" asks Johnny.  
"Have you ever seen a ghost?" asks Rancis.  
"No" says Johnny.  
"Johnny" Rancis repeats.  
"What?" Johnny asks again.  
"Do you even believe in-" Rancis tries to say.  
"No! I don't believe in ghosts!" snaps Johnny.  
"I was gonna ask if you believe in fairies, but if you're gonna be jerk about it, then fine!" says Rancis, trying to go to sleep as a noise sounds.  
"Okay, okay I heard it that time!" says Johnny.  
"Really?" asks Rancis.  
"Rancis looks funny, the way his body is covered in that sleeping bag." I think.  
"Yeah" says Johnny, "How do we get rid of it?"  
Filming then briefly stops, as the two get up for a moment sit at a table. Amy hands Johnny a mirror and sets up some candles on the table. I watch, writing and resting my head on my shoulder.  
"Okay, I'm ready" says Johnny.  
"Alright, so when the ghost is revealed, ask it what it wants from us&" says Rancis.  
"Okay" says Johnny, "What am I supposed to say a few times?"  
"Unique New York" says Rancis.  
"Right" says Johnny, looking at a mirror, "Unique New York Unique New York you're Nick- Unique New York Unique New York-"  
"You're not saying it right" says Rancis.  
"I can't say it, chap, it's like a tongue twister" says Johnny as he gets up, "You try it."  
"Fine" says Rancis, "Unique New York Unique New York Unique New York."  
He pauses as he hears lightning or thunder and the flames of the candle blowing out. I blink my eyes a few times, surprised with the sudden noise and the candle flames going out. Johnny backs up, raving his hand toward Rancis.  
"What?" asks the peanut butter-themed racer, who screams when he sees the Surge appear from behind him.  
"A-Are you a g-g-ghost?" asks Johnny.  
"No, I'm a robber" says the Surge, pointing a knife towards Rancis, "Give me all your money!"  
"Help!" wails Rancis.  
"I;m just kidding, I am a ghost" says the Surge, laughing some, "Guys, it's cool. I'm a friendly ghost."  
"Then why were you haunting us?" asks Johnny.  
"What are you talking about? I wasn't haunting anybody" says the Surge.  
I chuckle, even though this would scary in real life.  
"Then, what was that *sigh* we heard earlier?" asks Rancis.  
"Oh no man, I'll tell you what that noise was" says the Surge, "I was thirsty, so I went to the fridge to get some O.J., then I put him back in the fridge and got some orange juice."  
"O.J. and orange juice?" I think, "That's funny right there."  
"Wait, but what about that *groan* noise?" asks Johnny.  
"Oh, that? No no no" says the Surge, "Some idiot left their bag in the middle of the floor, and I stubbed my toe on it."  
"Oh, what about that-" Johnny tries to say.  
"Hold on" says the Surge, pulling out a phone.  
"Hey mom" says the Surge, "Oh really? I love chicken pot pie! Yeah, I'll be over soon! Bye!"  
The blue security guard then bends away from the two, as he covers his mouth and mutters "Love you too mom."  
"Well guys, it was nice talking to you all, but I gotta jet." he adds.  
I'm about to put my head down, but wait to watch the action in the skit.  
"Wait, what was that noise you made when we were in our sleeping bags?" asks Johnny, "It sounded like-"  
He then flaps his cheeks to make the sound.  
"I never made that noise" says the Surge, walking out the door.  
I smile and plop onto the couch. Rancis and Johnny then exchange strange glances at each other, and when filming stops, the Surge Protector walks back into the room.  
"That was cool, and of course, funny." I write, sort of wanting the blue security guard to sit beside me.  
"I thought that dad was being funny" chuckles Amy, getting on the couch as the Surge and Johnny get on as well.  
"Yeah, Rancis definitely was." I write, moving my head onto the Surge's abdomen.  
"I've been thinking of a skit idea most recently" says Johnny, sitting next to Rancis and Maria.  
"What is it? Besides the food battle one, that is." I write, hoping the blue security guard doesn't mind me resting my head on him.  
"One of us finds this book called the 'Death Note', and when the owner of the book writes somebody's name in the book, that person whose name is written dies of suffocation" says Johnny, "And then one of us becomes crazy about this new power."  
"Whoa, that sounds scary..." I write.  
"It'll have its funny moments, though; I'll make sure of that" says Johnny, "We just need to figure out the roles."  
"Okay, then." I write.  
Even after hugging and making other friendly physical contact with him for a while, I still find it incredible how the Surge Protector is made of electricity, yet feels like an organism with flesh and bones.  
"I can be the one that finds the Death Note" says Rancis, "And perhaps, Johnny can be the one that tries to prevent me from going 'crazed with power'."  
I nod, as if to say okay.  
"I'm sure we can figure out the other roles once we decide to do the skit" says Johnny, "For now, we might as well relax for a while."  
I nod in understanding, patting the blue security guard on the chest and tugging at his tie.  
"So, everything else been alright earlier today?" the Surge asks, "You've spoken to anyone today before we showed up?"  
"Not really, and unfortunately, no." I write.  
"Well, at least you've got us here, not to mention we've finished another skit" says the Surge, "I'm really enjoying doing these."  
I nod in agreement and write "That's great. I'm glad you're having fun with us. God, I always seem to be thinking about you..."  
"I remembered earlier yesterday something funny happened" says Jubileena as she gets on the couch.  
"What happened?" I write.  
"The Colonel decided to order around Adorabeezle when he wanted to carry out some stupid inspection" says Jubileena, "and she didn't put up with it."  
"What did she do?" I write, chuckling.  
"She said she was under the President's jurisdiction, and that a little interloper like him couldn't tell her what to do, and then she fudged off" chuckles Johnny.  
I chuckle, as I write "What did he do?".  
"He told her to stay where she was, and then he yelled he would get her in a military convoy about orders one day" chuckles Rancis.  
"I hope he failed in that aspect." I write.  
"And that's why you never try to turn tables around on Winterpop, because she's not a s stupid as some people think she is" say Johnny, chuckling more.  
I chuckle, keeping that in mind.  
"It innit my fault that nosy military interloper was in the way of my affairs; I had to put him in his place regardless of what he said" says Adorabeezle.  
"I'm surprised she can put up with his nonsense; I wanted to punch that twerp for what he did" mutter Rancis, Maria nodding agreement.  
"He must be insanely annoying." I write.  
"That, and he put my daughter in danger with his antics" says Rancis, "I bet Calhoun gave him a very strict talking-to when he got back to Hero's Duty."  
"I'd hope so. It sounds like he could've messed up your game, big time." I write.  
"If Rancis and Citrusella hadn't easily contained the fire, it could have spread through the rest of the game and make it corrupt" says Jubileena, "Not to mention Amy risked herself to make the explosion less dangerous despite the others telling her not to do it."  
"Dang. This has to be the second time Sugar Rush was almost a goner..." I write.  
"The only thing I cared about was Amy" says Rancis, "A few miles away from the fire, there was an explosion, and we thought she and the Sprite Tanker she had exploded didn't make it."  
"And you said you wouldn't be responsible, if you and Maria ever had kids." I write, chuckling.  
"Okay, so I was kinda wrong about that" murmurs Rancis, fiddling with his fingers as his cheeks go a light pink, "I still don't know how she made it, though. She didn't tell us."  
I nod in understanding, chuckling.  
"I can tell you what happened" says Amy, "Basically, I started reversing, and the kart's engine blew apart when the tanker did; that knocked me out afterwards."  
"So, even you can drive a kart, despite not being a racer?" I write.  
"I just used whatever karts were around to save the tanker" says Amy.  
"I know; that's what scared the crap outta me" mutters Rancis.  
I nod, as if to say "Oh, okay".  
"And then, after I woke up, somebody helped me restore the kart's engine to get back to the others" says Amy.  
"Who, specifically?" asks Johnny.  
I listen, as I try to relieve my pain. Gradually, I also feel a sore throat coming on.  
"Some guy with a blue suit and a golden hammer" says Amy, "He said he was from another game, and he was exploring until he saw some explosions going on."  
"That sounds like Felix." I write.  
"I think he said his name was Felix" says Amy, "Anywho, he fixed my kart's engine and my injuries, and then helped me over to the others."  
"That'great." I write.  
"I'll make sure to thank him the next time I see him around" says Rancis.  
"Si, me too" says Maria in agreement.  
"Good. He'd definitely deserve it." I write.


	31. Chapter 31

Once again, I decide to go to the movie theater to see another movie I've been interested in, this time one about aliens. I've become used to going to the movies alone, but I can still vaguely remember going with friends in my backstory. It would be nice if I can get someone to come with me, or at least interact with me on my way to and from. After I finish this movie, I head to the apartment in Fix-it-Felix Jr., so that I may resume my work. On my way back to my room, I glance through Felix's window, as usual.

"Hi Irene!" Felix waves at me.

I wave back at him.

"Heya Felix! How are you?" I write.

"I'm fine…and you?" he replies.

"Good. I just got back from watching a movie." I write, suddenly sneezing.

"Bless you!..." he replies politely at me, "And how nice! So, you had a nice time?"

"Thanks, and yes, yes I did have a good time. One of the characters in the movie even sounded just like your wife." I write, sneezing again.

"Really? Oh- bless you!" he pats me, "Interesting.."

"Yeah, totally. And thanks again." I write.

"You are welcome, friend.." he answers.

Later today, as I wait for my usual buddies to arrive, I tend to a few chores. Sounds of dishes clanking and running water could probably be heard from my neighbors' rooms. I know someone did hear them, as I soon hear someone in my direction.

"What's going on?" asks a voice, just as Ralph walks in, "What's up?"

I look up and remove an earphone to wave at the wrecker.

"Just doing some chores, while I wait for you guys to arrive." I write.

"Well, the Surge and the others just got here, according to Felix" says Ralph, "Perhaps we can go down to see them."

"Oh great!" I write, finishing up on the dishes.

"Come on, let's go and see them" says the wrecker, walking out of the room and out towards the exit of the apartment.

I start running in excitement, my "chains" hitting my fingers in the process. Ralph exits the apartment, pointing towards Johnny, Rancis, Jubileena, Amy, and Maria. I wave at them.

"Hey, guys!" says Johnny eagerly as he waves, "What's up?"

"I just saw another movie today at the theater." I write.

"What did you watch?" asks Johnny, "We just got here as soon as we could."

"Some movie about two alien brothers and three other aliens trying to leave Earth and return home." I write.

"Interesting" says Johnny, watching as the Surge also gets off the train, "Well, now, we're here, so perhaps we can do one of these skit ideas."

I smile in agreement and start dancing my way inside the apartment. Of course, I stumble in the process, and we finally reach my doorway.

"Well, both me and Fluggerbutter agreed on our roles for the Death Note skit; we still need to think of the others" says Johnny as he walks in.

"Yeah. So, who wants to be the disabled criminal and his victim?" I write.

"I can play the role of the disabled criminal" says the Surge.

"And I can be the victim" adds Jubileena.

"Great. So, who wants to play the other criminals, awful actors, and the person who repeatedly gets 'killed' and 'brought back to life'?" I write.

"I can be the guy who repeatedly gets killed and revived" says Ralph.

"And perhaps a majority of us can play the other criminals and actors" says Johnny.

"Including me?" I write.

"Well, if you want to; we've got me and the other four Sugar Rushers here, so we could probably do it" says Ralph.

"Okay. I have to know exactly how many other criminals are in the skit." I write.

"There are two more criminals that play small roles" says Johnny, "And I was also thinking of one scene I might include."

"What scene are you thinking of?" I write.

"One of us tells Fluggerbutter to quiet down when he laughs psychotically, and when he tries killing us using the book, it fails" says Johnny.

I chuckle in amusement.

"Is this scene introducing another role?" I write.

"Yeah, it'll need to be somebody to be the one who fails to be killed" says Johnny.

"Maybe I can take on that role, once I know what I'd have to do and 'say'." I write.

"Well first, the person tells Fluggerbutter to quiet down because they can't hear their show they're watching with his laughing, and when he does their name wrong, they tell him he got it wrong, they cackle and disappear" says Johnny.

"Ah, now I remember." I write, chuckling.

"Shall we get to filming now?" asks Johnny, pulling a camera out of his sweater.

"Yeah, let's do it." I write.

The skit begins with Rancis walking outside.

"I'm so bored" he murmurs, "I just wish something supernatural could happen right now."

He stops as a book lands in front of him, and he looks at it.

"What the hell? If you write the full name of a person in this book, that person will die in five seconds. The cause of death will always be suffocation? Right…" he reads.

I smile, as I look out my window to see this.

"Let go! Help! This man's trying to steal my purse!" calls Jubileena, as the Surge pulls away a purse from her hands and drives off with it.

"The name's Adams Cecil, the most notorious handicapped bandit west of East Niceland!" says the blue security guard as he drives off.

I laugh, totally amused at him.

"Huh" shrugs Rancis, "Let's see…Adams Cecil."

Rancis then writes down "Adams Cecil" in the book. As the Surge begins choking on his own breath, Rancis looks at his wristwatch.

"Man, I knew it was fake" murmurs Rancis, before the Surge grasps his neck.

"No way!" he exclaims.

I laugh, thinking how it must be a hilarious coincidence. The Surge plunges his head down, just as his vehicle crashes into a tree.

"Did that guy just choke himself to death?" asks Ralph as he and Felix walk past the sight.

"Cool, didn't think that was possible" says Felix.

"Sweet mother of god!" says Rancis to himself.

I chuckle, thinking "That's gold, right there."

Filming then begins in the apartment.

"So, you write anybody's name in that thing, and they die?" asks Johnny.

"Of suffocation" says Rancis.

"Like, they suffocate themselves?" asks Maria.

"Yeah, in any way possible, I guess" says Rancis.

I watch, like a spy, from behind the couch.

"I thought it was impossible to suffocate yourself" says Johnny.

"Si! Why don't you prove it? Write my name in there!" says Maria.

"Um, okay" says Rancis, opening the book, "Alright, Maria, what's your last name?"

"Maria" says Maria.

I laugh, as her last name's actually DeMenta.

"No, your LAST name" says Rancis.

"Maria!" says Maria again.

"So, your full name is Maria Maria?" asks Johnny.

"My programmers were crack addicts" says Maria.

"Ooh" murmur Johnny and Rancis.

"Okay, Maria Maria, here we go" says Rancis.

I continue laughing. Rancis and Johnny watch as five seconds go by.

"I knew you gringos were full of sh—" Maria tries to say, just as she suddenly starts coughing

"Oh my god!" shouts Johnny.

"Make it stop!" gasps Maria.

"I don't know if I can!" says Rancis.

I begin to chuckle more nervously, as I watch Maria choke. I then prepare for my role. Maria grasps her neck, and she plunges to the couch after "dying".

"Oh my god, mate, you have to get rid of that thing!" says Johnny.

"No!" says Rancis, "Don't you get it, Johnny? With this book, I can change the world; I can rid this world of all the crimes! Serial killers, robbers, cast of Jersey Shore! I am going to purify this world, and nobody is gonna get in my way! I…am…justice!"

Rancis then begins laughing in a psychotic way. Hearing the evil laugh, I come out from behind the couch and approach Rancis.

"Quiet down, out here. I can't hear Phineas and Ferb over your stupid laugh." I write, stifling my own laughter.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore!" says Rancis, getting out the book and writing something down.

"You're gonna die" Rancis says, waiting five seconds, but with nothing happening.

"That doesn't make any sense! I wrote your whole name on here! Look!" he says, showing the book, which says "POSSOM".

I continue stifling my laughter, as I write "My name's not 'possum', you dummy."

"I called you possum all these weeks, and I don't even know your real name?" asks Rancis.

"And you never will." I write, finally bursting into laughter and walking away.

"Never mind her" Rancis says to Johnny, "I have work to do!"

The two get up, and filming begins in the kitchen. I wipe the tears that have resulted from my laughter and come back out into the living room to watch the filming.

"According to sources, every criminal in the gaming world is now dead" says Amy on a television.

"Whoa! Congrats, mate!" says Johnny.

"It's not enough" mutters Rancis.

"But you killed every criminal in every gaming world" says Johnny.

"That guy's looking at me funny" says Rancis, looking at Ralph.

I smile in a weirded-out sort of way at how power-hungry Rancis is looking now.

"Looks pretty normal to me" shrugs Johnny.

"I don't like it; I don't like it one bit!" says Rancis, writing down "Wreck-it-Ralph" in the book, just as said wrecker "suffocates".

"That's better" murmurs Rancis.

"What?" I think, pretending to be shocked at what Rancis has just done.

"Mate, he didn't even do anything!" says Johnny.

"Come on, he had a pedo stache! I'm sure he's guilty of something!" says Rancis.

"You have to stop this, man, you can't play god anymore!" says Johnny.

"Yeah, Rancis." I think, chuckling.

Just then, a book falls in front of Johnny.

"Write the name of a person who is dead, and they will be brought back to life?" Johnny reads, getting out a pencil.

I grin in amusement and excitement. At this point, we take a break in filming the skit, as some of us have to head back home.

The next day, when I finally come out of my room to take a break from my writing, I bend my upper body backwards, with my paws towards my back. Coincidentally, I see Felix nearby.

"Hey!" Felix waves at me, "Hello, Irene!"

I wave at Felix and start dancing.

"So, how's it going?" I write.

"All good, and you?" he answers.

"I was okay, and now, I have pain from the left side of my chest." I write, my left breast suddenly feeling sore.

"Why is that?" he worries.

"I don't know. I just hope it's not because of my clothing." I write.

"I hope you feel better soon.." Felix says, patting me.

I smile in response, as the soreness from my left breast subsides and briefly switches to my right one. Soon, I see a familiar little blonde girl in the apartment.

"LeeAnn?" I write, seeing her with Felix.

"Oh, hi Irene!" LeeAnn smiles and waves.

I would've liked to talk with her more, but she disappears before I can "say" anything else. For a short while, I resume dancing in the hallway of the penthouse. Felix informs me that our guests have arrived again, and Amy walks over to him.

"Ooh, great!" I write, waving at Amy.

"Yeah, we just showed up" says Amy, walking over towards us while moving her left leg in an unnatural way, "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Were you always…like part robot?" I write, noticing the unnatural quality of her prosthetic left leg.

"Only until most recently; I had my leg impaled by debris a few days ago" says Amy, looking at her right eye, "and the eye was as well."

"It was because of that Colonel, right?" I write, "Are you blind from your right eye now?"

"It was the Colonel's antics" says Amy, "As for my right eye, I had it programmed so that I can see through it, even though now it's artificial."

"I thought so." I write, "And that's great!"

"Although if you were me around my parents when I showed them my injuries, then they would be freaked out" says Amy, "I told them about my eye, and they became paranoid immediately."

"Did they think you're blind from that eye now?" I write.

"Once, when I had the fake eye planted in, I told them I could still see through it" says Amy, "At first, though, I was just a Cyclops after the accident."

"Yikes. Did these changes occur while you were away after the accident?" I write.

"Once, when I was recovered from the accident, I was given the fake leg and had the eye planted in" says Amy, "It's better than being left with one leg and eye too."

I nod in understanding and agreement and look out the window.

"Let's head outside, and then we can meet up with my parents and Sir Hersheyson" says Amy, leading us outside the apartment.

I smile and follow Felix and Amy outside. Amy leads us outside, where Johnny, Ralph, Rancis, and Maria are waiting. I immediately wave at the four.

"Hey, mates!" says Johnny, waving at us, "What's up?"

"Just glad to see you guys again." I write.

"The Surge is also here" says Johnny, pointing towards the blue security guard unboarding the train, "We just got here a while ago."

I wave at the blue security guard when he comes into view.

"Perhaps now we can go into the apartment, and finish up the climax of our skit from yesterday" says Johnny.

"Oh yeah…" I write, grinning eagerly and heading back inside.

Johnny follows along after the group as they head inside, and we all get into my room.

"Now we can resume work on the video" says Johnny, getting his camera out of his sweater.

I step off-screen and begin to watch eagerly. Rancis and Johnny sit down at the table again as work resumes.

"You have to stop this, mate; you can't play god anymore!" says Johnny, just as a white book lands in front of him.

"Write the name of a person who is dead, and they will be brought back to life?" he reads, quickly pulling out a pencil.

I smile in excitement as I watch this. Johnny writes down Ralph's name in the book, reviving him.

"Oh, I see how it is" seethes Rancis, as Johnny smirks at him, "You think YOU decide who lives and dies?"

Rancis then writes Ralph's name in his book, and he and Johnny continue "reviving" and "killing" the wrecker. I lip-sync to a song on my ipod as I watch.

"You'll never defeat me!" says Rancis.

"Yes, I will!" says Johnny.

"Fine!" says Rancis, writing down something in his book and holding it up, which reads "SIR JOHNNY HERSHEYSON" on it.

"You son of a glitch" says Johnny, writing down something in his book and showing it, which reads "RANCIS FLUGGERBUTTER" on it.

"Pfft, what's that gonna do?" scoffs Rancis.

"You'll see" smirks Johnny.

"Wait" says Rancis, pulling off the cover to his book, finding out HE has the Life Note, "No!"

"The old switcheroo!" says Johnny, pulling off the dust jacket to the Death Note HE has.

I laugh, amused at how funny and clever Johnny is here. Rancis gasps and grasps his neck, screaming as he falls face-first to the table. Johnny laughs in a psychotic way as the skit ends. I laugh, in response.

"And that's it" says Johnny as he gets up from his seat, and Rancis does, as well, "What did you guys think?"

"That was funny in a creepy kind of way." I write, chuckling.

"I thought it was funny, as well" says Amy, "Seems like dad didn't turn out to be the intelligent one near the end, after all."

"Well, he definitely went power-hungry." I write, laughing.


	32. Chapter 32

"I was thinking of an idea, most recently" says the Surge as he walks over to the rest of us.

I gasp and almost laugh, in surprise.

"What's your idea?" asks Johnny.

"Two of us tries getting enough money to buy a scooter in three days time, and somewhat compete about it, as well" says the blue security guard.

"Sounds cool. I never thought you'd come up with an idea…" I write, giggling and looking at him with interest.

"Well, after being in most of them, it really gives me something to do when I'm not in Game Central, and I've been wanting to think of an idea sooner or later" says the Surge.

"I see. That's understandable." I write.

"Now all we need to do is think about who's who" says Johnny, "Once when we think of who the cast will be."

I nod in agreement.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." I write, "I used to ride a scooter. It was pretty fun."

"I've never ridden a scooter before; I've always had my kart" says Johnny, "I'm sure some of the other Sugar Rushers have, though, probably."

"Have you?" I write, turning towards Rancis and Maria.

"I did one time, but that was back when Turbo ruled Sugar Rush" says Rancis, "I'm sure that I probably still have it at me and Maria's house."

"Cool. So, who wants to be the two who compete for the scooter?" I write.

"I can be one of the two that competes for the scooter" says Rancis, "And perhaps somewhere along the way, I run into this old man that I team up with."

"Old man?" I write, wondering whom exactly he's talking about.

"One of the ideas I had was that some old man owns the scooter two of us compete for" says Rancis.

"I was thinking that as well" adds the Surge.

"Oh, right. So, who wants to be the other competitor?" I write.

"Perhaps I'll let DeMenta be the other competitor; I'm sure I can find my way into the skit another way" says Johnny.

"Okay. And who'd like to be the old person selling the scooter, the person with the hand in the trash, and a customer who tries the lemonade?" I write.

"I can be the old man with the scooter" says the Surge.

"And I could probably be the customer with the lemonade" adds Felix.

"Perfect. Well, I guess I can be the one with the severed arm in the trash." I write.

"I can do that" says Ralph, raising his hand.

"Yeah, on second thought, you should take that role. A severed body part matches you better than it would me." I write towards the wrecker.

"Well, now that we know our cast, why don't we begin filming?" asks Johnny, holding his camera again.

I nod and head to the bathroom to wash up. The skit begins with Rancis and Maria looking at a magazine.

"I'm telling you, amor, it's not in here" says Maria.

"I read it yesterday; it's gotta be In here" says Rancis.

"What's the title again?" asks Maria.

"Uh, it's Man loses testicles in escalator accident" says Rancis.

On my way out of the bathroom, I stop to watch the skit starting and dart to the bedroom before anyone can see me.

"An ad for a scooter race?" asks Maria.

"What is it?" asks Rancis.

"It says right here: the 'fourth annual Niceland scooter race will be held in…tres days?" says Maria.

"How are we gonna get a scooter that fast?" asks Rancis.

"Well, I heard about this uno tipo who sells scooters out of his garage" says Maria.

I poke my head out from the doorway of the bedroom to see this. The two go outside, presumably standing in front of a garage door as it opens, showing a girly, pink scooter.

"Sola una? But it's perfecto!" says Maria.

"Boy, I'll snatch that baby up in a heart's beat" says the Surge in an old-man voice, "After all, it's only fifteen golden coins."

I look through my window to watch, although I don't manage to see much from where I'm at.

"Fifteen coins?! How are we gonna raise that kind of money in three days?" asks Rancis.

"You better start looking for another scooter, because I'm gonna raise the money and buy that one for myself" says Maria, running off.

"I've got a way for you to make fifteen coins; it involves a latex glove and a tub of butter" the Surge says to Rancis, "What d'ya say?"

"Uh… okay!" says Rancis.

I strain my neck to get a good view of the action, but fortunately, it's not long before I can give my neck a break. Filming then begins in the apartment, as Rancis grabs some butter and rubs it near the blue security guard's crotch.

"Oh yeah, spread it all over real good" says the Surge.

"Is this seriously how you put butter on your bread?" asks Rancis, the scene showing that he's rubbing butter on a piece of bread on a plate.

I snicker.

"I've a toast in me; now shut up and keep spreading, you dumb-dumb!" says the Surge, as Johnny goes to film Maria.

I giggle at how silly the Surge sounds right now.

"What do you want?" asks Ralph, opening a door before Maria can knock.

"Uh, hola, I was wondering if I can mow your lawn?" answers Maria.

"Yeah, um… yeah, sure, how much?" asks Ralph.

"Quince monedas" says Maria.

"Cool, just knock on my door when you're done" says Ralph, shutting the door in Maria's face.

I smile in amusement and excitement. Maria then begins mowing the grass outside the apartment, and when she removes the bag and goes to the trash can, she gasps. She sees a what is most likely a fake severed arm in the trash can, and when she turns around to see Ralph, she shrieks and runs off. I chuckle, a bit more nervously, as I'm somewhat reminded of the time I used to be paranoid of the wrecker.

"Come on, horsey, faster!" the Surge says to Rancis, riding on the peanut butter cup-themed racer's back and the latter falls down, "Wasn't that fun, horsey?"

"Do I get my money now?" asks Rancis.

"Yeah, you'll get your precious money" says the Surge, "After you do one last thing for me!

The Surge then begins laughing in that old-man voice. I giggle at how adorable the blue security guard's being right now. I turn my attention back outside, where Maria then sets up a lemonade stand, just as Felix walks over.

"Awww" the fixer says, "Hey, I'll take one of those."

Maria then hands the fixer a cup, which he drinks from. He spits out the lemonade.

"W-What is it?" asks Maria.

"I'm just kidding; this stuff's great" says Felix, "What do you put in it?"

"Oh, well, there's sugar, lemons, and-" Maria says, gasping as she points at a box of rat poison and notices Felix lying on the ground.

"What are you doing?" mutters Felix, as Maria grabs his wallet, "Are you taking my money? Thanks for the drink."

I chuckle, confused as to whether Felix is playing dead or not. Johnny then films Rancis in a tree, trying to get down a stuffed cat very similar to the one that had starred in a skit he and Jubileena were in.

"Hurry up and get the cat out of the tree, you dumb-dumb!" says the Surge.

"You're joking, right? It's a stuffed animal" says Rancis.

I snicker at the action outside, still amused with the Surge's lines in his role.

"Do you want your fifteen coins or not?" asks the Surge, as Rancis grabs a branch and knocks the cat to the ground.

"Here's your cat" says the peanut butter-themed racer.

"Alright, there you go" says the blue security guard, handing Rancis the coins.

"Oh boy, thanks mister!" says Rancis joyously, running off.

"Good luck with the race! I've good faith in you, boy!" says the Surge.

I stop laughing, but smile, as I watch. Rancis then runs off extremely fast, as Maria nearly collides into several objects along the way, but when they reach the garage, the scooter is gone.

"Where's the scooter?" asks Maria.

I try to get a glance at Felix.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" asks a voice.

The two turn to see Felix nearby with the scooter.

"What do you think you're doing with that scooter, Fix-it?" asks Rancis.

"Oh, I just bought this for Gene; he's in the hospital. I thought he could use some cheering up" says Felix, as the couple knocks him down.

I make an "Ooh…" expression, in response. Rancis and Maria then grab the scooter and try pulling It away from one another.

"Stop stop stop stop!" says Rancis, "What are we doing, girl? This scooter race is tearing us apart."

"Yeah, forget this race; our relationship is more important" says Maria.

"You're right" says Rancis, "So, what are we gonna do about this scooter?"

I smile, glad to see the pair deciding that their relationship is more important than a scooter race. The scene then shows Johnny holding the camera towards the sky. He then lowers the camera to show Rancis and Maria, wearing their racing helmets. Amy is on the back of the scooter, and they move it along with their feet, as the skit ends. I wait for everyone who was outside to come back inside my room. Johnny, the Surge, Felix, Amy, Rancis, and Maria return, the latter two still wearing their helmets.

"Great job, you guys!" I write, chuckling and turning towards the blue security guard, "That was totally hilarious, especially you!"

"I think the Surge is brilliant in these" says Johnny, "He sure was amusing here."

"Thanks, guys" chuckles the Surge.

"You're so welcome." I write towards the blue security guard, commenting on how he has a bit of a rebellious side, as implied by the fact that he does the graffiti on the walls of the game entrances. He agrees, adding how the skits allow him to prove it.

"And that's why I strikelove/strike like you even more." I write.

"You know, I've been thinking of an idea just recently" says Johnny, "My god, we're all getting ideas quickly tonight."

"Yeah, it seems so. What's your idea?" I write.

"One of us accidentally 'shoots' one of us in the foot, and they try to stop the bleeding somehow" says Johnny.

"That sounds painful…" I write, smiling nervously.

"Well, we can just use a fake gun with sound effects if we need to" says Johnny, "It sounds safer anyways."

"Oh, that's much better." I write, "So, the blood would be fake too, right?"

"Yeah" says Johnny, "Perhaps we can use a thick liquid and dye it red to resemble blood."

"Yeah. Plus, I'm pretty sure I still have plenty of ketchup." I write.

"Well, we know what we're using for props. Now, we just need to decide the roles" says Johnny.

"Well, there's definitely the one who gets the gun, and the one who accidentally gets shot." I write.

"I can be one of the cast members" says Amy, "Now, we just need somebody to be the one who gets the weapon."

I look towards Felix for the role, to which he gladly agrees.

"Awesome! Plus, you'll get to use a hammer, even though it's not your golden one." I write.

"And now, we just need the one that plays the role of the person that Felix talks to on the phone" says Johnny, "Perhaps if Bing-Bing comes over, she can do that."

"Possibly. She'd definitely have to be a bit sassy for the role." I write.

"Yeah, I'm sure she could do that well" chuckles Johnny, "I'll ask her when I get back to Sugar Rush tonight."

"Okay, great." I write, patting the blue security guard on the back.


	33. Chapter 33

Wanting to tweak my routine a bit, I head to Sugar Rush, where I decide to stay for a while and hopefully meet other characters. I wander for a bit and suddenly see what looks like a silhouette of a cybrid, probably the Ralph one I met last month. Unfortunately, though, when it sees me, the figure makes a dash further into a forest. I guess it doesn't want any visitors right now. Anyways, Iresume my writing and drawing, occasionally taking breaks to look at the scenery and wait for someone nearby to interact with. At some point, I hear a female voice coming in my direction.  
"Hi there, honey. My name is Wiggly; what is yours?" I vaguely hear.  
I turn around and remove one of my earphones to see a bespectacled cybrid with short, brown hair and pink rabbit ears.  
"Uh, hello. I'm Irene." I write, not expecting a cybrid to approach, let alone greet, me.  
"Well, hello there, Irene. That is a nice name, very pretty" Wiggly says with a chirp.  
"Thanks." I write, smiling nervously and writing my series.  
"Sweetie, I'm not gonna hurt you; I'm very sweet" Wiggly says, lying on her back and wagging her cerci, like a cat wanting a belly rub.  
I smile in relief.  
"Aww, that's so cute!" I think.  
"Really, you need not be scared of me; I will not harm you, dear" Wiggly says with a warm smile.  
"That's good." I write, extending my arm and paw to her for a handshake.  
Wiggly puts out a claw to shake my paw.  
"Indeed, it's nice you trust me now. You really should not be scared of me. Not even the Surge Protector is." she replies.  
I smile at the mention of the name.  
"Ah, so you know the beautiful blue security guard too?" I write.  
I wait for a response from the cybrid, but she seems to have disappeared before I even finished writing my question. I try to look around for someone else to interact with during my stay, perhaps a Sugar Rush racer or any of the other characters I've talked to before, but to no avail.

Eventually, I simply return to Fix-it-Felix Jr., where I get cracking on the dishes.  
"What's up?" asks a voice, just as Ralph walks over, "What'cha doin', kid?"  
"Hey there." I write, after taking off my yellow rubber gloves, "I was just doing the dishes again."  
"Felix said that the four Sugar Rush racers are here, along with two more of them" says Ralph.  
"Ooh, awesome!" I write, heading outside the apartment.  
When we get outside, Johnny, Rancis, Amy, Maria, Jubileena, Torvald, and the Surge are there.  
"Hey, guys!" says Torvald, "And hi... um, uh... uh Ia- no, that's not right, uh... I know! Caitlyn!"  
"That's Irene, you dummy" mutters Johnny.  
I wave at the group and chuckle at Torvald's mistake. Even though she gets my name wrong, I'm still glad that she at least remembers and tries to talk to me.  
"Don't mind her" Rancis mutters to me, pointing towards Torvald, "She's always been like that."  
"Well, okay." I write, chuckling and heading back inside.  
"I talked with Wipplesnit today about her problem" says Johnny, as he walks after the rest of us, "Apparently, she was involved in a really bad wreck years ago."  
"A wreck? What kind?" I write.  
"A kart wreck, that happened years before any of us were visited or were programmed in Sugar Rush" says Johnny, "With the exception of Fluggerbutter and Bing-Bing, though; they were around at that time."  
"Whoa. So, the accident has caused Torvald severe brain damage?" I ask in writing.  
"She was struck in the head during the accident, and when she was recovered, she became mentally challenged" says Rancis, "She could barely remember us."  
"Ah, I thought so." I write, "Well, has it affected her racing?"  
"It hasn't affected nothing, Anthony; I've always been like this" says Torvald.  
"Her name's not Anthony, you dumbnut" mutters Jubileena, "No, it hasn't really affected her racing career."  
"Okay, good." I write, chuckling at Torvald's mistake again.  
"And she's prone to getting names mixed up" says Johnny.  
"What are you talking about, Robert? I always say names correct" says Torvald.  
"See what I mean?" the helmeted racer mutters.  
"Yes, yes I do." I write, still chuckling.

"Perhaps now that we're here, we can do that skit about the gun" says Johnny, walking into the apartment.  
"Oh, heck yes." I write.  
"Brilliant. Well, I've got the camera, and we've got our cast members, so let's do it" says Johnny, pulling out his camera.  
I dance my way into my room and step off-screen. The skit begins with Amy playing a video game on the television, when Felix walks in.  
"Hey girl, check out what I got" says Felix, pointing a gun towards Amy and making noises.  
"No, dude! Don't point that at me!" says Amy.  
"What? It's not like it's loaded or anything" says Felix, firing the gun.  
I smile in amusement, as I continue writing my series.  
"Oh my god, dude, you could have shot me with that!" says Amy.  
"Well, I didn't, so... oh crap!" says Felix, noticing some jelly pouring out from the steampunk's right foot.  
"Oh my god, oh my god dude, make it stop bleeding!" shouts Amy.  
My smile fades, but I keep watching.  
"Okay, hold on, I've got a first aid app on my phone" says Felix, pulling out a phone, "Ooh, an Angry Birds update!"  
"Just call 911!" says Amy.  
"Fine" says Felix, dialing in a number and holding the phone up to his ear.  
"911, state your emergency" says Jubileena's voice on the phone.  
"Yes, hi, my friend's daughter shot herself in the foot, and , uh, we need an ambulance right away" says Felix.  
"Hold on. Oh my god, oh my god, there's a man with a gun in here; I think we're being robbed!" says Jubileena's voice, "Quick, dial 911!"  
I laugh in a way that'd make me snort.  
"Okay" says Felix, about to hang up, "Wait, you are 911."  
"Oh, look at you Mr. Smarty-pants know-it-all!" says Jubileena's voice, "Jerk."  
She then hangs up on him.  
"She called me Mr. Smarty-pants and hung up" says Felix.  
"What?" asks Amy.  
"I know; I don't look anything like Mr. Smartipantz." says Felix, pointing towards a picture on the table.  
"Just make it stop bleeding, please!" says Amy in mock-pain.  
"Okay, uh, hold on" says Felix, grabbing an ordinary hammer and a metal bar, "If I can block the hole, I can stop the bleeding."  
"I... I don't know about this" says Amy nervously.  
I continue laughing the way I was.  
"Oh god, it hurts!" screams Amy, as Felix hits the bar against her foot.  
"Okay, just a little bit further; I gotta get it deep in there" says Felix, hitting again.  
"That's what she said!" says Amy ,in more pain.  
"Okay, I just gotta ram it in there a little bit harder" says Felix, before being grabbed by Amy.  
"God, just get me to a doctor!" she shouts at him.  
I giggle, excited to see what's coming next.  
"If I die before we get to the ER, I'm gonna kill you!" says Amy, as Felix carries her outside.  
"How is that even possible?" asks Felix.  
"Wait, I'm not getting in your train" says Amy.  
"Why not?" asks Felix.  
"It's got that stupid mustache on it! Take it off!" says Amy.  
"It's an extension of Percy's personality" says Felix, pointing at the mustache on the trolley.  
"I am not getting inside Percy" says Amy.  
"Get inside Percy!" order Felix.  
"I am not getting inside Percy!" Amy argues back.  
"Oh my god, that's funny, right there!" I think, laughing.  
"Alright, you know what? Just get on my back, and I'll give you a piggyback ride" says Felix.  
"No, that's gay" says Amy.  
"Well, it's either that, or stay here and die" says Felix.  
"Fine" grunts Amy.  
"And that is the only theoretical way I'd let you give me a piggyback ride" Amy says to Felix at a table when filming begins inside the apartment, as the latter smirks slightly.  
I laugh, thinking "Piggybacks aren't gay; they're cute."  
"You actually did it, you son of a glitch!" says Amy, sitting on Felix's shoulders as he runs down the hallway.  
"Weeeee!" says Felix joyously, as the skit ends.  
By this time, I'm still laughing.  
"Good show, you two" says Johnny, leading Amy and Felix back into the room again when he stops filming.  
"Yeah, totally! That was funny, right there!" I write.  
"I thought it was hilarious as well" says Johnny, "Felix was rather amusing here, as was Amy."  
"Yeah, especially since you'd normally use your golden hammer for injuries." I write towards the fixer.  
"And I thought Jubileena was funny, especially her last remark when she hung up on Felix" says Rancis, chuckling some.  
I nod in agreement and then start polishing my glasses.

"What was happening?" asks Torvald, "I thought I saw Ralph with some sort of gun, and he shot Gene in the foot."  
"What the fudge..." Johnny mutters, as he, Rancis, and Maria slap their foreheads with the palm of their hands, "You need help, Batterbutter."  
"No, it was Amy and Felix in the skit." I write towards Torvald.  
"Feline and who?" asks Torvald, earning more groans from the Sugar Rush racers nearby.  
I chuckle more loudly at Torvald's mistake.  
"Now, I know how Wipplesnit lives" mutters Johnny, as Torvald scratches her head in confusion at all the groans and laughter.  
"Speaking of Sticky, have you told her how you feel about her?" I write towards Johnny.  
"Yes, I have" says Johnny, nodding in response, "And after that, we talked for a while, until Batterbutter burst in and started being... herself, need I say more?"  
"And how does she feel about you?" I write, "Sticky, that is."  
"She felt the same way about me" says Johnny, kicking around his right foot as his cheeks become a light red.  
"So, in that case, you guys are together now?" I write.  
Johnny doesn't reply, except with a nod of his head before speaking up.  
"Yeah, we are" he says.  
"Great for you. I hope you two will remain happy together." I write, "I'm still a loner, though."  
"We will, as long as she doesn't intrude" says Johnny, quick to point this thumb towards a certain yellow and orange recolor close by, "She already did one time."  
I chuckle, glancing towards Torvald.  
"What's even more disturbing is that is that she said I was Wipplesnit's girlfriend" mutters Johnny, pointing at Torvald again, "She really needs to learn the differences in genders."  
"Oh my god. Well, at least she understands you two are together." I write.  
Next, Torvald will probably say I'm Maria's wife" mutters Rancis.  
"Or that Wipplesnit is my boyfriend" Johnny mutters.  
I laugh in response and think "Maybe she'll even think Ralph's a girl."  
"Or that Taffyta and Candlehead are males" says Rancis, chuckling some.  
"Or that I'm a guy, while the Surge is a girl." I add.  
"Or that Kevin is a girl, Adorabeezle is a dude" Felix adds, also chuckling some.  
I chuckle and write "I wonder if she's seen the switch skit."  
"She has, although I'm sure that hasn't contributed to her growing stupidity" says Jubileena, "She's been mixing up genders for eight years."  
I turn towards Torvald and write "So, did you like that skit?"  
"Liked what skit?" asks Torvald, scratching her head.  
"My god, Torvald" mutters Rancis, slapping his face.  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, I did" says Torvald.  
"Good, I'm glad you did." I write, chuckling.

"I've just thought of a skit idea" says Johnny, after rubbing his chin for a while.  
"What is it?" I write.  
"Two of us get kicked out of our home and move into this apartment here and end up in some sort of comedy-like show" says Johnny.  
"That sounds funny, right there." I write.  
"So far for the cast, I've decided that DeMenta and Fluggerbutter get kicked out of their house" says Johnny, "And I'm the one that lets them move into the apartment."  
"Okay. What about the other two people who come into the apartment?" I write.  
"Perhaps the Surge Protector can be one of the other people" says Johnny, earning an agreement from the security guard, "As for the other person, perhaps Amy can do that."  
"Let me guess, Amy will be the girl whom you'll pretend to have a crush on?" I write towards Johnny.  
"Yeah, or we could just invite Wipplesnit over and see if she agrees" says Johnny, chuckling some.  
"All right. Maybe in another skit, the blue security guard and I could play a couple." I write.  
"Perhaps we should try adding that into one of our skits" says Johnny, "If you want, we can include you in; I'm sure Amy needs a rest."  
"What he said" says Amy, "The wiring in my leg is acting up, anyways."  
"Okay. That's cool." I write.  
"Perhaps we can get to work now, now that we know our cast, and me and my mates still have some time before we head back home" says Johnny.  
"Great!" I write, proceeding to step off-screen.  
"Rancis and Maria thought their lives together were perfect" says Felix off-screen, as he holds the camera, "Until one day, their housemates kicked them out of the house and told them to live on their own! Now, this married couple is forced to move in with Maria's cousin, Sir Johnny Henderson!"  
I chuckle, pleasantly surprised to see Felix narrating. Felix then films the five cast members posing for the camera, filming Johnny leading Rancis and Maria into my bedroom.  
"I hope you mates like the place" says Johnny, "There's, uh, telly, if you want to, uh, watch TV, and there's plants, there-there's beds, the bed's really springy. You can jump on the beds."  
I would've tried to explain to the couple and Johnny about my bed, but of course, now's not the best time. Johnny is followed by a chorus of laughter off-screen by his comment.  
"We can do, uh, ch-ch-chest pumps" he stammers, banging himself against Rancis, "And uh, beds if... y'know, like best mates do, like jump on the beds."  
I chuckle off-screen, watching from in front of the bedroom.  
"There's only one bed?" asks Rancis.  
"Yes, but we will share the bed together, and it'll be uh, a super-a trio-super trio bed" says Johnny.  
"Hey guys, how's it going" asks the Surge, as he walks in.  
"We're good" says Maria, being drowned out by Amy, Jubileena, and Ralph cheering off-screen.  
I continue chuckling.  
"Where have you been?" asks Maria.  
"Pac-man" says the Surge, as the three off-screen laugh, "Nice new place, guys."  
"Actually, it's mine" says Johnny, "My name is Sir Johnny Hersheyson."  
"Hey, I'm the Surge" says the blue security guard, earning some chuckles off-screen, "So, when's Irene coming over?"  
I smile and feel nervous at the mention of my name from the Surge.  
"I told her around five, she should be here anytime" says Rancis.  
"Who is Irene?" asks Johnny.  
"Our friend, Irene, who lives in this game" says Rancis.  
"Irene?" asks Johnny, "Oh, cool. I-I need to put some deodorant on."  
The British racer then pushes the other three out of his way. Realizing that I have a part in this skit, I start studying my lines.  
"What was that about?" asks Rancis.  
"Five, four, three, two, one!" says Maria.  
She and the Surge then jump at and hit each other by their chests.  
"Oh hombre, that was awesome!" says Maria, "I can't believe I thought of that idea!"  
"Yeah, I feel so manly right now!" says the blue security guard.  
"Hey, you guys, can I try?" asks Rancis.  
"Sorry, only real people can do the mid-air chest-pump" says Maria.  
"I'm a real person too" says Rancis, "Look, I can lift up this bed."  
"Rancis, don't; you're gonna give yourself a backache" says Maria.  
"I can do it" says Rancis.  
I laugh, thinking it's almost impossible for Rancis to lift up my bed on his own.  
"Stop, amor" says Maria, "We believe you're a real man."  
"I know" struggles Rancis, "Just stop; let me do it."  
"Amor, just quit it" says Maria, putting her arms around Rancis and trying to make him stop.  
Chuckling, I walk into my bedroom, amused at how Maria is pulling Rancis.  
"Ooh, hey. Did I catch you guys at a bad time?" I write.  
"Oh, Rancis is just trying to prove how manly he is" says the Surge, earning some laughs from the crowd off-screen.  
"So, how have you been?" asks Rancis.  
I briefly look at my ipod and write "Oh, I've been great. I just finished writing another chapter to my series."  
"Oh cool" says Rancis, pointing towards the Surge, "Oh, you're in with the Surge, right?"  
"Oh yeah. How's it going, Surge?" I write, putting an arm around him and looking at him in an interested kind of way.  
"Hey" says the Surge, stammering a little nervously, as the three off-screen laugh again.  
"Pretty great place you have here." I write, looking at my bedroom.  
"It's my place" says a voice, a closet door opening to show Johnny wearing his knightly armor as he gets on the bed.  
"Hey" he says in a sing-song voice.  
"Hey" I write, smiling nervously and turning towards the blue security guard, "What's going on, Surge?"  
"Do you know any poems?" asks Johnny, "I-I know poem, uh- roses are red, violets are blue, did you-"  
"Right, right okay." I write, turning towards the Surge, "What about you? Poetry?"  
"Uh yeah sometimes" says the Surge, "Yeah, so uh, you've been writing your series?"  
"Yes, yes I have. It takes a lot of time, but it's worth it." I write.  
"Oh, what if you went to Hero's Duty, and you saw a sign that said 'Caught in cybugs?'" asks Johnny, "I made that up."  
I smile nervously and turn towards the Surge again.  
"What about you, huh? You tell jokes?" I write.  
"Uh, sometimes" answers the Surge.  
"You should tell me a joke sometime. Seriously, come over. Tell me a joke." I write.  
"I will; I will come over" says the Surge.  
I try to keep myself calm, as I write "Alright, you, me alone. Call me. Yeah. Oh, I've got to go; I have a get-together with other friends. Alright, great. Call me, though, seriously. Okay, bye."  
I then walk out of my bedroom and continue watching off-screen.  
"Wow, cousin fails at flirting" says Maria.  
"Why do bad things always happen to me? She was supposed to be the love of my life" says Johnny, running away and pretending to cry.  
"Oh, that Johnny!" say the Surge, Rancis, and Maria together, laughing as the skit ends.  
I chuckle, walking back into my bedroom.  
"Brilliant work, you guys" says Johnny, pulling some of his armor off, "That was awesome."  
"Yeah, that was cool." I write, looking in that interested kind of way towards the blue security guard again.

At some point during our get-together, I randomly glance around at other game consoles. Suddenly, I notice an "Out of Order" sign on the window of The Grand Race console. For some reason, I choose this time to also glance towards the console of "my" game, which is now looking dusty and starting to have cobwebs. "My" game hasn't ever been played as much as the classics, but it seems players are turning away from it altogether now. Maybe it'll get unplugged too. I put the thoughts aside, though, to go to Game Central Station tomorrow.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning, I visit Game Central Station, drawing and glancing over to see how Digi the wolf is doing. She sits in a corner crying, and I walk closer to her.  
"Oh! It's you. How are you?" she greets me.  
"Hey there. It's too bad your game got unplugged. Do you know why that happened?" I write.  
She replies that it's another spell.  
"Oh my! How long does it last?" I ask in writing.  
"For the next 6 months!" she exclaims.  
From that fact, the individual who put that spell on her sounds like a cruel person, as most magic spells I've witnessed so far last for a few days at longest. I wonder how Digi would handle this spell in the coming months.

Now, I'm getting even closer to finishing a switcheroo drawing idea I've had in my head, so I spend a lot of today on that. I also take a break from my writing, even though it'd be nice to be able to finish both in one day. So once again, I become so occupied that I don't interact with anyone until the evening. To be ready for my usual guests, I stay just outside my room while I put the finishing touches to my drawing.  
"Heya" says a voice, as footsteps come in my direction, "What are you doing?"  
Suddenly hearing a familiar voice, I look up and remove an earphone to see Felix coming over.  
"Hey there! I'm just drawing here." I write.  
"That's nice" says Felix, smiling, "I was just walking by and thought I'd check on you. Ralph told me that the others are here."  
"Okay. Let's go meet them." I write, putting my drawing materials aside and heading out.  
Once we leave the apartment, Johnny notices us walking over, so he runs over and waves.  
"Hey mates!" he says enthusiastically, "What's up?"  
"Well, I saw another cybrid, albeit a friendly one." I write.  
"What was this cybrid of, specifically?" asks Johnny, "Any specific video game character?"  
"I don't know. She might've been a human character, although she had long, pink rabbit ears, from what I remember." I write.  
"Interesting" says Johnny.  
"Well, the rest of the others are here, aren't you mates?" he calls towards the train, as Rancis, Maria, Amy, Jubileena, and the Surge get off.  
I clap my paws a bit and wave at them.  
"And... Batterbutter's here, as well" says Johnny, sighing as Torvald gets off the train, shoves Rancis out of the way, and runs over.  
I chuckle, as I wave at Torvald.  
"Hi! Uh... what's your name, I think it's... " says Torvald, pausing for a moment as she thinks, "Aha! Idelle!"  
The other racers just slap their foreheads, and the Surge chuckles.  
"Close. It's Irene." I write, chuckling.  
Another figure looking similar to Torvald, albeit with lighter skin and a blue outfit, jumps off of the train, runs over to Torvald, and pats her shoulder.  
"Sorry about my sister; she's been this way for eight years" she says, letting out a light sigh.  
"Hello." I write towards the new girl.  
"I like trains" Torvald blurts out of boredom.  
"I know you do, Torvy" says the other girl, before turning back towards me, "What's your name?"  
"Like I said, it's Irene." I write.  
"Ah, right" says the other girl, "I'm sure that some of the others probably told you about me before."  
"Ah yes. So, you're Sticky, right?" I write.  
"Yes, I am" says Sticky, "Sticky Wipplesnit, to be exact. And that's.. that's my sister."  
She then points towards Torvald, who grins like an idiot as she says "I like trains."  
"What have they told you about me?" I write in curiosity.  
"Some of them said that they often come to this game to see you" says Sticky.  
"We know you like trains, Torvald; you made sure me and Minty haven't forgotten that for eight years" mutters Sticky, "I'm sure you've met Torvald before."  
I nod in agreement, randomly kicking a brick.  
"The poor thing's been that way for eight years" says Sticky, looking over towards Torvald again as she hangs her head over Jubileena's shoulder, and the latter shakes her off.  
"Wow..." I write, looking over towards Torvald.  
"It happened a good few years back during a big kart wreck in a race" says Sticky, "Apparently, some debris struck her head, and some connections were lost."  
"Brain damage, huh?" I write.  
"Yep" nods Sticky, "And she won't let me and Minty forget her obsession for-"  
"Trains" sighs Rancis, rolling his eyes.  
I let out a nervous chuckle and start heading back inside.  
"Come on, you lot" Johnny says to the rest of us, walking into the apartment as well.  
I try to skip my way up, but immediately switch back to walking since I forgot how to skip.

"I've just thought of a skit idea since most recently" says Johnny, as he walks along.  
"Seriously? What do you have in mind?" I write.  
"One of us is challenged to go on a day without using their right hand, but in the end, they have to, and they refuse" says Johnny.  
"I see. So, how many of you are right-handed?" I write.  
"Maria and Amy are left-handed, although the rest of us are right-handed, I think" says Rancis.  
"Okay. I'm left-handed too, although in my backstory, I used to be encouraged to use my right hand." I write.  
"We'll just need to think of the cast" says Johnny, "I think I can be the one who gets challenged to not use my right arm."  
I nod in understanding.  
"Also, on a side-note, I've finished editing the skits we've made over the most recent days" says Johnny, most likely referring to the Death Note, scooter quest, and hotel ones.  
"Great! I'd love to see the final cuts!" I write.  
"Doing the one about some of us being in some comedy sitcom was probably my favourite" says Johnny, "I'm eager to watch the finished results as well."  
"Yeah, I enjoyed that too." I write, blushing a bit from my interaction with a certain blue security guard.  
"What video? Was I around at the time?" asks Torvald, "I forgot."  
"But you were right there with us" says Rancis, "How could you not remember?"  
"I'm guessing you also have short-term memory loss." I write towards Torvald.  
"What's that about? Is that a movie or something?" asks Torvald, scratching her head.  
"Who wants to be the one explaining to her what it means?" asks Sticky.  
"I sure as hell don't" mutters Johnny.  
"It's when you tend to forget things most other people remember easily." I write.  
"Oh, cool" says Torvald, suddenly scratching her head and opening an eye wider in confusion, "Wait, what?"  
"That's what I mean." I write, "You forget stuff almost as soon as they get into your head."  
"Oh, that sounds cool" says Torvald.  
"I don't see how that's cool, but it's your decision, sis" mutters Sticky.  
I chuckle, agreeing with Sticky.  
"Well, we're here, so perhaps we can watch those skits" says Johnny, walking into the room and pulling out a DVD case, "Remember to forget stuff, Batterbutter?"  
"Sure!" says Torvald, "Forget what?"  
I laugh in a way that'd make me snort.  
"Well, let's get watching." I write.  
"That's exactly what I was going to say" says Johnny, opening the DVD case and putting the DVD into the player.  
I smile and begin eyeing the blue security guard, having an urge to put an arm around him. Johnny jumps onto the couch beside Sticky, and he watches as the skit on the TV begins with Rancis and Maria being kicked out of their house and moving into the apartment. I scoot beside the Surge and put an arm around him. The blue security guard slowly raises his arm and finally rests it on my shoulder.  
"I think in this skit, we all played our roles excellently" says Johnny as he watches the television.  
I smile from the gesture and in amusement at the skit.  
"I find this scene quite funny" says Rancis, watching as the Surge appears on the television and the off-screen crowd cheers and drowns out both the blue security guard and the Spaniard speaking.  
"Yeah, laugh tracks amuse me." I write.  
"I should consider showing some of these to some of the others back in Sugar Rush" says Johnny, referring to the skits, "Who knows? If we make enough, maybe we can launch a first series."  
"You mean an actual TV show?" I write.  
"Possibly something like that" says Johnny, "And if it does become that, then I might try and see if it can be broadcasted here in Fix-it-Felix Jr."  
"That sounds like a huge responsibility, especially in addition to your jobs in your game." I write.  
"I know; I would need to see if I can try and take the idea off the ground" says Johnny, "Perhaps, maybe stay out of the random rosters on the weekends and work on it, then."  
"Okay. I don't really have a job, so I can pause from my writing or drawing almost whenever." I write.  
I then sneeze into a tissue.  
"Bless you" says Johnny, "I'll try and see if I can get this idea off the ground next weekend."  
I nod in understanding, almost hugging the blue security guard, as I watch myself on TV coming into my bedroom.  
"Maria looks amusing the way she's trying to get Rancis to stop lifting the bed" says Sticky, chuckling, "Even though one could easily take it the wrong idea."  
"Yeah, I thought it almost looked like Rancis was trying to push something out of his body." I write, chuckling.  
"I think I've thought up some more of the cast for that idea I had about the left hand challenge" says Johnny.  
"I was going to ask who wanted to be whom." I write.  
"This steampunk pirate is left-handed, so perhaps she can be the one who challenges me" says Johnny, pointing to Amy as she poses like a soldier saluting, "Now, we just need to think of the one who is the robber."  
"What about a certain wrecker?" I write, "He can threaten to punch people."  
"That's a brilliant idea!" says Johnny, "What do you say, Ralph?"  
"I'd be glad to" says a nearby Ralph, raising his hand.  
I wave at the wrecker, as soon as I see him.  
"I overheard you guys; I thought I'd stop by" says Ralph, "What's up?"  
"We were just watching some skits we did. This one suggested we should possibly do a TV show." I write, pointing to Johnny.  
"A TV show, huh? It would be nice to see some of us on TV" says Ralph.  
"I know, but first, I need to see how I can get the idea off the ground" says Johnny.  
"Yeah, it would be interesting." I write, "Strangely, I've already thought of what our theme song is, before the skits were even introduced."  
"Do you? What have you thought of?" asks Johnny.  
I hold the earphone I've taken off to Johnny's ear, as I'm listening to said song, at this moment. Johnny removes the earphone after he hears the whole song, grinning as he nods in agreement.  
"Nice choice" he says, "I think I might use it."  
"Great! You guys should hear this song too." I write towards the others.  
"Tell me the name, and I'll listen to it&" says Maria, pulling out her own iPod.  
"It's 'Leave it All to Me'." I write, showing Maria the name and artist on my iPod.  
"Bein" says Maria, nodding in understanding and looking it up on her iPod.  
I smile, waiting for any reactions/questions from the others, regarding my choice for the theme song. Rancis and Maria finish listening to the song, and both of them nod their agreements on the choice. Maria passes her iPod over towards Sticky and Jubileena. I watch, pleased with what I'm seeing, so far.  
"What are you guys doing? Can I listen?" asks Torvald, trying to pull the earphone out from Sticky's ear.  
"Wait a moment" says Sticky.  
I chuckle, amused with Torvald's curiosity.  
"Can I listen to it now?" asks Torvald.  
"Since I finished listening to it, yes" says Sticky, passing Torvald the earphone.  
"So, what do you think?" I ask in writing towards Sticky.  
"It's a good choice" says Sticky, Jubileena nodding in agreement.  
"I'm glad you like it." I write, watching Maria's iPod being passed around.  
"So, what do you think, Torvy?" asks Sticky.  
"It's ni... wait, what did I do again?" asks Torvald.  
"Oh my fudge..." mutters Johnny, as both he and Sticky slap their foreheads.  
"You just listened to a song that could be our theme song." I write.  
"Oh, cool!" says Torvald, "Wait... what's a theme song?"  
"You're kidding, right?" Rancis mutters under his breath.  
"It's pretty much the main song for something or someone." I attempt to explain in writing.  
"Oh, cool" says Torvald, now getting the idea.  
"Well, that's one thing she understands" says Sticky.  
I nod, as I write "Yeah, I listen to music almost all the time, so I try to think of songs for a lot of the things that happen."  
"Argh, I'm younger than Torval' an' even I'm more sensible than that buccaneer" mutters Amy, Rancis and Maria nodding their agreements.  
I smile nervously, trying to make the best out of Torvald's situation.  
"I like trains" Torvald blurts.  
"We know that, we know that" says Sticky, "She's always going on about her trains."  
I chuckle a bit, thinking we should possibly allow Torvald to express her love of trains in a more artistic way.


	35. Chapter 35

It's another busy day in the arcade, and I start falling asleep several times during the morning and early afternoon. I may be a possum, a species known to play dead sometimes, and enjoy napping, but this doesn't feel right. Thankfully, though, I still have the energy to watch what's happening with my neighbors. I even try visiting one of my favorite blue security guards, although I find him so busy doing his rounds and wrapped up in his clipboard that he doesn't see me or even hear my accessories rattling. When evening comes, a few footsteps come from the doorway, and Ralph walks in.  
"Hey there, kid" he says, waving, "What's up?"  
"Hey there." I write, "I was just feeling kind of tired. I've been falling asleep several times today..."  
"I've been a little tired too; it's probably been the gaming hours" says Ralph, "I was just on my way to see if the others have gotten here."  
I nod in understanding and get up to go check outside. Ralph looks outside a window, and presumably noticing some familiar figures outside, he makes his way to the exit of the apartment. I put my paw up to my forehead, as if to salute, and look to see who's coming this time. Once we exit the apartment, Johnny runs over to us and waves, Rancis, Amy, the Surge, Torvald, Sticky, and Maria close by.  
"Hey, mates!" he says, "What's up?"  
Seeing who's there, I wave at them all.  
"So, what's up, mates?" asks Johnny, as he stops running, "We just got here a minute ago."  
"I kept falling asleep today; I could barely stay awake." I write.  
"You've been tired most of the day?" asks Johnny, "I know I've been somewhat tired from the races."  
"Yeah, I guess so." I write.  
"Well, perhaps now that we're here, we can do that skit idea that I thought of yesterday" says Johnny, leading the rest of us to the apartment.  
"Oh yeah! Speaking of which, who'd be the four people that'd get punched?" I write, heading back inside.  
"Perhaps some of the Sugar Rush racers that have come along" says Johnny, looking towards the others behind him.  
I look towards Torvald, Sticky, and Maria to see whether they'd agree. Sticky and Maria nod their agreements, but Torvald looks confused.  
"What do you want me to do?" she asks.  
"You're just going to be there for a bit during one of our skits." I write.  
"Or perhaps I should be there, in case she forgets what to do" mutters Rancis.  
"Okay. That sounds like a smart idea." I write, nodding in agreement.  
"Perhaps we can begin filming soon since we're almost there" says Johnny, walking towards my room.  
"Yeah. Let's." I write.  
The skit begins with somebody throwing darts at a dart-board.  
"Will you stop throwing with your left hand? You're gonna put more holes in the wall" Johnny says to Amy.  
"Ye try playin' wit' a robotic arm, buccaneer" says Amy, tossing an arrow at the board, "Boo-ya! Three points! In yer face!"  
"Whatever, girl" mutters Johnny.  
"What? Are ye mad because I pwned ya? Wit' my left 'and?" asks Amy, "'Cause I'm left-'anded?"  
I chuckle at Amy's gloating.  
"You only got three points" says Johnny, lying on the bed.  
"Well, as a wise crewmate of me once said: 'It don't matter if ye win by a secon' or a mile; winnin' is winnin'" says Amy.  
"Who the hell said that?" asks Johnny.  
"Uh, me father" shrugs Amy.  
"Well, she has a point." I think, chuckling.  
"You know, I don't even see how throwing with your left hand makes it any harder" says Johnny, stretching out.  
"Ye couldn't even go a day wit'out usin' yer right 'and" says Amy.  
"Twenty gold coins says I could" says Johnny.  
"Deal!" says Amy, shaking Johnny's hand.  
"But seriously, ye can't use yer right 'and for anythin'". Anythin'." she says, then saying "Anythin'" in a rather slow voice.  
"Easiest twenty gold coins I'll ever make" says Johnny.  
He and Amy leave the room as the latter looks suspiciously at him.  
"What are you doing?" asks Johnny.  
"Jus' makin' sure yer right 'and doesn't do anythin'" says Amy.  
"Fine, I don't care" says Johnny, walking away.  
I laugh, excited to see how the dare will play out. Johnny then tries eating a bowl of cereal, his steampunk pirate companion not leaving his side as he does so. Then, he tries brushing his teeth with his left hand, Amy still watching him.  
"Oh gosh, this is good." I think, chuckling.  
Johnny then tries washing his hair over the sink, Amy still keeping both eyes on him. Next, he tries driving his kart, the Brownie Biscuit, around Niceland with only his left hand, Amy chasing after him. I chuckle, joking that Amy's being a stalker around Johnny. Johnny then tries writing left-handed, and when he hands a piece of paper to the Surge, the blue security guard hands it back to him with a "B-" on it. Frustrated, the British racer tosses his desk near Amy and stomps off. I suddenly sneeze, as I watch. Johnny then tries cutting a bun while using his left hand, wincing as some red liquid is sprayed into his face, meant to represent blood. He tries cutting his fingers, only for the same thing to happen. I watch, trying to find the source of the "blood". Johnny then tries cutting a piece of wood with his left hand and actually succeeds.  
"Yes!" he says.  
"Ahh! Johnny!" shrieks Amy, being held by Ralph.  
"Hand over all your money!" says the wrecker.  
"Okay, jus' please don' hurt me!" says Amy, "Who do I write a checkout to?"  
"I don't accept checks!" says Ralph.  
"What?" shouts Amy.  
I laugh at Ralph's sudden appearance in the skit.  
"Well, I 'ave some right 'ere!" says Amy, punching Ralph in the stomach and grabbing his neck as she jumps on his shoulder, "Stop punchin' my crewmates! Stop it!"  
"If you don't let me go, I'll punch your friend!" says Ralph.  
"Ye don't 'ave da guts, ya scallywag" says Amy.  
I chuckle, pretending to be scared of Ralph's threat. Ralph then punches Johnny in the left arm, causing him to scream.  
"If you don't start giving me some money, I'm gonna punch someone else!" says Ralph.  
"Ya don't 'ave da guts!" says Amy, as Ralph punches Maria.  
"Mum!" she shouts, pretending to cry.  
"Okay, seriously, if you don't give me some money, I'm gonna start punching some more people!" says Ralph.  
I simply keep chuckling.  
"Me still don't think ya 'ave da-" Amy tries to say, as Ralph punches Rancis and Sticky.  
"So, maybe ya 'ave some guts!" says Amy.  
"So, you're gonna give me your money now?" asks Ralph.  
"No!" says Amy, "Johnny! Quick! Knock 'em out!"  
I smile in excitement. Johnny screams as he charges towards the wrecker, slapping him with his left arm.  
"Just 'it 'im wit' yer right 'and, Johnny!" says Amy.  
"I can't!" snaps Johnny.  
"It won't count t'wards the bet, I swear!" says Amy.  
"I don't believe you!" shouts Johnny.  
I chuckle again.  
"Jus' do it!" says Amy.  
"No!" shouts Johnny.  
"Jus' do it!" Amy repeats.  
"No!" says Johnny.  
"Jus' do it!" Amy repeats again.  
"No!" says Johnny.  
"Do it!" says Amy.  
"No!" says Johnny.  
"Jus'... do it!" says Amy for the umpteenth time.  
"No" says Johnny, in a more exhausted voice.  
"Jus' do it, Johnny" says Amy.  
"No" says Johnny.  
"Guys! Can I just go home? I don't even want your money anymore" says Ralph, walking away from the two.  
I laugh, amused with Johnny's repeated failure.  
"Yeah, we did it, ya buccaneer!" says Amy, she and Johnny jumping into the air and high-fiving.  
"Ye jus' used yer right 'and!" says Amy, "Ya owe me twenty coins, glitch!"  
The skit then ends.  
Laughing, I write, "Great job, guys!"  
"Thanks" says a chuckling Johnny, as Amy, Ralph, and the others come over.  
"You're welcome." I write, "So, what did you use for the blood, this time?"  
"I used some water dyed red and put it in an icing tube" says Johnny, holding up said tube, which is still filled.  
I nod in understanding, as I see for myself.

"I've thought of an idea while I was in Sugar Rush today" says Rancis, walking over.  
"What a coincidence. I've thought of one too, but let's hear yours first." I write.  
"Two of us gets lost in a forest after a kart we're driving runs out of fuel, and an Easy button gets involved" says Ranics.  
"Okay." I write, chuckling, "So, shall we film that in this game, in the forest, or In the forest in your game?"  
"We can film it here; it'll save traveling time" says Rancis, "And I know who can be the one with the Easy button."  
"Cools. It'd also be a good opportunity to explore this game more." I write, "We should be able to hang out in other areas of this game."  
"Perhaps she can be the one with the Easy button" says Rancis, pointing his finger towards Torvald, as she draws something on a piece of paper.  
"Okay." I write, chuckling, "I hope she'll remember her role somewhat, this time."  
"And perhaps Sticky can be included somewhere, so she can get a speaking role in our skits" says Rancis, "Probably the one that ends up with Torvald in this adventure."  
"Alright." I write, nodding in understanding.  
"Now, we just need somebody to be the other two that try stopping them" says Rancis.  
"You mean the two elves?" I write, chuckling.  
"Yeah, that's what I mean" chuckles Rancis.  
"Good question. Who'd like to volunteer?" I write.  
"I can volunteer" says the Surge, raising his gloved hand.  
"Okay. I just hope you won't mind showing your underpants for the role." I write.  
"By the way, didn't you say you had an idea?" asks Rancis, "What was your idea?"  
"I was thinking two of us think we're dead and try to live as ghosts, after one of them teaches the other a dance to attract someone of the opposite sex." I write.  
"Sounds like a funny idea" chuckles Rancis, "Maybe while we have the chance, we can film one of our ideas."  
"Sure." I write, lying down on the couch to rest.  
I look towards the blue security guard, waiting for any response to my comment on the elf role.  
"So, which idea shall we do first?" asks the Surge as he sits down on the couch as well.  
"The one Rancis suggested." I write, moving my legs onto the blue security guard's lap.

Hence, the skit begins with Torvald and Sticky driving through the forest, the others watching.  
"Going to the mountains! Going to the mountains!" the two sisters sing, "Go-go-go-go going to the mountains! Going to the mountains!"  
"Torvald, why are you stopping?" asks Sticky.  
I get up lean in front of a window to watch.  
"I am out of ga-as! I am stopping right now!" says Torvald, still singing.  
"Torvald, shut the hell up; what are we gonna do?" asks Sticky.  
"We are trapped in the forest, we are... totally screwed, sis" says Torvald.  
"I gave you gas money" says Sticky.  
I smile in amusement, as I watch.  
"Oh yeah, spent it on this" says Torvald, showing Sticky a button, which says "That was easy" as she presses it.  
"You're an idiot" mutters Sticky, getting out of the kart.  
"Idiot, indeed, me hearty" mutters Amy as she watches.  
I chuckle, agreeing with Amy.  
"Wait, who's going to be the other elf and the one who gets knocked out?" I write.  
"Perhaps we can use the Surge, but use editing effects to make it look like it's two of him" says Johnny, "Or maybe we can get somebody else to do it."  
"Any volunteers?" I write.  
"I can do it" says Rancis, raising his hand.  
"Great. You do know you'd have to show your underpants, right?" I write.  
"Yeah" says Rancis, chuckling some, "I'll do that when I get dressed for my role."  
"Good, good." I write.  
"Where are you going?" asks Torvald, as she and Sticky get out of the former's kart.  
"Going to get some gas" says Sticky.  
"Why are you bringing all that stuff?" asks Torvald, as Sticky grabs a backpack.  
"In case we get lost" says Sticky.  
I smile, as I watch the two recolored racers. Once again, though, the skit gets cut short because of the time now.


	36. Chapter 36

Again, I'm stuck inside my room, due to another busy day, although I still don't see the arcade owner, himself. My day doesn't quite start off as I want it to. I wake up from a dream in which I remember vomiting, for some reason. I was afraid I was doing that for real, but I'm glad that it was only a dream. My bump (which is thankfully shrinking) bleeds, and I choke on my own saliva again. Geez. From what I can see from my windows and hear, I assume Felix isn't too happy with how his day starts off, either. I try to approach Felix, as I see him walking by in the hallways of the penthouse.  
"Oh! Hello, Irene!" he smiles.  
"Hey there. I heard your day didn't start off too well. Are you okay?" I write.  
"I'm fine...let's say it started a bit strange and down... but later, I think I cheered up more." he smiles as he replies "Also, some strangers came and bothered me... but in a good way... they cheered me up too.. How about you?"  
"Okay. Well, I had another strange dream before I woke up this morning. Then, I started bleeding again and choked." I write.  
"Oh my land! Bleeding?! Are you okay?!" he panics.  
"Yeah, but I took care of it." I write.  
"Oh... alright... but be more careful...please..." he replies.  
"Will do." I write, "By the way, are you familiar with roller coasters?"  
"Not at all, but I've heard of them." he answers.  
"Really? What have you heard about them, so far?" I write.  
"Well... that those are like games, but not like our games... it's hard for me to explain..." he tries to answer.  
"From what I've seen, they look exciting to ride on. I've also seen some people getting sick on, or after going on, them." I write.  
"Interesting! To be honest, I've never been on a roller coaster..." he smiles, intrigued by what I've mentioned to him.  
"Yeah, it is. If we ever come across a game with roller coasters, I hope we'll get to ride together on it." I write, "That is, if you're not too scared of heights or get motion sickness."  
"Well, sounds interesting! Again, I have no idea how I would react in one!" he exclaims.  
At some point, Candi shows up here in the same hallway.  
"Hey Irene. How goes it?" she asks.  
"Hey Candi. I'm doing fine." I write, now over my minor morning setbacks, "I was just talking to Felix for a bit."  
I expect Candi to continue the conversation, but she doesn't, this time, for some reason. When I blink again, I suddenly see what looks like two of Felix. My pupils dilate in response.  
"Hello, can I help you?" both of them greet.  
"This is another magic spell, right?" I write.  
"It is..." they both confirm.  
"It's so obvious..." one of them says.  
"Be polite" says the other.  
"I AM polite..." says the one who says it's obvious.  
I wonder how I'd be able to tell them apart, aside from how they speak.

Anyways, I wait longer than usual for my regular guests to arrive. As I write yet another chapter of my series, I begin to wonder whether they'll even show up this time. When I finish, I get up to stretch my legs and end up dancing.  
"Hey there" says a voice, Ralph walking over towards my living room, "What'cha doing, Irene?"  
"Dancing?" I write, chuckling.  
"I figured that out some when I saw you" says Ralph, also chuckling, "The others just arrived now and are entering the apartment."  
"Awesomesauce!" I write, heading outside.  
Johnny is walking through the apartment with some of the others, and he and the Surge wave as they approach.  
"Hey there!" says Johnny, "What's up?"  
I wave at them both, still dancing.  
"What's up?" asks Johnny as he walks over, Rancis, Amy, Maria, Sticky, and Torvald following as well, "We just got here a while ago."  
"Other than working on my series, I started talking with Felix about roller coasters." I write.  
"We apologize if we got here late; we ran into a few things before we got here" says Johnny, "But at least we made it."  
"What happened earlier today?" I write.  
"We just ran into some criminals plotting their revenge on some of us, but that was settled with" says Johnny.  
"Ooh, okay. That's understandable." I write.  
"And plus, me and Maria kinda pulled a prank on Gloyd today" says Rancis, chuckling.  
"Ooh, what kind of prank?" I write.  
"Basically, the Surge was also involved" says Rancis, "We made Gloyd think that the Surge is dying and that he had to complete a bucket list that the Surge wrote."  
I laugh, "snorting" silently.  
"His reaction was hilarious" says the blue security guard, laughing, "He actually THOUGHT I was dead and ran away sobbing afterwards."  
"Ooh, girl..." I write towards him.  
"Y'know, while we were still in Sugar Rush, I came up with an idea for a skit" says Johnny as he walks towards my room.  
"What is it?" I flip my notebook to.  
"Two of us decide to go around haunting people when one of us 'dies' and becomes a ghost" says Johnny.  
I chuckle and write "That sounds sort of like the Life as Ghosts idea."  
"It sorta does, now that you mention it" says Johnny, "Speaking of your ghost skit idea, by the way, who should be our cast?"  
"Good question. I thought we should figure it out after we finish the mountains skit." I write.  
I then sit down and try to curl to curl up into a ball.  
"Perhaps we can get to work on the mountain skit again now since we're here" says Johnny, pulling out his camera.  
I nod in agreement, in pain right now.

Johnny then begins filming Torvald and Sticky driving through the forest, deciding to restart the beginning.  
"Going to the mountains! Going to the mountains! Go-go-go-going to the mountains! Going to the mountains!" the two recolors sing as Torvald brakes her kart.  
I watch, trying to get a good view, even with my sore neck.  
"Sis, why are you stopping?" asks Sticky.  
"I am out of gas! I am stopping right now!" says Torvald, singing.  
"Sis, shut the hell up; what are we going to do?" asks Sticky.  
"We are trapped in the forest! We are... totally screwed, Sticks" says Torvald, realizing the predicament she and her sister are in.  
I smile in slight amusement.  
"I gave you petrol money" says Sticky.  
"Oh yeah, spent it on this" says Torvald, showing Sticky a red button with "EASY" painted on it and pressing on it, as it says "That was easy".  
"You're an idiot" mutters Sticky, getting out of Torvald's kart.  
"She sure got that right." I think, referring to Sticky.  
"Where are you going?" asks Torvald, as she gets out.  
"We're going to get petrol" says Sticky.  
"Why are you bringing all that stuff?" asks Torvald, as Sticky grabs a backpack.  
"In case we get lost" says Sticky.  
"Smart idea, Sticky." I think.  
I attempt to make myself more comfortable by leaning on something more elevated.  
"Oh, in that case, I'm bringing this" says Torvald, grabbing a chocolate gun.  
"Where did you get that?" asks Sticky.  
"Found it under Avril's bed" says Torvald, "Pretty cool, huh?"  
"Why are you bringing that stupid thing?" asks Sticky, pointing to the button in Torvald's hand.  
I chuckle at the sight.  
"Oh, good luck" says Torvald, shrugging.  
"Not anymore!" says Sticky, taking the button out of her hands and tossing it.  
"That was easy" is then heard.  
"What the hell, bro? I paid five coins for that!" says Torvald, running off.  
"Sorry" says Sticky sarcastically.  
I chuckle more hysterically in response.  
"Where did it go?" asks Torvald.  
"I don't know, who cares?" says Sticky in response.  
"Well, I mean that thing was very important to me" says Torvald.  
"Important?" asks Sticky.  
"Yeah" says Torvald, "And if you don't find it, you owe me five coins."  
"This is getting good." I think.  
Sticky then thinks she hears something and pulls out a pie-server.  
"Who's there?" she asks.  
"I'm gonna shoot it!" says Torvald, pulling out her gun.  
"Wait! Wait! Don't shoot me!" says Rancis in a rather girly voice, "You must listen to me, sisters! You are in great danger! My boss-"  
"Demon!" shouts Torvald, firing.  
"Poor Rancis." I jokingly think.  
"The broccoli-" Rancis tries to say.  
"Die die die!" says Torvald, as the peanut butter-themed racer lands his head on something and "That was easy" is heard.  
"The easy button!" says Torvald, running over eagerly.  
I chuckle in amusement and excitement.  
"Broccoli!" says Sticky, grabbing the broccoli from Rancis' hand.  
"Want some?" she asks, muffled by the broccoli in her mouth.  
"Where's my kart?" asks Torvald.  
"I don't know. Which way did we come from?" muffles Sticky.  
"Broccoli..." I think, chuckling.  
"Uh... that way?" asks Torvald, Sticky shrugging her shoulders and walking in that direction.  
"Eddie Izzard?" Sticky asks.  
"Nah" says Torvald.  
"Sir Michael Caine?" asks Sticky.  
"No" says Torvald.  
"Uh, Sir Johnny Hersheyson?" asks Sticky.  
"Not hot" says Torvald.  
"What?" says Sticky, "What's wrong with him?"  
I make a silent "snort", as I chuckle.  
"He has like - all that metal suiting on him" says Torvald.  
"His armour is fine" says Sticky.  
"Oh, yeah, okay, well, Johnny's like 'Oh, I'm a knight in armour, nunununu, I can curve a bullet!'" mocks Torvald.  
"I'll be right back, sis" says Sticky, grabbing her bottom and running off.  
I could've sworn my favorite security guard and Sugar Rush guests would have to leave at this point, but I guess they can stay up later, this time. I chuckle at how Torvald's mocking Johnny.  
"Where are you going, bro?" asks Torvald, grabbing some binoculars and looking through them.  
"Torvald, where did you put the toilet paper?" asks Sticky.  
"It's in your backpack!" says Torvald.  
"I looked, and all that's here is sandpaper!" says Sticky.  
"Just use the sandpaper!" shouts Torvald.  
I chuckle, thinking Torvald's silly for suggesting Sticky to use the sandpaper.  
"Fine!" shouts back Sticky, "Ow! Ooh-ouch! Oow! Okay, I'm done!"  
"Hey, there's something on the tree over there!" says Torvald, as they walk over to a sign.  
"Is this supposed to be us?" asks Sticky.  
"Well duh, it looks exactly like us" says Torvald.  
"I laugh, as I think "A wanted sign?"  
"Think there's a road around here or something?" asks Sticky.  
"Wouldn't hurt to check" says Torvald, looking through her binoculars, "Whoa, I think yeah, I see a kart over there!"  
She then points towards a kart similar to Minty's, albeit yellow , and she and Sticky high-five.  
I stop laughing, but smile.  
"Well well well" says the Surge as he walks over, "Look who we have here."  
"The hell? I thought we killed you?" says Sticky.  
"Hand me that red button" orders the Surge.  
"What? Why?" asks Sticky.  
"Because the red button possesses a power that you puny sisters aren't capable of understanding" says the Surge.  
"Oh man..." I think, chuckling.  
"But I bought this from a homeless ghost" says Torvald.  
"She was no homeless ghoul!" says the Surge, "She was Lily Chocomocha, the enchantress with a drinking problem. Somehow, you managed to buy the button from her before I could get to it, but I couldn't let you get away with it, oh no no."  
I watch, eyeing the blue security guard's exposed underpants.  
"I followed you into the mountains and waited for you to come down this dirt road" continues the Surge, "I then shot a hole in your gas tank and waited for you to run out of gas. I would've killed you right then, but your idiot sister tossed the button into the forest, so then I followed you into the forest and waited for a good chance to kill you and your stupid sister."  
"Ooh..." I think, pretending to be scared.  
"But I shot you ten times" says Torvald.  
"Ah, but I played a little trick on you!" says the Surge, "Somehow, you found out I was following you, so I sent out my bodyguard to coax you two into eating the broccoli laced with lead paint. My backstabbing bodyguard tried warning you out of my plan, but before he revealed it, you killed him and ate the broccoli anyways!"  
"Lead paint? Isn't that dangerous?" I think.  
"Wait a second, why lead paint?" asks Torvald.  
"Well, you see" says the Surge, "I knew that soon after your sister ate the lead paint, she would have to drop a crap, so while she was relieving herself, I switched her roll of toilet paper with a roll of sandpaper laced with a flesh-eating virus."  
"Ooh..." I think.  
"What?" asks Sticky.  
"But then, I found out she was immune to flesh-eating viruses" says the Surge, "But never mind that! Now, I'm going to take what's rightfully mine! And I'm going to kill you!"  
"Wait" says Sticky.  
"What now?" asks the Surge.  
"You never even told us what the button does" says Sticky.  
"Yeah, Surge." I jokingly think.  
"I already said you Sugar Rushers are incapable of understanding" says the Surge, "But since I'm going to kill you, I guess I'll tell you, anyway. So the button has this magical power that grants wishes. All you have to say is 'Big Red Button' and then tell it your wish."  
"That's it?" asks Torvald.  
"Yeah" says the Surge.  
"Now, that's something I'd like to have." I think.  
"Big Red Button, give everyone in the world a boner!" says Torvald.  
"Well... well, I guess you didn't do it right, 'cause I don't have a boner if that's what you're thinking" says the Surge, "I'll be back for you two."  
"A boner? Why not just wish the Surge away?" I jokingly think.  
Torvald then presses the button, and it says "That was easy".  
"I can't believe that worked, sis" says Sticky, "What's a boner? Is this a boner?"  
"No, that's your bellybutton" says Torvald.  
"Oh" says Sticky, as the skit ends.  
"Good job, guys." I write, still lying down.  
"Thanks" says a chuckling Sticky, "For once, my sister was actually somewhat intelligent."  
"Yeah, I'm glad she remembered her lines and actions for the role." I write.  
Now, my guests finally leave. The timing can't be better, since I'm ready to fall asleep, and hopefully relieve my aches.


	37. Chapter 37

I go to the movies again, this time to see a movie about a circus magician who stumbles into a magical world and is mistaken for a wizard. It's an amazing movie, and I think it wouldn't be surprising if there is a game in this arcade with such a setting and characters. I even try going shopping for some pins and/or buttons featuring my friends/neighbors to attach onto my clothes or fishnets to wear on my arms, but I don't find either. On my way back, I come across a random guy who apparently wants to ask me out on a date. While I'm flattered that he says I'm beautiful, I can't accept dates with complete strangers. Once again, my angsty side begins to return, as I feel lonely right after returning, with no one trying to talk to me, at the moment. On my way back to Fix-it-Felix Jr., I suddenly feel something poking my shoulder. Worried there may be something wrong with my shoulder, I run into the game, not knowing someone may be trying to approach me. As soon as I reach the entrance, though, the pain stops.  
Anyways, back in Fix-it-Felix Jr., I imitate my favorite blue security guard, as I write up another chapter. I hear a few footsteps, just as Felix walks over.  
"Hey, Irene" he says, cheerfully waving, "What's up?"  
"Hey Felix! I got back from the movies again, and once again, no one seemed to want to talk to me." I write.  
"Oh dear, well at least I'm here, along with the others; they just got here" says Felix, looking towards the doorway to see Johnny, the Surge, Rancis, Maria, Amy, Torvald, Sticky, and Jubileena.  
I beam in silent joy as I wave at the group standing in my doorway.  
"Mates, hey there!" says Johnny, waving his hand as he walks in, "What's up?"  
"I went to the movies again and tried to go shopping for fashion accessories. I didn't find what I was looking for." I write.  
"I think it's been somewhat eventful in Sugar Rush, since Rancis and Gloyd tried making said game a 'better place'" says Sticky as she walks in.  
"What did you and Gloyd do?" I write, turning towards the peanut butter-themed racer.  
"We tried making Sugar Rush a better place" says a grinning Rancis.  
"Right" mutters Jubileena, in a sarcastic kind of way.  
"Really? How so?" I write, raising a hidden brow.  
"Most of their suggestions didn't even work. It just made situations worse than they were" says Jubileena.  
I chuckle in amusement, thinking "Boys..."  
"Perhaps now that we're here, we can do one of our skit ideas" says Johnny.  
I chuckle, as I nod in agreement.  
"So, which two of you guys want to be the ones who think they're dead?" I write.  
Surprisingly, the Surge and Felix raise their right hands and nod in response.  
"Those two, then" says Johnny.  
"Ooh, this will be interesting.&" I write, looking at the blue security guard and fixer in an interested, but not necessarily attracted, way, "I thought I could be the one who gives them advice. Maybe I should change roles, though.&"  
"Now, we just need somebody to be the one that gets hit by a moving vehicle, I think" says Johnny.  
"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's one of the two who thinks they're dead who gets hit by the moving vehicle. Someone needs to play the one driving the vehicle. For the two British people commenting on the scene, I was thinking you and Maria." I write.  
"That's what I meant to say, but I said the wrong thing" chuckles Johnny, "And I'll be happy to be one of the British people. I am British, after all."  
"Okay. So, who wants to be the one in the moving vehicle and the one whom one of the 'dead' guys bumps into?" I write.  
"I can be the one in the moving vehicle" says Sticky, raising her hand.  
"Great. What about the person who gets bumped into?" I write.  
"I can do that, easy" says Rancis, raising his hand.  
"Okay." I flip my notebook to.  
"Well, that sums up our cast" says Johnny, "We know who's who now."  
"Yeah. I think I'll be the one who gets hugged and 'breaks up' with someone." I write, eyeing the blue security guard.

Before we get started, though, Johnny decides to take a break, allowing the rest of us to just hang around in the apartment. As I take time to write, I strip down to my underwear again and dash across the hallway.  
"Is everything alright over there?" the Surge asks, "I hear a lot of rushing around"  
"Yeah, I was just going to wash up." I write, heading to the bathroom.  
"Ok..." he says.  
A few minutes later, I come back out, thinking "Wow, yet another guy actually tried to flirt with me?"  
The Surge looks up; I look back at him as I polish my glasses, smiling in a shy way.  
"You're looking good" he comments.  
"Seriously? That's what some other guy said to me, I think. I had both earphones in, at the time." I write.  
"Of course" the Surge answers.  
"Thanks. I don't know what that other guy was thinking, though." I write.  
The Surge nods, and I look down at my chest, wishing there was something I can do about the blemishes I have there. He goes back to his newspaper.  
"So, anything new in security?" I write, in an attempt to keep the conversation going.  
"Uh..not much" he replies.  
"Okay. I went to the movies again and tried to go shopping, but I couldn't find what I was looking for." I write.  
"Awww...that sucks" he says.  
"Yeah, shopping's not so easy when you're a goth/punk fan of Felix and Ralph." I write.  
The Surge nods, presumably in understanding, and I try to imitate his signature pose as I write again. He looks up wide-eyed. I smile nervously in response.  
"Damn..." he says, smiling.  
"Okay, so you're not actually upset that I did that." I think.  
"No, of course not...why would I be?" he responds.  
"Your pupils were dilated when you looked at me." I write.  
A blush suddenly appears as the blue security guard replies "'Cause I was surprised at your pose"  
"I like that pose; I thought it was suiting." I write, putting on my earphones and resuming my writing.  
I put the rest of my clothes back on, and Johnny finally returns from his break.

"Shall we begin filming the skit now?" asks Johnny, pulling out his camera.  
"Heck yes." I write.  
"On March 10, 2013, Fix-it-Felix Jr. had given up on finding a girlfriend, even though he's married to Sergeant Calhoun" says Johnny as he holds the camera, "So, Surge decided to teach him an ancient Native American dance that would make Felix irresistible to women. When they were finished, they realized they fudged up the dance, and that they did the dance of death. Felix and Surge now believe they are dead, and this is their life as ghosts."  
I chuckle, as I watch the skit beginning.  
"We're dead!" shouts Felix.  
"You're dead!" shouts the Surge.  
"You're dead!" Felix shouts back.  
The two run out of the apartment frantically.  
"Bye Irene, I'm going out!" says the fixer, "Oh yeah, and I'm dead!"  
"We're dead!" the blue security guard and fixer shout as they run through the hallway leading outside.  
I laugh in absolute amusement, as I watch.  
"Wait wait wait" says the Surge.  
"What?" asks Felix.  
"How do we know that we're actually dead?" asks the Surge.  
"Well, if we're ghosts, people can't see us, right?" asks Felix.  
"Right" says the Surge.  
"So, if you jump out in front of that kart, and you're a ghost, then she's not gonna see you, right?" the fixer adds.  
I grin in total excitement.  
"I guess, but-" the Surge tries to say.  
"So, jump in front of the kart!" says Felix.  
"Why don't you do it?" asks the Surge, as the two argue.  
"Okay, so I was at this One Direction concert, and - hey! Just because I listen to One Direction doesn't mean I'm gay!" Sticky says to her phone while driving.  
"Oh fudge, mate!" shouts Sticky, just as the blue security guard is thrown across her kart.  
"She didn't see you, mate" says Felix.  
"I guess that means we ARE dead" says the Surge.  
"Oh my land, we're dead?!" shouts Felix, who screams and runs off just as randomly as before.  
I continue laughing, as I write and watch. Felix then runs into Rancis.  
"I'm dead, hat!" Felix says, taking off the peanut butter-themed racer's hat, "I'm dead!"  
"My word, what is that child doing?" asks Johnny, putting on a monocle as Felix kicks the hat, "Oh, that's dreadful!"  
"A hat, Felix? Really?" I think, laughing.  
"Yes, but that was a smashing kick, cousin!" says Maria, just as the hat hits her in the head.  
"Indeed!" says Johnny.  
"Will the Surge and Felix ever realize they aren't really ghosts? Will Felix ever get a girlfriend, even though he has a wife? Tune in next time to find out!" he says off-screen as he holds the camera.  
"Hilarious." I think.  
Johnny then stops filming, which is a good thing, as he bursts into laughter.

"That was probably the most hilarious thing I've filmed all week!" he laughs.  
"I know, right?" I write, turning towards Felix and the Surge.  
"You guys were the funniest you've ever been, so far!" I think.  
"This is probably the only skit I've seen which Maria hasn't spoken Spanish at all" says Sticky, getting out of her kart and holding her stomach, as she laughs.  
"Oh yeah, you're right." I write towards Sticky.  
"We should totally do a sequel to this sometime" says Johnny, chuckling.  
"Exactly!" I write, "I was thinking we should do the whole series!"  
"We should think of the cast for Episode 2. If we're lucky, we can film it tonight" says Johnny.  
"As I said before, I was originally thinking of being the person to give advice, but since a certain blue security guard's playing one of the two thinking they're dead, I think I should be the girl whom he tries to hug." I write.  
"Perhaps I could be the one who gives them advice" says Johnny, "And perhaps Amy can be the cardboard cutout."  
"I was thinking Felix should use a picture of Calhoun, actually." I write.  
"That could work too" says Johnny, "Well now, we know our roles. Let's get cracking."  
"Heck yeah!" I write.

"The Surge Protector and Felix accidentally did a dance that was supposed to kill whoever did it" says Johnny as he holds the camera, "They now believe they are dead, and this is their life as ghosts."  
I watch and try to study my lines.  
"What's the matter, man?" asks Felix, as he and Surge walk along.  
"I don't know. I just don't know how I'm gonna deal with the fact that I'm dead, you know" says the Surge in response.  
"Yeah, yeah" says Felix, "Well, whenever I have a problem, I just ask the guy up there."  
"Really?" asks the Surge.  
I glance over to watch this scene.  
"Yeah" says Felix, "Hey Johnny Hersheyson?"  
"Yes?" asks Johnny.  
"How do we cope with being dead?" asks Felix.  
"I think you guys need to talk to your loved ones, you know, get some closure, and get on with your lives" says Johnny.  
"You're right; I should go talk to my girlfriend!" says the Surge.  
"Well, that's a good place to start" says Johnny.  
"Bye! Thanks!" says the blue security guard, running off.  
"Yeah, and I gotta see somebody too!" says Felix, "Bye, Johnny!"  
Felix then runs off-screen. I sit towards the right end of the couch, flipping through songs on my iPod.  
"Irene! Irene!" the Surge shouts, running over to the couch, "Irene!"  
Hearing that voice, I turn to Jubileena and write "Oh! God, it's the Surge. I can't talk to him. You know what, I'm just going to ignore him."  
"Irene" says the Surge, getting on the couch beside me and panting from exhaustion.  
"Oh, did I tell you my Surge-bug friend disappeared? I miss him so much." I write, "I haven't stopped wondering since he left."  
"I miss you too, Irene!" says the Surge, grabbing and holding me, "I just wish I could hold you in my arms forever!"  
"Listen, I know we've only known each other for such a short time, but... you've touch my heart the way nobody ever has. I just had to see you one more time, just to tell you how much I care for you" Felix says to something off-screen.  
I struggle to come up with anything I actually dislike about the Surge, so I write towards Jubileena "There's a couple things I didn't really like about him, though. First of all, he won't pay attention to me. And I've heard he's such a flirt."  
"How did she know that was me?" the Surge asks himself, turning away for a short moment.  
"You know what? Now that I think of it, I'm actually glad he's gone." I write, "I can finally try to clear my mind."  
"Thanks for breaking my heart, Irene!" says the Surge as he gets up, "I hope you're happy!"  
He then runs off, pretending to cry. I look towards the blue security guard with guilt, as I wouldn't want to say these kinds of things to him, for real.

The next morning, I'm catching up with more stuff that has happened in the past few days. Again, I see Felix being harassed by that same girl, who is now calling him "grumpity".  
"Oh no..." I think.  
Felix scowls, and I automatically feel bad, giving him an "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you" kind of look.  
"No, I'm sorry, Irene..you&'re not bothering me..." says Felix, much to my relief.  
I then turn towards the offending girl and facepalm at how she's bothering Felix again.  
"...who the hell are you?" she asks.  
I simply shake my head in disapproval.  
"Mitsu! One of your weird book clubber's is here!" she suddenly says.  
"Book clubbers?" I think, "What the heck are you talking about?"  
"Mitsu! Get your ass over here, before I f*ing kick it!" she orders.  
"My book clubs aren't on Sunday!" someone else answers.  
"Okay?" I think, turning back to my writing.  
"...do ya need something?" the girl asks.  
"Not from you, I don't." I write, glaring at her.  
"So, why are you here, then?" she asks.  
"I live here." I write.  
"In my game? Oh no no no no! You, out. Or I'll call Teacher-San. Have him take care of you." she responds.  
I mean the penthouse here in Fix-it-Felix Jr., but the girl must've confused this game with her own. Why the heck would I live in this girl's game, whatever it is?

Anyways, I later allow myself a break and come out of Fix-it-Felix Jr., dancing in the entrance. Johnny walks over, along with the Surge, Maria, Rancis, Amy, Jubileena, Torvald, and Sticky.  
"Hey, mate!" Johnny calls upon seeing me, waving, "What's up?"  
I stop dancing to take a break and wave enthusiastically at the group.  
"What's up?" asks Johnny as he leads the others over, "We were just on our way. We thought we'd finish up last night's skit as well."  
"I saw the same person annoying Felix again, but other than that, nothing much." I write.  
"That same person again?" asks Johnny, "I'm guessing she'll never stop."  
"Yeah, she's so obnoxious and inconsiderate, from how I've seen her act..." I write.  
"Well, we'd best be heading to Fix-it-Felix Jr. now" says Johnny, "That way, we can finish up that skit."  
I nod in agreement and attempt to dance my way to the trains. Johnny gets in the train, followed by the others, sitting next to Sticky and the Surge. I sit on the other seat beside the blue security guard.  
"While I was racing earlier today, I thought of a skit idea as well" says Sticky, getting comfortable.  
"Which is?" I write, putting an arm around the blue security guard.  
"One of us takes a ride in a kart while the driver is doing drift moves, and the rider is challenged to not do several things along the trip, and if they do not do these things, they earn five coins" says Sticky.  
"Another bet? Cool." I write.  
"I talked with Maria, and she said she can be the kart driver" says Sticky, Maria nodding, "Now, we just need the one who goes on the ride and the one that doesn't ride and makes the rules."  
I nod in understanding.  
"Perhaps we can finish up the first skit that we're currently doing, and then do the other" says Johnny, watching as the train is slowly exiting the plug.  
"Yep" I flip my notebook to, my arm now pressing on the Surge's blue beads.  
"I even remember where we left off." I think.  
"Looks like we can resume, since we're here" says Johnny, noticing the train slowing down near the station and Felix standing on the platform.  
I immediately wave at the cute little fixer.  
"Hey, guys" says Felix, cheerfully waving when he sees us, "Nice to see you all here."  
"It's great to see you too." I write.  
"Now that you're here, maybe we-" Felix tries to say, but is cut off.  
"We know; we were just talking about that" chuckles Johnny.  
"Yeah." I write, chuckling.  
I look towards the blue security guard with a mix of awkwardness and guilt.  
"Well, let's head inside the apartment. Come on" says Felix, helping some of the others off of the train and heading towards the apartment.  
I think about the things I've said about the Surge last night during the skit as we head inside, even though I know I was supposed to say them.  
"What are you thinking about?" asks Rancis, as he walks inside.  
"Just my lines in the skit we're working on. It feels weird that I said that to the one I have a crush on." I write.  
"I'm sure the Surge knows that you didn't mean it" says Rancis, "It was just your lines for the video."  
Yeah, it is true. I knew the one who plays the girl in that skit would have to say those kinds of things. I guess I'm just worrying a bit too much. Nonetheless, I smile and glance towards the blue security guard to see how he's feeling now. The Surge seems rather happy, with a grin, as Felix walks into my room. I affectionately poke the blue security guard on the belly, as we all go in.  
"Here's the prop we need" says Johnny, pulling out a cardboard cutout and his camera, "Now, let's get filming.  
I nod and step off-screen.

"Look, you're been such an influence in my life, and you were there for me when nobody else was" Felix says to an object off-screen, the camera pulling back to show him and the cutout, "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you, Calhoun. Shh! Shh, don't say it. Your perfectly blond, flowing hair says it all... oh, who am I kidding. Come here, my dynamite gal!"  
Felix then puts his lips onto the cutout. I giggle at how he makes out with the Calhoun cutout.  
"Will Felix and Surge ever get on with their lives? Will Felix ever make out with the real Sergeant Calhoun - oh wait, he has. Tune in next time to find out!" says Johnny as he holds the camera and stops filming.  
"Um, great job you did there." I write towards the blue security guard, smiling in that shy kind of way.  
"Thanks, you did good too" says the Surge, smiling in the same way.  
"Perhaps now we can do Wipplesnit's idea, or we can do another Life as Ghosts episode" says Johnny.  
"Let's finish up the series first." I write.  
"Let's get cracking on episode three" says Johnny, turning on his camera again.  
"Heck yeah!" I write.

"Surge Protector and Felix believe they are dead, and this is their life as roasts- I mean ghosts!" says Johnny as he holds the camera, filming the Surge sitting at the table and unwrapping something.  
I watch, eager to see what happens next.  
"Hey, man" says Felix, walking in with some white sheets.  
"Hey, what's that?" asks the Surge.  
"They're sheets, duh" says Felix.  
"Yeah, what are they for?" asks the Surge.  
"Oh, well, you see, earlier today... I was walking down the hallway, and then some rude peanut head bumped into me" says Felix.  
I giggle, as I watch. Johnny then films Rancis and Felix bumping into each other in the hallway.  
"Hey, watch it, pal" says Rancis.  
"You can see me?" asks Felix in surprise, "But I'm a ghost!"  
"You don't look like a ghost" scoffs Rancis, "Wait a second, you're the guy that kicked my hat!"  
I grin, clearly enjoying what I'm seeing.  
"So, I thought we should wear these if you want to be taken seriously as ghosts. I mean, look at this thing" Felix says to the Surge, putting on the sheet, "It's pretty cool, made it myself."  
"Alright alright alright, I'll do it" says the Surge, putting on his sheet.  
I smile, as if about to giggle. The fixer and blue security guard then try eating.  
"Dude, why didn't you cut any eye-holes?" asks the Surge.  
"Do you know anything about ghosts?" asks Felix.  
"Well, I know they have eyes, idiot" says the Surge, trying to eat what looks like a burger, "Dude, how am I supposed to eat with such a small mouth-hole?"  
I giggle at how tiny the mouth holes on the sheets are.  
"It's all about technique. Watch, see this?" says Felix, taking a hot dog and easily eating it, "Easy!"  
The Surge tries eating the burger again, but to no avail.  
"Screw this!" he says in frustration, walking off as Felix grabs the burger and begins eating it.  
"I guess everything works out for Felix." I jokingly think.  
"Will Surge ever learn to tie his shoes? Will we still be around to make Food Battle 2013? That's a sweet 'stache. Tune in next time's exciting series finale to all these answers and more!" says Johnny, as he stops filming.

"This is going great." I write, chuckling.  
"I know, right?" says Johnny, "We should totally do the next episode now."  
"Heck to the yeah!" I write.  
"Life as ghosts!" Johnny shouts to his camera, filming Felix jumping at a wall.  
"I'm a ghost! Let me through!" shouts the fixer.  
"Screw this, man. We'll never be able to go through walls" says the Surge.  
"Well, what else do ghosts do?" asks Felix.  
"I don't know, scare people?" says the Surge.  
"I'll be right back!" says Felix, jumping up and enthusiastically running off.  
"Yeah. I believe I know other ghosts who can't phase through things." I jokingly think, referring to the Ghost Racers.  
"Alright, let's go, man" says Felix, tossing a sheet at the Surge's face.  
"I'm not putting this sheet on again!" says the Surge.  
"Well, I am, and people are gonna be SO scared!" says Felix, "Let's go scare some people!"  
"Alright, let's go!" says the Surge, running off with Felix as the fixer smacks into a wall.  
I chuckle, amused at how Felix bumps into a wall. Felix then runs outside with his sheet, attempting to scare Johnny as he walks along, only to end up falling and tumbling over his own sheet. I laugh at this little stunt. The Surge now tries to scare Amy as he jumps out in front of her and makes noises, but instead of being scared, sharp, metal tips appear on the latter's right hand fingers. She growls and punches him in the face with her mechanical arm.  
"Silly beauty..." I think, referring to the Surge.  
Meanwhile, Felix tumbles down the brick pile and gets out a phone from his belt when he hears a ringtone.  
"What?" he asks.  
"Felix, my nose is bleeding!" says the Surge.  
"So?" says Felix.  
"Ghosts can't bleed! Don't you get it? We're not ghosts!" says the Surge.  
I simply laugh in amusement.  
"That means I'm not a ghost, either! Because I just sustained a massive head wound!" says Felix, having some jelly on his forehead as ,ironically, the Surge appears.  
"That looks like it really hurts" says the Surge.  
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter 'cause we're not ghosts!" says Felix.  
"Yeah!" says the two, high-fiving and running off.  
I chuckle, eagerly waiting to see what happens next. Felix then gets onto a bicycle, and the Surge sits in front of it. The two scream in joy as the former pedals along.  
"Yay! Oh, whoa, look out, a cliff!" says the Surge.  
"I can't see!" shouts Felix.  
I start laughing more hysterically, as Felix and the Surge start bicycling dangerously. The two scream as the bicycle flies off the tree stump on the brick pile. The two land, fortunately to smooth ground.  
"Oh man" groans Felix, "We almost died there, dude."  
"Oh my rib. Oh, I think I broke my rib" says the Surge.  
"You're not alone there" says Felix, "We should - yay!"  
The two then ride the bicycle again.  
"Guys..." I think, laughing at the two riding the bicycle.  
"Another cliff!" the Surge shouts.  
"What?" asks Felix, the two careering off of the brick pile once more.  
"My, are they being dumb." I think, laughing.  
The Surge and Felix then get up, Johnny placing a green screen behind them for an effect he would add.  
"Wha-what's going on?" asks Felix, both of them looking at the ground.  
"We're dead!" the security guard and fixer shout, pretending they see their "corpses".  
"That's what you get for being stunt dummies." I jokingly think.  
"Will Surge and Felix ever get - wait, this series is over? Well, screw this, I'm going home!" Johnny says to his camera, finally stopping filming.

"Great job, everyone!" I write, still laughing.  
"Thanks" says the Surge, he and Felix walking over.  
"That was really enjoyable doing" says Johnny, "It was brilliant."  
"You're totally welcome, you two." I write, now heading to the bathroom to wash up.  
I come back out and plop onto the couch.  
"Me and the others were talking about Wipplesnit's skit idea, and we've thought of the rest of the cast, so far" says Johnny.  
"Really? Who?" I write.  
"She's going to be the one who makes the rules" says Johnny, pointing to Sticky, "And I'm the one that goes on my cousin's crazy drift drive."  
"And you're going to wet yourself?" I write.  
"Probably so. We'll have to wait and see" says Johnny, "We still have some time before we head back home, so maybe we can film it."  
"Well, okay." I write, "It sounds like such a funny idea."  
"Brilliant. Let's head outside and get cracking" says Johnny, heading to the exit of my room with Sticky and Maria.  
I follow them, so that I may be able to see the skit better.

"Hey, we're here at Niceland in front of Maria DeMenta's kart" Sticky says to the camera.  
"I'm gonna be riding in my cousin's kart, should be pretty fun" says Johnny.  
"And he's scared as hell; just look at his face" says Sticky.  
"No, love, I'm not scared" says Johnny.  
"I think I know you pretty well, and you'll probably scream like a girl the whole time" says Sticky.  
"No, I'll be fine, mate" says Johnny.  
I chuckle, although Johnny doesn't seem scared at all right now.  
"I imposed a few rules for Johnny, since he thinks this ride's gonna be a cake walk" says Sticky, "He has to keep his arms folded at all times. No screaming, no saying bloody hell, fudge, oh my god, or I wanna go home. No babbling nonsense, no making a stupid face, and he also can't piss his pants. For every rule he doesn't break, I'll give him five coins. He's pretty confident that he'll walk away at least fifty coins richer, but we'll see about that."  
I laugh at the rules, excited to see how Johnny will follow through on the bet. Maria revs up her kart's engine, just as Johnny raises his hand.  
"Oh my god, ah!" he shouts.  
"Bloody hell!" he shouts, as Maria swerves around a corner, "Oh my god! Oh my god!"  
He then starts babbling. I laugh at how Johnny's already breaking the rules.  
"Oh bloody hell! Bloody hell! Oh fudge!" shouts Johnny, as Maria spins her kart around several times.  
"Look out for that guy!" he shouts, Maria swerving her kart to avoid hitting the Surge.  
I continue laughing in absolute amusement.  
"I wanna go home!" shouts Johnny, as Maria drifts her kart around the blue security guard and blowing a cloud of dust in the air and around the Surge as she drives back over to Sticky.  
"Wuss." I jokingly think.  
"How was it?" asks Sticky as she walks over.  
"Is this real life?" asks Johnny.  
"Well, you didn't break one of the rules, so-" Sticky says.  
"What rule?" asks Johnny.  
"You pissed your pants, right?" asks Sticky.  
"Oh yeah!" says Johnny.  
He and Sticky put their arms over each other as filming stops.  
"Now, that was hilarious." I write, laughing.  
"Thanks, I thought it was, as well" chuckles Johnny as he walks over.  
I glance to see whether Johnny has actually wet himself for the skit.  
"Oh yeah, and if you're wondering about my pants, I poured water on them to make it look like I've wet myself" says Johnny.  
"Clever." I write, chuckling.


	38. Chapter 38

"I've also been thinking of a skit most recently" says the Surge as he walks over.  
I clap in excitement and write "Seriously? What are you thinking?"  
"One of us makes a commercial for a meat-flavored liquid in a tube that can be taken anywhere, regardless of what you do" says the Surge.  
"That sounds gross and cool at the same time." I write.  
"Perhaps we can think up the cast and film it when we get the chance" says Johnny.  
"Yes! And I think one of us needs to flash their underwear for a scene." I write.  
"I can do that, probably" says Sticky, raising her hand.  
"And perhaps I can be the one of the guys advertising it" adds Johnny.  
"Great." I write.  
I think of possibly being one of the girls who tastes the "beef", even though I'm actually a vegetarian.  
"I can the other guy that advertises it" volunteers Rancis.  
"And perhaps I can be the one who tells about the product's ingredients" adds the Surge.  
"Sure thing." I write.

Today, I get a late start, as I wake up at least an hour later than I usually so. Ugh, daylight savings time. At least I don't have to worry about being late for game play, as I still don't have any specific job. Anyways, I come out into the entrance of Fix-it-Felix Jr., writing another chapter, watching any action in Game Central, and waiting for anyone to pass by and see me. Soon, a familiar cybrid comes into view.  
"Hey there, Cartoony" Wiggly says, noticing and walking toward me.  
"How are you today?" she asks with a smile.  
"Hey Wiggly. I'm doing fine." I write.  
"It's nice to see you're feeling well. So, how are you and the Surge, hmm?" Wiggly says, wiggling her eyebrows.  
It's a rather unexpected question, as it's been a few years since I've been "shipped" with a guy people think I like. This time, though, the question doesn't bother me since there is some truth to the pairing.  
"Fine, I guess, although I didn't get to see him today." I write.  
"Really? Hmm, well, you know the Surge; he does have a job" Wiggly nods, "But still, I wonder where the Surge spends his off times, if any."  
"Yeah. Well, I'm hoping to see him again soon." I write, shrugging.  
"Do not worry. I am sure you will, dear" Wiggly says with another smile, "A good friend always returns"  
"Yeah, I guess so." I write.

When the cybrid leaves, I turn my attention to the plugs of other games. I randomly look towards the plug of a Turbo Time game, presumably a newer version.  
"Alright, I've managed to dodge everyone with a hose and soap. I should be safe...for now." a male voice says.  
I step closer to the entrance of the game in curiosity. Suddenly, I smell something awful and start looking to find the source. As I walk in, I spray on perfume from both of the bottles I own.  
"WHOA! What is that smell? Smells like a Sugar Rusher or somethin' such!" the voice shouts.  
"Huh? I swear it's smellin' all sugary around here just now!" the voice adds.  
I wander further into the game and see a familiar helmeted, short figure in white and red in the distance.  
"Ech. Okay. Now, I REALLY smell it." the voice, belonging to said figure, says.  
He seems to have spotted me, as he turns around and shouts "Who t' heck are ya?"  
Oh no, busted. I quickly hide behind a stand, as soon as I hear this.  
"Pft! I KNOW yer out there, kiddo!" he shouts, "I can smell ya!"  
I stay hidden behind the stand, wondering what the guy would do, since he claims he can still sense me.  
"Pft!" I hear him scoff.  
I start hearing footsteps coming in my direction.  
"Come on out already!" he shouts.  
In response, I head to nearby stands, also making my characteristic rattling sounds as I move. The guy somehow manages to see me darting around.  
"Ah HA! Ya'd better NOT be that Shorta freak!" he exclaims.  
If I had heard that better, I'd ask what he means by "Shorta freak". Realizing it's too late, and he has already found me, I stop running and stand still in nervousness.  
"What are ya doin' in these parts, kiddo?" he asks.  
The stench is a lot stronger now, so I begin to realize that this guy's the source.  
I hold my breath as I write "Exploring and finding out where some stench is coming from?"  
I pick up a plastic bag and put it over my head.  
"Yer gonna die with that plastic around yer head. And what stench are ya even rattin' on about anyways?" he replies.  
"You're not the first one to tell me that." I write, taking the plastic bag off, "Well, I smelled something awful, like body odor."  
"Body odor? Ya mean the sweet smell of the livin' embodiment of my garage - ME!" he responds.  
"That was you?" I write, "Oh god, I wonder if it's still worth breathing now..."  
"Oh come ON! I smell just FINE. Yer overreactin'!" he argues.  
"Okay, you're right. I should just get used to your odor." I write, "By the way, in case if you're wondering, that was my perfume you smelled."  
"Alright. That explains why it suddenly smells like Sugar Rush right now." he says.  
Noticing a translucent yellow piece on the guy's helmet, I write "Are you the Turbo 2.0 I've heard of?"  
"Yeah. What's it to ya?" he answers.  
I take notes and write in reply "I'm just curious.", putting my paws up in an apologetic way.  
"Huh? Alright. I guess curiosity is alright." he responds, "But YEAH! I am Turbo 2.0! The greatest racer ever!"  
I nod in understanding.  
"Well, I'm not a racer, so yeah..." I write, chuckling nervously.  
"Hey...? Can ya talk or somethin'? What's the deal with writin' on your lil board? Did a magic anon get ya?" Turbo 2.0 asks, confused.  
"No, no I can't anymore; I've become mute. And no, I've never been hit with any magic spell, and I probably never will be because I'm like a ghost in this arcade." I write.  
"Wait. An arcade ghost? Ya mean like a racin' ghost or some sorta Pac-man sorta deal?" asks Turbo 2.0, taking my expression literally.  
"No, I was being figurative. I mean that I'm just a background character whom most people don't know and presumably don't even want to look at." I try to explain.  
"Huh? Alright. Well, a game needs NPCs too." he states.  
I have to admit Turbo 2.0 is right about that. It's not so much about being an NPC that has bothered me as much as how I've been treated outside game play. In fact, I wasn't even interested in doing what "my" game is about. I just felt that I never really belonged there. Anyways, I smile nervously as I nod and then start walking away.  
"Huh? Where are ya goin'?" Turbo 2.0 asks.  
"I was just leaving your game, in case if I was intruding, since you've found me and whatnot." I write.  
"Huh? I don't get it. 'Cause I found ya, yer leavin&'? That don't make no sense!" he replies.  
"I thought you thought I was an intruder." I try to explain, "So, I was leaving, before I'get forced out."  
"Pft! If ya was actually intrudin', I'd have responded with my fists by now." Turbo 2.0 responds.  
"So, in that case, I'm welcome here?" I write.  
"Well, ya ain't cause no problems yet. So, yer alright for now." he answers, to my relief.  
I start heading for the exit of the game, as my usual guests are probably expecting me by now.  
"Alright. Uh, see ya." he says.

"Hey there" says a voice, the Surge suddenly appearing, "What's up?"  
I sneeze and write "I was exploring a Turbo Time game as I was trying to find out where some stench was coming from."  
"I see and bless you" says the Surge, "I was just on my way towards Fix-it-Felix Jr."  
"Thanks. And me too." I write, heading to said game.  
The Surge enters the Fix-it-Felix Jr. plug and boards the trolley. I board on, as well, sitting on a seat beside him and putting an arm around his shoulders.  
"Perhaps the others are already in Felix's game" says the blue security guard, stretching his legs out across the trolley.  
"Maybe." I write, leaning on his body a bit.  
"I'm sure we'll know once we get there" he says, leaning his body against me.  
I headbang to a loud rock song on my iPod. At the end of the song, I randomly raise the blue security guard's arm. He grins at the sight of this and holds my hand, as he notices the train nearing the exit of the plug. I titter and step off the train when it stops. On the platform stands Johnny, conveniently there as he waves towards us.  
"Hey, mates!" he calls, "What's up?"  
"I explored a new Turbo Time a bit, as I was looking for the source of some stench." I write.  
"The others are already in the apartment, speaking to Ralph and Felix" says Johnny, "And on a side-note, my house was blown up today."  
"Okay. Whoa, seriously?" I write.  
"Yep" says Johnny, "Orangboar wanted to move in when he got fed up with some of his housemates, and he overloaded a sound board when he tried testing it. You can guess what happened afterwards."  
"Oh my god. So, he's tired of living with Maria and Rancis, huh?" I write.  
"He said he would move back with them after he gets over something they do that isn't even directed at him" says Johnny, "And in the meantime, me and Bing-Bing need to find shelter because we both live under the same roof, and that was destroyed."  
"Oh my! So, where do you want to live until your house is rebuilt?" I write.  
"I would have moved In with Candlehead, but she said that Orangboar had just moved in with her, and since all the other houses are pretty much taken, I guess the only other choice I have is East Niceland or the apartment" says Johnny.  
"I see. Well, in that case, would you like to live temporarily in the apartment?" I write.  
"Sure, I'll ask Bing-Bing if she wants to, as well" says Johnny.  
"Okay. Heck, you can be my roommates, if you want. I've never had one before." I write.  
"That would be fun" says Johnny, "And perhaps now that we're here, we can do the Surge's skit idea."  
I turn towards the blue security guard and nod in agreement.  
"Let's head inside of the apartment and see the others" says Johnny, walking towards the apartment.  
I start heading inside, bobbing my head to music. Johnny walks into the apartment, meeting up with Rancis, Maria, Jubileena, the two recolors, Amy, and my friends/neighbors.  
"Here they are" he says.  
I wave at the racers and my friends/neighbors.  
"Hey, you two" says Jubileena, "Heard about what's happened to me and Johnny's house yet?"  
"Yeah, Johnny just told me." I write.  
"We're gonna need somewhere to stay until then" says Jubileena, "Citrusella's already moved in with Rancis and Maria, and Swizzle and his idiotic pumpkin-headed companion are with Candlehead."  
"Like I told Johnny, you can stay In this apartment for a while. In fact, I might have room for a roommate or two." I write.  
"Sounds good with me" says Jubileena, "Well, perhaps now that we're here, we can do the Surge's skit idea."  
I nod in agreement and lead everyone to my room. Johnny hands the camera to Maria, sitting down on the couch as she films.

"Hey, I'm Sir Johnny Hersheyson" he says, "Are you that kind of person who just loves meat, but is always on the go? Well, I know I am."  
I watch, smiling.  
"For months, I've searched for an easy way to eat steak and other meat products with my on-the-go lifestyle" says the medieval racer, "But products like quick-y steak were too inconvenient, while other products like meatball necklaces were just bloody messy, that is, until I got Beef n' Go."  
I grin, as if about to chuckle.  
"Beef n' Go is a mostly natural, 100% ground beef meal for the person on the go" says Johnny, "Why, I could take Beef n' Go anywhere. It works smashing as a snack when I'm racing, or when I'm running late to a random roster. It's also brill for when I do my daily errands, like shopping at the strip mall, or driving to the strip club. But I'm not the only one enjoys Beef n' Go."  
I chuckle in response.  
"Here's Mr. Litwak, ready to eat down some Beef n' Go during gaming hours" says Johnny, "That Moppet girl looks pretty jealous, doesn't she? And here's President Vanellope, introducing Beef n' Go to the citizens of Sugar Rush. My cousin snapped this photo of my girlfriend getting out of her kart with Beef n' Go in hand. Oh yeah, and her panties are showing. Did I mention that Beef n' Go can help improve your social life. Just listen as my cousin's husband tells you all about it."  
I giggle, definitely liking what I'm watching. Rancis combs his hair in a mirror, upon noticing that Maria is filming him.  
"Oh hey, you guys caught me styling my hair" he says, "My name's Rancis Fluggerbutter, and I've always struggled with my social life. That is, until I found out about Beef n' Go. I never thought a tube of beef would score me so many chicks."  
I chuckle, as I'm pretty sure a tube of "meat" probably wouldn't necessarily help with one's social life in reality.  
"You ladies want some Beef n' Go?" Rancis asks Amy and Jubileena as they walk over to him.  
"And the great thing about Beef n' Go is: there's always enough to go around, so go ahead! Share it with those hot chicks! They're just bound to love it! And love you!" Rancis' voice says.  
"Yeah, until you run out." I jokingly think.  
"Can you please remind me why we did this commercial?" Johnny asks Rancis as the two watch television.  
"Uh, let's see, does free Beef n' Go for life sound good to you?"  
"Yeah"  
I smile, as I watch.  
"We're here with Surge 'Betram' Protector, founder of Beef n' Go" says Felix on the television, "Now, I heard that in order to give your beef a very distinct flavor and consistency, that you keep your cows on a strict diet. Is that right?"  
"Yes, we feed them wheat grass and wheat grass only" says the Surge, "Oh! And horse testicles."  
Rancis then spits out his Beef n' Go. I start laughing at how gross that sounds.

"Great work, you guys" says Johnny, chuckling as filming stops, "That was hilarious and fun at the same time."  
"Totally." I write, laughing and turning towards the blue security guard, "You come with such funny ideas too, I have to admit."  
"I agree on that too, mate" says Johnny, nodding his agreement.  
"Thanks, guys" says the Surge, grinning and chuckling a little.  
"You're so welcome." I write, jumping up and down to the music on my iPod and randomly holding the Surge's hand.

"I thought of a skit most recently before my house was blown up today" says Johnny, sitting on the couch.  
"What did you think of?" I write, letting go of the blue security guard's hand.  
"Two of us order pizza during a faked zombie apocalypse, but fear that the one delivering the pizza is a zombie" says Johnny.  
"That sounds yummy and scary." I write.  
"I'm thinking of bringing Kevin over here sometime, so that perhaps he could be the pizza man" says Johnny.  
"I could probably ask him when I head home tonight." says Rancis.  
"Okay. So, who shall be the news reporter?" I write.  
"I was thinking perhaps Amy could do that, or Bing-Bing" says Johnny.  
"And who wants to be the two paranoid people?" I write.  
"I was thinking perhaps Fluggerbutter could be one of them" says Johnny, "And perhaps either DeMenta or the the Surge."  
"Methinks you should do it." I write towards Maria.  
"That sums up our cast" says Johnny, "If Kevin can't come over, perhaps the Surge can do it."  
"That sounds good. What do you say?" I write, turning towards the Surge.  
"It sounds great with me" says the blue security guard, nodding in agreement.  
"Perfect!" I write.


	39. Chapter 39

I come out into the entrance of Fix-it-Felix Jr. in hopes of meeting some other characters, while I do my usual writing and/or drawing. Suddenly, I hear some hissing sounds in my direction.  
"Excussse me, missssss" I vaguely hear, "Isss there sssomething you're looking for?"  
I take one of my earphones off and look down to see a small, purple snake with fangs. I blink and tilt my head a bit in interest.  
"Hello there" the snake speaks, "I don't believe I've ever ssseen you around before!"  
He looks up at me rather calmly and asks "Are you new?"  
"Hello. No, no I'm not, actually. I'm just an invisible speck, figuratively speaking." I write.  
He looks up at my writing, apparently understanding and learning that I'm not able to speak.  
"I sssee you are a lot like sssomeone else I met a little while ago.. unable to speak?" he nods a little bit, "Yesss.. well, what makes you sssay that? I do sssee you jussst fine, after all."  
"Yeah. Really? Who?" I write, "Actually, I was being figurative. I've always been a background character. Originally, I could've become a playable character, but I've long been deemed an NPC. I've been ignored mostly, occasionally insulted."  
"Background character.. NPCsss.. ah, I have met a few of thossse before. They are quite the downersss, I've ssseen." the snake says, "But they're sssome of the nicessst people you'll ever meet, I think. Ssso, doesss that bother you at all?"  
"Not that much. I mean, I'm actually very shy and not that interested in the stuff 'my' game was all about. It's just that I've felt unwanted and unimportant." I write, "Characters like myself were easily replaced and cast aside."  
"I understand what it feelsss like to feel unimportant and unwanted.." he sighs a little bit, looking down at the tiles on the floor of Game Central, "I am a villain, after all.. not everyone believesss we'll all be like Ralph, you know. They ssstill have too many doubtsss in usss..."  
"I can bet they think you're the same way outside game play. I used to believe that too, until I met Ralph, myself." I write, "You were from Q-bert's game, right?"  
"Yesss, that would be me" he replies, "The name's Coily. Coily C. Snake. And asss you said, the main villain from Q-bert."  
"Nice. I thought I heard you and everyone else from that game have now moved into Fix-it-Felix Jr., as I have. I know Q-bert, himself, had." I write.  
"Yesss, Q-bert took the offer quite immediately. I did, at firssst, but.." he looks away again, "Ah, I'm a villain.. yesss.. but.. I do not believe in sssitting around and mooching, you know."  
"I thought all of you guys had a role in the bonus level of Felix's game." I write.  
"We all did" he responds rather quickly, "Sssometimes I even come back and participate every now and again, however..."  
He sighs with a small hiss and adds "I do not know.. I do not think I belong in that cabinet with Q-bert.. or any of my in game friendsss, really..."  
"Oh, I see." I write, drooping my ears a bit, "That's why I ultimately left the game I was originally from. Like I said, I was replaceable, although the game is probably going to be unplugged. It's never been that popular, to begin with."  
"Ah, the bessst gamesss go underrated.." he shakes his head a bit, "But.. I sssuppose thingsss happen for a reassson. Programmed or not.."  
"Yeah, I guess so." I write, "By the way, if you ever come across a little girl who wants to throw things at you, call you mean names, play pranks on you, etc., watch out. She loves to torture people for fun."  
"Hm,.. ssshe sssounds like a messssss" he laughs a bit, "Ssshe'sss probably just got a little mischief in her code. I guessssss that'sss a persssonality thing."  
"Well, whatever it is, I don't trust her, not one bit." I write, "She's already harassed Felix and others."  
"Well, that'sss never any good" he frowns a little bit, "But there'sss alwaysss a little bit of good in people. You jussst have to look for it, I sssuppossse.."  
Coily's probably right about that, especially since I can and will give people second chances. However, I'd do so, only if the offender is truly sorry for his/her actions and attempting to improve. It takes a lot for someone who has done something extremely wrong to gain my trust.

Then, suddenly, a familiar blue, glowing figure zaps to the entrance. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Frowning, he stares into the entrance, leaning in slightly. The figure blinks, probably startled, but soon frowns again.  
"NAME?" he writes on a clipboard, showing it to me and tapping his foot impatiently.  
I get a closer look at the guy. Judging by his approach to me and the fact that he's not wearing the blue, beaded necklace, I figure he's likely not Bertram, the security guard I know and love.  
"Irene?" I write, smiling nervously.  
The security guard eyes me suspiciously, but writes something down, presumably my name.  
"What the sam hill are you doin-" he suddenly says.  
He jumps from surprise, then checks his watch. He sighs with relief, then impatiently taps his clipboard with his pen.  
"I assume you came from Fix-it-Felix Jr.? And where're ya headed?" he asks.  
"Yeah, I live here." I write, "I'm not going anywhere right now, though."  
The security guard crosses his arms.  
"You live here? Ya sure don't look like a Nicelander to me." he replies, incredulous.  
"I'm not a Nicelander, but let's just say I was welcomed here..." I write, nervous about explaining my situation to the security guard.  
He crosses his arms and asks "Oh really? Who by?"  
"Felix himself?" I write, wincing.  
He scratches his head, apparently confused. He opens his mouth to speak, but is suddenly affected by what looks like a spell.  
"Gee, I don't know if I can believe ya, but I can't actually go in the game to ask him myself..." he replies.  
He clears his throat, face turning dark blue from embarrassment.  
"Ah, anywho, why did he ask ya here, if ya don't mind me prying?" he asks, holding his pen to his clipboard, probably to record my response.  
"Basically, I asked him whether I can stay in his penthouse, and he gladly said yes. I think 'my' game's about to be unplugged." I write.  
"Well, that's too bad. I just wonder if maybe you didn't have somethin' to do with it." he says.  
He pauses, then shakes his head.  
"Disregard that. What game are ya from?" he asks.  
"No way. I was about to be replaced and cast aside, anyways." I write, then pointing to the plug of All Stars.  
"Like a glitch?" he asks, continuing to write, "I didn't think glitches could leave their games?"  
"I'm not actually a glitch." I write, "Although I felt like I was treated like one."  
The security guard stares at me for a long moment, probably thinking about something.  
"Well, why?" he asks.  
"It's mostly for superficial reasons. Pretty much everyone else in 'my' game was shallow people who care mostly about themselves and being 'perfect'." I write, shrugging my shoulders, "I mean, I'm a bespectacled, tall, quiet, shy, gothic, angsty, and above all, eccentric teenager. To be honest, singing and dancing aren't my thing. I'm nothing like anyone else in 'my' game, so others usually just pretend I don't exist."  
The SP raises a brow.  
"What game did ya say you were from again?" he asks.  
I point to a plug that says "All Stars" on top.  
"Not that you'd really care." I think, assuming that I must be bothering him with details of my suckish past.  
The SP writes it down, feeling a little awkward suddenly, like he should say something. I can't blame him, if he's afraid of looking stupid in the process.  
"Well, if I was you, I'd..." he begins to mutter, then hesitates.  
He looks up at me again, then continues "I'd give these folks a piece 'a my mind. Go in there and ask 'em why they're such blockheads."  
I might do that if I was tougher and wanted revenge, but I don't like confrontation, for the most part, and my past attempts at talking tough to anyone who annoyed me have failed. Plus, I've already decided to simply ignore those people and look for what I want.

As I'm finishing up the conversation with this SP, I hear another voice coming my way.  
"What's up?" the voice asks, as Rancis walks by with Maria, Amy, and the two Minty Zaki recolors, "We're just heading onto Felix's game now."  
"Hey guys." I write, looking down towards the group, "I came across a purple snake and another Surge Protector today."  
"I've heard of a purple snake before; I think he's a part of the bonus level of Felix's game" says Rancis, "Speaking of Felix's game, how are Johnny and Jubileena doing?"  
"Yeah, but I think he moved out." I write, "I guess they're doing fine."  
"We'll go and check on them once we get to Felix's game" says Rancis, walking into the plug of Fix-it-Felix Jr. and over to the trolley.  
I smile and follow them.  
"So, what else has been going on with you?" asks Sticky as she gets situated in the trolley.  
"Aside from what I just told you, not much." I write.  
"I see. Well, Citrusella's moved in with me, Torvald, and Minty, and I heard Gloyd was kicked out of Candlehead's house." says Sticky.  
"Okay. Why did he get kicked out of her house?" I write.  
"Avril lives with Candlehead. He began snooping around in her bedroom, and he paid the price" explains Sticky.  
"Oh, I see." I write, chuckling.  
"Yeah, and now, he's decided to move back with me and Maria" says Rancis, "Turns out looking for a new home didn't go successful for him."  
"Yeah, I guess so. Moving out almost never seems easy." I write, getting on board the train.  
"First 'e blew up da 'ouse o' Johnny an' Jubileena, an' then 'e got kicked outta da second one" says Amy, watching as a certain blue security guard walks over.  
"He sounds like quite a troublemaker." I write, chuckling.  
"He sure does" says Sticky, suddenly noticing the Surge nearby, "Oh, hey Surge."  
"Hey guys" says the blue security guard, waving.  
I unknowingly poke him with my elbow, as I snap my fingers to music.  
"What's up?" asks the Surge.  
"Not much, apart from us heading on our way to Felix's game" says Rancis.  
"Oh, hey there." I write, turning towards the blue security guard.  
"Hey" says the Surge, waving again, this time with a bit more enthusiasm.  
"Why don't you get seated now?" I write.  
"Sure thing. I was planning on heading to Fix-it-Felix Jr. now, anyways" says the Surge, boarding the trolley.  
I lean on him, as I headbang to rock music.  
"So, what's been going on?" asks the Surge, as he sits down and gets comfortable on the trolley.  
"Well, I saw a purple snake and another one of you." I write.  
"Yep, there are plenty of Surge Protectors around Game Central" says the Surge.  
"Although none of them are probably like the one we know the most" says Sticky.  
"Yeah, I guess so. I still imagine at least one of them could be a bit of a goth, not unlike me." I write.  
"I wouldn't be that surprised if there probably was a goth Surge around somewhere; there's bound to be in an area as big as Game Central" says Rancis.  
"I hope so. All that blue would look good with black." I write.  
"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later" says the Surge, propping up his feet on the trolley to get comfortable.  
I shrug my shoulders and lie back, also putting my feet up. I also raise the blue security guard's arm again at the end of a song I was listening to. The Surge grins at the posture and holds my hand, as Rancis, Maria, and Sticky prepare to get off of the train, which begins nearing the exit of the plug. I step off of the train when it stops, sort of pulling the Surge along with me. Suddenly, I also sneeze.  
"Bless you" says the Surge, stepping off of the train along with the others.  
"Thanks, again." I write.  
"No problem" says the blue security guard, stepping onto the platform just as he sees Johnny walking over.  
I step onto the platform too and wave at Johnny.  
"Hey, mates!" calls Johnny, stepping onto the platform, "Great to see you all here. What's up?"  
"I just saw some new faces." I write, "So, how are you liking it in the apartment?"  
"I'm adjusting to it well" says Johnny, nodding, "And so has Bing-Bing, which reminds me. Did you bring over Bing-Bing's shampoo conditioner, cousin?"  
"Si" says Maria, handing Johnny a shampoo bottle.  
"Well, let's get inside, shall we?" I write.  
"Sounds brill with me. Let's go" says Johnny, walking towards the apartment and leading the others with him.  
I gladly follow everyone else inside.  
"Perhaps since we're all here, we can do that skit idea about the pizza man zombie" says Johnny.  
"Oh yeah." I write.  
"Brilliant, let's get to filming" says Johnny, pulling out his camera as we all enter the apartment.

Once we get to my room, I step off-screen. Johnny begins filming Rancis, who is cutting out a coupon.  
"Hey, is pepperoni okay?" he asks.  
"Si, but don't get mayonesa this time; that was gross" says Maria.  
"But mayonnaise is the best part!" says Rancis.  
"Shh" says Maria, silencing the peanut butter-themed racer.  
"'ere 'ave been widespread reports o' a zombie breakout" says Amy on a television, "Residents are bein' urged to stay inside a' take extreme precautions."  
Rancis and Maria then grab some wooden boards and begin hammering away. I chuckle at how extreme that is.  
"We're gonna die of starvation now. Why did you board up the nevera?" asks Maria as the couple sits down.  
"Don't worry, girl. I've got this" says Rancis, showing her the coupon as Maria grabs her phone.  
I smile, awaiting what's next. Maria then tosses her phone aside after getting a ringtone.  
"Fudging phone line's down" she says.  
"...we can order off Jubileena's Xbox live" says Rancis.  
"iOh si!" says Maria.  
I smile in an amused way, wondering how an Xbox would allow one to order pizza.  
"Hey, so uh, I asked on Tumblr, and the pizza place says that they'll give us pizza in thirty minutes" says Rancis.  
"Treinta y-amor, if they're not here in treinta minutes, I'm gonna eat this brick" says Maria, holding a brick.  
I immediately start chuckling.  
"...and thirty minutes" says Rancis, looking at his watch, "Eat up love."  
Maria nearly tries eating the brick, until a doorbell is heard. The two open it to see the Surge.  
"Hey guys, fresh pizza" he says.  
"Bein, just slide the pizza through the crack" says Maria.  
I chuckle and write "It looks like Kevin couldn't make it."  
The Surge slides the pizza slices through the cracks of the wood boards, Maria and Rancis immediately eating them.  
"I delivered you two a pizza during a damn zombie breakout, and you can't even give me a freaking tip?" asks the Surge.  
"The pizza's not even in good condition; it's all smashed!" says Rancis.  
I look down at the floor, where the pizza has been dropped onto.  
"That's going to leave a stain on the carpet." I think.  
"Well, can you at least let me in until this whole zombie breakout blows over?" asks the Surge, Rancis and Maria looking at each other.  
I then turn my attention back to the skit, if only briefly.  
"Thanks for letting me in, you guys" says the Surge, he and the couple walking down the hallway.  
"You're still not gonna give us tip-Oh mi dios, zombie!" shouts Maria.  
"Uh, no, I messed up on someone's order earlier, and he stabbed me with a spoon" says the Surge.  
I glance at the nape of his neck, to see what Maria's talking about.  
"Let's keep a close eye on him" Rancis murmurs to Maria.  
"What do we do, if he turns into a zombie?" murmurs Maria.  
"I'll blow his head!" says Rancis.  
"Que?" asks Maria.  
"I'll blow his head off; I have a lightsaber" says Rancis.  
"You know I can hear you guys, right?" asks the Surge.  
"Do zombies have extra good hearing?" murmurs Rancis.  
I chuckle, as I watch and pick up a bottle of carpet cleaner. The three sit down at a television.  
"Why are you chatting on Facebook when most of the world is probably dead?" asks Rancis, just as the Surge sneezes.  
"Sneezing is a sign of zombification!" says Maria, Rancis pulling out a lightsaber.  
"Die zombie!" says Rancis.  
"No no, I'm just allergic to Johnny, that's all" says the Surge.  
I chuckle more enthusiastically and head over to the front of my door, where I start spraying the carpet cleaner to remove the stains.  
"Ah sod off!" scoffs Johnny.  
"Oh, well uh, who wants to watch Gnomeo and Julet on Xbox Live?" says Rancis, chuckling lightly.  
The three watch Gnomeo and Juliet, as the Surge begins crying some.  
"Amor, crying is a sign of zombification!" says Maria, Rancis pulling out a lightsaber.  
"No! Are you serious? I'm just crying because I can relate to the protagonist's struggle with love and social prejudice" says the Surge.  
"Silly couple." I jokingly think, referring to Rancis and Maria.  
The Surge then tries brushing his teeth, Maria appearing behind him with the lightsaber in hand.  
"You're making sure we don't smell your respiracion when you find us, huh?" she asks.  
"No!" says the blue security guard.  
I just laugh, watching the two from behind. The Surge then tries putting something on his toenails, Rancis appearing out of nowhere.  
"Come on, dude. Who doesn't like looking feminine once in a while?" asks the Surge.  
"True" mutters Rancis.  
"Ooh, I wonder if you're putting on nail polish, there." I think, glancing at the blue security guard's toenails.  
"Hey dude, what's your favorite color?" asks Rancis, as the Surge uses the Xbox.  
"Uh, yellow, why?" asks the Surge, suddenly being struck in the neck by Maria with the lightsaber.  
"Definitely a zombie!" she says.  
"What the fudge?" I think, laughing.  
Rancis and Maria then begin playing an Xbox game.  
"Can we at least watch the news or something? And find out what's going on out there?" the Surge asks from behind a fence.  
"Sure thing, zombie!" says Rancis.  
I keep laughing, as I keep spraying the carpet cleaner onto the carpet.  
"Da crewmates o' dis show 'ave asked tha' I apologize for lyin' 'bout the occurrence o' da zombie outbreak. It was all a joke, an' I'm really sorry 'f I caused any panic in this area" says Amy on the television, "But for ye scurvy bilge rats freakin' out 'bout da zombie outbreak will be shown on da 7:00 news."  
"Wow, that was a sick joke, not very nice." I think.  
"Amigo, I'm really sorry for accusing you of being a zombie" says Maria.  
"That's okay. You guys ARE pretty stupid!" says the Surge, he and the couple laughing until he turns away and laughs psychotically.  
As the skit ends, I turn to watch this scene and continue spraying.

"That turned out brilliant" says Johnny, stopping filming and putting away his camera, "What did the rest of you think?"  
"That was funny, right there." I write, putting the carpet cleaner down, "I really liked the part when the Surge was putting something on his toenails."  
"Speaking of which..." I write, turning my attention to the blue security guard's feet.  
"The something I used was nail polish" says the Surge, holding a container of nail polish in his hand as he chuckles a little.  
"I thought so." I write, "Let me see your toes."  
"Okay" says the Surge, chuckling as he wiggles his toes, adding in a sheepish way "I hope you don't mind me using your nail polish."  
"Nah, it's cool." I write, smiling at the polished toenails, "In fact, it makes me flattered."  
"That's good to know" says the Surge, chuckling a little more as a sudden blush comes across his cheeks.  
I put the carpet cleaner away and put an arm around him.  
"While I was doing a few things earlier today, I thought of an idea that might be a skit" says Johnny, getting onto the couch.  
"Ooh, what did you think of?" I write, retracting my arm.  
"Some of us 'advertise' this drink, which is meant to be bottled water that is more 'amazing' than tap water" says Johnny.  
I nod in understanding, chuckling.  
"Me and Bing-Bing both decided to be two of the people advertising it" says Johnny.  
"Okay. And who'd be the satisfied customers?" I write.  
"I was thinking a majority of us could be the satisfied customers" says Johnny, "And perhaps Fluggerbutter could be the person who puts tap water in his bottle."  
"And the 'foreign' kid?" I write.  
"I was thinking perhaps cousin could" says Johnny, pointing his thumb over to Maria.  
I turn towards Maria and nod in understanding, still chuckling.  
"I was also thinking perhaps Ralph could be the injured customer that gets healed by the water" says Johnny, "And perhaps Felix could be the narrator off-screen."  
"Ooh, sounds like a great idea." I write.  
"I was also thinking perhaps both of the doughnut cops could probably be involved" says Johnny. "Fluggerbutter, think you can ask them when you head back to Sugar Rush tonight?"  
"Course" says Rancis.  
"Okay. Maybe then, I'd be able to meet Wynchel too." I write.  
"Perhaps so" says Rancis, looking at his watch, "Oh, it's about time for me and the others to be heading back to Sugar Rush, I believe."  
"Good night, you guys." I write to everyone else.  
"We'll see you tomorrow" says Rancis, he, Maria, Amy, and Torvald leaving the room.  
Sticky and Johnny kiss, before the former leaves as well.  
I nod and attempt to hug the Surge.  
"Bing-Bing's probably back in her and my room" says Johnny, grabbing the shampoo bottle Maria has given him earlier, "I think I'll go check on her and go to sleep myself."  
I gladly let them sleep in the extra bedroom, although it seems clear that they've already occupied it.  
"I will. Good night you guys" says Johnny, taking off his helmet and walking towards the hallway.


	40. Chapter 40

While I write up another chapter, I look in the direction of the Froggers console. Back in February, shortly after Valentine's Day, I remember Glen telling me he actually likes goth/punk stuff, even though he appears to be a simple turtle. This is a pleasant surprise for me too, as it's rare that I come across anyone else who likes such a dark style. Since he likes my Valentine drawing, I've decided last night to leave another one of my drawings for Glen in the entrance of his game, this time a picture of a pair of black roses in a drippy background. When he comes into view, I see that he has stuck it in a tree like a poster and is looking at it. From this, I can tell he definitely likes that one too. Anyways, I keep myself occupied with my personal projects for a while. I also overhear Felix being affected by another magic spell, apparently another one that involves the mention of his name. Several hours later, I approach him when he comes into view in the hallways.  
"Oh, hello Irene!" he waves and smiles, "How are you today, friend?"  
"Hey there!" I write, accidentally bumping my foot into a table leg.  
"Oh my! But are you alright?" he worries.  
I wince from the brief pain, but write "Yeah, I'll be fine. How are you?"  
"I'm doing good.. but you worry me.. Want me to use my hammer?" he asks.  
"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt." I write.  
"Alright!" he says, grabbing his hammer and tapping it on me, "There we go."  
"Thanks." I write, "By the way, I've thought of another song that reminds me of how you probably felt when you and Calhoun first met."  
"Really? Which song?" he asks.  
I suddenly switch to a rock song on my iPod and hold the free earphone to Felix's ear.  
"Hm?" he says, listening, "Oh."  
"Yeah." I write, "You don't think it's a bit much, though, do you?"  
"Uh, no... well, it's a song.. it's nice, heh." he answers.  
"Good. I'm glad you like it." I write "I listen to quite a bit of rock."  
"That's nice" the fixer replies.  
"This might sound like a weird question, but is it true that you're allergic to milk?" I write.  
"Er-nope.. Not really... I mean... maybe if I have that much! But no, I can stand it.. of course!" he smiles.  
This is a relief to hear, as I thought I heard that dairy products don't agree with Felix. I'm pretty sure I've heard that a particular Turbo is lactose intolerant.

Later, I come out into the entrance of Fix-it-Felix Jr. again, looking around for anyone familiar to talk to. Right now, the Surge is at his post, reading a newspaper. Seeing him nearby, I start approaching him, but hold back, thinking he must be busy. Placing the newspaper down, he lets out a sigh. I start walking towards the blue security guard again, concerned. Felix walks out of his game and goes around the station. I wave at the fixer when I see him.  
"Oh, hi Irene!" he waves.  
"Hey, my favorite cute little fixer!" I write.  
"How are you?" Felix asks, walking over to me and waving at the Surge as well.  
The Surge waves back, slumping in his chair.  
"I'm doing fine." I write towards Felix, then turning towards the Surge.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" I write.  
The blue security guard simply sighs.  
"Surge?" asks Felix, walking over to him.  
"Yeah?" replies the blue security guard.  
"Are you okay?" the fixer asks in concern.  
I keep my notebook open to that same page, my equivalent of repeating a question.  
The Surge sighs yet again, saying "Not really...it's getting more and more harder to love my job when nobody appreciates you for doing it."  
"...I do!" Felix protests, "I appreciate your job!"  
"Just like Ralph said..." I write, "But I do too."  
"Oh yeah...try telling that to Minty...she came through last night, and as always, when I asked 'anything to declare', she flat out said 'I hate you'...I'm getting so sick of hearing those words...I'm just doing my job...protecting this place." the Surge explains, throwing his hands up in the air.  
"...Surge.. b-but..." Felix tries to say.  
"You mean Minty Zaki?" I write.  
"Yeah...one of those little brats from Sugar Rush" the Surge answers, "Quite frankly, what was she doing at Tappers to begin with, anyway? She's a little young to be going there."  
"Whoah.. Tappers? Oh my land..." Felix responds.  
"I guess you have a point." I write, "Don't listen to her. You know we like you."  
"Thanks..." replies the blue security guard.  
Felix nods in agreement.  
"In fact, I like you a lot, if you know what I mean..." I write.  
The Surge blushes in response.  
"Yes, I know. Call me crazy." I write.  
Felix smiles and adds "We love you, Surge."  
"Thanks, Felix" says the Surge, also smiling.  
"I deal with these kinds of depressed moods too." I write.  
"You're welcome" Felix replies.  
The Surge yawns. I gulp and put a paw on his shoulder, and Felix hugs him. The Surge smiles, and I attempt to hug them both. Hence, Felix hugs me too.  
"So, what are you guys up to?" the Surge asks.  
"I'm not sure..." Felix says.  
"I'm waiting for my usual guests to arrive." I write.  
The blue security guard nods.  
"And of course, you're more than welcome to come over." I add.  
"Sure...better than hanging around this miserable place" he replies.  
"Heh, which guests?" Felix asks.  
"Just some Sugar Rush racers." I write, assuring that the ones who visit me are actually nice.  
"I see" the fixer says.  
"Is it a coincidence that you both wear blue?" I write.  
"Uh, I guess so" Felix replies, in an unsure/uncomfortable way.  
"Uh...I guess" the Surge replies in the same way.  
"I know, dumb question." I write, "I'm sorry. It's just that I felt comfortable enough to ask something like that."  
The Surge nods again.  
"It's fine" says Felix, smiling, "So..."  
The blue security guard picks up his clipboard and looks it over. I stand beside the Surge and put an arm around him. Felix stares at us, smiling. The Surge also smiles, and I randomly tap my foot onto his.  
"Hmmm" he thinks.  
He looks down at his feet, then looks up at me.  
"Ooh, did that bother you?" I write.  
"No...no...it didn't bother me" he answers.  
"So, shall we get going inside?" I write.  
"Where?" Felix asks.  
"Back in your game." I write.  
"Oh.. alright" the fixer replies, "If you want"  
"Sure" adds the blue security guard.  
With that, I head on over to the trains, both of them following me. I take a seat beside the Surge, and Felix sits and waits for the train to move. I randomly do a peace sign behind Felix's head. When said fixer stares at me, I retract my arm and paw, chuckling nervously.  
"Hey. It's okay" laughs Felix, "I'm just... staring!"  
I chuckle in response, glad that the fixer is actually amused with the gesture.  
"Well, you're looking good, as usual." I write towards the Surge.  
The blue security guard blushes as he replies "Why, thank you".  
"You're totally welcome." I write, twirling his beads a bit.  
"So...Felix, anything exciting happening?" asks the Surge.  
"Hmmm, not much" Felix answers, rubbing the back of his neck.  
The Surge nods in response.  
"So, when you pulled me in close and looked into my eyes, was that what I thought?" I write towards the Surge.  
"Uh...yeah" answers the blue security guard, confirming that he probably did have feelings for me during that time we danced a bit.  
I blush a bit and glance towards Felix, wondering if he can figure out this crush. The fixer simply stares, and I proceed to hold the blue security guard's hand, just as the train stops. Suddenly, both guys leave, apparently needing to do something first.

I head back into the apartment and look around in my room to see whether Johnny and Jubileena have come back from their racing.  
"I'm back home!" a voice calls, Jubileena entering the living room and holding her racing helmet in her hands, "What's up?"  
"Hey there! Nothing much for me. How was your day?" I write.  
"Oh, it went pretty well" says Jubileena, "The others said they would be on their way."  
"That's great." I write, looking the window.  
"What's up, mates?" asks Johnny, as he walks down the hallway leading to the bedrooms, "Welcome back, Bing-Bing."  
"Hey, Johnny." I write.  
"Hey" says Johnny, waving, "I was just in the bedroom, putting some finishing touches on some skits we filmed over the past few days."  
"Really? Let's see them." I write.  
"I've put all four of the ghost skits onto a DVD" says Johnny, pulling out a DVD case from his sweater and walking over towards the television.  
"That's awesome!" I write.  
Johnny places the DVD into the DVD player, and he jumps up on the couch beside Jubileena as the skit begins. I sit on the couch, as well.  
"I must admit, Surge and Felix were rather amusing here" says Johnny, chuckling and watching as the two he has mentioned were freaking out on the television.  
"I know, right? They were totally hilarious, especially since they're normally calm." I write.  
"It's like they both got drunk on energy drinks or coffee" chuckles Jubileena, "Not to mention when they were bicycling dangerously."  
"Oh my god, yeah! They seemed even more rebellious than I am!" I write.  
"I just hope they don't actually start bicycling like that in real life" says Johnny, laughing.  
"Yeah. That could totally affect their jobs." I write.  
As we watch, I hear footsteps.  
"That probably sound like them" says Johnny, looking towards the doorway.  
I get up and head to the doorway. The door opens, just as Rancis walks in with Maria, Amy, Torvald, Felix, and the Surge.  
"Hey guys" Rancis says, waving.  
I immediately wave at them all.  
"We tried getting here as soon we could" says Felix, just as Ralph walks up, "Oh yeah, and he's here too."  
"Hey, guys!" says Ralph cheerfully.  
Of course, I have to wave at the wrecker too.  
"Some of the others are also here" says Ralph, pointing towards the hallway, just as Adorabeezle walks over with Kevin, Wilbur, and another racer.  
I mouth a "Wow..." as I wave at the four other racers, amazed to have this many people over.  
"Great to see you all here, as well as some others" says Johnny, suddenly becoming concerned, "Although where's Wipplesnit?"  
I look curiously for the teal Minty recolor.  
"Oh, well, she kinda had an accident along the way and had to go back to Sugar Rush" says Rancis nervously, Johnny suddenly frowning.  
"What kind of accident?" I write.  
"She broke her leg in a kart wreck during some test laps and had to be taken home" says Rancis, "Although some of the others are taking care of her."  
"Ouch. I hope her leg heals soon." I write.  
"I hope so too" says Johnny, trying to get over his worry, "Perhaps now we can work on that skit idea I had about the bottled water."  
I nod in agreement and proceed to step off-screen again.

"Are you tired of pouring your own water?" Felix narrates as he films Kevin, "Are you tired of drinking the same water poor people drink? Well, worry no more. With our amazing new product: bottled water! Why get your water practically free from your faucet when you can pay up to five coins a bottle for our water?"  
"Yay!" cheer Jubileena and Johnny.  
I chuckle and clap a bit.  
"Plus, all our bottles come adorned with pretty pictures of mountains and palm trees, or anything you like!" says Felix.  
"I like cricket!" says Johnny.  
"I like zombies!" says Jubileena.  
"Cricket zombies!" says Johnny.  
"Harry Potter" says Jubileena.  
"Hogwarts" says Johnny.  
"Cherries!" says Jubileena.  
"London!" says Johnny.  
"Taffyta Muttonfudge!" says Jubileena.  
I chuckle, jokingly thinking of what I'd want adorned on my water bottle.  
"You know what they say: once you go bottled water, you'll never go back!" narrates Felix.  
"Go to hell, faucet!" says Kevin, punching the faucet.  
"Bottled water can do almost anything!" narrates Felix.  
"Can it wash my kart?" asks Jubileena.  
"Of course it can!" narrates Felix.  
"Wow!" says Jubileena in amazement.  
"Can it heal my wound?" asks Ralph.  
"Aloe Cadabra!" says Felix.  
"Whoa!" says Ralph.  
"Can it make you fly?" asks Jubileena.  
"Absolutely!" says Felix.  
"Weeee!" says Johnny, jumping out of the window, "Oh oww!"  
"Oh" mutters Jubileena.  
I burst into laughter, albeit quiet laughter.  
"You can even recycle them, and it'll probably go where everything else goes!" narrates Felix, "Don't worry, this foreign country likes having our trash in their backyard. See how happy that child is to live in your waste?"  
"Vete a la mierda mi vida" mutters Maria.  
I continue laughing, as I'd normally recycle bottles, myself.  
"Bottled water is amazing!" says Felix, "Just listen to these happy customers!"  
"I used to spend way too little money on tap water. Now, I spend up to ten-thousand coins more for bottled water! Boy, was I stupid!" says Wilbur.  
I giggle, suddenly wondering whether I have a role in the skit.  
"When water from my faucet is SO hard and time-staking, that's why I drive my kart twenty miles to the grocery store to buy bottled water" says Adorabeezle.  
I laugh at how ridiculous that would be in real life.  
"I drank so much bottled water, I pissed myself!" says the Surge.  
"Bottled water brought Turbo back from the dead!" says the candle-headed racer from earlier.  
"I used to be a man!" says Maria.  
"I used to be a woman!" says Rancis.  
"I used to not be pregnant" says Ralph.  
"I think bottled water is cool" says Kevin.  
I laugh, breathing frequently as if I'm panting. Just then, the door bursts open, as two doughnut cops walk in.  
"Freeze, bottle water police!" says Duncan.  
"What did I do?" asks Kevin as he is pushed over, "Oh, what the hell?!"  
"Ooh, it looks like Wynchel and Duncan are here too." I think.  
The round doughnut cop then drinks some of the water and spits it out.  
"Just what I thought! He replaces bottled water with tap water!" he shouts.  
"I'm sorry; I just didn't want to look poor" says Kevin.  
"Too late!" says the doughnut cop, he and the other firing.  
"Some people say you save money and reduce waste by drinking tap water, but those people are definitely drug addicts and seal clubbers" says Felix.  
"So, if you wanna be seen as racist, sexist child molester who kills baby animals, then by all means stay on that faucet water crap!" says Jubileena.  
I just continue laughing.  
"But if you want huge balls!" shouts Johnny.  
"All the girl, and/or boyfriends, you can handle!" says Jubileena.  
"Huge balls!" says Johnny again.  
"Train monkeys that make you toast!" says Jubileena.  
"And abnormally large gobstoppers!" says Johnny.  
"Then switch to bottled water today!" says Felix.  
"Balls? Really?" I jokingly think.  
Felix then films the Surge pouring water over himself, as he stops filming.

"Great work, you guys" laughs Johnny.  
"Yeah, you were all funny, right there." I write.  
I turn my attention towards the candle-headed racer and the taller, thinner donut cop.  
"Why don't we all sit down? Perhaps we can watch the rest of those skits that we did" says Johnny, walking towards the couch.  
I nod in agreement and wait for some of us to get seated before sitting down, myself.  
Johnny gets on the couch, sitting beside Amy, Jubileena, Rancis, and Maria as Felix, Adorabeezle, and the candle-headed racer also sit down. I wedge myself between Felix and Adorabeezle, looking curiously at the candle-headed girl, who turns her head over curiously.  
"Oh hey" she says, "What's your name?"  
"It's Irene. You're Candlehead, right?" I write.  
"You guessed correctly" says the girl, nodding in response.  
"I thought so. Your name's cute." I write.  
"Thanks" says Candlehead, grinning.  
"You're welcome." I write, turning my attention back to the taller donut cop, right before everyone has to leave for the night.


	41. Chapter 41

Today turns out to be another busy day, as gamers seem to be constantly coming over to play the games, including Fix-it-Felix Jr. I do my usual sitting/standing and watching from inside the building. An hour or two into it, I'm already falling asleep. I wake up, only to fall right back to sleep, several times. Come on, I like sleeping, but I can't do it all day. Thankfully, though, my sleepiness wears off, and I get to editing some drawings I did earlier. When game play finally ends for the day, I come out into Game Central, stretching and yawning. Arfle appears and walks over to me.  
"Hey, Irene!" she greets.  
"Hey Arfle. How are you?" I write.  
"Doin' fine, I guess. How about you?" replies Arfle.  
"I'm okay too, although I've fallen asleep several times today." I write.  
"Oh. Are you tired? Did you get enough sleep?" she asks in concern.  
"I guess I was. That, or I was bored." I write.  
"Heh, well, what have you been doing today?" asks Arfle.  
"I sat through another session of game play in Fix-it-Felix Jr. and tweaked some stuff I was working on." I write.  
"Oh, what have you been working on?" she asks.  
"Along with my series, I was also drawing a series of expressions of myself." I write.  
"Oh, neat! Cool!" Arfle comments, "Y'know, I just painted a room in my house."  
"Thanks! That sounds cool too." I write, "What color did you paint it?"  
"All the colors. All of them." she responds, "I just took a bunch of buckets of paint and threw them at the walls."  
"So, the room's a rainbow of colors, right?" I write.  
"Yep! just splashed everywhere! Had to take three showers just to get the paint off." Arfle confirms.  
"Whoa, that sounds like a lot of paint..." I write, "I don't like getting messy."  
"Ehehe, I like getting messy and then showering it off. Favorite part's the cleaning." Arfle says.  
"I see. Well, in that case, I'm guessing you had a lot of fun in painting that room?" I write.  
"Yep! I painted another room black and white, though, too. That one was a while ago, though." she responds.  
"Cool. I might decorate the walls in my room too, but I'm not sure if I'd be allowed to do that in the penthouse in Felix's game." I write.  
"Meh, probably not. Gene might not like it." Arfle replies.  
I definitely remember introducing Arfle to Gene, but I'm not sure how she knew he's the head of the apartment.  
"Yeah. It's okay, though." I write, "I can express myself in other ways."  
"Yeah, like that story you were writing. How is that coming along, by the way?" she asks.  
"It's going well. I have thirty-eight chapters now." I write.  
"Nice! Getting along pretty well, huh?" replies Arfle.  
"Hey there" a voice calls, the Surge walking over towards us, "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything."  
I turn towards the blue security guard and write "Oh no. I was just about to say goodbye to my friend and join you guys."  
"They're already at the Fix-it-Felix Jr. plug" says the Surge, pointing his thumb towards the plug, "I was just on my way."  
I nod in understanding and turn back to Arfle.  
"Yes, yes it is." I write, "Well, I should get going soon. It was nice seeing you again."  
"Nice seeing you too, Irene. See ya later!" Arfle replies.

Now, I start walking to the plug of Fix-it-Felix Jr. The Surge walks over towards the plug too, Amy, Rancis, Candlehead, Maria, and Jubileena already there and boarding the train. I wave at the group there and sit beside the blue security guard, leaning on his body again.  
"What's up?" asks Rancis, sitting inside the trolley and helping Maria and Amy in.  
"I kept falling asleep today." I write, shrugging my shoulders.  
"I've been falling asleep several times today as well" says Candlehead, "But fortunately, I got some pep in my step before I got here."  
"Were you tired?" I write.  
"Yeah, so I just tried getting some sugar in me and drink some caffeine" says Candlehead.  
I nod in understanding.  
"So, does it feel weird for you that you don't seem to have a last name?" I write.  
"It kinda does when you compare me with the other racers" says Candlehead, "I'm guessing my programmers didn't give me one."  
"Yeah, I guess they didn't." I write, "I remember people by their first names, anyway."  
"Perhaps the programmers wanted to make her unique and not give her a last name" says Rancis, chuckling until Candlehead glares at him, "Or they forgot, either way."  
I chuckle as I write "Maybe. All the same, it's okay with me."  
"It's okay with me as well" says Rancis, "I just wanted to make a little joke, that's all."  
"I see. Your hat's a Reese's cup, right?" I write.  
"Yep" says Rancis, pulling off his hat, just as Maria nearly takes a bite out of it, "Don't eat it! It's got the paper on it!"  
Some of the others laugh at him.  
"So, your hat's actually edible?" I write, chuckling.  
"Yep" says Rancis, pulling off the paper wrapping underneath the hat.  
"Yum." I write, still chuckling.  
"While I was in Sugar Rush today, I was thinking up a skit idea." says Jubileena.  
"Really? What?" I write.  
"Two of us try making life better than it already is, although not succeeding" says Jubileena.  
"Okay. It sounds like it's meant to be serious and funny at the same time." I write.  
"I was thinking that perhaps Johnny and Rancis could be the people making life better" says Jubileena, "I still need to think of the rest of the cast."  
"Okay. So, what would you use for the blood?" I write.  
"Perhaps jelly or something like that" says Jubileena.  
"Somehow, it sounds like something Felix might also be in." I write.  
"Who should Felix probably be?" asks Jubileena, "We still have a few empty roles."  
"I'm thinking the one who gets something stolen from." I write.  
"That sounds like a good role for him" says Jubileena, "And probably Candlehead can be the one who becomes upset because the One Direction band is cancelled."  
"Cool. I could be the sad one thinking that their crush is too busy with someone else." I write.  
All of a sudden, my guests have to leave early tonight. This is rather surprising for me, as it leaves me to ride the train by myself, but I assume it probably won't be a regular thing.

As I return to Fix-it-Felix Jr., I see nets and ropes hanging from the trees nearby.  
"Whoa, what happened here?" I write.  
"Uh... long story.." Felix smiles nervously.  
"Hey Felix. Well, whatever it is, it looks like something bad happened here." I write.  
"Yeah, I got hanging upside down from the tree, tied as some other friends, due to pranks from a little girl.." he explains.  
"Oh my! Let me guess, it's that same girl who threw stuff at you and Gene and kept calling you 'grumpity', right?" I write.  
"Yeah, heh.." answers Felix.  
"I was afraid so." I write, getting angry, "I want to strangle that little bugger..."  
Felix then flies in the air and lands on some bushes, due to a catapult. I gasp and look down towards him. The fixer waves, looking dizzy. I come over to him in concern.  
"It's ok, Irene... all is fine" he says.  
"Okay, if you say so." I write, "I really don't get why the heck that little bugger is out to get you..."  
"I-I don't know" Felix replies.  
I feel a strong urge to hurt the girl who has set up all these traps, but I refrain from doing so, as it goes against my otherwise calm, good nature. It's still a wonder that Johnny and Jubileena don't find any of them, even with the fact that they head to Sugar Rush for their racing.

The next day is just as busy, but at least this time, I remain awake during game hours. Even though I haven't been caught in any of the traps, it's too bad they're still here, catching Felix. I might've tried to help him out, if there wasn't the risk of being caught out of position by a player. I proceed to get to work on my writing again, just as I hear a voice.  
"Hey mate" says the voice, belonging to Johnny, who walks out from the hallway, "What's up?"  
"Hey Johnny. It was another busy day today, and I'm just getting to writing again." I write.  
"So I've heard. I thought I heard commotion going on outside the apartment" says Johnny, zipping up his sweater, "Troublemakers or anything?"  
"Yeah, it must've been that same girl again." I write.  
"Wouldn't be surprised if it was" says Johnny, "On a side-note, Fluggerbutter texted me earlier. He said he and the others are on their way."  
"Oh, you have a cell phone?" I write.  
"Yeah, although I don't really use it that much" says Johnny, "I just use it to get in contact with my Sugar Rush mates."  
I nod in understanding, carrying my writing stuff and heading outside the apartment.  
"I think I see them" says Johnny, looking towards the trolley to see the Surge, Rancis, Maria, Jubileena, Amy, Adorabeezle, Kevin, and Candlehead.  
I clap in excitement as they come into view.  
"Hey guys" calls Rancis, turning around and waving, "What's up?"  
"Not much, just came by to see you, that's all" says Johnny.  
I wave at the group, feeling a bit sore from sitting down all day.  
"I told Johnny about my skit idea for yesterday, and the roles we've chosen, so far, are me, Johnny, you, and Felix" says Jubileena, "Now, we need to think of the others."  
Since the others have left early yesterday, I assume they might not have gotten my last message to them, so I flip my notebook to "Cool. I could be the sad one thinking that their crush is too busy with someone else."  
"I've also thought of a skit idea, although we can do it after Bing-Bing's" says Johnny.  
"Okay. I'd like to have the cast for Jubileena's skit idea confirmed." I write.  
"Perhaps Ralph could be the bully that me and Bing-Bing give advice to on how to make a more forceful punch" says Johnny, "And perhaps Kevin can be the thief who steals from Felix."  
I nod in understanding and turn towards the Surge, as I have in mind for him to be the one the sad person has a crush on.  
"Perhaps while Fluggerbutter goes to get our wrecker, we can begin filming" says Johnny, getting out his camera.  
"Okay. We're going to be outside for this, right?" I write.  
"Yeah, we will" says Johnny, "But for further on in the skit, we'll go indoors."  
"Gotcha." I write, hurrying inside the apartment to get a snack.

Candlehead films as Johnny and Jubileena look at Amy, who is sitting near a broken bicycle.  
"Look at that poor kid" says Jubileena.  
"Yeah, it's all... bent and twisted" says Johnny.  
"Think she could use some help?" asks Jubileena.  
"Yeah" says Johnny, nodding as he walks over to Amy.  
Of course, I turn to watch this, before heading inside.  
"Don't worry, little girl. We're here to make it all better" says Jubileena as she and Johnny walk over to Amy.  
:Yeah, so that's why we got you... this new wheel!" says Johnny, grabbing a bicycle wheel as he and Jubileena laugh and fix the bike, instead of Amy's leg.  
I chuckle, as I was sort of expecting them to try to fix Amy's leg.  
"Ah, good as new. Stay safe there, me hearty!" says Jubileena.  
"Yeah, don't wanna break another wheel!" laughs Johnny, throwing the broken wheel behind him as Amy pretends to cry.  
"Man, I feel so much better making that kid's life better" says Jubileena.  
"I know, right? Why don't we make more people's lives better?" asks Johnny.  
"Alright!" says Jubileena, she and Johnny jumping up and high-fiving.  
I chuckle again and get inside the apartment. Somehow, I'm still able to watch the action outside. The two walk along until they come across Ralph, who pins Rancis against a wall and punches him.  
"That's horrible" says Jubileena.  
"Yeah" says Johnny, "We can make it better!"  
He and the cherry-themed racer walk over to the wrecker.  
"Stop this nonsense right now!" says the medieval racer.  
"Yeah, what are you doing?" asks Jubileena.  
"Excuse me?" asks Ralph, looking towards the two.  
I come back out a few minutes later with a snack in hand. I munch as I watch.  
"Well, first of all, your technique is all wrong" says Johnny, "You need to lean your body in with the punch to get more force."  
"Yeah, and plus, when you punch, you wanna bang your knee, that you don't throw out your back" says Jubileena.  
"Helping a bully punch? Really?" I jokingly think.  
Ralph then punches Rancis again.  
"Wow! Thanks kids!" he says.  
"Don't mention it!" says Johnny as he and Jubileena walk away, "Have fun!"  
"What the hell, you two-" Rancis tries to say, as Ralph punches him again.  
I chuckle in a weirded-out kind of way and follow the blue security guard to get in place for my role. Johnny and Jubileena then walk over towards the Surge and Adorabeezle, who are talking. I watch, frowning.  
"One day, you'll be mine." I write, putting my head down on my paw.  
Jubileena and Johnny then appear.  
"Got a big crush, huh?" the cherry-themed racer asks.  
"Yeah, but I think they're kind of busy." I write, still frowning.  
"Don't worry, we can make it better!" says Johnny.  
"Yeah!" says Jubileena, she and Johnny running off laughing.  
"Imagine a boa constrictor... biting an apple" the Surge says to Adorabeezle.  
"Really?" the winter-themed racer asks, amazed.  
"Yeah" says the Surge, just as the brownie-themed and cherry-themed racers grab him, pull him to the ground, and pretend to beat him up.  
I run over, pretending to be shocked.  
"Idiots! I have a crush on him!" I write, pointing to the blue security guard.  
"Ooh" the two racers murmur, as they walk away from the blue security guard.  
Off-screen, I reach out my paw as an offer to help the Surge up, and we head inside as filming begins there.  
"A boa constrictor? More like a banana slug!" laughs Johnny.  
"I know, right?" chuckles Jubileena.  
The two notice Candlehead behind them pretending to cry, and they grin. I watch, putting an arm around the blue security guard.  
"What's wrong?" asks Jubileena, she and Johnny appearing behind the candle-headed racer.  
"I'm just sad because... the One Direction concert's been cancelled" says Candlehead.  
"Don't worry, we'll make it be... wait, fudge that!" says Johnny.  
"Yeah, later! Loser!" shouts Jubileena, dumping nachos over Candlehead's head as she and Johnny leave.  
I chuckle at how mean that would be in real life. Felix then walks in the hallway, until Kevin stops him.  
"Gimme your man purse!" the ghost shouts.  
"It's a messenger bag" says Felix.  
"Whatever!" shouts Kevin, grabbing the bag and flying off.  
"Don't worry! We'll make this better!" says Johnny, he and Jubileena somehow appearing.  
"Yeah, let's go!" says Jubileena after licking the fixer's ear.  
"Yeah!" says Johnny, the two running off and laughing.  
I continue chuckling.  
"We did it!" says Jubileena as she and Johnny walk back over to Felix with Kevin in their arms.  
"Yeah, we caught the mugger, and we got you your man purse!" says Johnny, handing Felix a bag.  
"We've done our good deeds for the day. Now, it's your turn!" says Jubileena.  
I watch this, right before I briefly leave for a bathroom break.  
"My turn? What do you - what do you mean turn?" asks Felix.  
"He can't be allowed to live" says Johnny.  
"He must pay for what he's done" says Jubileena, pulling out a hunter knife, "In agony and blood."  
"Kill him" orders Johnny.  
"Guys, it's not that big of a deal, I-I..." Felix tries to say.  
"We have sworn to change the world!" says Jubileena.  
"He has existed, only because we allow it" says Johnny.  
"And you will end him because we demand it" says Jubileena.  
I return, just in time to be surprised with this scene.  
"Wait, no, I'm not gonna do that!" says Felix.  
"Kill him!" orders Jubileena.  
"No!" says Felix.  
"Kill him!" shouts Johnny.  
"No!" says Felix.  
"Killkillkillkillkillkillkill killkill!" shout the brownie and cherry-themed racers, as Felix grabs an ordinary hammer and bangs Kevin on the head with it.  
"This sort of reminds me of the time Felix beat off those mysterious strangers who harassed him." I think.  
The fixer pants heavily from exhaustion.  
"Feel better now?" asks Johnny.  
"I certainly do!" says Felix, grinning.  
"Alright!" the three shout, jumping up and high-fiving each other.  
I smile in slight amusement and look down towards Kevin. The skit stops filming, as Kevin gets up from his spot, and other few cast members walk over.

I chuckle as I clap for another job well done.  
"Good show you lot" says Johnny, slipping off his helmet as he walks over.  
I smile, dancing to make up for the lack of exercise I've had all day.  
"Oh yeah, I also remember I had a skit idea before we filmed this one" says Johnny.  
"What did you think of?" I write, still dancing.  
"One of us begins missing their love interest, and they, along with one of their friends, plan to raise money so that the former can visit his crush" says Johnny.  
"Okay. It sounds fun. So, what are our roles?" I write.  
"I was thinking perhaps Felix could be the main character who misses his crush, Fluggerbutter could be the one that assists Felix to earn the money, Ralph is the guy Fluggerbutter tries doing a deal with, and perhaps I could be the guy that Felix interrupts from reading the newspaper" says Johnny.  
"Okay. Does the crush actually appear in the skit?" I write.  
"No, although they're just mentioned and appear on a shirt" says Johnny, "I was thinking Felix could wear a shirt with Calhoun on it."  
"I see. I wasn't sure Calhoun would even agree to taking part in our skits." I write.  
"I don't think she probably would, and if she does, it's just a cameo, nothing more" says Johnny.  
I nod in agreement, turning towards Felix to see whether he'd also agree. Felix nods his agreement.  
"I'll go in my room and get the shirt I need" he says.  
I smile and turn back to the chapter I'm working on. Felix leaves the room to go get changed.

After a while, he returns, wearing a teal shirt with a picture of Calhoun on it as Candlehead films.  
"Ooh Tamora" the fixer says in an over-dramatic way, not getting a reaction out of Johnny.  
"Ooh Tamora!" he says even more dramatically, but still getting nothing.  
The fixer loses his patience and slides into the medieval racer's lap.  
"Taamoora!" he says.  
I chuckle, making, for lack of a better word, wheezing-like sounds.  
"Bloody hell, Felix, between the internet and Jubileena's Xbox Live, it's no wonder newspapers are dying out" says Johnny, "You know there's gonna be a world full of puppies and parakeets with nothing to piss on, and it's going to be on YOUR head. Pun intended."  
"I'm sorry, it's just that Tammy's been In Hero's Duty, and I miss her like crazy" says Felix.  
I laugh at Johnny's joke, knowing that will probably be true.  
"Well, for god's sake, Felix, get off my lap and go see the girl of your bleeding love!" says Johnny, Felix getting up.  
"That's a great idea" says Felix, "You wanna give me the two thousand coins or give me a check?"  
"What do you need two grand for?" asks Johnny.  
"She's in Hero's Duty" says Felix, "Didn't I say that?"  
"I'm not giving you two thousand gold coins just to go to Hero's Duty" says Johnny, "If you're gone that long, why don't you take that shirt out for dinner and a movie?"  
Felix then gets up, sticks his hand under his shirt, and in a higher pitch voice says "You're a mean man."  
"Stop that; that's weird" mutters Johnny.  
I chuckle at the fact that Felix would need that much money to visit Calhoun in her game, even though I know the skit obviously involves raising money, and Felix's little gesture there. Filming then begins outside of the apartment, where Felix sits on a bench as Kevin and Adorabeezle pass by, their arms over each other.  
"Yeah, yeah I know your girlfriend's not in Hero's Duty; you don't have to rub it in my face!" the fixer says, as the couple turns away.  
I chuckle at Felix's little outburst.  
"Come on, Ralph. If you don't sell me the brick pile, then at least sell me your house" Rancis says as he follows the wrecker.  
"Would that make you happy?" asks Ralph.  
"Yes" says Rancis.  
"Then no" says Ralph, "Y'know, it's not just because I don't like you, which I don't. It's just that I prefer to do my deals with people who keep their baby teeth in a box and not in their mouth."  
I giggle, even though I'm not sure what Ralph meant by the last part.  
"I do not!" says Rancis, prying open his cheek, "Okay, only one, and it's wiggly, see?"  
"Look, you're a nice... you're a kid, alright? So, why don't you get your daddy down here, and maybe the two of us can talk some business" says Ralph.  
I chuckle briefly, before turning back to my writing.  
"Fine! Fine, you want my dad? I'll get you my dad" says Rancis, pulling out his cell phone, "Maria, when does Johnny return home from Niceland? That long? Curse his middle-life crises and that sweet, Cockney voice!"  
"Uno problema el son-o mine-o?" asks Felix as he walks over.  
"Four years of Spanish and that's the best you can do?" mutters Rancis.  
"Wait, Felix took Spanish classes?" I joking think.  
"Five and yes!" says Felix, "The point is, for two thousand coins, I'll pretend to be your dad."  
"Pah, like anybody would believe you're my dad" scoffs Rancis.  
"Hey, if it doesn't work out, I'll set Maria up as a b-b-bikini model" says Felix.  
Rancis simply shrugs.  
"Daddy!" he says, jumping into the fixer's arms.  
"This will be interesting." I think.  
"So, where's your dad?" Ralph asks Rancis later on.  
"He'll be here; he just likes making an entrance" says Rancis, noticing Felix walk over in a disguise and shake his arms at a nearby Candlehead and Jubileena.  
"Rancis!" says the disguised fixer.  
"Daddy!" says Rancis, grinning nervously.  
"You must be Wreck-it-Ralph" says Felix, walking over to the wrecker, "I am Rancis Senor! May I call you Ralph? Of course I can, I just did. Watch! I'll do it again."  
He then walks around Ralph, as Rancis slaps his forehead.  
"Such a lovely name, and you are a lovely man" he adds.  
"Trying too hard much, Felix?" I jokingly think.  
"You wanna do business or take me out for a malt?" mutters Ralph.  
"So direct, I like it!" says Felix, "Look, I've got a goosebump right here. Go ahead and feel, you know you want to."  
"I don't think he wants to feel your goosebump, daddy" says Rancis.  
"You don't want to feel my goosebump?" asks Felix.  
"Oddly enough, no" says Ralph, "Come on, let's talk some turkey."  
"Felix, such a silly dad you're being." I jokingly think.  
"So forceful" says Felix, "I'm getting another - I won't say it, but you know."  
"Here's what I do know; that is the worst fake accent and goatee I've ever seen" says the wrecker.  
"Ooh, busted, Felix." I jokingly think.  
"Look, Ralph, I can explain..." Rancis tries to say.  
"You! You lied to me? You disrespect me? You treat me like a fool just to close a lousy stinking deal? I love it!" says Ralph, grabbing Rancis' cheeks.  
"Does it give you a goosebump?" asks Felix.  
"He knows!" the peanut butter-themed racer shouts at the fixer.  
"Wow..." I think.  
"You want to place that bid? You got it; Gene will send you the papers" says Ralph, "Oh, and I'll take this for all my troubles."  
He then pulls off Felix's wig.  
"Mmm, soft, nice. It's like having a little kitty cat on my head." he comments.  
I chuckle at the simile and how funny Ralph looks with the wig on. Rancis then hands Felix a check.  
"Woo hoo hoo hoo! Tammy, here I come!" cheers Felix, running off as the skit ends.

I continue chuckling, surprised at how successful the plan seems to have turned out.  
"I'm surprised Felix's plan turned out successful, even though Ralph found out it was a disguise" chuckles an observing Johnny as he walks over.  
"I know, right? It's a good thing it was only part of a skit." I write, "I wouldn't want to see that happen for real."  
"I don't think Felix would really succeed in real life if he did try" chuckles Johnny, "Since it's pretty obvious since A: Most, if not all, the Sugar Rush racers lack parents, and second, as Ralph said, he had the worst fake accent and goatee ever."  
I nod in agreement and turn towards Felix.  
"Plus, you're normally truthful and fair." I write.  
"Although if Felix was pretending to be Amy's father, that would work out" says Johnny, "We pretty much know who that is."  
I chuckle in response and suddenly hear a thud, as an object drops. I bend down to pick it up and see that it's my metal bracelet.  
"I've been thinking of a skit most recently" says the Surge as he walks over.  
I clap in excitement and write "Ooh, really? What?"  
"One of us gets asked out by their crush, but begins to act paranoid about it when it does happen" says the blue security guard.  
I nod a bit, smiling in an intrigued way.  
"We'll just need to decide which couple we'll be using" says Johnny, "I would bring Wipplesnit over here, but she's broken her leg."  
"How long does she need to wait for her leg to heal?" I write.  
"I think she said a few days" says Johnny, "I'll call her tonight when I head to bed."  
I nod in understanding.


	42. Chapter 42

I finally have a bit of a break today, so I spend most of it catching up on events from the past few days. The writing takes practically the whole day, but I definitely feel more relaxed. When evening arrives, I tiptoe in the hallways, moving to the calm Muzak I'm listening to.  
"Hey there, kid" I vaguely hear, someone walking down the hallway as well, "What's up?"  
I turn around and look up to see Ralph.  
"Hey, your adorableness." I write, taking one of my earphones off.  
"I overheard a few of the others at the station most recently" the wrecker says, "I'm assuming they've probably just arrived."  
"Ooh, awesome!" I write, attempting to tiptoe most of the way downstairs.  
"I overheard one of them telling Felix that they've also brought along an old friend with them" says Ralph, as he follows.  
"Hmm, interesting." I write, still trying to tiptoe.  
Once we exit the apartment, Rancis and the Surge walk over, waving.  
"Hey guys" says the peanut butter-themed racer, "What's up?"  
I wave at them, wobbling a bit.  
"The others are here as well" says the Surge, looking back towards the trolley as Maria, Amy, and Candlehead step onto the platform, along with another familiar figure.  
I wave at the four as well, still wobbling. The familiar figure steps up, looking around curiously.  
"It's probably been ages since I've been here" he says.  
I nod in agreement, looking curiously at the figure for a few minutes before recognizing that he's Desmond.  
"It's great seeing you guys again" says Desmond, grinning, "So, what's been happening in my absence?"  
"Well, we've been watching and doing a lot of skits." I write, "And I've developed a crush on someone."  
"Oh, you mean those short videos some of the others do?" asks Desmond, "I was shown quite a few of them when the others knew I was still alive."  
"Yeah, they're very fun." I write.  
"I have to agree, and they're also quite humorous" says Desmond, "Oh, and I also found out my game has an upgrade that was just recently plugged in."  
"Cools. Did you get to check it out?" I write.  
"I did on the day it got plugged in" says Desmond, "There were a few new characters added in it, and I found out some of the older ones had upgrades."  
"Nice." I write, standing on my feet again.  
"I also found out my brother got an upgrade" says Desmond, "And I was astonished by his difference in personality."  
"So, he's not as murderous this time?" I write.  
"No, he's actually rather friendly outside game play" says Desmond, "But I dunno; he seemed rather confused when he met me."  
"I see. Well, that's good to know." I write.  
"We also found out he had an upgrade" says Rancis, pointing to Desmond, "We've met the new Miles, and we've gotten along fine with him."  
"That's great! I wouldn't mind meeting him." I write.  
"Perhaps we can bring him over sometime" says Rancis, "I'm sure he'd be glad to meet you. So, shall we head inside the apartment now and check in on Johnny and Jubileena?"  
"Cools. Yes, yes we should." I write, turning towards the apartment and heading inside.  
"Come on, guys" Rancis says to the others behind him, who start following.  
I walk normally this time, as tiptoeing has proven to be uncomfortable.  
"Did you see that skit where Felix pretends to be Rancis' father?" asks Desmond, as he follows, "I've seen it most recently, and it was rather humorous."  
"Oh yeah. I saw it being filmed last night." I write.  
"I loved the way Felix acted, and Johnny's comments were rather hilarious" says Desmond, "Especially when he told Felix to take the shirt out for a date."  
"Yeah, that was funny, right there." I write.  
"I remember even filming that scene" says a chuckling Candlehead, "I'm glad I had a good grip on the camera, or I could have dropped it during filming."  
I nod in agreement, sort of wishing I had a lollipop to suck on when I dance. Ralph walks ahead of the rest of us and opens the door, walking into the room and guiding the others with him. I jump right inside. Johnny notices us walk in as he watches television in the living room.  
"Hey mates!" he says, waving.  
I wave at Johnny, as I dance to music on my iPod.  
"Bing-Bing's in the back, so she might be out here yet" says Johnny, "What's up?"  
I assume Johnny means that Jubileena's either in the extra bedroom or in the bathroom.  
"Look who's back." I write, pointing towards Desmond.  
"Desmond's here?" the medieval racer asks in amazement, rubbing his eyes.  
"Yep, it's me" says Desmond.  
"I heard his game got an upgrade." I write.  
"Fluggerbutter texted me that earlier today" says Johnny, "I've also heard Miles was upgraded."  
I nod in agreement.  
"Expect me to be around here more" says Desmond, "And perhaps sometime I'll bring over the upgraded Miles."  
I smile and nod in understanding as I randomly swing the blue security guard's arm.  
"I've been thinking of a skit idea most recently" says Johnny, as he puts down the television remote.  
"I'd like to know what it is, after we do this one's idea." I write, pointing to the Surge.  
"Perhaps for the cast of Surge's skit idea, I could be the one that tries advising the one who acts paranoid" says Johnny.  
"Okay. And who shall the paranoid one be?" I write.  
"Well, there's not that much couples here, so perhaps either him or the Surge" says Johnny, pointing to Rancis.  
At first, I think Rancis should do it, but then change my mind.  
"Now we need to think of the girl who asks him out" says Johnny.  
Of course, I raise my paw.  
"That sums it up" says Johnny, "Who's ready to begin filming?"  
I study my lines for a bit and think "Hmm, I wonder which movies we'll use..."  
When no one offers suggestions, I pick a few myself.  
"Everybody prepared for their roles yet?" Johnny asks, the Surge nodding.  
I pick up of few of my DVDs and walk over to the Surge. Candlehead grabs the camera and begins filming us as the others step off-screen. I show the DVDs to the blue security guard, hoping he approves of them for this skit. The Surge nods in agreement, smiling about it.

I smile back and start walking back to the living room.  
"Thank you so much for loaning me these movies." I write, carrying the DVDs, "I still can't believe a guy would own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, 101 Dalmatians, and The Little Mermaid."  
"Please, Jodi Benson doing Ariel? I'm not ashamed to say I cried" says the blue security guard.  
"You're just the sweetest thing." I write.  
"Not as sweet as Meet the Robinsons" says the Surge as he follows.  
"Didn't you just love that?" I write.  
"I did!" the Surge shouts in an enthusiastic way.  
"Thanks." I flip my notebook to, grinning.  
"You're welcome" says the Surge, walking to the door, "I'll get the door for you."  
The blue security guard then goes over to the door and opens it.  
I walk over to the front door of my room and step out into the hallway.  
"Bye." I write.  
"Bye" the Surge replies after a minute of silence, before closing the door.  
"Bloody hell, Bertram, that girl's melting for you like butter on a stack of pancakes" says Johnny, "Ask her out already."  
"For your information, I have asked her out" the Surge says, pointing to his head, "In here. And it went great! She laughed at all my jokes, told me I was a great kisser, and I paid for dinner. It is nice in here!"  
I stand in the hallway and watch through a window.  
"Surge, let me explain something to you" says Johnny, sitting on the couch, "It might be a lot more satisfying if you asked her out out here."  
"And if she were a normal girl, I would, but Johnny, we're talking about Irene, a girl in goth fashion, a girl who l-l-lives in this apartment" says the Surge, "And even by some miracle if she did go out with me, it would probably go something like this: We're sitting at a table having pizza, I'm trying to be funny, she's pretending I am. Everything's great. Then I say 'I have to do the can', and she writes back 'hurry back'. I walk away, then turn around to give her a cute, but manly 'be right back' wave, and this is what I see. I try to get through to her, but to no avail. She's gone."  
Johnny then places the palm of his hand against his forehead. I listen to this and ring the doorbell. The Surge runs over to the door and opens it.  
"Hey" he says.  
"Look, I've dated absolutely no one, so I've never had to ask a guy out before. Ever. In my life." I write, shaking my notebook, "I don't know how to do it. Help me..."  
"Bertram, I think she just asked you out" says Johnny, walking over to the blue security guard and elbowing him.  
"In here?" asks the Surge, pointing at his head again.  
"No, out here." I write, moving my index finger in a circular motion.  
The brownie-themed racer nearby gets on a footstool and nods the Surge's head, the latter closing the door and giggling about it.  
"But wait, but..." I write.  
By that time, the Surge has already shut the door, still giggling as Candlehead stops filming briefly for it to begin in the kitchen. I come back inside and walk over to the table. Once we are both seated, Felix walks over to us with two plates of pizza, setting them down on the table as Candlehead films again. I briefly look up at Felix and pick up my slice of pizza.  
"This is the greasiest, carb-loaded, calorie-packed thing any guy has ever ordered for me." I write, picking the pizza back up again to take a bite, "Thank you so much!"  
"Yep, nothing like a good peeperoni - I mean, pepperoni pee pee... Italian food" the Surge stammers, shaking nervously.  
"Surge, do you need to use the restroom?" I write, smiling in amusement.  
"What? And leave you here alone and unprotected?" asks the Surge, turning over to Desmond and Rancis as they are talking.  
"Do you mind? We're trying to have a conversation here!" he shouts at them.  
"Surge, please. For me, go." I write, putting my paws on the blue security guard's arm.  
"Yeah, you're right, I'm being silly; I'll just go" says the Surge, getting up, "But I'll be right back. Really really fast! Like a flash! Wizz bang boom! But not the boom, just uh-"  
"I'll see you in a minute." I write, reaching out my arm.  
"Forty-five seconds" says the Surge, running off.  
He returns shortly later, still carrying a toilet paper roll.  
"I'm back! I'm - oh" he says, stopping when he sees Desmond, Ralph, and Felix near the table.  
I smile nervously towards the three guys standing near me. The Surge just shrugs and prepares to turn away with the toilet paper still in hand. I rattle my necklace "chains" and metal bracelet.  
"You guys. Back off. I'm on a date." I write, looking unimpressed and pushing through the three guys to get to the Surge, "With a guy I really like."  
"That would be me, boys!" says the Surge, walking over, "That would be me, right?"  
I twirl the blue security guard's beads a bit and write "Does that answer your question?"  
The Surge grins shyly, as Candlehead finally stops filming and Johnny walks forward.

"Good job, you two" he says.  
"Thanks! This was fun." I write, eyeing the blue security guard in an interested kind of way.  
"I agree with that" says Johnny, "And it looks like Desmond got to cameo after his absence."  
"Yeah, this is the first time we both participate in a skit." I write.  
"I showed the new Miles some of our skits, and he agrees they're quite good" says Rancis, "Perhaps he would like to join us someday."  
"Ooh. Well, okay." I write.  
"Oh yeah, I also remember that I had a skit idea as well" says Johnny.  
"Ah, yes. What is it?" I write.  
"One of us thinks they see an axe murderer at the door and acts paranoid about it" says Johnny.  
"That sounds scary, possibly morbid." I write.  
"It's not an actual murder, though; it's somebody trying to return an axe" says Johnny.  
"Okay. Well, let's discuss the roles." I write.  
"I was thinking that perhaps Desmond could be the one who gets paranoid" says Johnny, "And perhaps I could be the one returning the axe."  
I nod in understanding.  
"We still have some time before we head back to our own games, so perhaps we can film it" says Rancis, looking at his watch.  
"And who shall be the one the paranoid one talks to on the phone?" I ask in writing.  
"Perhaps the Surge can" says Johnny, said security guard nodding in agreement.  
I chuckle and write "Well, okay then."

Candlehead then films Desmond playing a video game on the television until the doorbell rings. Curiously, the gangster walks to the door and opens it, shrieking as he sees a helmeted figure holding an axe. He slams the door, locks it, and fiddles with chain lock. "Oh shi- oh shi- oh shi-" the gangster stammers in fear, pulling out a phone.  
I smile and chuckle in amusement, watching from the hallway.  
"Say your name, or say dial" says Maria on the phone.  
"Dial" says Desmond.  
"Calling: Betram" says the Surge on the phone.  
"Nonono! Stop stop stop!" says Desmond frantically, "Surge, I can't talk right now. I have to dial 911!"  
I chuckle again.  
"Hold up, man, I've got this awesome story for you" says the Surge's voice.  
"Dude, I don't have time for this!" says Desmond.  
"Cheryl was making out with Miles" says the Surge's voice.  
"What?" asks Desmond, "I thought my upgrade was hanging out with Cheryl."  
"No, no no man, Cheryl broke up with your doppelganger for Miles" says the Surge's voice.  
"Whoa! No way!" says Desmond, just as a knock comes.  
"Ooh, this is interesting." I think, chuckling.  
"Dial" says Desmond to his phone, "Nine!"  
"Nine" says Maria's voice.  
"One!" says Desmond.  
"One" repeats Maria's voice.  
"One!" repeats Desmond.  
"Calling: Cheryl" says Maria's voice.  
"What?" shrieks Desmond, just as somebody responds, "Jesus f*cking Christ, I've already heard that story!"  
I simply chuckle, amused at how ineffective the phone seems.  
"Nine" Desmond says to his phone.  
"Nine" repeats Maria.  
"One" says Desmond.  
"One" says Maria.  
"One" repeats Maria.  
"Shouldn't have left the spare keys out" a voice says from behind the door, Desmond running off.  
I attempt to stay out of the camera's direction, but follow Desmond to watch. Desmond frantically runs into the bedroom and slams the door closed, sliding down to the floor and panting as he hears footsteps and the doorknob moving. He runs towards some chairs as the helmeted figure busts in. I also follow the helmeted figure, eager to see what he's up to. The figure scans the area as Desmond begins to pant frantically and the former pulls back the chairs.  
"No no no!" says Desmond.  
"Here's your ax" says the figure, revealing to be Johnny, "God man, I see this crap every time I try to return something for you. I'm getting sick of it. Oh yeah, did you hear about Cheryl?"  
"Yeah, she's a skank" says Desmond, as the skit ends.

"Wow, you sure had him fooled." I write towards Johnny.  
"True" says Johnny, chuckling, "He totally mistook me for a killer."  
"Yeah, he did." I write, chuckling.  
"I've been thinking of a skit idea too" says Desmond as he walks over.  
"And what are you thinking of?" I write.  
"Two of us dress up as Power Rangers on Halloween and try to be actual Power Rangers when they see a bully steal candy from a kid" says Desmond.  
"It sounds fun." I write, "Who will be those two?"  
"I was thinking if Miles comes here, me and him could" says Desmond, "And I'm thinking about having Kevin as the mailman."  
"Okay." I write, scratching an itch.


	43. Chapter 43

I randomly decide to come out of my room again, so I dance and bounce my way outside the apartment. As usual, I find Felix on my way.  
"...Hi Irene." he greets.  
"Hey Felix." I write, looking at the traps nearby, "Oh no, it's these again, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, we got traps again... so be careful.." he replies.  
I nod in understanding, giving strange looks to my surroundings. These traps seriously need to be removed permanently. Anyways, I continue on my way and stop inside the plug. Nearby, a familiar figure in green and blue is taking a walk until he hears the rattling from my "chains" and bracelet.  
"H-Hello? domes someone there?" he asks.  
I tilt my head.  
"H-hello i-is someone there?" he calls out, looking all over before he shrugs, possibly thinking it's a joke, "I-is th-this a j-j-joke? C-cause i-it's n-not funny.."  
"What?" I think, taken aback, "I'm not part of someone's joke, although I probably should be..."  
I frown, but step closer to the figure, still making the rattling sounds, only to find him leaving. I must be too late, or have simply scared him off.

Just then, someone exits from a nearby plug, labeled "GANGSTER SQUAD 2013".  
"Oh, hey there" says a male voice, stopping, "Didn't mean to nearly bump into you."  
I turn around to see the source of the voice and look curiously down at a guy.  
"Oh, it's okay." I write.  
"I mustn't have been paying attention to where I was going" the guy says, "What's your name?"  
"It's Irene." I write, "You look familiar..."  
"Really?" the guy asks, "Where have you seen me?"  
"A gangster game?" I write.  
"Yeah, that's where I come from" the guy says, pointing to the plug he has exited from, "Though I am a gangster, I'm not like one outside game play."  
"That's good to know. It makes me feel reassured when I come near any villain character in the arcade." I write.  
"I don't think I've told you me name yet" says the guy, "My name is Miles, Miles Henderson. Although some others call me Miles V2."  
"I've heard of a Miles Henderson before; he was totally aggressive from what people have told me, even outside game play." I write.  
"I was told I was meant to be a successor to him" says Miles, "According to what I was told, he was also against a group of racers from Sugar Rush over a tiny accident."  
"Yeah. I heard he was engaged to a Ghost Racer, but lost his temper, just because another Ghost Racer spilled something on him." I write, "I wouldn't want to be near him when he's angry..."  
"I heard he was killed when his game got unplugged" says Miles, "On the other hand, his brother Desmond successfully escaped."  
"Oh yeah. The Ghost Racers even celebrated, albeit too early." I write, nodding.  
"From what Medea told me, the party didn't last for too long" says Miles, "I even remember the day I was plugged in I was mistaken for my old counterpart."  
"Ah, so you know the Ghost Racers too?" I write.  
"I met them a day after I was plugged in" says Miles, "They've visited me before. I don't really like that Kevin fellow, though. He doesn't have the best manners at times."  
"Kevin is quite a prankster, and he is said to be the one who spilled something on your original counterpart, but I'm pretty sure he means well." I write.  
"He does at times, except when he pokes fun at me for me missing front tooth and acts rather obnoxious" says Miles, showing his teeth to show his top right one was missing.  
"He makes fun of you for the gap in your teeth?" I write, "That doesn't sound nice. I know someone else who also has one."  
"He only does it at times" says Miles, "Like the one time he stuck a cigar through my tooth gap just because he thought I looked funny."  
"Okay. How did you react?" I write.  
"I was rather unimpressed by it, although I didn't really do anything against him" says Miles.  
"Good. I used to be teased a few times and tried to hit the ones who offended me." I write, "I had to stop, since it almost got me in trouble."  
"I'm glad me original counterpart really isn't around anymore, since Kevin would get a reaction out of him and not a good one" says Miles, noticing Desmond walk over, "Oh hey, Des".  
"Hey" says Desmond.  
I nod in agreement and turn to wave at Desmond.  
"I was heading on my way to Fix-it-Felix Jr. What about you two?" asks Desmond.  
"Yeah, I was." I write.  
"I was preparing to go there when you were" Miles says to Desmond, walking in the direction of the Fix-it-Felix Jr. plug.  
I start walking towards the plug too. Miles and Desmond enter and wave when they notice Rancis, Maria, Amy, Candlehead, the Surge, and Jubileena.  
"Hey guys" Rancis says to us, "Heading to Felix's game too?"  
I wave at the others when I see them.  
"Kevin said that he was busy and that he couldn't come over, so the Surge said that he can take his role in Desmond's skit idea" says Rancis.  
I nod in understanding.  
"We've filled out three roles now" says Desmond, "I was thinking that perhaps Amy could be the kid who gets her candy stolen from."  
"Okay." I write, "I was going to ask what the other roles are."  
"I was thinking that perhaps Rancis could be the guy me and Miles trick-or-treat on first" says Desmond, "And I might ask Ralph if he wants to participate."  
I nod again.  
"So, would Ralph be the one taking candy away from the kid?" I write.  
"Probably something like that" says Desmond, "We'll ask him and see what he thinks."  
I nod and take a seat beside the Surge on the train.  
"I'm rather excited about this video" says Miles as he sits on the train, "This'll be the first time I'm in a video like this."  
I nod in agreement.  
"This song is reminding me of my crush..." I think, as I listen to a particular rock song on my iPod.  
"So, what's been happening in Game Central?" asks Rancis as he gets seated beside Maria and Amy.  
"I saw some guy in green and blue who wears overalls." I write, "He looked kind of familiar."  
"I think I might have seen him around Game Central a few times, though I've never really spoken to him" says Rancis.  
"So, you're familiar with him too?" I write.  
"I've never spoke to him, but I have seen him" says Rancis, "Have you spoken to him yet?"  
"Maybe once, but I'm not sure if he remembers me." I write, "I didn't get to talk to him yet today."  
"I've seen him quite a few times when I was taking shelter in Game Central, though I never spoke to him much" says Desmond.  
I nod in understanding, poking the blue security guard with my elbow.  
"Here we are" says Rancis, noticing the train slowing down and exiting the plug, "Come on, guys."  
I get up and step off the train, heading towards the apartment, the others following. I walk cautiously on the ground, keeping in mind what Felix has told me earlier about traps still being here. Outside the apartment, Johnny reads a newspaper, until he notices us approaching.  
"Hey mates" he says, waving.  
I wave at Johnny when I see him.  
"What's up?" Johnny asks as he sets his newspaper aside and gets up.  
"Well, I've come across a small guy in green and blue, wearing overalls, and met him." I write, pointing to Miles.  
"Hey Miles" says Johnny, waving towards said gangster nearby, "So, has Miles heard about the skit yet?"  
"I'm not sure." I write, turning towards the older gangster, "Have you?"  
"Desmond told me when he arrived to Gangster Squad last night" says Miles, "And I agreed to take part."  
"Awesome." I write, "I hope you'll enjoy it. These skits are fun to watch and do."  
"I've seen some of them, and I agree they are fun to watch" says Miles, "I can't wait to participate in one."  
I smile and carefully make my way inside. Johnny and the others follow on into the apartment, thankfully without falling into a trap.  
"So, have we filled in all the roles for the skit yet?" asks Johnny.  
"Yeah, apparently so." I write, looking to see if Ralph's around today.  
"That's good" says Johnny, suddenly noticing Ralph nearby in the hallway.  
I wave at the wrecker when he comes into view.  
"Hey, guys!" says Ralph, upon noticing us, "What's up?"  
"We're about to do another skit, in which you might have a part." I write.  
"Really?" the wrecker asks, "What's my role meant to be?"  
"I was thinking you'd be the one trying to take a kid's candy away for this Power Rangers skit." I write.  
"Sounds good with me" says Ralph, "I'll be glad to be a part of it."  
"Great. Let's get cracking." I write, as we head into my room.

Once we settle in my room, Johnny goes into the hallway to film the Surge, walking up to the front door with two boxes in hand.  
"Happy Halloween!" the blue security guard says as Miles opens the door, "I've got a couple of packages for you."  
"Alright, on the count of three, we'll open ours at the same time, ready?" Desmond asks Miles, "One, two, three!"  
The two turn away and open their packages.  
"Red Ranger!" they both say.  
"Dude, the Red Ranger is my favourite ranger" says Desmond.  
"He's everyone's favourite ranger" says Miles.  
"Hey you guys, can I be the pink ranger?" asks the Surge.  
"No!" the two gangsters say, slamming the door on his face.  
I chuckle, watching off-screen. After a while, the doorbell rings, and Rancis opens the door to see Desmond and Miles standing there in their costumes.  
"Trick-or-treat!" they both say.  
"That means give us candy" says Desmond.  
"I've got something for ya" mutters Rancis, slamming a packet of something into Miles' bag, "Go fudge yourselves."  
The peanut butter-themed racer slams the door on the two gangsters' faces. I keep chuckling, excited to find out what Rancis threw in there.  
"That guy was a jerk" Miles says as he and Desmond walk along.  
"I know, and plus he thought condoms were candy" says Desmond, "Like what kind of idiot thinks that condoms are candy?"  
"Yeah, yeah" says Miles, spitting out something.  
"You got that right." I think.  
"Stop it, it's mine!" says a voice, the two turning to see Ralph trying to pull a bucket out of Amy's hands,  
"My candy!" says the wrecker, pulling the bucket out of Amy's hands.  
"Hey, get away from that kid!" says Desmond.  
"Screw off, cheese-farts!" says Ralph, Amy running off pretending to cry.  
I simply laugh in amusement.  
"Somebody's gotta teach this guy a lesson!" says Miles.  
"Right: says Desmond, "It's Morphin' time!"  
"Tyrannosaurus!" says Miles.  
"Tyrannosaurus... two?" asks Desmond, the two jumping around in their suits.  
"Prepare for a knuckle sandwich!" says Desmond.  
"Yeah!" says Miles.  
"Yeaah!" the two scream as they approach Ralph, punching his stomach and falling to the ground as they hold their heads in pain.  
"Good thing I always wear my medieval body armor, glitches!" says Ralph, pulling a metal sheet out from his overalls.  
"Clever." I think.  
I proceed to spray on perfume again, but accidentally spray some in my face.  
"Not so fast!" says a nearby Surge, "It's Morphin' time! Pterodactyl!"  
He puts on a pink Power Rangers outfit off-screen.  
"You won't mess with my friends and get away it!" he says as filming begins.  
"You see what happened to your girly friends? I'm impervious to your fists!" says Ralph.  
"Yeah, but what about bullets?" asks the Surge, getting out a fake gun and firing it.  
I chuckle, intrigued to see the blue security guard in pink. Ralph tumbles to the ground, pretending he's dead.  
"Dude, is he dead?" asks Miles, the Surge running off as Desmond inspects Ralph.  
"There's only one thing we can do now" says Desmond.  
I smile, interested to see what the brothers would do with Ralph's unconscious body.  
"Johnny? Johnny? Johnny?" Maria asks as she walks into the living room, pulling a blanket off of Ralph and shrieking.  
"Dead guys scare Mariiiiiiia!" says Johnny, ending the skit.

"That was some trick!" I write.  
"Great work, you lot" Johnny says to the Surge, Ralph, and the gangster brothers as Ralph gets up from the couch and the Surge removes his mask.  
"You don't look bad in pink." I write towards the blue security guard, nodding.  
"This was enjoyable doing" says Miles as he walks over, "It was great being in it."  
"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it." I write.  
"What if, for a skit, five of us go on a tour in a chocolate factory?" I suddenly write.  
"That sounds like a good idea" says Johnny, nodding his agreement.  
"A chocolate factory skit would sound like a good skit to be filmed in Sugar Rush" says Rancis, "And who knows? Perhaps we can get to see more of the game, probably"  
"Yeah, I was thinking we'd film that there." I write.  
"So, what are our roles?" asks Johnny.  
"Let's see. There's the gluttonous one who gets covered in chocolate and sucked into a pipe; the proud competitor who turns blue and gets inflated; the spoiled one who gets covered in trash; the short-tempered one who gets shrunk; and the calm, well-behaved one." I write, "Of course, there's also the one giving the tour."  
"Hmm, perhaps for the spoiled one, we could ask Avril, in case she wants to be in our videos" says Candlehead, "I'll ask her when I head back to Sugar Rush."  
"Okay. So, any volunteers for the other roles?" I write.  
"Perhaps I could be the one giving out the tour" says Johnny, "And I'm not sure about the other roles. I'll try and think of some."  
"Cool." I write, turning towards the others, "What about you guys?"  
Ralph raises his hand and says "Perhaps I can be the guy who gets covered in chocolate"  
"Okay. I hope you won't mind also having your body squeezed." I write, chucking.  
"That sums up three of our roles so far" says Johnny, "Now we need the one with the short temper, the well-behaved one, and the competitive one."  
"I'm thinking of being the well-behaved one, and this one the short-tempered one." I write, pointing to the Surge.  
"One, two, three, four roles already summed up" counts Johnny, "Now for the final role."  
"Hmm, maybe you?" I write, pointing to Rancis.  
"Sounds good with me" says Rancis, nodding agreement.  
"Awesome. I feel excited." I write.


	44. Chapter 44

The next day, I return to Sugar for a visit, to see Sour Bill being devoured by a Pokemon. "WYNCHEL, DUNCAN, HELP!" he screams.  
"Oh my god, people! You're still trying to eat him?" I think, waiting for said doughnut cops to appear.  
Once Wynchel and Duncan arrive, Sour Bill is saved. He picks himself up and wipes away the slobber. I breathe a sigh of relief and smile. Sour Bill wipes the last of the slobber off.  
"Some people have no boundaries." he comments.  
"Yep" I think, nodding in agreement.  
A small sound is made, as I bump my knee into the jawbreaker I'm behind.  
"What was that? Are you okay?" the sour candy ball asks, turning to see me.  
"Hey Sour Bill. Yeah, I'm okay." I write, stretching my arms up.  
"Ah, well, very good then." he replies.  
"So, do your floating hands and feet allow you to stretch almost infinitely?" I randomly ask in writing.  
"Why, yes, actually. Why do you ask?" he responds.  
"Well, seeing that your hands and feet aren't attached to any limbs, it makes me wonder how far your programming allows you to extend them." I write.  
"Oh, I see. You're actually not the first person to question such matters." says Sour Bill.  
"Yeah, I guess almost anyone with limbs would ask that." I write, "So, how are you, aside from almost getting eaten again?"  
"Aside from that disgusting display you've witnessed, I'm quite fine, actually. I haven't been too busy lately, either, so that's fortunate enough. I'm having more time to socialize." answers Sour Bill.  
"That's awesome!" I write, starting to munch on a nearby wafer, "This is, perhaps, the only place in which I'd be okay with eating food off the ground."  
"Indeed. How have you been as of late?" he replies.  
"I've been fine." I write, still munching, "I'm writing and/or drawing regularly, but I try to find time to interact with others. Even when I'm busy, I can still get lonely."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Though, I can surely relate." he says.  
"Yeah." I write, "For a while, I've believed I was better off alone. At the same time, though, I couldn't help but feel that I was missing something in my life."  
Indeed, for the past few years, after losing a best friend and failing to make other friends afterwards, I've been trying to isolate myself, as I couldn't bring myself to even approach most people without feeling embarrassed. I couldn't even find a reason to talk to practically anyone, let alone find something to talk about. Plus, the people in "my" game who have talked to me were either totally shallow and self-centered, or complete idiots with no respect for others.  
"No one deserves to be alone. There's someone out there who will show you kindness and love." Sour Bill tells me.  
"And that's one of the best things I'm learning." I write, smiling in gratitude.  
"Wonderful." he replies, also smiling.

Despite my worry that he fears me, I come back out again, hopefully to talk with the little guy in green and blue. As I step closer to him, he hears my rattling and turns around to see me walking up to him.  
"o-Oh h-h-hello." he smiles at me.  
I wave hesitantly, thinking I must've seen him once or twice before.  
"I-It's n-nice t-t-t-to m-meet you." he says.  
"Same here, I think." I write, noting his stammer, "You're not scared of me, are you?"  
"O-Oh n-no I-I'm not. I-I j-j-j-just h-h-have a-a-a-a b-b-bad st-stutter. I-I'm w-w-w-working on i-it." he answers.  
"I see. Haven't I seen you before?" I write, as I'm pretty sure it was he I saw in Game Central with Litwak and at the unexpectedly sad wedding.  
The guy thinks about that before he snaps his fingers.  
"Y-Y-Yeah I-I r-r-remember that." he says.  
I smile in a shy way, wondering whether he, or anyone for that matter, noticed me gone from the wedding.  
"Th-Though I-I'm s-s-surprised y-you d-d-disappeared f-f-from the wedding." he adds, as if he has read my thoughts.  
"You were?" I write, surprised since hardly anyone tried to interact with me at the time.  
"Y-Yeah." he replies.  
"You're Luigi, right?" I write, "All this time, I've thought no one wanted me there."  
"Y-Yeah" he smiles, "W-Well i-it w-w-w-wouldn't h-hurt t-t-t-t-to t-t-talk t-t-to someone."  
"I thought so." I write, "Including me?"  
He nods.  
"Well, thanks." I write, "So, are you related to Mario?"  
"Y-Y-You're w-w-w-welcome. A-A-A-and y-yes. I-I'm r-r-related t-t-t-to Mario. I-I'm h-his y-younger b-b-b-brother." Luigi answers.  
I nod in understanding and turn to leave, as it's getting to be the time to meet my evening buddies again.  
"O-Oh a-a-a-are y-you g-g-going?" he asks, tilting his head before he smiles, "W-W-W-Well I-I h-h-h-hope I-I w-w-w-would s-s-see y-you a-a-a-again s-s-someday. I-It w-w-was n-nice t-t-talking to you."  
I guess I'd have to agree that it was nice talking to him too. Luigi does seem like a nice guy who might like to be friends with me.

Anyways, since my newest skit idea involves a sugary setting, I turn towards the entrance of Sugar Rush.  
"Hey there" a voice says, footsteps approaching, "Where are you heading off to?"  
I turn around and wave at the Surge.  
"I was thinking of going to Sugar Rush, this time, for our next skit." I write.  
"Sounds good. I was just about to head there anyways" says the Surge, "Let's be heading there, shall we?"  
I nod in agreement and write "I hope my friends/neighbors will remember to meet us there."  
"I think I saw Ralph head to Sugar Rush, and I'm sure Felix likely followed after him" says the Surge, "And I'm sure the others are there."  
"Great!" I write, walking over to Sugar Rush's plug.  
"So, anything new been happening in Game Central?" asks the Surge as he walks into the plug of Sugar Rush.  
"I saw that same guy in green and blue. He stutters a lot, apparently." I write.  
"So, you've spoken to him yet at all?" asks the Surge, "I've seen him before many times."  
"Yeah, I just did today. Apparently, he's Mario's younger brother." I write, taking a seat beside the blue security guard.  
"I think that Desmond said he's come across Luigi as well" says the Surge, putting an arm over me, "I'm not sure about the others."  
"Yeah, probably." I write, smiling at the gesture.  
"Perhaps if we get to Sugar Rush, we can still get done on that skit" says the Surge, "I'm rather excited to do it."  
"Heck yes." I write, "Me too."  
"I think this is the first time the two of us do a skit in Sugar Rush" says the Surge, "Perhaps we can sneak a few candies while we're added."  
"Yeah, we can! That place makes me hungry for food, especially sweets!" I write.  
"Same here" adds the Surge, "Although sometimes, I can't really handle sweets. For now, though, I'm fine with sweets."  
"You don't get hyper from sweets, do you?" I write.  
"Not too much, no" says the Surge, "Sometimes I just can't handle them, though."  
"What do you mean, exactly?" I write, sneezing.  
"Sometimes my stomach just gets a little upset from too much sweets" says the Surge, "But then again, I'm guessing others sometimes have that problem too."  
"I see. Yeah, I think almost anyone who has eaten sweets has had to learn the hard way not to overdo it." I write, "The last thing I want is a bellyache and/or vomiting, and I have a phobia of the latter."  
"I'm pretty sure everybody's dealt with learning the hard way of not overdoing sweets before" says the blue security guard, as the train stops.  
I nod in agreement and step off the train and onto the rainbow-colored path. The Surge gets off the train too and walks down the rainbow pathway leading down to the rest of the game, immediately recognizing a few of the Sugar Rush racers with my friends/neighbors down below. I follow and wave at the group when I see them.  
"Oh hey, mates!" calls Johnny, waving when he sees us, "Come for the skit at all, by any chance?"  
"Yes, yes we did." I write.  
"Brilliant. Well, we're all here" says Johnny, pointing to my friends/neighbors, Candlehead, Amy, and Avril, "Fluggerbutter says that somebody will have to replace his role, though. He said he was sidetracked."  
"Okay. Well, would you like to take the role?" I write towards Candlehead.  
"Yes please" says Candlehead, nodding eagerly.  
"Great! Now, you'll just need some gum to chew on." I write.  
"I've already got some" says Candlehead, pulling a packet out from her jacket and chewing it.  
"All right. Let's get cracking." I write.  
"There's a nearby chocolate factory around here. It hasn't been used in a while, so we can use it" says Johnny, grabbing his camera.  
"An actual chocolate factory here, huh?" I write.  
"Yep, it's just around here" says Johnny, leading us to it.  
I grin in excitement, as I walk towards it.  
"It's a little derelict, but it'll do" he says, noticing some holes in one of the chocolate bar walls, "What do you think?"  
"Nice." I write, "It looks delicious."  
"Let's get cracking" says Johnny, going inside with the rest of us cast members and turning his camera on.  
I eagerly nod in agreement, as I follow the others. Johnny hands his camera to Felix, who films the five of us in front of the factory.

"Make time go faster" complains Avril.  
I look towards Ralph, Candlehead, Avril, and the Surge, as I wait for the gates to open. The gates begin to open, as a voice sounds.  
"Please enter" says Johnny's voice, "Come forward. Close the gates."  
The gates then shut as we walk forward.  
"Dear visitors, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory" says Johnny, "And who am I? Well..."  
A pair of doors then begins to open. I stand with the other four cast members, curious as to what will be behind the opening doors. A pair of curtains then opens, as a set of dolls are seen dancing around.  
"Johnny Hersheyson, Johnny Hersheyson, the amazing chocolatier" they sing, "Johnny Hersheyson, Johnny Hersheyson, everybody give a cheer! He's modest, clever, and so smart, he barely can restrain it. With so much generosity, there Is no way to contain it... to contain it... to contain it... to contain it... to contain it."  
I grin in enjoyment, as I'm pleasantly surprised with this welcome display.  
"Johnny Hersheyson, Johnny Hersheyson, he's the one that you're about to meet" the dolls continue singing, "Johnny Hersheyson, Johnny Hersheyson, he's a genius who just can't be beat. The magician and the chocolate wiz, the best darn guy that ever lived. Johnny here he is!"  
Sparks then begin flying from some candy canes, as one of the dolls go alight. I continue grinning, bouncing slightly. The rest of the display continues burning to flames.  
"Wasn't that just magnificent?" a nearby Johnny asks, clapping, "I was worried it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part, but then that finale... wow."  
"Who are you?" asks Candlehead.  
I dilate my hidden pupils and irises a bit, acting surprised with the display bursting into flames and Johnny suddenly appearing.  
"Good morning, starshine" Johnny says, grinning, "Sugar Rush says hello."  
He then pulls out some cards, earning some odd glances from some of us.  
"Dear guests, greetings" he says, "Welcome to the factory. I shake you warmly by the hand. My name is Sir Johnny Hersheyson."  
"Then shouldn't you be up there?" asks Avril, pointing to the throne behind the burning singing dolls.  
At first, that would sound logical, but of course, I know that the throne doesn't look like the safest place to sit, with all these flames of the burning dolls around.  
"I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, now, could I, punk?" asks Johnny, "Were you one of those despicable spies who everyday tried to steal... my life's work and sell it to those parasitic, copycat, candy-making cads? Then wonderful, welcome back. Let's get a move on, blokes."  
I follow Johnny inside, expecting the others to follow too.  
"Don't you want to know our names?" asks Ralph as he follows Johnny.  
"Can't imagine how it would matter" says Johnny, "Come quickly. Far too much to see. Just drop your jackets anywhere."  
Of course, I'm not wearing any sort of jacket, hoodie, etc., so I don't really leave anything behind, while Candlehead and Avril slip off their jackets.  
"What? Oh yeah, I have to keep it warm in here because my workers are used to an extremely hot climate" says Johnny, "They just can't stand the cold."  
"Who are the workers?" I write.  
"All in good time" says Johnny, "Now..."  
Before he can say anything else, Candlehead wraps her arms around him.  
"Sir Hersheyson, I'm Candlehead" she says.  
"I don't care" he says.  
"Well, you should because I'm the girl who's gonna win the special prize at the end" says Candlehead.  
"Well, you do seem confident, and confidence is key." says Johnny.  
I simply stand there, watching.  
"I'm Avril JaffaTaff, pleased to meet you, sir" says Avril, as she walks up in front of Johnny.  
"I always thought a taff was a type of candy, like 'Vanilla Taffy'" says Johnny, chuckling.  
"I'm Wreck-it-Ralph. I love your chocolate" says Ralph.  
"So do I. I never expected to have so much in common" says Johnny.  
I smile, thrilled to hear the wrecker say he likes chocolate again, even though it's part of the skit. Johnny then turns towards the Surge.  
"You. You're Surge 'Bertram' Protector" he says, "You're the little devil that cracked the system."  
He then turns towards me.  
"And you, well, you're just lucky to be here, aren't you?" he asks, "Okay, then let's get moving."  
"Want some chocolate?" Ralph asks me.  
"Sure." I write.  
"Well, you should have brought some" says Ralph.  
"Let's be friends" Avril says to Candlehead.  
"Best friends" replies Candlehead.  
"An important room, this" says Johnny, "After all, it is a chocolate factory."  
"Then why is the door so small?"asks the Surge.  
"That's to keep all the great big chocolatey flavor inside" chuckles Johnny.  
I watch, waiting for the doors to be opened, when suddenly, it's time for us to head back to our own games for the night.


	45. Chapter 45

I randomly wander into Sugar Rush again in my long, dark dress. There, I suddenly get an urge to draw something on my face, so I start looking around for a reflective surface. I remember there is water in here, but it proves to be tough to find, as most other liquids here are too opaque to show me anything. Most hard candies are too colorful to reflect properly. I wander far to find anything even remotely resembling a mirror, and I find my way near a furniture store in a town. It seems to be a relatively calm day here, until I start hearing whispers of concern over something that must've happened a while ago. On some of the buildings, the windows were boarded up and the roofs patched up, yet everyone seems okay, for the most part. I must've heard heavy footsteps of someone coming down the street and candy citizens heading out of its way with my plugged ears, but I just keep moving and head back into the woods again.  
"Hm? Hey" a familiar voice says in my direction.  
I turn around to see Vanellope and wave at her.  
"Hey, how are you?" I write.  
"I'm great; how are you?" she replies.  
"I'm fine too." I write.  
I finally come upon a lake filled with actual water and kneel down near it.  
"Nice dress" Vanellope comments.  
"Thank you." I write, taking out a black Sharpie.  
"Why so fancy?" she asks.  
"I just felt like wearing it today, although I might also wear it on a special occasion." I write, "I love wearing dresses, in general."  
"My mom loves wearing dresses all the time too; it's pretty" she says.  
"Heck, even if I was a guy, I'd still wear my dresses and skirts." I write.  
Vanellope chuckles.  
"Yeah. I like dresses and skirts because of the freedom my legs get, not so much because of the fact that I'm a girl." I write.  
"Oh cool" she replies.  
"Thanks. I'm not one for so-called gender rules." I write.  
"Yeah" she says.  
Looking at the lake, I pull back my facial cover a bit and draw a black X on my left cheek with the Sharpie. Vanellope asks me why I did that, to which I reply that I felt like experimenting. It's not exactly a perfect X, but I'm satisfied with the result.  
"Oh" she says in understanding.  
I nod and write "Well, I'll see you later, Vanellope."  
"Okay, see you later" she replies.  
I wave goodbye and start walking away to meet my other friends.

Suddenly, a revving of kart engines comes from within the distance, Johnny's kart swerving and stopping nearby. Avril brakes a motorbike as she also stops.  
"Hey mate!" I hear, "What's up?"  
I wave at Johnny when I see him.  
&"Nothing much, aside from the fact that I talked with Vanellope for a bit." I write.  
"We were just passing by" says Johnny, "The others are over near our 'edible filming set', so we thought we'd stop by to tell you."  
"Okay. I was going to be on my way, anway." I write.  
"Hop onto my kart, and I can make your ride faster" says Johnny, "Avril can get there easily on her own; she's already got a vehicle."  
I smile and perch onto Johnny's kart, which he starts up. He coughs loudly as Avril starts up her motorbike and the back wheels kick up a cloud of dust in the air.  
"That settles it" the brownie-themed racer mutters, slipping his helmet on, "On my programming day, I'm asking Sean for a cab roof."  
I dilate my pupils and irises a bit.  
"She's prone to making clouds of dust in the air" Johnny says, pointing to the motorbike racing off, "I wouldn't be too surprised about it."  
I nod in understanding.  
"Now, let's get to the factory, or I'll never hear the last of it from Avril if she gets there before me" he says, starting his kart up and driving off.  
I nod in agreement.  
"So, did you encounter anything in Game Central Station today?" asks Johnny as he speeds up his kart, which nearly flies off of a hill he goes over.  
"No, I was here all day, looking for someone to talk to." I write.  
"Well, you've spoken to the President, and now you get to be with the rest of us when we begin filming again" says Johnny, continuing to race his kart on.  
I sneeze into a tissue and nod in agreement.  
"Bless you" calls Johnny, racing by Rancis as he is slowly driving by, "Good day, Fluggerbutter."  
"Heya guys" says Rancis, driving by.  
"He said he was still busy, although he said that Amy could come with us for filming" says Johnny, "Kevin and Wilbur also said they would join the cast."  
"Okay, that's good to know." I write.  
"We&'re nearly there now, so we'll be able to get to the others" says Johnny, swerving his kart and braking it when he approaches the factory, the others already there.  
I wave at them when they come into view.  
"We're here" says Johnny, bounding out of his vehicle and walking over.  
"Hey, guys!" says Ralph, "You ready yet for the filming?"  
"Yeah, I can't wait to get cracking again." I write, getting off of Johnny's kart to join the rest of them.  
"I'm ready to begin now" says Johnny, taking out his camera and passing it on to Felix, "Let's get this thing going."

I stand patiently with Ralph, Candlehead, Avril, and the Surge, waiting for the doors to open again. The doors open to present a sweet-made meadow, and we walk in.  
"Now do be careful, my dear visitors. Don't lose your heads. Don't get overexcited" says Johnny, Ralph dropping his chocolate bar in amazement and Candlehead blowing a bubble, "Just keep very calm."  
"It's beautiful." I write.  
"What? Oh yeah, it's very beautiful" says Johnny, Ralph stepping on the chocolate bar as he follows, "Every drop of the river... is hot, melted chocolate of the finest quality. The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate. Churns it up. Makes it light and frothy. By the way... no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall, my dear visitors. And you can take that to the bank."  
He then leads us forward, several whirring noises going on. I gladly follow Johnny and the other four "guests". Johnny then points towards a set of pipes.  
"People, those pipes... suck up the chocolate and carry it away all over the factory" the medieval racer says, "Thousands of gallons an hour, yeah. And do you like my meadow? Try some of my grass. Please have a blade. Please do. It's so delectable and so damn good-looking."  
"You can eat the grass?" I ask in writing.  
"Course you can" replies Johnny, "Everything in this room is eatable. Even I'M eatable, but that is called cannibalism, my dear visitors... and is, in fact, frowned upon in most video games. Yeah, enjoy. Go on. Scoot, scoot."  
I start walking off, looking to see which candy I'd like to eat. The rest of us walk off in different directions, Ralph grunting as he steps on a filling pumpkin.  
"Guys, he said 'enjoy'" the wrecker says, continuing to "wreck" the pumpkin with his foot.  
I run over to a patch of candy cherries and reach out my arm to pick one. Just as I'm about to grab one, it turns out Candlehead is already grabbing it, said racer snatching the cherry and putting the gum she was chewing on under one of her pigtails.  
"Why hold onto it? Why not start a new piece?" I write.  
"Because then I wouldn't be a winner; I'd be a loser" retorts Candlehead, biting into the cherry and walking off.  
Meanwhile, Ralph is covered from overalls to face with chocolate, spitting something out and eating a white, creamy-looking substance and stuffing some of the grass into his face. I smile in amusement at how messy Ralph looks, as I look for another sweet to munch on. Avril licks on a lollipop.  
"Punks, look over there" she says, pointing to something, "What is it? It's a little kid, over there by the waterfall."  
It turns out that figure she is looking at is Amy, along with Kevin and Wilbur.  
I turn towards the kids, who are doing various tasks and write "Who are they?"  
"Are they real people?" asks the Surge.  
"Of course they're not real people" scoffs Johnny, pointing to the ghostly twins, "They're GhostRacers. Imported, direct from the Ice Cream Mountains. What? Well, then you'll know all about it, and oh, what a terrible past they had. The lair is ice-cold... and crumbling apart. I went to the Ice Cream Mountains to find exotic new flavours of sweets, instead I found the GhostRacers. They lived in mountains to escape the reign of King Candy. The GhostRacers ate nothing but gummy worms, which tasted revolting."  
I listen, standing patiently with the other four "guests".  
"The GhostRacers kept looking for other things... to mash up with the gummy worms to make them taste better: Teddy Grahams, the bark of a cinnamon tree. All of them beastly... but not quite as beastly as the gummy worms" continues Johnny, "But the food they longed for the most, was the cocoa bean. A GhostRacer was lucky if he or she found three or four cocoa beans a year. The cocoa bean happens to be the thing from which chocolate is made, so I told Medea 'Come live in my factory. You can have all the cocoa beans you want! I will even pay your wages in cocoa beans if you wish!' They are such wonderful workers. I feel I must warn you, though. They are rather mischievous. Always making jokes."  
Ralph then begins drinking some of the chocolate from the river.  
"Hey, big boy, my chocolate must be untouched from human hands" says Johnny, when suddenly the wrecker falls into the river and struggles not to let the chocolatey current pull him away.  
I watch, my pupils and irises dilating. Whirring sounds are heard, as the pipes begin sucking up the chocolate. Ralph yells as the pipe pulls him in.  
"There he goes" mutters Candlehead.  
"How big is the pipe?" asks Avril.  
"Not big enough" says Johnny.  
"He's gonna stick" says the Surge.  
"I think he has." I write, watching Ralph slow down.  
Ralph continues screaming until finally, he gets stuck inside of the pipe, looking nervously down towards us below. I look up at Ralph, when suddenly, I hear music not from my iPod.  
"Look. The Ghost Racers." I write, looking towards said ghosts.  
"What are they doing?" asks Avril.  
"Why, I believe they're about to treat us to a little song" says Johnny as the GhostRacers walk over, "It is quite a special occasion, of course. They hadn't had a fresh audience in many a moon."  
I grin and start dancing a bit to the music.  
"Wreck-it-Ralph! Wreck-it-Ralph! The great big wrecking nincompoop!" the GhostRacers sing, "Wreck-it-Ralph, so big and vile, so clumsy, smashing, and infantile. 'Come on' we cried, 'The time is ripe to send him shooting up the pipe!'"  
"But don't, dear visitors, be alarmed" says Kevin in a low-pitched voice.  
"Wreck-it-Ralph will not be harmed, Wreck-it-Ralph will not be harmed. Although, of course, we must admit. He will be altered quite a bit. Slowly, the wheels go round and round. The cogs begin to grind and pound; We boil him for a minute more. Until we're absolutely sure. Then out he comes! And now! By grace! A miracle has taken place! A miracle has taken place! This greedy brute, this louse's ear, is loved by people everywhere! For who could hate or bear a grudge against a luscious bit of fudge?"  
The pipe begins leaking, as Ralph is moved upward. I smile in amusement to the song, but smile more nervously when I look again at Ralph.  
"Bravo!" claps Johnny as the song ends, "Well done! Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming?"  
"Like they knew it was gonna happen" mutters the Surge.  
"Oh, poppycock" scoffs Johnny, walking off.  
"That pipe, it just so happens to lead... directly to the room where I make the most delicious kind of strawberry-flavored, chocolate-coated fudge. No, I wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible. Can you imagine Ralph, covered in flavoured, chocolate goop? Eww. No one would buy it."  
I chuckle, although I'd agree that Ralph covered in chocolate goop wouldn't be delicious at all. Johnny then makes a noise with his tongue, attracting Lily's attention.  
"I want you to go up to the fudge room, okay?" he tells the mocha-themed ghost, "Go find Ralph. Take a long stick and start poking around in the big chocolate-mixing barrel, okay?"  
He then makes an agreement pose towards Lily.  
"Johnny?" I write, "Why would Ralph's name already be in the Ghost Racer song, unless-?"  
"Improvisation is a parlor trick; anybody can do it" says Johnny, turning towards Candlehead, "You, Candlehead, say something, anything."  
"Chewing gum" says Candlehead.  
"Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most" says Johnny, "See? Exactly the same."  
I simply listen, blinking.  
"No it isn't" mutters the Surge.  
"Uh, you really shouldn't mumble, because I can't understand word you're saying" says Johnny, "Now, on with the tour."  
As I follow along, I write "Are the Ghost Racers really joking?"  
Just then, a paddle-driven seahorse-shaped steamboat comes into view, the GhostRacers posing as its crew. The boat stops nearby, the GhostRacers laughing.  
"What's so funny?" asks Candlehead as she chews gum.  
"I think it's from all those bloody cocoa beans" says Johnny, "He, by the way, did you guys know that chocolate contains a property... that triggers the release of endorphins? Gives one the feeling of being in love. All aboard."  
"You don't say." I write, boarding the boat.  
"Onward" says Johnny, getting a ladle and scooping up some chocolate from the lake for me, "Here, try some of this. It'll do you good. You look starved to death."  
I take the ladle and drink some of the chocolate.  
"It's great." I write.  
"That's because it's mixed by the waterfall" says Johnny, the others looking at him, "The waterfall's most important. Mixes the chocolate, churns it up, makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world-"  
"You already said that" cuts off Avril.  
"Well, you're quite a short lot, aren't you?" mutters Johnny.  
"Well, yeah, some of us are kids" says Candlehead.  
I simply listen, enjoying the rest of the chocolate on the ladle.  
"Well, that's no excuse. I'm not as short as you" says Johnny.  
"You were once" says the Surge.  
"Was not" says Johnny, "You know why? Because I distinctly remember kneeling down in front of the President, and being tapped on the shoulders with a sword. Look at your short, little arms. You could never reach."  
"Do you even remember what it was like being an ordinary citizen?" I write.  
"Oh boy, do I. Do I?" asks Johnny, presumably beginning to have a flashback in his own mind.  
I sit patiently, watching Johnny mentally go through a flashback, when suddenly, we have to cut and leave for the night.


	46. Chapter 46

Today starts off okay for me, but looking through windows and listening to conversations, I can see it's not for Felix. I can't really blame him for wanting to drown his misery in pies and alcohol, although I'd avoid the latter at all times. After another long round of game play, I slowly make my way out of Fix-it-Felix Jr. and into Game Central.  
"Hey there" says a voice, someone approaching, "Are you heading to Sugar Rush yet?"  
Turning around, I see the Surge and nod.  
"I was heading there as well" says the Surge, walking to the Sugar Rush plug.  
I follow, moving my belt down.  
"So, did you see anything interesting or talk with anybody?" asks the blue security guard as he steps into the Sugar Rush plug and boards the train.  
I take his hand and jump ahead.  
"No, I stayed inside all day." I write.  
"I saw Ralph and Felix head towards Sugar Rush, so I'm guessing they're already there" says the Surge, "And I saw some of the GhostRacers near Gangster Squad, talking about some Sienna character."  
"Seriously?" I write, stretching a bit.  
"Yeah, although I don't know who they meant" says the blue security guard, "Perhaps we can ask them when we get to their game."  
I nod in agreement, getting on board the train.  
"So, how's your day been?" asks the Surge, putting an arm around me as he props his legs on the train.  
"Tiring, yet I feel like dancing." I write, leaning on the blue security guard's body and moving to music.  
"I'm sure that when we get to Sugar Rush, you can get up and stretch your legs by dancing" says the Surge, "And we can get back to filming on the skit."  
"Yeah, I guess I would." I write.  
"And it looks like we're stopping" says the Surge, noticing the train stopping near the exit of the plug and getting off the train.  
I begin to step out of the train, as well. The blue security guard goes towards the exit of the plug, heading down the rainbow pathway at the end. I follow, being careful not to slip on the path. He trails down the path and slows down a little, noticing a few of the others ahead.  
"I think I see them" he says.  
I walk on ahead and see Johnny with Medea, the ghost twins, Lily, my friends/neighbors, Avril, Candlehead, and Jubileena.  
"Hey, mates!" calls Johnny, "Come over for the skit, by any chance?"  
I wave at them and write "Heck yes we have!"  
"Brilliant! We're all here and ready to resume as well. Come on" says Johnny, leading us to the factory.  
"So, how have things been?" Johnny asks as we proceed to enter the factory.  
"It was tiring, as game play seemed to be almost non-stop." I write, turning towards Felix, "Plus, I saw that you were having a bad day because of some people harassing you again."  
"Yep" says Felix, sighing about it.  
"Poor Felix" says Johnny, patting the fixer as we enter the factory, "Come on, let's begin filming again."  
Seriously, it was totally mean of those girls to give out all those fake pictures of my favorite cute little fixer smoking all over the arcade. They must love being such jerks, although I overheard an apology from one of them.

Anyways I nod in agreement towards Johnny, as I dance to my music. We step on board the steamboat again, Felix beginning to film again as Johnny pretends to have his flashback and the boat gets closer to a tunnel.  
"Johnny? Johnny?" I write, "We're headed for a tunnel."  
"Oh yeah" says Johnny, "Full steam ahead."  
The GhostRacers steam up the boat's engines, and the boat enters the tunnel.  
"How can they see where they're going?" asks Candlehead.  
"They can't. There's no knowing where they're going" says Johnny, "Switch on the lights."  
I blink in amazement, as the boat moves quickly, much like a water ride.  
"People, keep an eye out. We're passing by some very important rooms here" says Johnny, the sounds of a whip and mooing being heard.  
I turn and smile in an intrigued way at the sight of a cow being whipped with whips in a room labeled "Whipped Cream".  
"Precisely" says Johnny, chuckling.  
"That doesn't make sense" says Avril.  
"For your information, little girl... whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips. Everybody knows that" says Johnny.  
I chuckle in amusement and grin, as the boat moves quickly again.  
"Stop engines" Johnny calls to the GhostRacers operating the seahorse-shaped vessel, "I want to show you something."  
The boat then stops, us getting off and heading to a room labeled "Inventing Room". As we enter the room, I see many test tubes and flasks filled with chemicals, along with a few machines. I'm somewhat reminded of the stuff I see on TV and, to a lesser degree, the chemistry classroom in my backstory.  
"Now, this is the most important room in the entire factory" says Johnny, "Now, everyone enjoy yourselves, but just don't touch anything. Okay? Go on. Go on, scoot."  
Some of us begin going in other directions. I look curiously at all these chemicals in test tubes and flasks. Candlehead notices a tub Medea is swimming in and curiously pulls out a piece of candy said ghost is swimming in.  
"Sir Hersheyson, what's this?" she asks, she and the Surge inspecting it.  
"Oh, let me show you" says Johnny, Medea handing him the round candy, "Thank you. These are Everlasting Gobstoppers. They're for game characters with very little money. You can suck on it all year, and it'll never get any smaller."  
He chuckles some.  
"Isn't that smashing?" he asks.  
I nod in agreement.  
"It's like gum" says Candlehead.  
"No, gum is for chewing, and if you tried chewing one of these gobstoppers... you'd smash all your teeth out." says Johnny.  
He then walks over to some chemicals.  
"And this is Hair Toffee" he says, "You suck down one of these little buggers... and in exactly half an hour...a brand new crop of hair will start growing out all over the top of your little noggin, and a mustache, and a goatee."  
I nod in understanding, looking with interest.  
"Who wants a goatee?" asks the Surge.  
"Well... beatniks for one, folk singers and motorbike riders, you know. All those hip, jazzy, super-cool, neat, keen, and groovy cats" says Johnny, "It's in the fridge, daddy-o. Are you hep to the jive? Can you dig what I'm laying down? I knew you could."  
He reaches his hand towards the blue security guard.  
"Slide me some skin, soul brother. Unfortunately, the mixture isn't quite right yet. Because a GhostRacer tried some yesterday, and, well, he-"  
I hear footsteps coming and turn to see Wilbur wearing what looks like a wig.  
"How are you today?" Johnny asks the wigged Wilbur, the latter pointing up both thumbs, "You look great."  
Johnny then leads us to a machine.  
"Watch this" he says, pulling a lever.  
I smile in amusement and look at the machine. As soon as the knighted racer pulls the lever, an alarm goes off, and the machine whirs. Candlehead grabs a piece of bubble gum as it comes out of the machine.  
"You mean that's it?" mutters the Surge.  
"Do you even know what 'it' is?" asks Johnny.  
I simply stand patiently.  
"It's gum" says Candlehead.  
"Yeah, it's a stick of the most amazing and sensational gum in the whole gaming universe" says Johnny, "Know why? Know why? 'Cause this gum is a full three-course dinner all by itself."  
He chuckles and pulls out a card.  
"It will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Hersheyson's magic chewing gum, and that is all you will... ever need at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef, and cherry pie." he reads.  
"That sounds yummy." I write.  
"It sounds weird" mutters Avril.  
"It sounds like my kind of gum" says Candlehead, spitting out her gum and putting it under one of her pigtails.  
"I'd rather you didn't. There are still one or two things that are-" Johnny tries to say.  
"I'm the world-record holder in chewing gum. I'm not afraid of anything" says Candlehead, chewing the new gum, "It's amazing! Tomato soup. I can feel it running down my throat."  
I simply watch.  
"Yeah, spit it out" mutters Johnny.  
"It's changing" says Candlehead, "Roast beef with baked potato, crispy skin and butter."  
"Yeah, I'm just a little concerned about the-" Johnny tries to say, as unsurprisingly, he gets cut off.  
"Cherry pie and ice cream!" says Candlehead.  
"That part" mutters Johnny.  
I suddenly start seeing a change in Candlehead's face.  
"What's happening to her nose?" asks Avril, Candlehead's nose suddenly becoming redder.  
Candlehead continues chewing the gum, regardless, the rest of us looking at her oddly.  
"What is it?" she asks, putting her finger to her nose.  
"Well, I told you I hadn't got it quite right, because it goes a little funny when it gets to the dessert" says Johnny, "It's the cherry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry."  
He then proceeds to run off. Felix briefly stops filming as Jubileena gives Candlehead a red outfit similar to her own, and the latter puts it on as Felix films again.  
"Guys, what's happening to me?" Candlehead asks, Jubileena placing an invisible hose under the former's jacket and blowing air into it as she groans.  
I watch in surprise, stepping back a bit. Candlehead continues to inflate to the point where her legs become tiny in comparison to the rest of her.  
"I've tried it on, like five GhostRacers, and each one ended up as a cherry. It's just weird" chuckles Johnny.  
"You could put her in a county fair" says Avril.  
"Wow..." I mouth.  
Suddenly, music plays, as Medea, Lilly, and the ghost twins appear.  
"Ghostly, ghouly, doom-pa-dee-do, I have another puzzle for you" the ghouls sing, "Ghostly, ghouly, doom-pa-da-dee, if you're wise you'll listen to me. Gum chewing's fine every once and a while. It stops you from smoking and brightens your smile, but it's repulsive, revolting and wrong. Chewing gum all day long!"  
They then roll the inflated Candlehead.  
"Ghostly, ghouly, doom-pa-da-dee, given good manners you will go far, you will live in happiness too, like the Ghostly Ghouly doom-pa-dee-do!" they sing.  
I smile in amusement and even dance a bit to the music.

The next day appears to start off worse for Felix, as I hear and see him in pain and vomiting, presumably from food poisoning caused by a meat pie a girl gave him yesterday. As much as vomit/vomiting horrifies me, I feel bad for the little fixer. I look through his window to see him lying in bed, and he waves slowly at me. I wave back at him.  
"Get well soon, my favorite cute little fixer." I write.  
"Thank you, Irene..." he replies.  
I resume my writing for the rest of the morning and afternoon, but see that Felix manages to get over his food poisoning before long. Unfortunately for me, I sit for so long that my neck becomes sore by evening.

I come out of Fix-it-Felix Jr. and head to Sugar Rush's plug, a paw on the back of my neck. The Surge suddenly appears nearby.  
"Hey Irene" he says, stepping over, "Heading to Sugar Rush?"  
I turn around and write "Yes, yes I am.", hanging my head down a bit.  
"I was on my way as well; let's go" says the Surge, walking towards the Sugar Rush plug.  
"I thought you'dd be." I write, painfully making my way towards the trains.  
"You alright?" the blue security guard asks, heading into the plug and noticing Avril already getting on it, "You look a bit sore."  
"Not quite. I've been sitting way too long." I write, stepping on board and practically collapsing onto my seat, "My neck is killing me."  
"Perhaps when we get to Sugar Rush, you'll feel better by walking around more and begin filming again" says the Surge.  
"I hope so." I write, leaning my body on his.  
"Oh, it also looks like we've got somebody with us on the train" says the Surge, noticing Avril lying down on the front seat of the train.  
"Ah, yes. I see." I write, glancing towards Avril.  
I sneeze into a tissue during the ride.  
"Bless you" says the Surge, noticing the train slow down and eventually stop near the end of the plug.  
"Thanks, girlfriend." I write.  
"No problem" says the Surge, stepping off of the train and holding out his hand for me to hold.  
I smile and gladly take the blue security guard's gloved hand, as I step off the train. The Surge walks towards the entrance to Sugar Rush, Avril stretching out on her seat and eventually getting up to follow us. I follow him, bobbing my head to another song on my iPod.  
"Come on, let's go find the others" he says, walking down the rainbow-colored path and in the direction of the factory pathway.  
I start dancing and bouncing my way down the rainbow-colored path, swinging the blue security guard's arm in the process. The Surge walks down the direction of the factory, noticing my friends/neighbors, Amy, the GhostRacers, Candlehead, Jubileena, and Johnny.  
"Ah good, you guys made it here alright" says Johnny, noticing the three of us walk over.  
I wave at them as they come into my view.  
"How was your trip? Did it go out well?" asks Johnny, sliding his camera out from under his sweater.  
"It went okay, although I practically collapsed in my seat. My neck was killing me." I write.  
"Perhaps you'll feel better as we begin filming again" says Johnny, preparing to enter the factory.  
"Yeah. I'm already starting to feel better." I write, as I dance.  
We enter the factory and go back to the room where we had last left off filming, as Candlehead prepares for her role again. I dance a bit to my music, as I wait for Candlehead to resume her inflated state. Felix then begins filming again.

"I want you to take Candlehead into the boat... and take her to the juicing room, okay?" Johnny asks Lily, who makes an agreement pose and rolls Candlehead away.  
"They're gonna squeeze her, like a little pimple" he says, "We gotta squeeze all that juice out of her immediately."  
"Guys, help me please" mutters Candlehead, as she's rolled away.  
"Come on, you lot, let's boogie" says Johnny, "Without the vessel, we'll have to move double-time just to keep on schedule. There's far too much to see."  
"Johnny?" I write.  
"Yeah?" the medieval racer asks.  
"Why did you decide to let people in?" I ask in writing.  
"Well, so they could see the factory, of course" Johnny responds.  
"But why now? And why only five?" I ask in writing.  
"What's the special prize and who gets it?" asks the Surge.  
"The best kind of prize is a surprise" says Johnny, chuckling.  
"Will Candlehead always be a cherry?" asks Avril.  
"No. Maybe. I don't know" says Johnny, "But that's what you get from chewing gum all day. It's just disgusting."  
"If you hate gum so much, why do you make it?" mutters the Surge.  
"Once again, you really shouldn't mumble, 'cause it's starting to bum me out" says Johnny.  
"Can you remember the first candy you ever ate?" I ask in writing.  
"No" says Johnny, going into a silence as the rest of us stare at him, "I'm sorry; I was having a flashback."  
He then leads us to a room called "Nutsorting Room" and opens the doors. Almost immediately, I hear chattering and see that it's from squirrels inside.  
"Squirrels" says Avril.  
"Yeah, squirrels" says Johnny, "These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells. See how they tap them with their knuckles to make sure it's not bad? Oh look, look."  
He points towards a squirrel.  
"I think that one's got a bad nut." he says.  
I look towards said squirrel, which suddenly tosses a nut into a hole in the middle of the room.  
"I want a squirrel. Give me one of those squirrels. I want one" begs Avril, "All I've got at home is a dorky candle-headed housemate and a pistol and steel pairs of sneakers... and two gummy bears and three woodpeckers... and a stupid old guinea pig. I want a squirrel! But I don't want any old squirrel. I want a trained squirrel."  
She then grins towards Johnny. I chuckle at the "dorky candle-headed housemate" part, assuming Avril must be fun of Candlehead.  
"Oh, they're not for sale" says Johnny, "She can't have one."  
Avril frowns and looks towards the others whimpering.  
"I'm sorry, darling. Sir J.C. Hersheyson's being unreasonable" Johnny says in a mock-deep accent.  
"If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself" scoffs Avril, sliding through the door and heading towards the squirrels.  
"Girl?" asks Johnny, to no avail.  
I watch, thinking she's going to be in trouble for what she's doing. One of the squirrels turns its attention towards Avril and lets out low growls as she approaches.  
"Punk girl? Don't touch that squirrel's nuts. It'll make him crazy" says Johnny, just as Avril screams and falls to the ground.  
I smile in a weirded-out kind of way, as the squirrels gang up on her.  
"Let's find the key" says Johnny, inspecting a key, "Nope, not that one."  
He tosses it aside and looks at another.  
"No, it's not that one." he says.  
The squirrels then grab Avril's arms and legs.  
"Bloody hell, it isn't here!" shouts Johnny, tossing down the key as a squirrel gets on Avril's head and hits her forehead.  
"What are they doing?" I ask again in writing.  
"They're testing to see if she's a bad nut" says Johnny, as one of the squirrels chirps in a certain way, "Oh my god, she is a bad nut after all."  
The squirrels then grab Avril and prepare to carry her off.  
"Guys!" she shouts.  
I simply continue smiling in that weirded-out kind of way, as Avril is carried off.  
"Where are they taking her?" asks the Surge.  
"Where all the other bad nuts go. To the garbage chute" says Johnny, "But don't worry, we only light the incinerator on Fridays."  
"But today is Friday" says the Surge.  
"Well, there's always the chance they decided not to light it today" says Johnny.  
I simply listen and watch Avril being carried off. Avril screams as the squirrels drop her down the chute, and they retreat.  
"Now, she may be stuck in the chute just below the top" says Johnny, "If that's the case, all you have to do is just reach in and pull her out. Okay?"  
He then unlocks the door. I gaze at the hole in the middle of the room, as music starts playing again. Just then, the four GhostRacers enter near the hole and begin singing again.  
"JaffaTaff, the little brute, has just gone down the garbage chute, and she will meet, as she descends, a rather different set of friends. a rather different set of friends, a rather different set of friends" they sing, "A fish head, for example cut, this morning from a halibut. An oyster from an oyster stew, a steak that no one else would chew, and lots of other things as well, each with a rather horrid smell, horrid smell. These are Avril's newfound friends, that she will meet, as she descends. These are Avril's newfound friends. Who went and spoiled her? Who indeed? Who handed to her every need? Who turned her into such a brat? Who are the culprits? Who did that? The guilty ones now this is sad, dear old Pres and loving Knight."  
I smile, as I enjoy the song. Kevin then tugs at Johnny's sweater, telling him something.  
"Oh, really?" Johnny asks, "Oh good."  
He then gets up.  
"I've just been informed that the incinerator's broken, so there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break her fall." he says.  
"Well, that's good news." I write.  
"Yeah" says Johnny, "Well, let's keep on moving."  
He then walks towards a button, before filming has to stop for the night.


	47. Chapter 47

I haven't thought about it much, but now that I see a certain female Nicelander in pink-purple clothes around again, I realize it's been a while, probably about a couple months, since I've last seen her. From what I remember, she seems like a very friendly, welcoming woman. I guess I wouldn't mind stopping by her room, sometime outside game play. As I watch stuff happening in the apartment, I can't help but snicker at how ridiculously funny two cakes are being for narrating the woman's every word and movement.  
"Hey, Greg, you hear that?" the first cake asks.  
"Hear what?" the second cake, presumably Greg, asks.  
"It's real quiet..." the first cake says.  
"Is that laughing I hear?" Greg asks.  
"I dunno...maybe?" the first cake replies.  
Wait a minute, how could the cakes hear my laughing? I don't even have my voice anymore, so wouldn't that make my laugh soundless? Anyways, I overhear Felix complaining about how boring the day seems, but from what I've seen, it doesn't look too uneventful.  
I randomly slip him a note that says "Well, I overheard Mary being narrated by a pair of cakes, which sounds very funny to me."  
Felix greets me and comments that it must be another magic spell and that some of those mysterious strangers really like to be funny.  
"Yeah, some of them." I write, chuckling, "At least, I think that's her name, the Nicelander in pink/purple clothes."  
"Yeah, Mary wears pink/purple clothes..." he smiles.  
I then turn my attention back to the Nicelander and the two cakes.  
"Talking cakes?" I think, chuckling, "I don't remember them being in this game."  
I had no idea the Nicelander associates with these talking cakes, but now that I do, I assume that they're her roommates, and annoying ones at that.  
"I still hear that laughing goin' on!" the first cake comments.  
"I'm getting a bit...uh..." Greg begins.  
"Creeped out?" the first cake finishes.  
"Yes. Yes, that's it." Greg answers.  
"Where is that coming from?" asks the first cake.  
"Why are you asking me?" asks Greg.  
"I dunno, 'cause you're here?" the first cake replies.  
Greg tells the first cake to ask Mary. I overhear both cakes claiming possession to something, to which she flat-out denies. Later on today, I briefly walk out of the apartment to take some of my items to a recycle bin again. The first few times have been no trouble for me, but the more quick walks I make with my flip-flops on, the more pain my feet get in. It gets to the point where I have to drag my feet to get anywhere, which is what I do when I return to the apartment after my last stop.  
"Hm? Irene, are you okay?" Felix asks, spotting me in the hallways, walking towards my room.  
"Not quite. My feet hurt." I write.  
"Why is that?" he worries.  
"It's the friction from these flip-flops." I write, showing Felix an area of peeled skin on my bare left foot.  
"Oh my land... Irene, you should rest..." he says, frowning, "W-want me to try using my hammer?"  
"Yes, please." I write.  
Felix taps his hammer on my feet to heal me.  
"I hope you feel better." he says.  
"Thanks. I am." I write.  
"You're welcome, friend." he replies.

I rest for a bit, then put on socks and my usual Converse sneakers before covering up my feet again. I head on over to the Sugar Rush plug from Fix-it-Felix Jr. Just then, Johnny and my friends/neighbors walk out from the Gangster Squad 2013 plug, all three looking nervous.  
"Hey, Irene" says Johnny, "What's up?"  
"My feet were just a bit sore after the walking I did earlier today." I write, "What were you guys doing in Gangster Squad?"  
"We were attending an event and visiting Miles" says Ralph, "Though something happened, and now Miles is being blamed for being a crook."  
"A crook? You mean one who's bad, even outside game play?" I write.  
"Exactly" says Felix, "And now, he's being accused of being a thief during the event we went to."  
"Oh my god. Who's this crook framing Miles?" I write.  
"We don't know yet" says Johnny, "Although the security camera blokes claim that they saw him stealing, Miles says it isn't true."  
"Okay. I hope this criminal will be caught and the stuff returned." I write, "So, will we have time to finish our skit tonight?"  
"Of course; we were just on our way" says Johnny, "Though bear in mind I will be lacking my helmet and sword in the scenes."  
"Okay, good." I write, heading to the trains.  
Johnny and my friends/neighbors board the Sugar Rush train, just as the Surge also appears. I wave at the Surge when I see him.  
"Hey there, guys" says the Surge, boarding the train as well, "What's new?"  
"Well, my feet were hurting earlier today, but this cute little one fixed that." I write, pointing to Felix.  
"And plus, me and Felix were burglared" says Johnny, "Golden hammer, shining sword and helmet, missing."  
"That's jank." I write, sitting on a seat beside the blue security guard.  
Even now, I still use words and phrases from TV shows I watch, albeit not as much as I used to.  
"I just hope Felix gets his hammer back before gaming hours" says Ralph, "It's an important part of our game."  
"Yeah. Plus, I'm pretty sure you'd appreciate being able to fix things almost instantly." I write, turning towards Felix.  
"True. I've gotten used to it, after doing the same job for thirty years" says Felix.  
"And I'm hoping I get my armour and weapons back" says Johnny, "My helmet and sword weren't the only things stolen."  
"Seriously? What else was stolen from you?" I write.  
"Some armour I was bringing for presentation, a set of swords and shields I brought, and a spare medieval helmet as well" says Johnny.  
"Oh my. I hope you'll get those back." I write.  
"I hope so too" says Johnny, nodding in agreement.  
"I'm pretty sure Miles probably isn't responsible for the crime, though" says the Surge, "For all we know, someone could have disguised as him."  
"Yeah, we're all innocent until proven guilty." I write.  
"True" says Johnny, he and the other three nodding in agreement.  
"Miles hasn't already been arrested or anything, has he?" I write.  
"Unfortunately, he has" says the Surge, "He was taken into Game Central to be imprisoned.  
"Oh...my god." I write, the train eventually stopping.  
"We paid him one last visit before he was arrested" says Johnny, getting off of the train, "We did feel sorry for him; he looked so upset and heartbroken."  
I step off the train and start heading down the rainbow-colored path.  
"I see. He denied stealing from you guys, didn't he?" I write.  
"He did a hundred times, but the other Surges took him in anyways; the footage was enough for them" says the Surge, sighing.  
I nod in understanding, heading towards our set, the other four following. When we get to the set, Avril, Candlehead, Jubileena, and Sticky are already there, the latter wearing a cast on one of her legs. I wave at the girls.  
"Hey punks" says Avril, being shoved aside by Johnny as he runs by her and throws his arms around Sticky, "What's up?"  
"For me, just some foot pain earlier today." I write, "Apparently, though, Miles is being accused of stealing people's stuff."  
"So, I've heard. Taff already told me earlier today" says Avril.  
"You mean Taffyta, right?" I write.  
"Yep" Avril says, nodding, "News 'as already spread round Game Central."  
I nod again in understanding and write "Well, let's resume our skit, shall we?"  
"That's what I was just about to say" says Johnny as he turns back around, "Come on."  
I gladly follow along.

Johnny leads us back to where we had previously been filming, and he presses an elevator button as Felix films again.  
"I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier" says Johnny, "The elevator's by far the most efficient way to get around the factory."  
I enter a glass elevator, amazed.  
"There can't be this many floors" says the Surge, inspecting the buttons.  
"How do you know, Mr. Smarty-Pants dummy?" asks Johnny, "This isn't just an ordinary up-and-down elevator, by the way. This elevator can go sideways, longways, slantways... and any other ways you can think of. You just press any button and, whoosh, you're off."  
He chuckles, as he presses a button. I watch, as the elevator starts moving.  
"Oh look, look" says Johnny, pointing to a chocolate mountain, "Noblewomen and gentlemen, welcome to Fudge Mountain."  
The elevator passes by a room where sheep are being sheared, as Johnny suddenly frowns.  
"Oh" he says, in a more disappointed voice, "I'd rather not talk about this one."  
I look curiously at the sheep being sheared, wondering why Johnny suddenly decides not to discuss this room. The elevator passes by what seems to be a hospital.  
"This is Medieval Puppet and Burn Centre" says Johnny, as Kevin wheels away a broken doll, "It's relatively new."  
I look below with interest. The elevator descends into an office-like environment.  
"The administration offices" says Johnny, "Hello, Cinnaroll."  
The medieval racer waves at Medea, as the elevator moves into another room. I gaze at what I'm seeing. The elevator shifts into another room, where Lily and the twins are setting up fireworks and launching them at targets.  
"Why is everything here completely pointless?" asks the Surge.  
"Sweets don't have to have a point; that's why they're sweets" says Johnny.  
"It's stupid" says the Surge, saying in a deeper voice, "Candy is a waste of time."  
I simply watch.  
"I wanna pick a room" the Surge says.  
"Go ahead" says Johnny.  
The Surge presses a button that says "Television Room", and the elevator moves into a white room.  
"Here, put these on quick, and don't take them off, whatever you do" says Johnny, handing me and the Surge sunglasses.  
I take the sunglasses and manage to put them on over my regular glasses.  
"The light could burn your eyeballs right out of your skulls, and we certainly don't want that, now do we?" says Johnny, leading us, "Now, this is the testing room for my very latest and greatest invention: Television Chocolate. One day it occurred to me: 'Hey, if television can break up a photograph...into millions and millions of tiny pieces and send it whizzing through the air...then reassemble it on the other end...why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I send a real bar of chocolate through the television, all ready to be eaten?'"  
I listen and hear sounds from a television nearby. Suddenly, I also sneeze into a tissue.  
"It is impossible; you don't understand anything about science" says the Surge, "First off, there's a difference between waves and particles, duh. Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy in matter...would be like nine atomic bombs."  
"Mumble!" shouts Johnny, "Seriously, I cannot understand a single word you're saying. Okey-dokey, I shall now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room...to the other by television. Bring in the chocolate."  
Kevin and Wilbur then bring in a rather massive chocolate bar. I chuckle in amusement, then stare in amazement at the chocolate bar.  
"It's gotta be real big because you know how on TV...you can film a regular-size man, and he comes out looking this tall?" asks Johnny, making a hand gesture, "Same basic principle."  
Johnny then presses a red button as the gigantic chocolate bar floats up, and Wilbur fires at it, making it vanish.  
"It's gone." I write, staring with amazement.  
"Told ya" says Johnny, "That bar of chocolate is now rushing through the air above your heads... in a million tiny little pieces. Come on, come on, come on!"  
He then leads us to a television.  
"Watch the screen." he says.  
I see the chocolate bar appearing on the television screen.  
"Here it comes, ooh look" says Johnny, "Take it."  
"It's just a picture on a screen" says the Surge.  
"Wussy" mutters Johnny, turning to me, "You take it, go on. Just reach out and grab it, go on."  
I extend my arm into the television and take the chocolate bar, much to my amazement.  
"Eat it, go on" says Johnny, "It'll be delicious. It's the same bar; it's just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all."  
He then makes chomping gestures with his teeth.  
I unwrap the chocolate bar and take a bite out of it.  
"It's great." I write.  
"So imagine you're sitting at home watching telly...and suddenly, a commercial will flash onto the screen, and a voice will say 'Hersheyson's Chocolates are the best in Sugar Rush. Don't believe us? Try one for yourself', and you simply reach out and take it" says Johnny, "How about that?"  
I smile with amazement.  
"What about people?" asks the Surge.  
"Well, why would I want to send a person?" asks Johnny, "They don't taste very good at all."  
"Don't you realize what you're invented?" asks the Surge, "It's a teleporter; it's the most important invention in the history of the world, and all you think about is chocolate. He has no idea. You think he's a genius, but he's an idiot, but I'm not."  
He then walks towards the machine, shoving Kevin and Wilbur away. I watch, thinking the Surge is making a mistake doing what he's doing.  
"Hey, Bertram, don't push my button!" says Johnny, although by then, it's too late.  
The Surge presses a button and waves goodbye as he floats upward before disappearing.  
"Let's go check the television, see what we get" says Johnny, "I sure hope no part of him gets left behind. Sometimes only half of the little pieces find their way through."  
He turns towards Lilly.  
"Try every channel. I'm starting to feel a little anxious." he says.  
I turn towards the television, where I immediately see the Surge, smaller than everything else around him.  
"There he is." I write.  
Just then, music begins to play, as the Surge and Kevin are shown on the television.  
"The most important thing, that we've ever learned, the most important thing we've learned as far as Surges are concerned, is never never let them in front of the television set" the GhostRacers sing, "Or better still just don't install the idiotic thing at all. Never, never let them. Never, never let them. It rots the senses in their head, it kills imagination dead, it clogs and clutters up the mind, it makes a Surge so dull and blind, so dull, so dull! He can no longer understand a fairytale, a fairyland. A fairlyland, a fairlyand! His brain becomes as soft as cheese, his thinking powers rust and freeze, he cannot think, he only sees!...Regarding little Surge Protector, we very much regret that we, regret that we! Will simply have to wait and see... We very much regret that we will simply have to wait and see if we can get him back to size, but if we can't... It serves him right!"  
"Ew, somebody grab him" mutters Johnny.  
I reach into the television screen and take him using only my fingers.  
"Help me! Help me!" the Surge shouts in a higher pitch voice.  
"Oh thank god, he's completely unharmed" says Johnny.  
"Just put me back in the other way" squeaks the Surge.  
"There is no other way. It's television, not telephone. There's quite a difference" says Johnny, "Let's go put him in the taffy puller. Boy, is he gonna be skinny. Yeah. Taffy puller."  
He turns towards Medea.  
"I want you to take Bertram to the taffy puller, okay? Stretch him out. On with the tour." he says.  
I watch, as Medea takes the blue security guard to be stretched out.  
"There's still so much left to see. Now, how many visitors are left?" asks Johnny, pulling off his sunglasses and gasping, "You mean, you're the only one?"  
I take off my sunglasses and write "Yes."  
"What's happened to the others?" asks Johnny, suddenly grinning, "Oh, my dear girl, but that means you've won!"  
He then shakes my paw.  
"Oh, I do congratulate you, I really do. I'm absolutely delighted; I had a hunch, you know, right from the beginning. Well done. Now, we mustn't dilly or dally. Because we have an enormous number of things to do before the day's out. But luckily for us, we have the great glass elevator to speed things along-"  
He bumps into the elevator and falls down, but gets back up.  
"-speed things along." he adds.  
I smile in an amused way.  
"Come on" says Johnny, leading me into the elevator and pressing a button reading "Up and Out".  
I drop my sunglasses into a compartment inside the elevator.  
"'Up and Out'? What kind of room is that?" I ask in writing.  
"Hold on" says Johnny, the elevator beginning to ascend, "Oh my god, we're gonna need more speed to go much faster, otherwise we'll just never break through."  
"Break through what?" I ask again in writing.  
"I've been longing to press that button for months" says Johnny, "Well, here we go, Up and Out!"  
He then begins laughing joyously. I watch nervously, as the elevator crashes through a glass ceiling and flies up for a while, before falling back down. Johnny presses another button, activating a pair of rocket boosters as the elevator descends, just as the other four "visitors" step out. I watch with interest, as Ralph comes out covered head to toe in chocolate; Candlehead back to her normal shape, but still red; Avril covered in garbage; and the Surge extremely tall and thin.  
"Look guys, I'm more flexible now" says Candlehead, doing somersaults as Ralph munches on his fingers.  
"I want a flying glass elevator" says a garbage-coated Avril, pouting.  
I smile in a slightly awkward way toward the four below. Felix stops filming as the glass elevator lands, and Johnny opens the door and steps out.

"Come on, let's get out" he says.  
I step out of the elevator and write "That was pretty cool, wasn't it?"  
"It sure was" says Johnny, "It was brilliant."


	48. Chapter 48

Tired from today's game play, I'm lying on the couch in my living room. Just then, Johnny walks in, now bearing his helmet and sword.  
"Hey mate" he says joyously.  
I wave at Johnny and write "How are you Johnny? I see you've gotten your helmet and sword back."  
I sneeze in the process of writing.  
"I'm doing great, couldn't be better" says Johnny, "Me and the others caught the thug and regained our belongings. And bless you."  
"Good. So, who did the thief turn out to be?" I write, "And thanks."  
"Flynn Roberts, a former member of Miles" gang" says Johnny, "He disguised himself as Miles in order to blame his leader for the crime, and then that's when Miles was blamed, but somebody spied on him and found out the truth."  
"Oh my gosh. So, he's arrested now, right?" I write.  
"Yep" says Johnny, "Miles was freed, and Flynn was arrested in his place. Felix got his hammer back, me and Muttonfudge got our belongings, and the Surge was thanked as well."  
"Awesome. So, where's Jubileena?" I write, looking around the room for the cherry-themed racer.  
"She's coming" says Johnny, noticing the cherry-themed racer walk into the living room, "In fact, here she is right now."  
"Hey guys" says Jubileena, waving.  
I wave back at her.  
"So what's up?" asks Jubileena, "I noticed that Felix and Johnny got their stuff back."  
"I'm just tired right now, I guess." I write.  
"Just to let you lot know, keep your eyes out for Flynn if he ever escapes" says Johnny, "He's literally a master of disguises, so he could easily fool somebody.  
"He's a game-jumper, isn't he?" I write, starting to feel nervous.  
"Well, in a way, yes he is" says Johnny, "He's already wanted for game-jumping and robbing from Sonic the Hedgehog, Sugar Rush, Fix-it-Felix Jr., Super Mario Bros., and a few others."  
"Oh no...He should not be released anytime soon." I write.  
"Let alone try to break his way out" says Johnny, "But the Surges know what they're doing. It's possible that he won't be freed, and since he wasn't a major character in Gangster Squad, he can be easily replaced."  
I sigh a breath of relief.  
"Gosh, that was a heck of a skit we did last night, wasn't it?" I write, starting to smile again.  
"Sure was" says Johnny, "It was great, and it was nice to do a skit in Sugar Rush."  
"I wouldn't mind doing another one like that soon, although not for tonight." I write.  
"I'm sure perhaps we can think of an idea sometime" says Johnny, "I've also been thinking of a skit as well."  
"What did you think of?" I write.  
"Some of us think of what life could be like if everything was 3D" says Johnny.  
I nod as I listen and look towards my doorway to see if either of my friends/neighbors or other usual guests are coming. Johnny also looks towards the doorway, and as if on cue, sees my friends/neighbors, the Surge, the two recolors, Avril, Candlehead, and Adorabeezle walk in.  
"Heya, guys!" calls Ralph, as he walks in.  
I wave at them all, still lying down.  
"Heard about what happened last night before the arcade opened?" asks Ralph, "The one about how some of the others regained their stuff yet?"  
"Yeah, I saw Johnny got his helmet and sword back and that Miles turned out to be innocent." I write.  
"Speaking of which, here he is right now" says Felix, noticing Miles walking in, along with Desmond.  
I turn towards the gangster brothers to wave at them.  
"I told a few of the others about my skit idea, and me and Miles decided to be the two main characters" says Johnny.  
I nod in understanding and write "So, who shall be the bad guy and the model?"  
"I was thinking perhaps Desmond or Ralph could be the villain" says Johnny, "The model, I'm not so sure."  
I turn towards Desmond and Ralph to see what they think.  
"I'm happy with just sitting back and watching" says Desmond.  
"Well, I can take on the role" says Ralph, raising his hand.  
"Great. Well, I guess I could be the model." I write.  
"Now that we know our roles, let's get cracking" says Johnny, pulling out his camera and passing it on to Felix.  
With that, I start studying my lines.

The skit begins with Miles and Johnny sitting on the couch wearing 3D glasses and watching one of the skits.  
"Yeah, I never thought that I'd like the killer cat so much" says Miles.  
"Yeah, everything's better in 3D" says Johnny.  
"Yeah, I just wish real life was in 3D" says Miles, "Everything would look so much cooler."  
"Yeah, even something stupid like hitting a piñata" says Johnny.  
I chuckle at how ironic that sounds, as pretty much everything in the environment is three-dimensional.  
"Hitting a piñata" Maria says off-screen, as Miles lamely smacks a piñata with a bat.  
"IN 3D!" Maria shouts, as Miles smashes the piñata and busts it open, sweets pouring on his backside.  
"That was a little gay" Johnny says to Miles, "Oh, what about lighting candles for a romantic dinner?"  
As I resume studying my lines, Maria says off-screen "Lighting a candle"  
Johnny lights a candle and puts it down in frustration.  
"IN 3D!" the mint-themed racer shouts, as the flame grows bigger.  
"Ahh, my fudging face is on fire!" shouts Johnny.  
"Actually, that would suck" he says to Miles.  
"Oh! What about playing Gangster Squad 2013 on the Xbox?" asks Miles.  
I listen to this, proceeding to take off some of my clothes for my role.  
"Playing Gangster Squad 2013" says Maria, as Miles plays the Xbox.  
"Killing models is so lame!" the gangster groans.  
"IN 3D!" shouts Maria, as Ralph suddenly appears.  
"Gimme all your money!" he shouts.  
"Okay!" says Miles, handing Ralph some money as the wrecker punches him and leaves.  
"Awesome" says Miles, wiping some red liquid, hopefully fake blood, off of his nose.  
"Yeah, that would be alright, I guess" says Johnny, "But what about watching your girlfriend getting her feet massaged? Uh... I wonder what it would be like to use the loo?"  
"Using the bathroom in 3D?" I think, chuckling.  
"Going to the potty" says Maria, as Miles and Johnny go to the bathroom.  
"Ugh, this is so boring" complains Johnny.  
"IN 3D!" shouts Maria.  
"Oh my god!" the two shout.  
"It's gonna poke my eye out!" shouts Miles.  
"Oh!" he says, as he sits with Johnny in the living room, "How about sleeping?"  
"Sleeping...?" Maria says, as Miles lies in Johnny and Jubileena's bed.  
"IN 3D!" she shouts, as a pair of 3D glasses somehow end up on Mles.  
"That was exactly the same thing" mutters Johnny.  
"No" says Miles, "If you look closely, you can clearly tell that I had... oh what the hell are you doing here?"  
I come into the living room, stripped down to not much more than my underwear and facial covering.  
"Um, I'm here for the thumbnail picture, so you guys can actually get some views." I write.  
"Okay..." says Johnny strangely, "But what about watching someone watch a 3D movie?"  
"Watchingsomeonewatcha3Dmovie " says Maria, as Felix films Desmond with 3D glasses on.  
"Whoa, almost hit me in the face" murmurs Miles.  
"IN 3D!" shouts Maria.  
"Oh my god, it's so realistic!" says Johnny, grabbing Miles' hoodie.  
While I simply watch, Miles says "That doesn't even make any sense"  
"What, you're telling me you've never watched a man watching a 3D movie?" asks Johnny.  
"True" murmurs Miles, "What about reading a comic book?"  
I smile in a slightly intrigued way.  
"Reading a comic book" Maria says in a helium-like voice, as Miles looks at a comic book labeled "Fix-it-Felix Sr., the comic book".  
"IN 3D!" shouts Maria.  
"Oh my god, it's popping out of the book?" asks Miles, as the book shows a picture of Turbo, "What the fudge is happening to me?!"  
"It looks like you've never seen a pop-up book before." I jokingly think.  
"911, what's your emergency?" asks Jubileena's voice.  
"Things are popping out of my book!" shouts Miles' voice, "I think I've been drugged!"  
"Excuse me?" asks Jubileena's voice.  
"I-I think I'm dying" says Miles, "Bring-bring amberlamps!"  
"Drugged? It's just a pop-up book." I jokingly think.  
"Did you just say amberlamps?" asks Johnny.  
"Yeah" says Miles.  
"Don't you mean ambulance?" asks Johnny.  
"Why are you asking me these questions?" asks Miles.  
"I wonder what it would be like to draw a picture" says Johnny.  
I dilate my pupils and irises a bit, thinking that actually sounds interesting to imagine in 3-D.  
"Drawing a picture" mumbles Maria in a drunken sort of way, as Miles draws something.  
"Ugh, this drawing looks like crap" complains Miles, slamming his face into the drawing.  
"IN 3D!" shouts Maria, as Miles draws on some melted chocolate.  
"It still looks like crap" complains Miles, throwing his face down into it and raising it up, screaming.  
I chuckle in amusement.  
"Eww" grunts Miles, "Well, I guess not everything's better in 3D."  
"Yeah, but what about forgetting to move your hand when your friend sits down on the couch next to you?" asks Johnny.  
"I dunno man, that sounds pretty dumb" says Miles.  
I chuckle and walk over to the couch.  
"IN 3D!" shouts Maria, as Felix films Johnny sitting on my paw.  
"Ah, that's better" says Johnny, as the skit ends.

I smile in an awkward way as I get off the couch and proceed to put the rest of my clothes on again.  
"Nice job, guys" says Johnny, as he gets up from the couch as well and walks over to the rest of us.  
"Thanks" I flip my notebook to, still smiling in that shy way.  
"No problem" says Johnny, jumping up on Ralph's shoulders.  
"I miss being able to fly and perch there." I think.  
Suddenly, I sneeze again.  
"Bless you" says the Surge, sitting down on the couch.  
"Thanks again." I write, putting the last of my outfit back on and sitting right beside him.  
"You're welcome" says the Surge, putting an arm around me.  
I smile and pull the blue security guard into an embrace with my arm. The Surge grins and nuzzles up closer to me, as Johnny slides off his helmet. I put both paws to my mouth in surprise, silently giggling.

The next day, as I finish up on the chapters about events from the past couple weeks, I look out my window and see what looks like a Turbo dumping stuff on Felix. From the looks of it, Felix is clearly not enjoying this, at all.  
"Really, people?" I think, unimpressed, "You're still messing with him?"  
"I know... He really doesn't know how to behave.." Felix says, blowing some of the feathers off his body.  
"I guess not. Do you need any help getting those feathers off?" I write.  
"I think I'll have to take a shower.." he shrugs, "Be right back!"  
He smiles and walks to his room.

I go back to minding my own business. When I finish eating, I come out into the living room, where Johnny stretches out on the couch, tiredly turning over.  
"Oh, hey mate" he says, stirring over in a tired way.  
"Hey Johnny. How was your day today?" I write.  
"Tiring" he says, scooting upward, "I've been in too many races to count today, not to mention the fact my kart was wrecked."  
"Wow! How did your kart get wrecked?" I write.  
"I spun out of control and collided into a wall" says Johnny, "It's been taken off to be fixed, though that means I'm out of the roster."  
"I see. Do you know how long it's going to take?" I write.  
"I think it's supposed to take about a day, and knowing the mechanic Sugar Rush has, he'll be quick." says Johnny.  
"Well, okay." I write, looking around the room to see if Jubileena's home.  
"Bing-Bing told me she was in the back rooms" says Johnny, "I'm assuming she's in the bedroom or the loo, probably."  
I nod in understanding, then look out the windows to see if anyone's visiting.  
"So, what's been new with you?" asks Johnny, stretching up from the couch.  
"Nothing much. I was just finishing up a few chapters based on events from the past few days." I write, "Again, I stayed inside all day."  
"Nice" says Johnny, "Apart from earlier today, I've mainly been in Game Central, and then I came here."  
"What were you doing in Game Central?" I ask in writing.  
"I went to Gangster Squad to visit the Hendersons, and then I spoke a little to the Surge" says Johnny, He said he was on his way."  
"Okay. Did you hang out in Game Central because you couldn't race?" I write.  
"I hung out in Game Central after the wreck" says Johnny, "And plus, I was on my way here, so I decided to explore around."  
I nod again In understanding and look back to my writing, posing like a certain blue security guard. Johnny looks towards the doorway, and he gets up when he notices my friends/neighbors walk in, along with Rancis, Maria, their "daughter", the gangster brothers, Avril, the Surge, and Adorabeezle.  
"Here they are" Johnny says.  
I briefly put my stuff down to clap in excitement and welcome them in.  
"Hey there, guys!" says Ralph, walking in, "What's up?"  
"Not much." I write, chewing gum.  
"I thought I'd follow these guys when I saw them heading in the apartment" the wrecker says, "Plus, I heard there was a lot going on in Sugar Rush."  
"I see. Yeah, Johnny's kart got in a wreck, so now he has to wait about a day until he can start racing again." I write.  
"He told me, the Desmonds, and Leanna that" says Miles, "And plus, Desmond's upgrade went to Sugar Rush."  
"During arcade hours?" I write.  
"No, during after hours" says Miles, "I also heard that Desmond's upgrade succeeded in annoying Rancis and Maria."  
"Okay, good." I write, turning towards said couple, "What did he do, specifically?"  
"He kept on thinking our relationship was made-up, he was a stammering mess, and he kept saying we were too young to be husband and wife" murmurs Rancis, "It's not like we Sugar Rush characters age anyways."  
I sneeze as I write "True."  
"Plus, I've pretty much been ten years old for sixteen years, so it's not really like I get any older" says Rancis, I am serious, though, about the stammering mess part."  
"Good point. I've been a teenager for almost twenty years." I write, "Does he normally stammer, though?"  
"On frequent occasions, even when he isn't nervous" says Miles, "I don't really understand why he does that."  
"Maybe he just has a speech impediment." I write, shrugging, "I'd just be glad if I can understand what he's saying."  
"Well, at least we have the older Desmond with us, whom we've known for longer and doesn't stammer that much" says Johnny.  
"Yep" says Desmond.  
I nod in agreement and move beside a certain blue security guard. The Surge's cheeks go a slight red in color. Nonetheless, he slides his right arm around my shoulder as the rest of us walk towards the couch. I smile at the response and walk over to the couch too, hoping he'd follow. The Surge follows, and Johnny, Miles, Amy, and the couple get up onto the couch.  
"I remember being in a relationship before, except it didn't really last for long" says Miles.  
"You have? Who were you dating?" I ask in writing.  
"A model from Gangster Squad" says Miles, "She and I only lasted for about three days, though."  
"She actually dumped you for your brother, right?" I write, remembering the conversation from one of the previous skits.  
"Well, more likely, it was the other way around" says Miles, "At first, she was dating Desmond's upgrade before she broke up with him and moved on with me, but then, it ended when my sister found out that she was cheating on me."  
"Whoa. So, who ended your relationship with your girlfriend?" I ask in writing.  
"Yep" says Miles, "But eventually, I'll find somebody else in due time. I'm kinda glad my sister alerted me, though."  
"Yeah, I guess I will too." I write.


	49. Chapter 49

It seems to start off like any other Sunday, when suddenly, I overhear something going on with Felix. I look out the window of the apartment and the game console and see a familiar fixer on the outside again.  
"No way..." I think.  
This time, though, Felix doesn't seem to notice me, as he looks around the arcade nervously, thinking of what he should do. Poor guy. I hope he makes it in the outside world, again before being transported back into the game. Anyways, I shift my attention to my other neighbors. I see a Nicelander, presumably male, with a paper bag on his head out in the hallway.  
"Who is that?" I wonder, looking curiously.  
Whoever it is looks like he isn't taking that bag off anytime soon. The G on his cardigan looks familiar, but I refrain from jumping to conclusions, in case if it's someone else dressed like this.  
"Wow, how can he see with that bag on his head?" I think.  
"There's no need to stare." the Nicelander suddenly says.  
At that moment, I realize the paper bag has eye holes to enable the wearer to see. When I hear the familiar nasal voice with my plugged ears, I blink in surprise as I figure out who this Nicelander is. I avert my gaze, immediately feeling stupid. He huffs and adjusts the bag so he can see a bit better.

A few hours later, I come out into the plug of Fix-it-Felix Jr., writing another chapter and crunching on chips as I watch characters passing by. Arfle's standing in the rafters, watching everyone below, possibly wondering whether she should mingle with them. When I see Arfle, I tilt my head in confusion as to what she's doing. Arfle spots me in the crowd looking up at her, and finally deciding, she transportalizes towards me, grabbing my paw and leading me to a corner of Game Central. She seems to be about to tell me a secret.  
"I just flipping kissed Tom." she says.  
"Whoa, who's Tom?" I ask in writing, surprised.  
"He's our Knight of Breath, and I've really liked him and now, I think he likes me too and oh my gosh" she gasps, "I guess you could say he took my breath away."  
I nod in understanding, remembering that coincidentally, there's someone I like too.  
"So, you're interested in dating him?" I write.  
"Yes. I think he's even interested with dating me." Arfle replies.  
"That's wonderful!" I write, "I hope you'll be happy with him."  
"Thanks!" she replies, "Hey Irene, is there someone you like?"  
"You're welcome." I write, eyeing a certain blue security guard wearing blue beads around his neck, "Actually, yes, yes there is."  
She turns to look where I'm looking at.  
"Is it him?" she asks.  
I nod, smiling rather awkwardly. She gives me a goofy grin.  
"I think he looks nice." Arfle comments.  
"Yeah, he is beautiful." I write.  
"Hey, hope you two'll be happy together." she responds.  
With that, Arfle leaves for the night. I'd hope so too, but I want the Surge to be happy, whether he dates me or not. He must be questioning his relationship status, at this point. I remain standing in that corner of Game Central, eyeing the necklace-wearing blue security guard from a distance for a bit.

"Hey mate" Johnny says, walking over towards me as he exits the Sugar Rush plug, "What's up?"  
"Hey Johnny. So, what went on in your game today?" I write, suddenly sneezing.  
"Bless you" Johnny says, "As for what's been going on, it went well. Kart got repaired, and I was let back in the races again."  
"Thanks. I see. So, is your home still being repaired?" I write.  
"Yeah, the repairs have been kinda slow" says Johnny, "It should be finished in two days time, according to what the construction company told me."  
I nod in understanding and start leading Johnny to Fix-it-Felix Jr.  
"So, what's been new on your end?" Johnny asks, as he walks towards the plug to Fix-it-Felix Jr.  
"I was just talking to a girl about love interests." I write.  
"Ah" says Johnny, nodding in understanding, "The others in Sugar Rush told me they were on their way. I'm assuming they might be coming now."  
"Okay, great." I write, eyeing the blue security guard one more time before entering the plug.  
"And it looks like they might be coming now" says Johnny, noticing a few of the racers over near the Surge.  
I stop to wave at them.  
"Hey guys" Rancis says, getting on the train along with the Surge, Maria, Amy, Avril, Candlehead, and the gangster brothers, "What's up?"  
"Not much, aside from talking to another of my friends." I write.  
"We were on our way" says the Surge, "Now that means we can all go together."  
I clap a bit in excitement and board the trains. Johnny hops onto the train as well, sitting beside Avril and Miles as they get seated in. I sit beside the blue security guard and start leaning on him.  
"Perhaps when we head to Fix-it-Felix Jr., we can see how Felix and Ralph are doing" says Johnny, sitting back against the train.  
I nod in agreement and look at my nails.  
"It looks like we're nearly there" says Miles, noticing the train approaching the exit, "The trips seem to get faster and faster."  
"I guess so. I mean, we have been coming here frequently." I write.  
"True" says Miles, getting off along with the rest of us once the train slows down and stops.  
I step off the train, sucking on some hard candy. Johnny steps off of the train as well, and sure enough, Ralph notices us.  
"Hey, guys!" he says, walking over.  
I wave at the wrecker and give him a friendly pat on the back.  
"What's up, guys?" asks Ralph, "Felix said he was in the apartment."  
"It's weird. I saw him in the outside world this morning, due to another spell." I write.  
"Perhaps the spell wore off an- did you say the outside world?" Johnny asks in shock.  
"Yeah, I saw him back inside the game in a few hours, and yes, I do mean the outside world." I write, "It's shocking what some of these spells do."  
"The people that cause these enchanted spells are with no doubt absolutely outrageous" says Johnny, "I don't even have a clue on how they can get some of us into the outside world."  
"I know, right? A lot of them cause trouble, from what I've seen." I write, heading towards the penthouse.  
"I'm surprised none of this happens down in Sugar Rush" says Johnny, walking towards the penthouse, "I'm guessing these people just have no interest in the racers."  
"Maybe, I don't know." I write, shrugging my shoulders.  
While I have seen a lot of these magic spells being cast on Felix and Gene, I can assume some of them do happen in other games, including Sugar Rush. Some of the racers probably do get magic spells, although I've never been there to see it.  
"I've been thinking of a skit idea most recently" says Rancis as he follows the rest of us.  
"Well, tell us." I write.  
"One of us is told to read a book by their crush, but the one reading it finds it to hard" says Rancis.  
"Cools. So, who'll be the couple for this idea?" I write.  
"I'm not sure. I was thinking with going with either you and the Surge or me and Maria" says Rancis.  
"I'm thinking you two should do it, this time." I write.  
"Alright" says Rancis, "And I was thinking perhaps Desmond could have a role as well."  
"All right. Do you already have a book or two to use?" I write.  
"Yeah, I thought I'd use To Kill a Mockingbird or something else lying around" says Rancis.  
"Well, I have a few books in my room you could borrow, unless if already brought one to use." I write.  
"I've already got one with me" says Rancis, pulling out a book from his back, "Perhaps now that we know our roles, we can begin filming, shall we?"  
"Great." I write, nodding.

Johnny then begins filming Desmond and Rancis in the kitchen, the latter eating something and moaning about it.  
"Rancis, you know that one of these days, Maria's cousin is gonna wanna share a meal with you" Desmond says as he makes a pitcher of lemonade, "When that day comes, I suggest you don't make breakfast."  
"For your information, Des, Maria likes me just the way I am" responds Rancis.  
I smile in slight amusement. Just then, a knocking comes from the door.  
"Knock knock knock" says Maria's voice.  
Upon hearing Maria, Rancis smells his armpit, wincing. He then runs over to Desmond, grabs some lemons, and screams as he squeezes the lemons under his armpits and into his mouth.  
"Well, that outta give ya some tang" Desmond mutters as Rancis spits the seeds into the pitcher.  
"Lemon deodorant, get it?" I jokingly think.  
Rancis then opens the door to see Maria standing there.  
"Good morning, my lovely" he winces, speaking in a raspy voice.  
"Awww, are you ever not adorable?" asks Maria as she puts her arms around him.  
"Depends if ya like spitting in your lemonade" mutters Desmond.  
"I uh - thought you had a race?" asks Rancis.  
"Bein, that's kinda getting old now, can we move on?" asks Maria.  
"I'm trying" Rancis winces.  
I smile as I watch, lying down.  
"So, I gotta get to the race, but here's that book I told you about" says Maria, handing Rancis a book.  
"And I can't wait to read it" Rancis winces.  
"Seriously, enough with the voice" says Maria, kissing Rancis on the lips and wincing, "Bueno, adios!"  
She then runs off to the door. I watch with anticipation. Rancis tosses the book onto the couch, grabs a flower vase, pulls out the flowers, and gargles the water in it, before spitting it back in again.  
"To Kill a Mockingbird?" Desmond asks, as he inspects the book, "Now Rancis, that's a real book right there. Hundreds of pages, no pictures."  
"Des, really, I-" Rancis tries to say until he grabs the book, "No pictures? You know what? Doesn't matter, that's fine. This is my wife's favourite book, and if she wants to read it, then read it I shall. With the eyes of love."  
I smile with interest, as I, coincidentally, have memories of reading the book, myself. Later on, Rancis sits in the kitchen.  
"Wow" he murmurs, "Talk about a page turner."  
"Little help here!" Desmond says as he walks in with some bags as Rancis tosses away a Fix-it-Felix Jr. comic.  
"Uh... sorry Des" says Rancis, "Lost in the fascinating world of To Kill Dribgnikcom."  
He then turns the book around.  
"Uh- Mockingbird. Dribgnikcom was the original title in honour of the author's Swedish grandmother Igna Dribgnikcom." he claims.  
"Dribgnikcom?" I jokingly think.  
"Really?" asks Desmond, "I love that book, but I don't remember that part."  
"Well, I guess I just care a little bit more about classic literature" says Rancis.  
"So, what did you think of the way the author introduced Jim's broken arm?" asks Desmond.  
"Shh! Des! I haven't gotten there yet" says Rancis.  
"First sentence of the book" mutters Desmond.  
I chuckle at how ironic that sounds.  
"If you don't count the title page, which I found so riveting, I read seventy-one times" says Rancis.  
"Two days and that's as far as you got?" mutters Desmond.  
"It's just so - thick!" says Rancis, "And there"s so many words, and they're all... different! Des, I'm part of the video-game generation; I can't handle long and slow. I need short and fast!"  
I almost fall asleep as I hear this.  
"Rancis, if you don't finish that book, your relationship with your S-S-S-Spaniard's gonna be short and fast" says Desmond, "Come on, Rancis, think about it; the brain's a muscle. You gotta exercise it. Dig into a classic book like that, and before you know it, your eyes are gonna be glued to the-"  
Before he can finish his sentence, Rancis is already asleep.  
"-other side of your eyelids. One day, you're gonna make your wife proud, Rancis. Let's just hope she can survive all those other days."  
I smile from amusement again, right before we have to call it a night. By now, I'm ready to fall asleep, preferably in my bedroom.


	50. Chapter 50

With the extra time from a lack of players today, I come back out into the plug of Fix-it-Felix Jr. to hang out for a bit, but stay in the end leading to the game. As I write and look around, the SP, presumably the one who questioned me, watches me with intense curiosity. I'm not sure why he's interested in my presence, but I wouldn't be surprised if he's still thinking about my history. With a sigh, he zaps away, probably to do something for his job. Eventually, I get bored and decide to stop by Sugar Rush again. There, I randomly decide to wander into a candy cane forest. I see a large silhouette not too far away. It grows larger as it makes it way toward me, but then vanishes as it goes behind a tree. Strangely, the thing is a lot bigger and wider than the tree.  
"Hey there." says a deep, male voice immediately behind me.  
"Hello?" I write, looking around for the source.  
"Hmm, I could've sworn I heard someone." I think, looking around with confusion.  
When I see no one, I frown.  
"Maybe I am just a joke.." I think.  
Suddenly, though, I find what look like dents in the ground. I try to follow them, which lead a good ways into the forest. The further I go, though, the harder it is to find them, with all the marshmallows coating the ground. Just when I lose the trail, there's a loud "thunk" from something colliding with another thing. I turn around, looking in a surprised way.  
"Why are you following me?" the same voice asks in a slightly annoyed way.  
I gaze up at the source, the cybug Ralph. Suddenly, I have a look of fear and nervousness and start walking away. There's a glitching sound behind me, followed by something flying right up in my face. It's the cybug from before, only much, much smaller, probably no bigger than my paw.  
"Ya didn't answer my question, Missy!" he exclaims.  
I blink with surprise at the sudden change.  
"I was just curious about the source of a voice I heard and dents I saw in the ground. Plus, I thought you wanted me out of sight..." I write, putting my arms to my sides with fright.  
He shakes his head.  
"Well, you kinda come and go a lot without sayin' or doin' anything and it's kinda suspicioius, you know? Why run back and forth like that? And what's your name, anyhow?" the cybug Ralph responds.  
"I like to wander in certain other games, especially when I want to see someone, but I don't always find someone to talk to where I arrive. I get bored, so I'd have to leave. Except if I was talking to someone, hardly anyone notices me leaving; I'm surprised you do." I write, moving my arms slightly away from my sides, but still keeping the fearful expression, "Anyways, I'm Irene, if you really want to know."  
"Irene, huh? Well, I'm surprised nobody here talks to ya; everyone here's a chatterbox. Just catch a kid before a race, and they'll talk your ear off." the cybrid responds.  
His lower pair of wings short out, and he sinks most of the way to the ground, before they kick in again.  
"Hey Irene, what do you know about electronics?" he asks.  
I shrug my shoulders.  
"Yeah. Well, I'm practically invisible to almost everyone." I write, chuckling nervously, "To be honest, I don't know much, really."  
"Mmn, it's easy to go unnoticed in a place like this. Arcade's big, and not everyone can be lookin' around at everyone." the cybug Ralph responds.  
His wings begin to sputter, so he opts to land on a jawbreaker nearby, instead.  
"Ya learn by asking questions, though, so there's always that to break the ice." he adds.  
Now that he mentions it, I realize this arcade is, indeed, a big place. I've often believed everyone either hates me or is too busy with something else, but then again, there are a lot of people, so it's almost no wonder I get lost in the crowd. I guess I should, indeed, just keep "talking" to others first, even though I fear that I'm being annoying.

I wander around, hoping to find Vanellope nearby, but to no avail, this time. So, for a while, I sit around, enjoying the sweet scenery and munching on nearby chocolate chips. In the distance, Johnny's kart drives closer nearby.  
"Hey there, chap!" he calls, driving over and jumping out of his vehicle, "What's up?"  
I wave at Johnny.  
"Hey there! Well, I had some extra time today, so I thought I'd stop by here to talk to friends." I write.  
"Brilliant" says Johnny, "I had some extra time as well, so I thought I'd just drive around."  
"Cools." I write, scooping up soda from a lake with an ice cream cone.  
"So, what's been happening with you?" Johnny asks, as he takes off his helmet.  
I take a sip and sneeze.  
"Nothing much. It's been pretty uneventful for me, but I've overheard Felix being affected by a spell that makes him laugh whenever someone says 'pie'." I write.  
"So, did you find Felix back in the game at all yet?" asks Johnny, "Or is he still in the outside world?"  
"He's back inside the game, as I mentioned yesterday." I write.  
"Good" says Johnny, "Without Felix, his game would pretty much just be unplugged, not unlike the time Ralph game-jumped."  
"Yeah, it's a good thing that spell only lasted a few hours, and it was a Sunday." I write.  
"True thing" says Johnny, pulling a brownie out from his back and eating it.  
I take another sip of my lemonade soda and eat another chocolate chip.  
"I'm guessing that perhaps some of the other racers might be around soon" says Johnny, as he looks around the place, "I just thought I'd drive around the place until then."  
"Yes, probably." I write, looking curiously at the ground.  
"I wonder if this ground is edible too." I write, kicking it a bit.  
"It's made of cake, so it's possible" says Johnny, grabbing a chunk of the ground, "Never tried it myself, but it never hurts to try."  
"Hmm." I write, scooping up a chunk with my cone and putting it in my mouth, "It tastes chocolatey."  
"Well, what do you know, it is edible" says Johnny, grabbing a chunk and eating it, "Figured as much, since pretty much everything in this game is edible. Even I'M edible, but that is called cannibalism, and is, in fact, frowned upon in most games."  
"LOL Yeah." I write, chuckling.  
"Like I told Sour Bill, this is, perhaps, the only game in which I can safely eat food off the ground." I write.  
"True thing" chuckles Johnny, "You can drop a whole pizza off of the ground, eat it, and not be infected by a virus."  
"Yeah, assuming the pizza's clean." I write, chuckling.  
"That's true" says Johnny, still chuckling and noticing Rancis driving on a motorbike, which is wobbling along.  
"Oh h-h-hey guys" Rancis stammers, trying to stop the motorbike from falling over.  
I wave at Rancis.  
"How are you?" I write.  
"J-j-j-just fine" says Rancis, braking the motorbike as it falls down.  
"Ow" mutters Johnny.  
"Are you nervous about something?" I write, noting the peanut butter-themed racer's stammer.  
"No, it's just that I'm trying to ride a motorbike because-" Rancis is about to say.  
"You saw Avril and the doughnut bobbies with motorbikes, and you got jealous?" cuts off Johnny, "Figured."  
I chuckle and write "Does your 'wife' know about this?"  
"No, not yet" says Rancis, "But I'm trying to get the hang of driving it."  
I nod in understanding.  
"Whatever, I still believe he got jealous" says Johnny, chuckling.  
I simply chuckle in response to Johnny's comment.  
"Speaking of motorcyclists" Rancis says, noticing Avril race over in her motorbike and Maria, Sticky, Amy, and Candlehead in theirs.  
I turn towards the girls and wave at them. Avril brakes her bike rather abruptly, jumps off, and does a somersault through the air, landing to the ground and firing her gun behind her back.  
"Well, that's a rather dramatic entrance, if I do say so myself" mutters Johnny.  
"That was cool." I write.  
"True" says Rancis, looking over and whispering to himself, "I gotta try that sometime."  
As soon as Johnny and Avril hear that, they slap their foreheads with the palms of their hands.  
"Well, he should at least get to try, right?" I write, turning to Johnny and Avril.  
"If he can, that is" says Avril, "Doubt he can actually do it, though, but we might as well let him try."  
I nod in agreement, eating the cone I used to scoop up soda.  
"I don't really know about this" says Maria, watching as Rancis reverses his motorbike.  
"Here we go, Mr. Fluggerbutter's big moment!" says Rancis.  
"I hope so for all our sakes" mutters Sticky.  
I simply watch, finishing up my cone.  
"Stand by!" shouts Rancis, starting up the motorbike's motor and charging forward, the bike wobbling.  
"For anyone who thinks he'll undoubtedly fail, fly a good, bloody long distance in the air, smack himself against a ruddy tree, and injure himself, say or write I" mutters Johnny.  
I smile in amusement, but don't bet anything, as I'm trying to be neutral. Rancis starts up the motorbike and abruptly stops it, flinging into the air and falling into the ground face-first.  
"Ow" mutters Johnny.  
"Ooh, ouch." I write.  
"I'm fine!" shouts Rancis, his voice muffled by the ground, "The cake saved my life! Thank you, you bloody lob of cake!"  
I smile awkwardly and move closer to him.  
"Reminds me of the time that security guard and Felix rode a bicycle and drove off of the brick stack" says Avril.  
"Yeah, it is kind of like that." I write, chuckling, "Did you enjoy that skit?"  
"Yep" says Avril, "T'was, with no doubt, the funniest thing I ever saw in my gaming life."  
"Yeah, Felix and the Surge were pretty hilarious, there, especially given their calm, rational personalities." I write.  
"That's true" says Johnny, walking over and helping Rancis up while chuckling, "The were hilarious alright."  
"Especially the part when the latter came up to me and embraced me. If he did that to me for real..." I write, smiling in a shy, awkward way.  
"And perhaps, someday he will" says Johnny, "Who knows, for all we know, he could have embraced you for real in the video."  
"I hope so. Possibly. As for my lines in that portion, some of it is actually true, but no the 'gone' part." I write, "I definitely don't want him to disappear from my life."  
"That's true" says Rancis, getting up from the ground, "Pretty much how I wouldn't want Maria gone."  
I nod and look at my nails, which have gotten long enough for me to need to clip.  
"So, shall we head back to Felix's game?" I write.  
"That sounds like a great idea; let's get cracking" says Johnny, heading towards the exit of Sugar Rush.  
I follow Johnny, looking at my nails again.  
"I'm guessing that Bing-Bing's still at the apartment probably" says Johnny, as the other Sugar Rushers follow along, "And perhaps, we'll run into the Hendersons."  
"Maybe. And my friends/neighbors, along with a certain accessorized blue security guard." I write.  
"True" chuckles Johnny, going up the rainbow pathway and into the plug.  
I follow along and board the train.  
"Perhaps we can see how the others are doing, and we can finish last night's skit" Rancis says as he boards the train.  
"Oh yeah." I write, nodding in agreement.  
"Perhaps if we get there and find the time, we can" says Johnny, "On a side-note, I was thinking about asking Ralph if he wanted to be in it."  
I smile and nod in agreement, as the train comes to a stop. Johnny and the other Sugar Rushers get off of the train, and as we head to the entrance to Game Central, the Surge appears.  
"Hey guys" says the Surge, waving.  
I wave enthusiastically at the blue, accessorized security guard.  
"So, what's up?" the Surge asks, "I was waiting for you guys to show up so we can head to Fix-it-Felix Jr."  
"I was wandering in Sugar Rush, for the most part." I write.  
"And then Rancis tried doing motorbike stunts" says Sticky, "He... he didn't succeed, at all."  
"I see" says the Surge, "Well, let's be heading to Felix's game, shall we?"  
I nod, heading for the plug of said game. The others board the train.  
"So, what else happened in Sugar Rush?" asks the Surge.  
"Nothing much." I write.  
I purposely leave out the part with the large silhouette, so as not to reveal secrets and cause worry.  
"There hasn't been much of anything going on in Game Central" says the Surge, "And plus, I'm sure the other Surges have things under control."  
"Yeah, I guess so." I write, feeling a bit cold here, for some reason.  
"Well, we're here" says Johnny, noticing the train approaching the exit of the plug and towards the station in Fix-it-Felix Jr.  
We step off of the train and see Ralph along with Miles and Desmond.  
"Hello, guys" says Miles, waving.  
I wave at Ralph and the gangster brothers.  
"What's up, guys?" asks Ralph as he walks over.  
"Not much, your adorableness." I write, walking over and giving Ralph a pat on the back.  
"Well, now that we're here, shall we head on inside the penthouse now?" asks the wrecker.  
I clap and write "Heck yes we should."  
"And perhaps we can finish up that skit idea from yesterday" says Miles as Ralph guides the rest of us into the apartment.  
"Uh huh." I write, nodding.  
"I'm excited to see how Rancis succeeds in the skit" says Sticky, "Johnny showed me the already-filmed footage earlier today."  
"Me too." I write, "So, did you like what you've seen, so far?"  
"Yeah" says Sticky, "Rancis was rather humourous through most of it, especially when he falls asleep on Desmond."  
"Oh yeah. That was kind of funny." I write, chuckling.  
"You got that right" chuckles Johnny, as he steps into the doorway to the room, "Now, we can see how Fluggerbutter puts up with this."  
He then pulls out his camera. I nod in agreement, chuckling a bit, and step off-screen.

Rancis lies on the couch pretending to sleep, before suddenly waking up.  
"The brain is a muscle" he murmurs sleepily, waking up, "Des? Des? Okay, now where was I?"  
Rancis then grabs the Fix-it-Felix Jr. comic book.  
"Well, at least I'm reading" he says, "If you count grrrrr as a word, and I do."  
"What are you looking at me for, you troglodyte?" a picture of Ralph asks.  
"Troglo-what?" asks Rancis.  
"Look it up!" shouts Ralph, as Rancis tosses down the comic book.  
I dilate my pupils slightly at the sight of the picture talking to Rancis.  
"Wow, that was weird" mutters Rancis, just as Ralph taps him on the shoulder.  
"You're gonna read that book, and you're gonna read it NOW!" the wrecker shouts, punching his fist into his hand.  
"But reading hurts" whines Rancis.  
"Not as much as this" says Ralph, tossing Rancis onto the couch, "You see? Reading is a joy!"  
"Owww!" shouts Rancis, as Ralph pulls at his leg and arm and lifts him in the air.  
"Reading takes you to new and exciting places!" shouts Ralph, swinging Rancis around and tossing him behind the couch.  
"How forceful!" I jokingly think, chuckling.  
"Vanellope?" Rancis whimpers.  
"You can't see me!" shouts Ralph, jumping on top of Rancis, who shrieks.  
The peanut butter-themed racer wakes up on the couch.  
"I gotta start reading" says Rancis, "But first, a sandwich."  
I smile in amusement. Johnny then films Rancis and Maria sitting on the couch.  
"So, what did you think?" Maria asks.  
"This book?" asks Rancis, pointing at the book, "Wow. I can't even put it to into words, I-I mean the author's words, those are words, but my words to describe those words... I have no words for that."  
"Nice cover up." I jokingly think.  
"You didn't read the reservar" says Maria.  
"No" says Rancis, "I tried, but-"  
"There were so many words, and every time you turned the page, there were more?" asks Maria.  
"I wanted to tell you, but... I thought you'd be disappointed in me" says Rancis, covering his face and peeking some anyways.  
I smile, amused at how Maria easily figures it out.  
"I'm not disappointed" says Maria.  
"You're not?" asks Rancis.  
"No" says Maria, "Because YOU are gonna read the reservar."  
"I am?" asks Rancis.  
"If you wanna keep dating a S-S-S-Spaniard you are" says Maria jokingly.  
"Hersheyson, I'm gonna need coffee, and lots of it!" shouts Rancis, falling over the couch and scrambling towards the kitchen as the skit ends.

"Nice work, guys." I write, chuckling.  
"Thanks" chuckles Rancis as he scrambles back over, nearly tripping as he does so.  
"You're welcome." I write, "I'm not a huge fan of reading, either."  
"I'm not too big a reader myself, either" says Johnny, chuckling, "Although I wouldn't try making excuses to get out of it."  
"Yeah. I'm still willing to read something someone shows me, for the most part." I write.  
"True" says Johnny, "Although I must admit, Fluggerbutter was amusing here."  
"You definitely were." I write, turning towards Rancis.  
"Got that right there" chuckles Sticky, "I wouldn't be surprised if he tried doing it in reality."  
I smile in agreement and move towards the blue security guard. The Surge sits on the couch, putting his arm around me and pulling me closer to him, as the rest of us sit down as well. I smile at the gesture and start drawing. Johnny rests on the couch in an uncomfortable position, his cheeks losing their natural red color as he rubs his nose some.  
"Is there something wrong here?" I write, looking curiously at Johnny.  
"No, don't worry, I'm fine" says Johnny, rubbing his nose a bit more and suddenly wheezing.  
"Um, okay. If you say so." I write, looking concerned.  
"I'll be better by the next day, hopefully" says Johnny, refusing to quit rubbing his nose.  
"Or a matter IF he gets better" says Miles.  
"Did you just start having these symptoms right now?" I ask in writing.  
"Dunno, I think I had them earlier today during the races" says Johnny.  
I nod in understanding.  
"Well, I hope it isn't anything too serious." I write.  
"It won't, I'm sure" says Johnny, before gulping, "I'm sure I'll be well by the next day."  
"Well, okay." I write, leaning a bit on the blue security guard.  
"So, anywho, I think I'll go on in the back and check on Bing-Bing, probably" says Johnny, getting up.  
I nod in understanding, drawing. Johnny slips off his helmet and removes his sword, putting them aside as he stumbles slightly away.  
"I guess we'll just have to see how he is tomorrow, I'm guessing" Sticky shrugs, giving a nervous expression.  
"Yeah, I guess so. You've seen these symptoms too, right?" I write.  
"Well, my sister Minty had some of these before, though that was a few years ago" says Sticky.  
"And how did she turn out?" I write.  
"She ended up losing her appetite for a while" says Sticky, "Though she didn't scratch at her nose as much."  
"Okay. How did she get better?" I write.  
"She got better naturally" says Sticky, "Though she did act nauseous at times."  
"You mean she just rested?" I write.  
"Well, she didn't really take any kind of medicine for it" says Sticky, "And after a few days, she was feeling better."  
"Oh, okay." I write, a little surprised.  
"I was a little surprised she didn't really need any medicine, either" says Sticky, "Have you ever had these symptoms before?"  
"No, I don't think so." I write, shaking my head.  
"I've never had them, either" says the Surge.  
"Neither" says Sticky.  
"Well, that's good to know." I write.  
"Yeah" says Sticky, looking at a nearby clock, "I think it's almost time for some of us to head back home."  
"Okay. Bye guys." I write.  
"Well, I can stay for a while longer" says the Surge, as the other Sugar Rush racers, Miles, and Desmond get up.  
"Awesome" I flip my notebook to, patting him on the back.  
Eventually, the Sugar Rush racers and the gangster brothers leave, as the blue security guard sits back on the couch to get comfortable. I wave goodbye to the racers and gangster brothers. As I lean, I rest an elbow on the Surge's lap. The Surge leans back against me, holding my paw with his hand and stretching out his legs. I smile at the gesture, as I draw.  
"I think I'm still puckish right now." I think, suddenly getting up to get a snack.  
"So, what are you drawing?" the Surge asks, as he gets up and follows.  
"Just a picture of me leading you." I write, taking a bag of chocolate chips.  
"Sounds nice" says the Surge, nodding his agreement.  
"Thanks. This will be my second time drawing you." I write.  
"No problem" says the Surge, "I'm sure it'll turn out well."  
"Yeah. It should, especially since you're gorgeous, man." I write.  
The Surge's cheeks suddenly become red, and he shyly murmurs "T-Thanks."  
"You're totally welcome, girlfriend." I write, eating a chocolate chip and getting back onto the couch.  
The Surge sits back down on the couch as well, turning his head around as he hears a few sniffles and wheezes coming from the hallway.  
"Poor guy" the Surge says, "Hopefully, he'll be feeling better by tomorrow, at the least."  
"Yeah, totally." I write, nodding and popping a piece of hard candy in my mouth.


End file.
